Bumblebee's Saving Grace
by YJnightwing
Summary: Julia Lennox, William Lennox's younger sister, is Sam Witwicky's long time best friend and tags along when he buys his first car. Join Julia as she goes through life, helps the autobots on their mission, and develops a special connection to Sam's young yellow protector.
1. Car Shopping

**Car Shopping**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Transformers or its characters. They belong to Michael Bay and other awesome people. Only own OC's and plot changes.**

_Italics- Bumblebee's radio talk_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

I fought to keep my eyes open as I leaned my head in my hands and half paid attention to the guy presenting his project to the class. I'm currently in Mr. Hosney's history class, my least favorite and thankfully last period of the day.

History's never been very successful in retaining my interest for very long and having Mr. Hosney as a teacher doesn't help either. He's extremely boring and most of the time I feel like he isn't paying his students any attention.

My eyes snapped open as I felt a soft jab in my side. I shifted my head and turned to my long time best friend Sam Witwicky.

Sam and I have been best friends since elementary school; third day of 1st grade if I'm being technical.

Sam didn't have many friends when we were younger and as a result he became easy prey for the schoolyard bullies. One day I saw him getting picked on by a group of boys a few years older than us and decided to step in. If there's one thing I hate more than anything else in the world it's a bully.

I defended Sam and when the boys didn't step off I intervened and kicked their asses until they ran and cried for their mothers. My dad, uncle, and brother were proud of me when I told them, but my mom and aunt weren't as pleased.

Once the bullies scampered off Sam thanked me and introduced himself. We've been inseparable ever since. We became even closer when my parents died about a year later when I was 7 years old.

They died in a car crash while venturing over to a friend's house on the other side of the city. A stupid drunk slammed into them on the road and sent them rolling down a hill. Their death's devastated me and Sam was my shoulder to cry on and my rock to lean on when I needed him. He was there for me every step of the way and became like my second older brother, though he's only a month older than me.

We were close before the accident, but our friendship was permanently sealed when I moved in with my aunt and uncle who just so happen to live three houses down from Sam.

Talk about lucky right!

"So you're coming with me to get my car today right?" Sam whispered in my ear as he leaned closer.

I laughed to myself and nodded.

"How about you get that A first before you start talking about car shopping. However if by some miracle you do somehow manage to get an A then yeah I'm coming. Did you really think I wouldn't tag along? I have to make sure you come back with a semi decent car since I'll have to ride in it, and lord knows you'll need all the help you can get since you know literally nothing about cars" I joked before sending him a mischievous smirk.

He glared at me playfully and was about to respond when he was interrupted by .

"Okay Mr. Witwicky you're up."

I gave Sam an encouraging smile as he stood from his seat, grabbed his bag, and walked to the front of the class.

I resumed my earlier position of resting my head in my hands, but stayed awake to listen to Sam's presentation. I've already heard it a million times since he forced me to be his practice buddy for the past week, but no matter how many times I hear it I still find it fascinating. I mean come on the man's great-great-grandfather was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle; even I have to admit that's pretty amazing. His great-great grandfather seemed like a cool dude back in his day, well you know… before he went crazy.

Sam was just about to begin his presentation when a small spitball hit him in the throat cutting him off.

"Who did… who did that?" Mr. Hosney asked as he stood from his chair and glanced around the room.

I turned in my chair and glared at the person I automatically knew was responsible. Trent, the definition of an annoying asshole, smirked down at me and winked.

I snarled in disgust before turning away from him. I really don't understand why Mikaela stays with that jerk. He's a flirt, a bully, and a straight up ass. His girlfriend is literally hanging on his arm and he has the audacity to flirt with another girl right in front of her face, talk about disgusting. If I were Mikaela I'd have left his ass a long time ago.

Mr. Hosney pointed a finger at the class and wagged it around like he's scolding a group of preschoolers "people, responsibility!"

He returned to his seat and queued Sam to continue.

"Okay" Sam tried again, though his nerves are making his voice shake every once in a while.

"So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man. Captain Archibald Witwicky, very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal" he continued while pulling out an old map of the Arctic Circle.

It was at this point that I spaced out and closed my eyes to get some much needed rest. I didn't get much sleep last night and a good ten-minute nap would help me regain some of my lost energy.

The school bells loud blaring jolted me out of my blissful sleep. Everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran for the door ready to leave the class as fast as humanly possible.

"Okay might be a pop quiz tomorrow might now. Sleep in fear tonight" Mr. Hosney said as the students left his class.

I stood from my seat and stretched before grabbing my bag from the ground. I slung it over my shoulder as I walked over to Sam who is trying to sell his grandfathers glasses to a passing classmate.

"Sam cut it out, no one wants to buy your family's old stuff," I snapped stopping him from making a further embarrassment of himself.

"Sam!" Mr. Hosney called as he returned to his seat.

I patted Sam on the back before walking out of the room. Once I was outside of the classroom I raced towards Ron's car, which is parked in front of the school.

"Hey Ron" I greeted as I climbed into the back seat.

"Hey Julia, how was your day?" Ron asked as he gave me a smile through the rear-view mirror.

Ron and Judy have become like my second parents and they've come to see me as one of their own.

I shrugged and laid my back against the soft seat cushions "eh it was ok, glad it's over though."

Sam's excited yelling blasted my eardrums as he opened the door and jumped inside.

"So?" Ron asked as his one and only son closed the car door. I lifted up slightly so I'm leaning on my elbows and watched my best friend hoping he was able to get his A.

"A-, it's an A though," Sam immediately answered while waving the paper around.

"Wait, wait, wait I can't see" Ron yelled and Sam forced his shaking hands to calm and hold the paper still so Ron could read the grade.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked barely managing to hold in his excitement.

"You're good" Ron smirked before shifting the car into gear and driving off.

As Ron pulled out of the school zone Sam turned to me and I gave him two thumbs up.

We were in the car for a while when Ron said "I got a little surprise for you son."

I sat up and looked out to see us pulling up into a Porsche dealership. I smirked and shook my head knowing Ron would never buy Sam a car as nice as these.

"Ohhh Sam's gonna be pissed," I internally laughed as I watched Sam's eyes light up with glee.

"No, no, no, no, no Dad! Oh you gotta be kidding me," he yelled getting progressively more excited as he eyed all the shiny cars in the lot.

"Yeah I am" Ron snorted before bursting into laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Sam's face instantly fall.

"I can't believe you fell for that" I said in-between laughs.

Sam turned and glared at me "oh shut up Jul's."

"Don't get snippy with me because you don't know your dad as well as you should" I retaliated while ruffling his hair.

He swatted my hand away and I chuckled along with Ron as Sam sulked.

"You think that's funny?" he asked his father.

"Yeah, I think it's funny" Ron laughed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked obviously not seeing the humor.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron snorted incredulously, the silly grin on his face never wavering.

"Or ever for that matter" I added as we pulled up to a rusty old dealership.

Now this looks more like Ron's style.

I frowned as I saw a man in a clown suit waving a sign around. His thick makeup is running down his face and the poor man looks like he's about to pass out from the heat.

When Ron parked the car we all stepped out onto the hot gravel. I fished into my wallet and pulled out $50. I ran over to the clown and placed the money in his hands.

"Here, how about you get rid of that ridiculous clown suit, get some water, and take the rest of the day off" I said and the man smiled at me gratefully.

"Thank you miss" he said before dropping the sign and running into the shade.

"No prob" I said as I walked over to Sam and Ron just as they finished arguing and a tall black man walked up to the two.

I assume he's the owner of this...uh establishment.

"Gentlemen…and lady" the man said as he noticed me walking up.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country except without the runs" he smiled before laughing as he shook Ron's hand and asked, "How can I help you?"

I cocked my hip to the side and placed a firm hand on it.

"Well my son here is looking to buy his first car" Ron explained as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Bobby B placed a hand over his heart "You come to see me?"

I raised an eyebrow "Well duh, what else would we be here for? We didn't come for candy and pizza?" I thought sarcastically.

"I had to" Sam muttered under his breath and I snorted in amusement.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B baby, Uncle Bobby B" the man grinned before shaking Sam's hand.

It was at this point that I walked away from the three men and canvassed the area for a half decent car.

My eyes searched through every car in the lot and I was about to give up and tell Sam the bad news when I saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye. I turned to my left and sucked in a breath.

"Well hello beautiful" I whispered as I rushed over to the yellow beauty before me.

"A 1976 Chevy Camaro, not bad…not bad at all" I said as I circled the car evaluating it with my eyes.

"Well I think I found the one," I grinned as I gently ran my fingers against the car's side.

Now I know this might sound crazy, but I could have sworn the car shivered under my touch.

I looked at the car questioningly before shrugging and passing it off as a figment of my imagination. I leaned down and popped my head through the open window before opening the door. I sat in the driver's seat and lifted my hands to the steering wheel to get a feel for the car.

"This is nice" I grinned as I rubbed my thumbs against the rubber of the wheel and once again felt the car quiver under my touch.

I didn't have much time to think about it however since Sam showed up by the window and popped his head in.

"What you got here Jul's," he asked using my nickname, which is short for Julia.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Is that a serious question? This…" I said as I waved my arm around showing him I was referring to the car "my friend is a 1976 Chevy Camaro, practically a blessing plopped right in our laps. It'll take a little tuning up, a good wash, and a few cans of paint, but give me a few days with it and you'll have an A class car."

"This ain't bad" Sam muttered in agreement as he stepped back and looked at the car closely.

"Plus it's got racing stripes and who doesn't love a good pair of racing stripes," I added as Sam opened the door and shooed me over to the other seat. I climbed over the armrest and plopped myself in the passenger seat as Sam took my previous place.

Like me he grabbed the steering wheel, but unlike when I touched the wheel the car didn't shudder. Sam swiped his thumb over the middle of the steering wheel successfully wiping away a layer of dirt. Once the dirt was removed a small symbol that looks like a robot face was revealed.

"Hey Julia do you know what this is?" Sam asked while pointing to the strange symbol. I leaned over the middle of the car to get a closer look.

I stared at the symbol and shook my head "no nothing I've ever seen before. Probably something the previous owner had custom-made," I guessed.

"How much?" I heard Ron ask the salesman from outside the car.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle with the slick wheels and custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded" Sam cut in and Bobby B leaned down to see him through the passenger window.

"Yeah, but it's custom" the man curtly stated .

"It's custom faded?" I quipped while folding my arms.

"Well this is your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand" the man said before standing back to his full height.

"Yeah well I bet you wouldn't understand if I shoved my foot up your ass," I muttered softly before Sam lightly slapped my arm telling me to knock it off.

When Bobby B said five grand I groaned and slammed my head against the dashboard.

I knew Ron isn't going to go over four thousand and the man can be very stubborn when it comes to his money. No amount of pleading or arguing will change his mind.

"Why oh why did it have to be five, it couldn't have been four or three or three thousand nine hundred ninety-nine. Noooooooo it had to be five freaking grand," I ranted as I lightly banged my head against the dashboard once again.

"No I'm not paying over four, sorry" Ron said and Bobby B tapped the side of the car.

"Kids come on get out. Get out the car."

"No no no" Sam argued, "You said cars pick their drivers."

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father, out the car" Bobby ordered once again before turning to the car on our right.

"Now this one here for four G's is a beaut," he said to Ron while Sam reluctantly stepped out of the car.

I remained in the passenger seat and leaned back in my seat.

"But your perfect" I whined as I closed my eyes and released a frustrated sigh "you're the only car here that doesn't suck."

Reluctantly I reached for the door handle and tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge.

"What the hell" I thought as I pushed harder, but there was still no movement.

I finally put all my body weight into it and to my surprise the door sprang open and slammed into the car next to me which unfortunately was the car Bobby B was currently siting in.

"Oops" I whispered softly as I stared at the large dent in the other cars side.

"Julia!" Ron reprimanded.

"It's not my fault, the door was stuck!" I yelled defending myself as I walked out of the car and swiftly made me way over to Sam's side.

"You all right" Ron asked Bobby B.

"No, no, no worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out" Bobby said before turning towards his main building.

"Hey, hey Manny! Get your clown cuz and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby" he gave this strained sort of laugh before climbing out of the yellow bug.

I leaned against the yellow Camaro as Bobby walked towards the other cars.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy" B said as he walked.

I turned to the car beneath me when I heard the radio come on and say "_greater than man"_

I tilted my head to the side as I looked down at the car suspiciously. The car's not on so the radio shouldn't be working.

I turned away from the car however, when a sudden high-pitched noise came from the inside and the windows from all the cars around us shattered causing glass to rain down. I dropped to the ground and Sam covered me with his body protecting me from the falling glass. Even though I'm the one who can drop kick a man more than three times my size, Sam's always been overprotective of me.

Once the noise stopped Sam stood and offered me his hand to help me off the floor.

"What…the hell…was that?" I asked as I stared at the Camaro. It's like the car's possessed or something.

Bobby B stood from the ground and slowly turned in a circle looking at all of his cars, which are now windowless. He swiveled around on his heels and slowly lifted up four shaky fingers.

"Four thousand" he squeaked and I grinned before running into the passenger seat.

"I call shot-gun," I yelled as I jumped into the car.

Sam and Ron went inside to pay and fill out the paper work while I stayed in the car.

"I don't know how you did it, but I love you even more for it" I cheered before excitingly kissing the dashboard. The inside of the car seemed to heat up, but maybe that was just me since my excitement made my body hotter.

Sam quickly returned and jingled the keys in my face before sliding into the driver's seat.

"Just try not to kill us on the first drive" I joked as I clicked the seatbelt into place.

Sam rolled his eyes before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car up. I grinned as I heard the roar of the engine.

"Oh yeah this is definitely a keeper" I smirked as I rubbed my hands against the seat. I smiled as the engine seemed to roar louder.

"Oh this is the best" Sam gapped before peeling out of the dealership.

"Couldn't agree with you more Sam," I said as I leaned back in my seat and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

**So the first chapter's over, and just so everyone's clear when I say Jul's it's like saying Jewels. It's just a shorter version for Julia.**

**I'm so excited to be writing this. I've been thinking about writing a Transformers fanfiction for a while since it's one of my favorite series of all time, but I've been so caught up in my other story that I never got around to it. However I watched the first movie again for the millionth time the other night and this story got stuck in my head as I watched it. The plot continued to build in my mind so I said why not and just started writing. Hope you all like it and please R &amp;R!**


	2. Lake Party

**Lake Party**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything Transformers, only own OC's and various plot changes.**

_Italics- Bumblebee's radio talk_

* * *

Sam pulled into his long driveway after about 15-minutes of driving. The ride was smooth and thankfully Sam didn't crash into anything on the way here so the car is still in tact.

"Wow Sam I'm actually impressed. You didn't crash and I'm not dead" I joked as Sam cut off the engine.

He swung at me playfully, but I ducked and rushed out of the car before he could try again.

"Come back here you little trouble maker" Sam yelled as he jumped out of the car and ran after me.

I laughed as he chased me around the yard. I could have continued running for hours, but I knew Sam couldn't so I decided to cut him some slack and cut the running short. As I ran I looked for an escape route and immediately spotted a tall tree a few steps to my left.

I ran faster to build up momentum and jumped up when I was close enough to the tree. I heard Sam gasp in shock and worry when I grabbed the thick branch and swung onto it. I didn't look down as I landed on the branch and quickly sprung up onto the next one, which is a decent height above the ground.

I crouched on the branch and smirked down at Sam whose mouth is hanging open as he bent his head back to look at me. His bewildered expression made my grin grow even more.

I sat on the branch and rested my left foot on the tough wood while my right leg hung over the branch and swung in the air. I rested my arm on my left knee and laid my head on my arm.

"What's the problem Sam, can't keep up," I taunted as I swung my leg back and forth.

Sam stared at the tree glancing back and forth between the ground and me. The look on his face made it seem like he's actually contemplating trying to follow me, but after a minute or two of deliberation he shook his head.

"I for one don't want to die today. There are still things in life I want to do. Climbing up a tree to prove a point isn't worth risking my life" Sam muttered before pointing a finger at me.

"You win this one little monkey, but one day there won't be a tree here to save you" Sam warned before stomping off.

"Ohhhhhh" I said as I flipped from the lowest branch and landed perfectly on my two feet.

"I'm shaking in my boots," I whispered with fake intimidation as I walked up behind him.

Sam gave me the finger as we walked through the door and I laughed knowing he didn't mean anything by it.

We walked into the kitchen and I immediately grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter. I bit into it making a loud snapping sound.

Sam's house is like my second home so I don't have to ask for anything, I just take it. For the past few years the Witwicky family has always told me that whatever is theirs is mine.

"So I'm going to the lake party later tonight, you want to come with?" Sam asked as he searched through the refrigerator for something to drink. He pulled out two water bottles and tossed me one without looking away from the inside of the fridge.

I caught it and gulped a fourth of it down before answering, "yeah I'll go. I don't have anything planned for tonight anyway, and it gives me another reason to ride in your sweet new ride."

I peered out the kitchen window and stared at the yellow Camaro parked in the drive way. I frowned as I noticed all the dirt and grim covering the poor thing. I took one last bite of my apple before tossing the core into the trash.

"However, if we're going to this party I refuse to let you drive that car without it being in prime condition. That bad boy is in desperate need of a good washing," I said as Sam closed the fridge and walked over to the counter I'm sitting at.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat in a chair and drank his water "you offering?"

I glanced back out the window and cringed when I saw the car.

"Yeah I'll do it, I can't stand seeing a car that nice so dirty" I said as I walked out of the room.

I ran upstairs and maneuvered myself through the hall until I reached my room. Technically it isn't my room, but it might as well be since I'm in it all the time. I even have an extra set of clothes in the drawers and closet for when I spend the night or want to change really quickly without having to go back to my house.

I locked the door behind me and threw off my clothes before changing into something more appropriate for washing a car. Once changed I took a minute to look at myself in the mirror.

My long dark brown hair cascaded past my shoulders until it stopped around mid back. My tanned skin seemed to glow as the light in the room hit it just right.

Instead of the jeans and t-shirt I had on earlier I'm now wearing a dark blue bikini top and a pair of black short. The bikini showed off my toned stomach and voluptuous curves while the shorts left my shapely legs bare. The dark blue of the bikini top seemed to make my bright blue eyes pop and shine more than usual.

From the years of dance and fight training I've endured my body's become lean and muscular. Dance is one of my passions and I've done it for years. I'm on the school dance team and upon occasion join private dance groups outside of school.

Now as for the fighting part, you'd have to know my family to understand how that started. I've grown up in a family where the military is a large part of daily life. Most of my male family members have either worked for or served in the military, navy, air force, or marines. That being said my dad and uncle always believed it was important for me to know how to defend myself so they put me in self-defense classes.

I instantly fell in love with the classes and chose to go further with it. Over the years I've learned almost every style of hand-to-hand combat you can think of and know how to shoot a gun with almost inhuman accuracy. My uncle set up a small target practice area in our backyard when he gave me my first gun. It was a small pistol and it didn't have any real bullets, but back then I thought it was the coolest thing in the world. He taught me pretty much everything I know about using a weapon.

I can also use a sniper rifle, but I'm not the best at it so I prefer not to pick one up. Some other skills I've acquired over the years are minor hacking and hot-wiring a car.

Like I said, my families very into military stuff.

I learned combat from my father, uncle, and brother, but I learned my other skills from my mom and aunt. They taught me the art of persuasion and hacking.

Back in the day my aunt was one of the CIA's best hackers and is still to this day one of the best hackers in the world. My mom, before she had Will and I, was also one of the CIA's best undercover operatives.

I've been told before that people consider me to be very pretty, some would say on par or even better than Mikaela, but I just see myself as normal and nothing special. I've never been entirely focused on my looks and don't flaunt them around every chance I get. The only time I use my looks to my advantage is when I'm using the skills my mom taught me to get out of a dangerous situation, maneuver out of trouble, or need important information from someone; but these are very rare occasions.

Once I finished changing I ran down the steps and grabbed a bucket, some sponges, a hand full of towels, and some soap before walking out of the house. I dropped the supplies off by the car before running to get the hose.

I unraveled the hose and dragged it from the house until I stood in front of the Camaro with one hand wrapped around the hose and the other on my hip

"All right boy, let's get you red carpet ready" I said before spraying the car with water.

Once the outside was fully wet I lowered the hose and filled the bucket with soapy water. I dipped the sponge into the bucket before bringing it up to the car's side to wipe off all the dirt and grim. I washed every single nook and cranny making sure I didn't miss a single speck of dirt.

When I first started washing the car I thought I heard a soft purr of content from the engine, but that isn't possible so I shook it off.

As I washed the car's left side I started humming to myself and shaking my hips to the beat in my head. Before long I was full-out singing to myself while dancing to the song as I worked.

After my song finished I was about done washing the car, but there were two spots I just couldn't reach. One spot is a piece of the upper hood and the other is a small section of the roof. I huffed as I strained to reach the spot, but wasn't having any success so I finally decided that I needed to get closer.

I leaned down on the car and shimmied my body up the hood until my arms reached the spot and started cleaning it. My upper body is smushed against the car and my legs are hanging above the ground as I cleaned the hood.

I'm surprised that the car actually feels warm and seems to be getting warmer the longer I lay on it. Initially I thought it was going to be cold since the engine isn't on and the hose water is cold, but the camaro is like the perfect heater.

Once I'd finished the hood I climbed onto my knees and stretched up so my arms reached the roof. I washed off the dirt and was just about to climb down when I heard a loud

"_Oh I like it, yeah, yeah I like it."_

I whirled around and searched the area for whoever said that. When I didn't see anyone I looked down at the car suspiciously.

"Uh, was that you?" I asked staring at the car.

Silence.

I stared at the car for a while before slapping a hand to my forehead "ok maybe I've been out in the sun too long 'cause I'm talking to a car. Congrats Julia you've officially gone crazy."

I slid off the car and tossed the sponge into the bucket before grabbing the hose and spraying the car down with water to wash off all the soap and suds. Once the car was soap free I grabbed the towels and wiped the car down until there wasn't a drop of water left on its surface.

I stepped back and gazed at the car evaluating my work. I grinned with pride and clapped my hands together as I saw the car gleam in the sunlight.

"Now you're looking like the sexy car I knew you were," I said as I grabbed my gear.

I looked at the car one last time before walking towards the house, however I paused and turned around when I heard a staticy _"thanks beautiful."_

I scrunched up my eyebrows and thought about it before responding.

"Uh…your welcome…I think" I replied sounding unsure of myself.

I stood there for a good four minutes before shaking my head and disappearing into the house.

I put the cleaning supplies in the garage and texted Sam to let him know I'm going to my house to change. I told him I'd be back in time for the party, which we're leaving for in about an hour.

I walked out of the garage and quickly made my way down the street to my house. I pulled out my keys and quickly unlocked the front door before stepping inside. I locked the door behind me then proceeded towards my room.

Once inside I took a quick shower to scrub off all the dirt and sweat I'd collected from the car wash. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body before walking out of the bathroom. I slipped on a bra and a pair of panties before walking into my closet to find something to wear.

I flipped through my various items of clothing before landing on one of my favorite pairs of skinny jeans. They're black and they hug my body like a second skin showing off my hips and lower curves. The reason I love them so much is the fact that I can freely move around in them while still being stylish and look good.

I tugged them on before walking over to my drawers to find my blue crop top. The crop top is tight around the bust area before billowing out and cutting off just above the belly button. I know my uncle won't let me out of the house with just this on so I slipped on one of my short-sleeved black leather jackets. If I wanted to take it off later I would, but my uncle didn't have to know that. To him I'm still his little niece who he thinks is ten.

I slipped into my blue and black flipflops while wrapping the small silver charm bracelet my brother gave me for my 13th birthday around my wrist. It's a silver charm bracelet with a few select charms on it. There's a small silver W for Will, a gold S for Aunt Sasha, a blue J for Uncle John, a purple M for my mom, a dark green D for dad, a gold E for Epps, a dark blue wolf and a dark orange tiger.

These were the initial charms that Will gave me and when Sam and his family became a large part of my life I added them to the bracelet. Sam is a red S, Judy is a white J, and Ron is a dark grey R. Everyone and everything on my bracelet signifies something or someone important to me. It represents all the members of my family and all of my favorite things in life, hence why the animals are there as well.

I smiled as I felt the familiar cool metal hanging from my wrist. I turned to the desk next to my bed and picked up the small-framed photo sitting in the corner. It's a picture of Will and I on the week before he went off to the military. I took a trip to visit him and his wife Sarah during his last week at home.

They'd been married about a year before he was deployed off to god knows where. We weren't allowed to know since apparently it was a matter of national security.

My brother and I are very close, probably the closest siblings you'll ever meet. We tell each other everything and never keep secrets from one another, and on the rare occasions where we do try to keep something than the other would immediately know and pester you until you confessed.

The picture is a snapshot of Will and I at the amusement park. We're standing in front of the large red roller coaster we just rode and Sarah is the one behind the camera. I'd just jumped on Will's back and he grabbed my legs to steady me. We laughed and smiled at each other, which is when the photo was taken. It's one of my favorite photos and it's gotten me through some really tough times.

It makes me remember of the good times we had before Will was shipped off. I don't know when he's coming home, but I pray to God every day that he stays safe and returns to us unharmed. I don't know how I'd react if Will didn't make it back. If that happened I don't even think Sam could bring me back from the black hole I'd put myself in.

I brought the photo to my lips and kissed it.

"Stay safe big bro" I whispered before gently placing the photo back on the desk.

I turned from the picture and quickly grabbed my phone from my bed before jogging to the stairs and sliding down the railing. I always thought it was more fun to slide down the railing then run down the steps. It took me a few tries to master it, but eventually I got to the point where I can do it blindfolded. I remember the first time Sam tried it he fell flat on his face and after about twenty tries he gave up.

Once my feet were firmly back on the ground I quietly made my way to the kitchen where I knew my aunt and uncle would be hanging out. The kitchen's connected to the living room and it's the usual hang out spot when we're at the house.

Sasha, my aunt, is in the process of cooking dinner and uncle John is on the couch watching football.

"Oh come on ref are you blind! That was obviously a foul!" my uncle yelled at the TV as he waved his fist at the ref calling the plays.

"Don't give yourself a heart attack uncle John," I warned while giving him a hug from behind the couch.

"Well if the ref would do his job right and call the proper plays I wouldn't be in a position where I might have a heart attack" he shot back before turning his eyes back to the screen.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen where my aunt is making dinner consisting of pasta, salad, and garlic bread.

I sniffed the air and my mouth started to water "mmm smells good aunty."

My aunt smiled as she stirred the pasta and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you dear and where are you going off to looking all fancy?"

Uncle John glanced over the couch and scanned me with his eyes when he heard his wife's comment. He brought his arm up to pause the game before standing and tossing the remote on the couch. He silently made his way into the kitchen and leaned against the counter beside his wife.

"Yes Julia where are you off to?" he asked while folding his arms.

I had to hide the grin that desperately wanted to appear on my face. Uncle John is one of the most overprotective people I know, and it doesn't help that he was in the military.

I remember when Sam met John for the first time and told me that he was scared out of his mind, though that's understandable. I've actually gotten that same reaction from a lot of people. Uncle John is a very large and muscular man. He's over 6 ft. and has muscles that could rival Thor's. His height and build make him seem intimidating to people who don't know him while in actuality he's the biggest teddy bear on earth. He acts all tough and scary around strangers, but with his family and friends he's sweet and caring.

His dark brown hair is exactly like Will's and his eyes are a rich milk chocolate. On his upper left bicep is a long jagged scar from a knife wound he received during his days in the army. He's very proud of that scar and takes every opportunity to show it off. Whenever anyone asks him about it he gladly goes into a drawn out, very detailed, but very interesting story.

Now my aunt Sasha on the other hand is the definition of sweet, caring, and understanding. She's a beautiful woman with shoulder length curly blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes that seem to look into your very soul if they stare at you long enough. I can't tell you how many times I've given in to the pressure of those all-knowing eyes. She's pretty, but more like an elegant type of pretty than just good looks pretty. She carries herself in such a way that there always seems to be a regal air surrounding her and no matter where she goes her presence demands attention.

She's about 5'5 and is one of those people who always know what to say exactly when she needs to say it.

"Sam invited me to tag along to the lake party tonight," I answered.

Sasha smiled and turned off the heat from the stove "Well that sounds like fun dear, how long will you be gone?"

"Wait a minute, who said she could go in the first place?" uncle John cut in before I could answer.

The blond woman turned to her husband and placed her hands on her hips. She gave him a stern look before saying "I did."

This shut down any further arguments the older man was planning to say.

"We shouldn't be gone long and besides I'll probably just stay in the car the entire time anyways" I answered.

"All right just be careful and tell Sam to drive safely, I don't want either of you getting hurt" my aunt ordered as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah and tell him to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. I trust Sam, I don't trust everyone else" uncle John commanded before going back to the couch.

"All right old-timer" I joked as he plopped down on the couch cushions.

"Who you calling old missy?" he yelled while twisting around to look at me.

"You" I answered bluntly before giving him my famous smirk.

"I'm still young enough to kick your scrawny little butt" he claimed while turning back to the TV.

"Oh will you two stop acting like children?" my aunt scolded as she swatted me with a towel she grabbed from the counter.

"She started it" John muttered trying to defend himself from the berating look his wife was sending him.

"I did not," I yelled back as I walked over to my aunt and gave her a kiss on the check.

"I swear it's like I'm raising two five-year olds," Sasha ranted as I laughed and headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys later" I said.

Uncle John's deep voice hit my ears just as my hand wrapped around the doorknob "and you better keep that jacket on Julia. I've got spies everywhere and trust me when I say I'll know if you take it off. I don't want to kill anyone this week so keep covered and keep the boys away 'cause just because I don't want to kill anyone doesn't mean I won't do it."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know the drill, don't worry uncle John I'll be a good little girl I promise," I assured him before giving him a cheeky smile.

"Yeah sure you are" he grumbled as I walked out of the door and ran towards Sam's house.

As I ran up the driveway I saw Ron and Judy working on their precious lawn.

I swear if theirs one thing those two love more than their own son it's their yard. Ron's obsessed with it and don't even get me started on his grass problem. I remember when I stepped on the grass for the first time after he'd became obsessed with its perfection. The man nearly had a heart attack from how worked up he got over some imaginary footprints he thought he saw in the grass. I looked for about ten minutes and there were no footprints anywhere on that grass.

I walked up to Sam as he stormed away from his mother once their conversation ended

"You ready to go?" he asked as we walked towards his car.

"Yep, dressed and ready to roll," I answered before slipping into the passenger seat.

"You did a nice job with the car" Sam complimented as he pulled out his keys and started the ignition.

Ron and Judy were yelling at us to be safe and back home by 11:00, but that entire conversation was drowned out when Sam started up the car and a large cloud of black smoke billowed out of the car's tailpipes.

"Ok, remind me to clean your tailpipes when we get back" I coughed as I waved a hand in front of my face to clear the smoke.

I looked through the window as we drove and peacefully watched the scenery pass by until I noticed the direction we're going.

"Uh Sam if you wanted to go to the lake you should've turned left at the last intersection not right" I stated before pointing in the right direction.

Sam laughed nervously "huh well you see, about that, I kinda promised Miles that I'd take him as well."

I froze and my entire body went rigid. My hands clenched into fists and my head slowly moved to face Sam letting him face the brunt of my icy glare.

"You…did…WHAT!" I yelled causing Sam to flinch and shrink from me.

"Oh come on Julia he's not that bad and it'll only be for an hour or so. You can tolerate his presence for an hour" he tried to reason, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Sam I can't stand Miles being in the same school as me let alone being stuck in the same car for an extended period of time. Whenever I'm around him all he does is flirt with me and make me want to punch him in the face" I seethed as we pulled up to his house.

"Please Julia, just do it for me" Sam pleaded before giving me the puppy dog look.

"Sam you know the puppy dog look doesn't work on me, I practically invented that look," I grumbled matter of factly as Miles walked out of his front door.

"But because you're my best friend I'll deal with the idiot, but JUST this once and you so owe me for this" I hissed as Miles walked up to the car and poked his head through my window.

He smiled and I held back the urge to punch him "Sup beautiful, time to hop in the backseat."

"Since I was here first and washed the damn thing I think you should be the one to get in the back" I glared while folding my arms defiantly.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that," Miles chided as I turned to Sam.

"Sam I'm trying here, I really am, but he's not making it easy. I can't deal with this idiot," I growled lowly trying to stay calm even though I'm five seconds away from snapping.

"Come on Jul's just hop in the back. Do you really want him behind you the entire drive" Sam said and a groan escaped my lips as I realized he had a good point.

"I hate you," I mouthed to Sam before climbing into the back.

Miles jumped into the car and Sam drove to the lake. Since I was forced into the back the air vents aren't hitting me directly anymore and as a result it's way hotter back here so I unzipped my jacket and slid it off my shoulders.

"You know you should've warned me that you were going to start stripping in the car" Miles flirted as I tossed the jacket on the seat next to me.

"Not even if you paid me" I assured him before leaning into the backseat, which seemed to mold around my body to make me more comfortable.

"I'm sure we could reach some sort of agreement on that issue babe" Miles offered while giving me what he probable assumes is a flirtatious smirk.

I gagged and was about to give him a snarky remark when the car's engine roared a little louder than usually and Miles' seat jerked back and forth.

We all looked at the seat uneasily as it continued to jerk.

"Dude what's wrong with your-" Miles question was abruptly cut off when his seat sprang forward and painfully smashed his chest into the dashboard before pulling back and returning to normal.

Sam screamed in shock while I fell into a fit of laughter. Miles howled in pain and clutched his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with your car man?" Miles yelled as we drove up to the lake.

"Hey don't diss the car" I bellowed while pointing a finger at him. "This car is awesome, don't get upset because it doesn't like you. That just means it actually has a brain, unlike you."

"This car's freaky" Miles snarled as Sam parked by the curb.

"Dude are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked as he eyed everyone around the lake.

"Of course dumb ass it's a lake, public property, they couldn't kick us out even if they wanted to" I stated before Sam started yelling.

"Oh my God, Oh my God dude Mikaela's here!"

Sam fixed his hair and popped a breath mint before using his hands to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt.

We all piled out of the car and Sam told Miles not to do anything stupid.

I snorted and leaned against the hood of the car "good luck with that bro, I don't think there's a single normal bone in his body."

Sam and Miles walked off and started walking towards the party, while I chose to stay with the car.

Once the two were out of hearing range I patted the car's hood appreciatively and smiled "thanks for putting Miles in his place, that was definitely the highlight of my year."

The car's hood seemed to heat up at my gentle touch and suddenly the radio came on and said, _"you're welcome little lady"_ in what seemed like a cowboy voice.

Ok that's like the second time the car's said something without the keys being in the ignition. And it's not like its random stuff either, whenever it speaks it always seems relevant to our present conversation.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever going to understand why you seem to have a mind of your own, but I'm just going to go with it for now," I said to the car as I rubbed its hood.

I looked up, however, when I heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance "hey bro, that car…it's nice."

I groaned as I heard Trent's voice and looked up to see him walking towards Sam and Miles. And if things couldn't get worse Miles decided this was the perfect time to jump up and start climbing a tree.

"My god that boy is hopeless" I muttered before face palming as I laid my back against the hood of the Camaro.

The car seemed to whir and beep like he was asking me what was wrong. I patted the hood soothingly before sitting back up.

"Of course Trent had to be here. Out of all the parties going on this weekend the jerk of all jerk's just had to choose this one" I ranted to myself as said boy glanced over at me.

I gave him an icy glare, as he looked me up and down spending more time than was necessary on my chest and stomach area.

He gave a long low whistle as he looked me up and down "hey babe why don't you wear that more often. I mean you were hot before, but now…you're smoking."

I gave him the finger and he chuckled.

"Sexy and feisty, two things I love in a women" he smirked before walking towards me.

As he started to walk closer the car's engine seemed to growl at the boy threateningly before I caressed its hood and soothed it causing the roar to die down, but only slightly. However Trent didn't get very far since Sam stepped over and blocked Trent's path before he could reach me.

"Leave her alone Trent," he growled, sending Trent a heated glare.

Trent stopped and loomed over Sam "or what?"

Sam seemed to hesitate for a second and Trent took this opportunity to look at him closely.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year right?"

I cringed as I thought back to that day, definitely not one of Sam's greatest moments.

"Oh no, no that…no that wasn't like a real try out" Sam blabbed frantically "I was researching a book I was writing."

"I really need to teach that boy good cover ups and comeback lines 'cause he desperately needs some help in that department" I thought as I watched their interaction ready to jump in and intervene at any moment.

"Oh yeah?" Trent responded incredulously.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Yeah what's it about…sucking at sports" Trent and his boys laughed.

Sam laughed drily before responding with his own witty comeback "no it's about the link between brain damage and football."

Trent's smile fell as Sam continued "No it's a good book your friends will love it. You know it's got mazes in it and you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

I smirked triumphantly and thought to myself "go Sam!"

"That's funny" Trent snarled dryly obviously not seeing the humor.

He took a threatening step towards Sam and I immediately took action.

I hopped off the car's hood and stormed over to Sam and Trent just as Trent reached for Sam. I lifted my hand and grabbed his hand before he had time to react. I grabbed his outstretched arm and quickly moved so I had his arm painfully pinned behind his back, but not enough to pop the shoulder out of its socket.

Trent struggled and I pulled his arm slightly further back causing him to hiss in pain and cease his struggles. I leaned down to whisper in his ear as everyone stared at us still trying to process what just happened.

"Now I suggest you never try that again or I'll have to do far worse than pinning your arm behind your back. For example if I really wanted to I could pop your shoulder out of its socket right now if I pushed hard enough, but I'm choosing not to because I'm sure this was all just a big misunderstanding and we won't have this problem ever again, right?" I hissed in my mockingly sweet yet threatening voice.

Sam always tells me that he gets shivers whenever I use that voice 'cause he can never understand how I can sound so sweet and dangerous at the same time while still seeming calm and collected.

"Do we understand each other?" I asked Trent and when he didn't answer I pushed my knee into his back causing his arm and shoulder to scream in protest as they were stretched farther. He whimpered before vigorously nodding his head.

"Good boy" I uttered before releasing him. He fell to the floor in a heap and grabbed his sore arm.

I casually stepped over his curled body like nothing had happened and started to walk back to the car when I felt someone running towards me. I jumped up and flipped over the person charging towards me before crouching down and using my foot to kick their feet out from under them. The wind was knocked out of their chest as their back collided with the ground.

I stood and slowly placed my foot on the person's chest as they tried to stand and roughly pushed them back into the dirt before getting a good look at the person who attacked me. I scoffed and laughed when I saw who it is. While my foot is still firmly placed on their chest I slowly leaned my upper body down so the person could see my face better.

"Why am I not surprised that it was you who took the cowardly way out Trent. You couldn't face me head on so you decided to sneak up on me to what? Prove a point? Well you did prove a point Trent, you proved that you're nothing but a spineless, honor less, coward who'd rather stab his enemies in the back then have the decency to face them head on and take his beating like a man."

I shook my head and stood back to my normal height.

"You know I pity people like you, 'cause people like you… they'll never amount to anything" I said while moving my foot away from his chest before quickly bringing it back and kicking him in the balls.

All the guys in the area cringed, gasped, or flinched like they'd felt the pain Trent is currently experiencing. I placed a hand on my hip as I watched Trent grab himself and whimper on the ground.

I shook my head once again before whispering "pathetic."

I looked up at the rest of Trent's crew.

"Does anyone else have a problem they'd like to discuss" I asked and my hair blew around me from the soft breeze coming from my left.

Everyone silently shook their head and I swiveled on my heels while giving Trent one last icy glare before heading in the direction of Sam's yellow Camaro.

As I walked I heard Sam tell Trent's boys "yeah, she's with me" like that's now some type of threat.

"Sam I'll be in the car when you're ready to go" I told him as I opened the door and slid into the backseat.

Once the door was closed I sighed in content and dragged a hand through my hair to relieve some of the tension I'd built up.

"_That was amazing…you girl…kick major butt," _the radio blurted by connecting a series of different radio broadcasts to form a sentence.

I smiled and patted the fabric of the car seat affectionately "why thank you… actually since it seems I'm going to give in to my craziness and continue talking to a car you might as well have a name so I don't have to keep calling you car."

I brought a hand up to the seat in front of me and leaned my body against it as I thought about a suitable name. A light bulb went off in my head as I saw the Bee-otch tag hanging from the inside of the car.

"How about…Bee. It matches your colors and everything," I suggested and the engine rumbled in content.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then" I guessed as Sam and Miles started to walk towards the car.

While Sam leaned against the door on his side Miles once again showed his stupidity by deciding that instead of using the door like a normal human being he climbed through the window.

"Miles it's called a fucking door why don't you try using it," I scolded before slapping him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for" Miles yelled while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being more stupid and idiotic than usual, and I didn't even think that was possible," I yelled back before slapping him upside the head once again.

Just as I was about to yell again Bee's radio came on _"whose gonna drive you home tonight?"_

"Hey man what's wrong with your radio" Miles asked as he slammed his hand against the radio.

"Hey! Hit the car again and you'll end up looking worse than Trent," I threatened and Miles' hand stopped mid-air as he was about hit the radio again. He swallowed nervously and slowly pulled his hand back to his side.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight" Sam said dreamily as he watched Mikaela walk off down the road.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine man let her hitchhike" Miles said.

"She lives 10 miles from here okay, it's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam retorted not once turning his eyes away from Mikaela.

"All right, we'll put her in the back with Julia. I'll be quiet" Miles offered and I looked at him incredulously.

"And you wonder why you've never had a girlfriend" I said as Sam looked at him like he's crazy, which he is.

"Did you say put her in the back" Sam asked his friend incredulously as he got inside the car.

"I called shotgun" Miles weakly defended .

"I'm not putting her in the back, you've gotta get out of my car" Sam said and I cheered.

"Finally!" I yelled while throwing my arms up in joy.

"That's a party foul," Miles pointed out.

"What rules?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Bros before hoes" Miles argued.

Sam put his hands together like he was praying "Miles I'm begging you to get out of my car, okay."

"You…you can't do this to me" Miles stuttered as he looked back and forth between Sam and I.

"Uh yeah he can cause it's his car" I answered before pointing towards the door "so get to steppin'."

"You gotta get out of my car right now" Sam repeated impatiently since Miles clearly wasn't getting the message.

Miles slowly stepped out of the car and I laughed before climbing to the front and proceeding to hop out of the car myself.

"Where are you going Jul's" Sam asked as I reached for the door handle.

"I'm being a good friend and letting you get some alone time with the girl you've been crushing on for years" I answered honestly.

"You don't have to go, you can stay in the back. I don't mind you being here I just didn't want Miles in the car to scare her off" Sam explained and I smiled once again.

"I know Sam, but I'm deciding to step out, plus it'll be good to get a little exercise anyways. Knock um dead tiger" I smirked before patting the dashboard.

"And Bee help him out a little please, lord knows he'll need it" I whispered as I stepped out and watched Sam drive off down the road.

Miles is still standing on the curb watching Sam drive off and was about to say something when I put up my hand and cut him off.

"Don't talk to me. You live in the opposite direction of where I'm walking so we shouldn't have to see each other anymore today... or ever" I stated bluntly before pulling out my phone and headphones.

I slipped the headphones in my ear and blasted my music as I started the two-mile trek back to the house. I don't mind walking and it's refreshing to have some time to myself and relax while listening to my music. Music is my therapy and I can't go a day without listening to something.

By the time I walked up to the house it was starting to get dark. I walked up my porch steps and pulled out my key to unlock the door.

I quietly closed the door in case my aunt and uncle are asleep, though I doubt uncle John is in bed. If I go out he never goes to bed until he makes sure I get back home safely. I walked towards the living room and unsurprisingly uncle John is still on the couch watching TV.

"Hey uncle John" I said making my presence known.

Unless you want to be tackled or pinned to the ground with a gun pointed at your forehead it isn't a good idea to sneak up on the man.

He turned and smiled at me before patting the seat next to him on the couch. I walked over and sat down next to my uncle before leaning into his side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and enveloped me in his warmth. I kicked my feet up so they're lying on the couch as well.

"I see you didn't keep your jacket on," he commented as I looked down and noticed that I forgot to get my jacket from Sam's car before leaving.

I cursed my carelessness, but uncle John just laughed.

"I didn't expect you to anyways, so how was the party?" he asked changing the subject.

I shrugged "it was ok I guess, but I finally got to deal with the jerk I've been waiting to get my hands on for a while now."

Uncle John raised an eyebrow and looked down at me "oh really?"

I nodded "Yep" I said popping the p "and lets just say he'll think twice before messing with me or my friends ever again."

My uncle grinned before asking "how bad?"

"Let's just say his shoulder, right arm, chest, and back will be very sore in the morning…and he may never have children," I answered causing John to erupt into a soft rumble of laughter.

"That's my girl," he praised before giving me a kiss on the top of my head and a pat on the back.


	3. The Car's Alive

**The Car's Alive**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Transformers**

_Italics- Bumblebee Radio_

* * *

You know that feeling of irritation you get whenever someone repeatedly makes noise in your ear while you're trying to sleep, well that's exactly how I'm feeling right now. I groggily opened my right eye to glance at my alarm clock as my phone blasted "Treasure" by Bruno Mars. I groaned as I saw it is 7 am on a Saturday.

"Who in their right mind decided to call me this early on a Saturday?" I grumbled before shifting in my bed to face the other side and ignored the call.

The song went off and I sighed in relief as silence filled my room once more, however I didn't get to enjoy it much since the phone started to ring again three seconds later. I ignored the phone on the first two rings, but by the third time I heard Bruno Mars voice blaring through my phone I couldn't stand it anymore.

I cursed to myself and rolled over before grabbing the phone from my desk. I swiped my finger across the screen and answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"I don't know who this is, but its early and it's a Saturday, which means I should be able to sleep in until 3 in the afternoon if I want to. So why in God's name are you interrupting my blissful sleep!" I yelled at whoever is on the other line.

As you can tell I'm not a morning person.

"Well hello to you too" someone drawled sarcastically through the phone and it took me a few seconds to realize I'm speaking to Ron.

"Mr. Witwicky you know I love you, and not to sound rude or anything, but why are you calling me?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and yawned trying to stay awake long enough to finish the conversation.

"Sam's in prison" Ron answered bluntly and I stopped mid yawn. My body instantly woke up as if I'd just been thrown into a pool full of ice-cold water.

I sat up and threw off the covers while still keeping the phone pressed to my ear.

"What happened?" I asked as I pulled on a pair of jeans shorts and a black tank top.

"Apparently someone stole the car last night and Sam chased after it, but the police thought it was him so they arrested him. They haven't told me much else except for the fact that he's being held at the local police station and I need to pick him up," Ron explained as I pulled out a brush and combed my tangled hair into a neat ponytail.

"I'll be over in five minutes," I proclaimed before hanging up. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on my black and white sneakers before running out the door.

My aunt and uncle are still sleeping so I texted them and let them knew were I'm going before quietly slipping out the front door. I ran down the street and walked into Sam's house without knocking since I knew it would be unlocked.

"I'm here," I announced as I walked into the living room to see Ron sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his right hand. He grabbed the extra cup to his left and handed it to me before standing.

I thanked him before taking a sip and smiled as I felt the warmth course through my body waking up my still sleepy systems.

"Let's go. We both know Sam won't last long in prison" I murmured causing the older man to crack a smile as we walked to the car. He unlocked the car and we slipped inside before racing towards the police station.

When we arrived at the station the officer at the desk showed us to the room where Sam is going to be questioned.

"Who are you?" a dark-haired cop asked as he walked in with Sam following close behind.

"I'm Sam's father and this is Julia, a family friend," Ron said as he walked over to the table on the left side of the room. I stayed silent and leaned against the table as Sam sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

Sam smiled at us before turning his attention back to the grumpy cop in front of him. The cop asked him what happened and Sam went into a long drawn out description about how his car was stolen, but he lost everyone when he said the car transformed and stood up.

The cop along with everyone else in the room looked at Sam like he's delusional. The man asked Sam to repeat the story, but it didn't get more believable the second time.

"Look I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being" Sam said as he leaned forward in his chair "it just stood up."

"It just stood up," the cop said still not believing Sam.

"Wow that's really neat" he continued with fake enthusiasm as he grabbed some tissue paper "okay chiefie, time to fill her up and no drippy drippy."

Sam looked at the man confused as he was handed a small jar and some tissue paper.

"What are you rolling? Whippet? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys" the cop asked and my frown deepened.

Sam doesn't do drugs and if he did trust me I'd know, that boy can't lie to save his life. That's one reason why I'm actually finding it hard _not_ to believe him. If he were lying then I'd automatically know, but from the look on his face it doesn't look like he's lying. Now he might have imagined the car standing up, which is why be believes it so much, but then I thought back to all the weird things the car's done in the past few days. It somehow being alive would make things so much clearer.

"No I'm not on any drugs," Sam affirmed.

"Then what's these" the cop asked as someone tossed him the small jar containing Mojo's pain pills. He shook them in Sam's face before looking at the label.

"Found these in your pocket, Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo?"

"Are you kidding me?" I blurted without thinking as I stared at the cop like he's the stupidest person on earth.

"Those are my dog's pain pills" Sam answered softly.

"It says animal medicine on the fucking label" I retorted as I pointed at the bottle.

I would've continued ridiculing the cop, but Ron jabbed me in the side shutting me up before I could say more. I snapped my mouth shut knowing that pissing off the cop wouldn't help Sam's situation, even if the dude is the worst detective in the world.

"You know a Chihuahua. A little…" Ron put two fingers together to show how small Mojo is.

The cop gave an exasperated sigh and slid a hand down his face. This resulted in his jacket moving up so Sam had a better view of the man's gun. Sam stared at the gun uneasily until the man caught his gaze.

"What was that?" he asked as he lifted his jacket to give Sam a clear view of his weapon.

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent? You wanna go? Make something happen, do it cause I promise you I will bust you up" the cop threatened as he stood and loomed over Sam.

The next few words that came out of Sam's mouth had me laughing the entire ride home.

Sam looked at the man hesitantly before leaning forward and whispering "are you on drugs?"

* * *

The next day Sam and I were hanging out at his house since my guardians are away on a business trip for the rest of the week. Whenever they go off for work I stay over Sam's since they trust the Witwicky's. Sam's parent's left about an hour ago to run some errands so Sam and I have the house to ourselves.

Sam is lying on his bed throwing small basketballs into the miniature basketball hoop he set up on the edge of his bookshelf when I walked in. Sam is dressed in a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt, but neither of us care. We've been around each other since forever so I'm used to him walking around the house in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt or less.

"You want some breakfast?" I asked Sam as he stood from his bed.

"Yeah just give me ten minutes to get dressed," he answered before shuffling over to his closet.

I nodded and closed the door behind me as I walked towards the kitchen.

I woke up about an hour ago so I'm already dressed and ready for the day. I have on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a blood-red tank top. My light long-sleeved black jacket is zipped up halfway so I don't get hot and my comfortable black sneakers cover my feet.

The gun my uncle gave me for my 16th birthday is tucked into the back of my jeans and hidden by my jacket since I woke up early to do my usual Sunday morning yard target practice.

Sam walked in shortly after I did and immediately made his way to the fridge to find something to drink. He pulled out a carton of milk and walked over to the sink as Mojo started barking.

"Stop with the barking Mojo it's too early please" Sam pleaded as he uncapped the carton and lifted it to take a swig. However, the carton never reached his lips since he looked out the window and gasped when he heard the loud roar of an engine. The milk slipped through his fingers and spilled on the floor as he freaked out and pulled out his phone.

I poked my head out of the pantry to ask him what happened, when he dropped to the ground and pulled me down with him.

"Sam what are you doing" I asked as I tried to stand, but Sam grabbed my wrist so I couldn't get back up.

"No! Julia stay down we don't want it to see us," Sam ordered as he punched in a number on his phone.

I crawled on my hands and knees over to the sink and poked my head up so only my eyes could be seen. I stared out the window and glanced around the area until I saw a familiar Camaro parked in the yard. My body filled with joy as I saw that the car was back, however my excitement quickly died away when I noticed there is no one in the driver's seat.

I slid back to the ground and slunk over to Sam as he called someone on his phone.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me, listen" Sam hysterically ranted into his phone "my car, it stole itself!"

I looked at Sam like he's insane.

"Why the hell are you calling Miles, what kind of help is he right now" I yelled as Sam grabbed Mojo from the floor and listened to whatever Miles was saying on the other end.

"Satan's Camaro, in my yard, it's stalking me," Sam yelled before pausing when he heard a click and a beep.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in disbelief "did he just hang up on me?"

I rolled my eyes and snapped the phone shut "well what did you expect Sam it's Miles. Serious situations don't register in his mind."

Sam stuffed the phone back into his pocket and looked back and forth between the window and the floor. I could tell the gears in his head are working overtime as he thought of a plan.

"I think you're over reacting just a little," I added as I brought my fingers together to show how much he's freaking out.

"Do you still have your skateboard in the back?" Sam asked as he crawled to the back room where all the bikes are.

"Yeah" I answered hesitantly as he grabbed his mother's bike and started rolling it towards the front door.

"Grab it" Sam ordered as he wheeled past me. I shuffled to my feet and grabbed my skateboard before running after Sam. He ran out the door and hopped on the bike before pedaling down the street. I ran after him and dropped my skateboard on the ground before following him.

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard the roar of an engine and saw the Camaro following us by driving on the sidewalk. I brought my foot to the ground and pushed harder until I'm riding side by side with Sam.

"Stop!" Sam yelled at the car as we turned onto a busier street.

"Uh Sam you mind telling me what the plan is" I asked as we moved to the sidewalk.

I skirted around a couple as they walked down the middle of the sidewalk before returning to Sam's side.

"Haven't really thought that far ahead yet," Sam admitted as he pedaled faster.

"Of course you haven't," I complained as Sam turned to see where the car was and failed to see the slabs of concrete sticking out of the sidewalk.

I tried to warn him, but it was already too late. His front wheel hit the rocks and he fell from the bike. He flipped once before his back collided with the hard concrete.

I winced as I jumped off my skateboard and crouched down to make sure he's ok.

"Sam are you alright?" I asked as he moaned in pain.

We both looked up when we heard a familiar voice calling Sam's name. Mikaela looked at us questioningly as her friends laughed at Sam's misfortune. I glared at them and their laughter died down a little, but not entirely.

"Hi" Sam greeted while trying to make his voice sound normal despite the immense pain he's probably feeling.

"That was… that was really awesome," Mikaela said after struggling to find the right words to say.

"Well it felt awesome" Sam answered as he picked himself off the floor and grabbed the bike handles.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked and I was surprised to hear genuine concern creeping into her voice. I smiled as I thought Sam might just have a chance with the girl of his dreams after all.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now, I got to go" he rambled before grabbing my arm and forcing my to follow him.

I waved at Mikaela before hopping back on my skateboard and riding off once again. After about 5 minutes of riding Sam turned into what appeared to be an old junkyard. He came to a skidding halt when he didn't see the car following us anymore.

I stepped off my skateboard and brought my foot down on the end closest to me so the board propped itself up. I grabbed the other end and slid the board under my arm as we saw red and blue flashing lights and heard the loud blaring of police sirens.

"Oh great cops" Sam sighed as he pedaled over to the cop car. I followed him, but paused when I saw the 'to punish and enslave' writing on the side of the car. I'm pretty sure that's not what cop cars are supposed to say.

"Officer listen" Sam yelled while riding over to the cars driver side, but before he could continue the cop's door opened and slammed into Sam causing him to tumble off his bike and face plant on the ground.

"Sam!" I yelled as I ran over.

"Oh that hurt" Sam groaned as he got up and leaned against the hood of the car.

"Listen to me, thank god you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been… I've been followed here on my mother's bike right, and my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" Sam demanded as he slammed his hand against the hood two times.

The police officer didn't seem to like his car being abused because he jerked his car forward. Sam was pushed to the ground and since I was next to him he tumbled into me and brought me down with him. My skateboard fell out of my hands and was crushed under the weight of the car as the wheel rolled over it.

"Hey that was my favorite skateboard you jerk!" I yelled as I saw my board get smashed to pieces.

Sam and I scooted back and yelled at the man to stop as his car kept jerking forward like it wanted to run us over. The car still wasn't stopping so I put my feet on the front of the car like that was going to stop it, but unfortunately it didn't.

Just as soon as the car stopped jerking the front headlights swirled and came out of the car. Spikes surrounded the lights as they came out and Sam moved his head so he didn't get his eyes poked out. The car jerked again with its lights still out making the car seem extra creepy.

"What kind of cop car is this?" I hollered as I banged my foot against the grill.

"Okay what do you want from me!" Sam yelled and the car stopped jerking.

I sighed in relief as the lights retreated back into the car, but the feeling didn't last very long.

Once the lights were back in place the car exploded in on itself. Different pieces of the car flipped and shifted until instead of a creepy police car there is now a large black and white robot sneering down at us with blazing red eyes.

"Oh God no!" Sam yelled as we scrambled to our feet and ran for our lives.

"Oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit!" Sam screamed as we ran through the junkyard.

I saw the hand coming towards us before Sam did and we both yelled "Oh shit!" as it knocked us over. We flew through the air and thankfully landed on the windshield of an old car cracking the glass slightly, but not completely shattering it.

"Ok I'm dreaming right, please tell me this is a bad dream" I whispered as the robot walked over and slammed his fists into the concrete next to the car. He brought his face down until it is only inches above us

"Are you LadiesMan217," the robot asked in a growly voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sam tried to say, but the robot impatiently yelled at him again.

"Are you LadiesMan217!"

"Yeah" Sam answered unsure of if he should be admitting to that or not.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" the robot asked before slamming his fist into the hood just centimeters away from our legs.

I reached my hand behind my back and discretely pulled the gun out from under my jacket. Sam saw my movement and I mouthed at him "on my mark we run."

He nodded and I quickly whipped out my gun. "Run!" I yelled as I shot the robot in the eye.

It growled in pain and stepped away from us as we climbed up the car and jumped down just before the robot flipped it over. We ran for the exit and Sam waved his hand at something as we ran out of the junkyard.

"Get back, stop!" Sam yelled at Mikaela as she sped towards us on her motorcycle. She wasn't close enough to understand him so Sam tackled her as she drove by and they both fell to the ground.

"What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela screamed as she glared at him.

"You know you're yelling at the guy who basically just saved your life," I snapped at her as I held up my gun ready to shoot at any moment "you're welcome."

"Okay there's a monster right there. It just attacked us," Sam explained and Mikaela looked at him like he was insane until she saw the angry robot barreling towards us.

"Sam he's coming back" I yelled as I shot him again, but this time the robot learned and hid its eyes from me so the bullets just bounced off his metal…skin...armor, hell I don't know what the proper term is.

"We gotta move," I yelled as I grabbed their arms and tried to usher them into running away, but Mikaela is still frozen in shock and Sam isn't leaving without her.

I looked up from trying to pull the two teens when I heard the squealing of tires. Bee came shooting around the corner and hit the robot in the legs causing it to collapse and fall to the ground. He drove over to us and opened his doors signaling for us to get in. I immediately dove into the car and hopped into the backseat without hesitation before Sam or Mikaela could even process what was happening.

"Sam what is that thing" Mikaela asked as she noticed there's no driver.

"He's the reason you're alive right now, and if you want to stay that way I suggest you get in the car and do so quickly" I advised as Sam ushered her over to the door.

"You have to get in the car, get in," Sam ordered, though Mikaela still wasn't moving.

"Get in the car. Trust me, trust me" Sam told her as he dragged her into the seat. My seatbelt popped out and clicked tightly around my chest as the doors closed and the car took off. The robot behind us transformed back into a car and chased after us with its lights flashing.

"Go, go, go, go, go" Sam yelled as he saw the car gaining on us.

"Oh God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela frantically yelled as she placed her hand on the door to try to settle her churning stomach.

"No we're not, we're not gonna die. Trust me he's a kick-ass driver!" I screamed above the wind as Bee swerved to the left blocking the advancing car so he couldn't cut in front of us.

However, despite the fact that I defended Bee even I screamed when we saw the large window we were rushing towards. Bee drove through the window like it was paper and hit a stack of boxes as he drove through an old abandoned building. Bee did a drifting U-turn and sped off in the other direction while the cop car tried to turn but didn't do it as smoothly as Bee. It took the car a second to turn and change directions unlike Bee who did it in less than half a second. This gave us just enough time to get away and hide.

Bee drove into a secluded area away from all people and backed up into a dark corner. By now it's starting to get dark so the shadows hid us from view. The car's doors locked and Sam and Mikaela instantly started trying to unlock the doors, but they weren't budging. As they freaked out I took a moment to catch my breath and attempted to calm my racing heart, though that's proving to be quiet difficult at the moment.

"We're locked in," Sam announced as he gave up trying to open the door "the car won't start."

"At least we ditched the monster right?" he said trying to find the good in the situation, but I ruined the moment by leaning forward and slapped him upside the head.

"You idiot you jinxed it!" I whisper yelled just as said evil car pulled up and parked up the street from to us.

"Sam I officially hate you," I murmured as we all stared at the evil car apprehensively.

I sucked in a breath as Bee started up quietly and turned the key in the ignition. Bee suddenly slammed on the gas and sped past the evil car as it tried to reverse into us. Bee did a large U-turn and dumped Sam and Mikaela on the dirt as it turned. I quickly climbed out of the backseat and jumped out of the car as the other two picked themselves off the ground. Once we were all out of the car Bee transformed just like the evil police car. His gears and parts split apart and rearranged themselves until a tall yellow and black robot stood in front of us.

He got into a fighting stance as the evil car drove up. Sam grabbed my arm and we all took a few steps back giving the robot some space just before the evil car transformed and tackled Bee to the ground.

While the two larger bots fought a smaller bot about ¾ as tall as Sam popped out of the evil robots chest. We ran away as it chased after us. It lunged for Sam and grabbed his ankle bringing him to the ground.

"He's got me! Oh God!" Sam squealed as he tried to escape the robot's grasp. I saw Mikaela run off to hopefully find a weapon of some sort. As Sam struggled the robot tried to pull him back, which resulted in Sam's pants slipping down. I ran over to Sam just as he lost his pants.

I kicked the robot from Sam's body and helped him off the ground before running towards Mikaela. While we ran the robot picked itself off the ground and recommenced its chase. It jumped on Sam's back and sent them rolling down the hill. Sam fought off the robot as Mikaela ran up with a small chain saw and a bat in her hands. She tossed me the bat and I caught it as we ran towards Sam.

Mikaela turned the chain saw on and stared hacking the robot to pieces while I beat it with my bat to make sure the thing was dead and stayed dead.

I dropped the bat and sighed as the robot went limp. The only thing that isn't smashed or chopped to pieces is the head, which is wiggling and jumping around on the ground.

"That's disgusting" I gagged as I saw the head trying to get away.

"Not so tough without a head are you," Sam taunted before running up and kicking the head far away.

"I'm pretty sure the correct phrase would be not so tough without a body, but whatever," I shrugged before coursing a hand through my slightly tangled locks.

"Come on," Sam said as we started to walk back up the hill where we left the two fighting robots.

We ran up the hill and waited with bated breath as we saw a large figure walking through the smoke. I released a sigh of relief when I saw Bee emerge from the smoke instead of the other evil robot.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked as Bee transformed his left arm from a large cannon back into a regular robotic hand.

"It's a robot," Sam answered and I snorted.

"Well no duh genius."

He glared at my before continuing "but like a…like a different…you know, like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese, yeah definitely Japanese."

"No way this is Japanese made, they're good, but they're not that good" I said as I moved closer to Bee.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked as Sam followed after me.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us, it would have done that already," Sam reasoned as he stepped closer.

"Really?" Mikaela said sarcastically "well do you speak robot because they just had like a giant droid death match."

Bee placed his hands on his hips and waited for us to come to him.

"I think it wants something from me," Sam guessed.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"Cause the other one was talking about his eBay page," I added while thinking back to the near death experience we had with Mr. evil cop.

"You two are the strangest people I've ever met" Mikaela stated.

"But Sam's definitely the weirdest" I smirked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that" Sam declared as he sent me a quick glance before turning back to the giant robot.

"But I did say it and it's true, no point in denying it Sam" I fired back causing Mikaela to crack a smile.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked Bee once we were close enough.

"_XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable brings you…Columbia Broadcasting system"_ Bee blurted by tapping into different radio frequencies.

"So you talk through the radio" I inferred and Bee clapped before pointing at me.

_"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."_

"Well you're not so bad yourself handsome" I replied and Bee's face seemed to heat up.

Sam gapped and looked at me incredulously "are you flirting with my car?"

I shrugged "what he's cute" I defended causing Bee to blush more.

Sam face palmed before mumbling "Lord give me strength."

He shook his head and turned back to Bee "so what was that last night? What was that?"

Bee pointed to the sky as he answered, "_Message from Starfleet Captain…Through the inanimate vastness of space…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven Hallelujah!"_

"Visitors from heaven" Mikaela whispered softly as she walked up to our side.

"What…what are you like an alien or something" she asked and Bee pointed at her as if to say 'you got it.'

He crouched down and transformed back into a car before opening both doors for us.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" he asked as I rushed towards the car.

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam said and Mikaela scoffed.

"And go where?"

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked while giving her a series look.

Mikaela swallowed and thought about it before finally following his lead.

I ran to the driver's side and paused before stepping in.

"Uh may I?" I asked while pointing to the drivers seat.

Now that I know the car is alive it doesn't feel right to just sit in the driver's seat without permission. I felt like that would be equivalent to sitting on someone without asking if you could.

"_Go ahead…gorgeous" _Bee replied and I grinned before slipping into the driver's seat.

"I knew there was something special about you. Now I don't feel completely crazy for talking to a car since said car was alive the whole time" I said as my seatbelt clicked in place without me moving it.

Bee waited for Sam and Mikaela to climb inside the car before driving off. Bee stopped as we passed by Mikaela's purse and Sam's pants. Mikaela grabbed her purse and Sam pulled his pants back on before we left for the main road.

Well this day just got a lot more interesting.


	4. Autobots

**Autobots **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Transformers or its characters, only own Julia and plot changes/twists.**

_Italics- Bumblebee Radio speech_

* * *

We drove in silence and I stared at the wheel mesmerized by the way it moved and adjusted all by itself.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," I thought before turning to Mikaela and smiling at the girl.

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Julia, Sam's best friend, we have a couple classes together," I said as I offered her my hand.

She grabbed my outreached hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Nice to meet you Julia, I'm Mikaela, but I already knew who you were" she stated before releasing my hand.

I raised an eyebrow and allowed my confusion to show on my face.

"Ok so I know I knew you before we officially met because we go to the same school and you're popular, but how do you know me?" I asked and Mikaela laughed.

"That beat down you gave Trent the other day received quiet the buzz among my crowd. Everyone at school is talking about it," she explained which resulted in a satisfied grin plastering on my face.

"Well I'm glad I could people something worth gossiping about for a change" I laughed.

"It was quite the first impression," Mikaela added before staring out the windshield.

"Well what can I say, I'm just an amazing person" I joked before staring out of the window.

I drummed my fingers against the door as I stared at the passing scenery.

A few seconds later soft laughter flowed from the speakers and I turned to the old radio.

"Is something funny Bee?" I asked while lightly tapping the moving wheel.

"_Just remembering that day," Bee answered, "it was fun…to watch. That boy…deserved it though. If you hadn't…dealt with the situation I would have…had to intervene."_

I chuckled at the thought of an angry Bee transforming in front of Trent. Now that would be something I'd pay big money to see.

"I don't think that would work for the whole incognito thing Bee" I pointed out.

"_Your safety and well being is more important...than me keeping up appearances," _Bee immediately answered making my grin grow.

"Well thanks Bee, its nice to know I've got a kick ass alien bodyguard" I joked before leaning back into my seat as the car was once again plunged into silence.

Sam leaned forward and gave me a puzzled expression "why do you keep calling him Bee Julia?"

"Well it's better than calling him super cool transforming alien robot, plus he needed a name so I wasn't calling him car all the time. I came up with Bee since it matches his paint job" I explained and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You talked to my car before you knew it was alive" he inquired and I crossed my arms defensively.

"Don't blame me it's Bee's fault" I defended and Bee gave a small whine of protest.

"If Bee hadn't been acting so strange all the time and kept turning on his damn radio then I wouldn't have talked to the car and thought I was going crazy. No offense Bee" I quickly added before patting the dashboard.

"You are truly the weirdest friend I have Jul's" Sam whispered before leaning back in his chair.

"No offense Sam but you don't have many friends. So I guess you're stuck with me" I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, but I can tell he's forcing back a smile.

"This car's a pretty good driver" Mikaela commented as she stared at the moving wheel.

For reasons unknown Mikaela decided to sit on the armrest in the middle of the car instead of in the back so she's scrunched up between Sam and I in the front.

"I know" Sam said before looking at the girl closely.

"You know that doesn't seem comfortable" he stated as Mikaela shifted once again.

"I'll live" Mikaela answered though we all know she isn't very comfortable.

"Yeah, you're right. Well maybe you should sit in my lap" Sam suggested and Mikaela turned to him skeptically.

"Why?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow.

I turned my head and raised an eyebrow as well trying to figure out where Sam is going with this.

"Well I have the only seat belt here" Sam promptly added before nervously grabbing the seat belt to show her "you know safety first."

Mikaela thought about it for a second or two before sighing in submission "yeah all right."

"Right?" Sam said sounding slightly surprised that his plan actually worked.

"Yeah" Mikaela confirmed as she moved over.

"Okay" Sam said as Mikaela crawled into his lap and shifted until they were both comfortable. Sam stared at the girl on his lap and grinned to himself.

"There see? That's better" he declared as she leaned into his chest.

I hid my smirk and turned away from the pair to give them some semblance of privacy.

I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes to enjoy the peace of the ride. I brought a hand up to my seatbelt and rubbed it as I felt the seatbelt tighten around me. I blocked out Sam and Mikaela's conversation until Mikaela dared to say, "you know what I don't understand? Why if he's supposed to be, like, this super advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

"Oh HELL NO! I know she did not just dis Bee," I screamed in my head as my eyes snapped open and gave her an icy glare.

I was about to yell at her for being rude to Bee after he just saved her life when I lurched forward. My seatbelt held me in place so I didn't go flying out the windshield, but it still wasn't a pleasant feeling coming to a complete halt in less than a second

Obviously Bee didn't like being criticized so he slammed on the brakes and brought the car to a skidding halt. He opened the door closest to Sam and waited for us to get out.

"Oh see? No get…no that doesn't work" Sam complained as Mikaela got off his lap and stepped out of the car. Sam stepped out as well and I begrudgingly moved to follow them, but my seatbelt wouldn't unbuckle so I couldn't leave.

Once Sam and Mikaela were out and safely on the sidewalk Bee slammed his door shut and U-turned so he is going in the opposite direction.

"Um Bee…where are we going" I asked as I turned to see Sam yelling at Bee and freaking out.

"_Hold on to something" _Bee ordered and I tilted my head to the side.

"What are you talking abou…HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I grabbed my seatbelt and the armrest next to me to steady myself as Bee moved so he's driving on two wheels.

Bee drove on two wheels before scanning something and returning back to all four wheels. When he returned to normal driving his interior changed and I gapped as we drove down the road.

Instead of his old look Bee is now a new 2006 Chevy Camaro with a fresh new black interior.

He was awesome before, but now Bee is absolutely amazing!

"_Do you...like the new…me?" _Bee asked as we turned around to pick up Sam and Mikaela.

"No I don't like it Bee" I stated and a disappointed chirp came from Bee's radio before I quickly replied, "I love it!"

Bee seemed to perk up as I brought up my hand to touch the wheel and interior of the car taking in its gorgeousness.

"Bee you were awesome before, but I have to admit now you're totally sexy" I squealed as we pulled up next to Sam and Mikaela who are staring at the car in disbelief.

Bee opened his passenger door and I leaned over so they could see my face.

"What are you standing on the sidewalk with your mouths gapping open for, get in we don't have all day" I ordered as the two climbed into the car.

My cheerfulness vanished for a few seconds as I turned to Mikaela and gave her a hard glare "Oh and from now on don't ever dis the car. It did get us a pretty sweet upgrade this time, but Bee was perfect before and I don't like it when people criticize my friends…got it?"

Mikaela nodded before giving Bee a soft apology.

"Wow" Sam whistled as he looked around and took a few seconds to admire the car.

Bee took off down the road and drove us to a restricted area blocked off by a gate. Bee drove through the gate like it wasn't even there and parked in the circular driveway area. We all piled out of the car and watched as four bright lights fell out of the sky. As they got closer I could start to make out some details and it looks like they're meteors. One landed in the field close to the building so Sam and Mikaela ran off to check it out, but I decided to stay behind with Bee.

I leaned against his hood and watched as Sam and Mikaela disappeared before turning to face Bee. I leaned my elbows against his hood and stared at the windshield.

"Ok just so I'm clear about everything that was you who commented when I washed you earlier this week right?" I asked and Bee chirped.

"_Yes that was me. It was…quiet enjoyable," _he answered and I blushed.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service, but next time I won't climb all over you. Sorry about that by the way, that couldn't have been very comfortable" I said while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"_I didn't…mind at all beautiful" _Bee assured and I smiled.

Even though Bee is a 17-foot tall alien robot he is so easy to talk to, even better than most humans. Bee is fun to be around and his presence is refreshing and calming.

I looked up when Sam and Mikaela came back. We got back in Bee and he drove us to a dark alley away from all prying eyes.

If it were anyone else taking us here I would've been extremely suspicious, but surprisingly I…trust Bee. Even though he's a large alien robot who could easily kill me with a flick of his pinky I trust him with my life. Weird since I'm not the type to automatically trust people.

Bee rolled to a stop and I raised an eyebrow as I glanced around the alley.

"_Hop out" _Bee said as his doors popped open.

Without another word the three of us piled out of Bee's car as 4 shadowed figures entered the alley. As the figures got closer I squinted to get a better look at the 4 moving shadows. I gapped as I saw a large red and blue Peterbilt truck, a monstrous black GMC Topkick, a small silver Pontiac Solstice, and a yellow search and rescue hummer.

The largest of the four, which is the Peterbilt, screeched to a halt just inches before running us over. I watched in amazement as the Peterbilt started to transform. The transformation was much slower than Bee's, but then again this bot is much bigger then Bee, almost twice his size. As the Peterbilt transformed the rest of the cars backed up and surrounded us in a circle. Once the Peterbilt finished transforming except for his head mask the rest of the circle began to transform as well.

My eyes went from one car to the next as I watched them all transform into large standing robots, all of varying colors and sizes.

The largest bot crouched down until his face is level with ours so we don't have to break our necks to talk to him.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the large robot asked in his soothingly deep voice.

He has the voice of a leader, strong, confident, wise, compassionate, and understanding all wrapped into one. His voice is deep, soothing, and instantly put me at ease. It has a relaxing affect to it and makes me feel like he's someone I can trust even though I just met him.

"They know your name" Mikaela whispered as she stared at the large bot's face.

"Yeah" Sam nodded hesitantly answering the bot's question.

"My name is Optimus Prime" the robot continued, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short" the yellow hummer added as he took a small step forward.

"Autobots" I whispered trying the name on my tongue to get a feel for it.

"What's crackin little bitches" the silver, and smallest of the group, announced as he spun and did a cool flip.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz" Optimus introduced as Jazz gave us a bright smile.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said as he sat on the roof of an old car and folded his arms.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked while pointing at Jazz.

Optimus stood to his full height before answering, "We've learned earth's languages through the world wide web."

I laughed loudly and the bots turned to me. I immediately stopped laughing when I noticed all the eyes on me.

"What? I'm sorry, but the Internet really isn't the best way to learn proper speech. I'm just imagining all the slang words you learned that you have absolutely no idea what they mean, despite probably reading the definition."

"Yes there was quiet a bit of this…slang speech of which you speak of, but we managed the best we could" Optimus acknowledged as he turned to the grumpier looking bot.

"My weapon specialist Ironhide."

The black bot lifted his hands and activated two large canons before pointing them at us.

"You feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide asked Sam and Sam swallowed nervously as he stared into the barrel of a gun larger than him.

Before anyone could blink I reached to the back of my jeans and pulled out my gun. I pointed it at Ironhide with one hand while aiming for his eye.

"I'd put some serious thought into your next move Ironhide because I'm one heck of a shooter and I won't hesitate to make you half blind?" I warned before tightening my grip on the gun.

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus ordered calmly and I pointed at him with my free hand.

"Yeah what he said," I bellowed while pointing at Optimus who is shaking his head amusedly.

Ironhide chuckled before deactivating his canons and lowering his arms. I returned my gun to its earlier position and immediately changed from threatening to very friendly.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons, but I like this femme. She has spunk," Ironhide grunted as I stared at his canons.

Ironhide must have caught my gaze because he asked "what are you staring at femme."

I turned my eyes away from his guns and forced myself to look at his face.

"Sorry Ironhide...I'm just really into guns and your cannons are very interesting," I told him truthfully as I felt a small blush appear on my face for being caught staring.

Ironhide chuckled before slapping Bee on the shoulder.

"Yeah Bee she's definitely a keeper" he said lowly.

He said it below a whisper so I had to strain my ears to actually hear him. As I tried to decipher what Ironhide meant by that Bee released a series of fast whirs and beeps that I don't understand.

"Hey no need for such language kid, I'm just speaking the truth" Ironhide replied gruffly and before I could ask them what they were talking about Optimus interrupted their conversation.

Even if I wanted to I couldn't ignore that voice, it just commanded respect and attention.

"Our medical officer Ratchet."

I moved my eyes to Ratchet evaluating him while he sniffed the air "the boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the female."

I quickly stepped away from Sam and burst into a fit of giggles. Sam looked away from Mikaela and started to whistle while Mikaela scratched her head and refused to make eye contact with my best friend.

I clutched my stomach as I tried to control my laughter, but unfortunately I'm not having much success.

"Julia!" Sam hissed harshly wanting me to shut up.

"Don't…get pissy with…me because you…got called out" I ordered through a fit of giggles.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath after a minute of laughter to calm myself.

"Ok sorry, I had a moment, but I'm all good now" I announced as the autobots looked at me funny.

"You are quiet a strange femme Julia" Ironhide muttered and I turned my head to him.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Being strange means I keep life interesting, which is a good thing" I retorted and Ironhide shook his head.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee" Optimus continued trying to get us back on track as his eyes focused on Bee.

"_Check on the rep yep, second to none"_ Bee's radio sang as he hopped around and fake boxed an invisible enemy.

"So you're my guardian?" Sam asked and Bee nodded while sending him a curt nod and a beep.

"His vocal processors where damaged in battle" Ratchet explained as a laser shot out of his hand and aimed for Bee's throat causing said bot to clutch his throat and cough.

"I'm still working on him," Ratchet proclaimed as he shut off the laser.

"You ok Bee?" I asked as I stepped over to his feet and placed a hand on his leg.

Bee looked down at me before extending his hand to the floor. I gave him a puzzled look and Bee must have seen my confusion because he brought up his other hand and pointed to his outstretched hand while beeping loudly.

"You want me to get on," I guessed as I pointed at his hand.

Bee vigorously nodded and I smirked before climbing up. I wrapped my arms around his large thumb as he slowly raised his hand to his shoulder. I gingerly stepped off his hand and gently found a comfortable spot on his shoulder.

It's a small spot in-between the two main pieces of metal that create his shoulder blade. I sat against the warm metal, but kept one hand securely wrapped around a protruding piece of metal so I wouldn't accidentally slip.

Bee turned his head to make sure I'm ok and in this moment I noticed two things.

The first is how extremely blue his eyes are. His eyes are a piercing bright blue that put all the glistening oceans and clear blue skies to shame. I don't think I've ever seen a blue more vibrant or lively than the blue of Bee's eyes.

The second thing I noticed is how close I currently am to his face. My seat is right next to his neck so when he turned to me I'm close enough to grasp his face in my hands. At this height I can see every crevice and line creating his facial features.

My eyes scanned his face soaking up every detail and I noticed for the second time how cute he is. However, I was snapped out of my daydream when Bee called my name for what seems to be the third time.

I jumped startled out of my daydream and snapped my eyes back to Bee's concerned one's.

"What?" I asked.

Bee looked at me with concern _" I asked if you were ok…you didn't move or make a noise for a while... I was getting worried you might be afraid of…heights or something."_

I blushed knowing Bee had unknowingly caught me staring and I'd unintentionally worried him.

"No I'm fine Bee" I reassured him while giving him a brilliant smile revealing all my pearly white straight teeth.

Bee's mouthpiece seemed to move up and he chirped happily which prompts me to assume he's smiling too. I ran my thumb up and down the piece of metal I'm holding as I turned back to the conversation at hand. I felt Bee shiver slightly, but didn't pay it much attention.

Sam looked up at me for a split second to make sure I'm okay before turning back to Optimus. He somewhat trusts Bee, but he's still slightly on edge about being around a group of super cool alien robots.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked as she built up the courage to speak.

"We are looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron" Optimus declared.

Sam said "Mega-what?" at the same time I said "Mega-who?"

Optimus brought a finger up to his forehead and projector lights flashed out of his eyes giving us a visual presentation as he spoke. As the projection expanded I gasped. The projection looks so real that I thought the earth was actually breaking apart when it showed the concrete beneath our feet breaking off. Sam and Mikaela stepped back from the breaking rock even though we all subconsciously know it's fake.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons" Optimus revealed as a life size projection of Megatron appeared.

A shiver ran down my spine as I stared into those cold, dark, cruel red eyes. They look like the evil cop cars, but a thousand times more intense. I felt like slinking into a deep dark hole and never coming out just to escape the gaze of those evil eyes.

I shrunk back into Bee's side and Bee shifted his head closer to me. He released a soft concerned chirp and I gave him a shake smile before patting his cheek.

"I'm good Bee," I whispered and he nodded before turning back to the projection though I can tell his eyes flickered over to me every few minutes to see if I'm telling him the truth about being ok or not.

I watched as the projection changed to a desolate landscape scarred by multiple battles and littered with the bodies of fallen cybertronians, both Decepticon and Autobot alike.

"All who defied them were destroyed" Optimus gravely continued "our war finally consumed the planet, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather" Sam gasped completely astounded by this new information.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates" Optimus agreed before returning to the story.

"Megatron crash landed before he could recover the Cube. Your great great grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system and the coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses" Sam asked and Optimus gave him a solemn glance.

"eBay" he answered and I almost laughed when I heard it.

Hearing Optimus say something as common as eBay is definitely the highlight of my day. The word sounds weird coming from his mouth, like there is some hidden meaning behind it now that it's come from this great man's…er Cybertronian's lips.

"eBay" Sam laughed and I looked down at him.

"I told you not to sell those glasses Sam," I announced and he gave me a pointed look, but decided not to retaliate since he knows he'd loose in a verbal war against me.

"Julia- 1, Sam- 0" I laughed to myself and I shook as Bee's shoulder blade went up and down. I looked at him to see his shoulders are moving like he is laughing to himself. I grinned knowing I'd succeeded in making Bee laugh; however the mood was killed by Ratchet's next comment.

"If the Decepticons find the AllSpark they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished" Optimus added gravely before straitening "Sam Witwicky you hold the key to earth's survival."

The Autobot's stared at Sam expectantly while Sam stared at Optimus still trying to process the information.

"We're all going to die" I muttered and leaned back against Bee's warm metal before covering my face with my hand.

"Thanks for the confidence Jul's" Sam mumbled while I dragged my hand down my face.

"No I have faith in you Sam, the problem is that I know you too well. And if the fate of the world relies on you knowing where your great great grandfathers glasses are then the chances of me fulfilling my life long dream of growing old, having a successful career, and marrying a nice young handsome military man has diminished slightly. Who knows where those things are by now, your room is like a dumpster" I pointed out and he muttered something under his breath while folding his arms, but I'm too high to hear what he said.

"Please tell me you have those glasses," Mikaela pleaded with Sam.

Sam swallowed nervously before saying "they're at the house…somewhere, we just have to go get them."

Optimus nodded before taking command like the leader I knew he was "we will accompany you to your home and help you locate the glasses. We must hurry though, time is short."

Just as Optimus finished speaking he transformed, though much faster than the first time. I admired Optimus' car form from Bee's shoulder, which gave me a perfect view of the car. It's a nice truck and it fits his image perfectly. Classic, big, beautiful, and strong.

The others transformed as well and Bee lifted his hand to his shoulder. I quickly shuffled into his hand and he gently lowered it to the ground so I could hop off. Two seconds after my feet touched the ground Bee changed into his Camaro form and opened up his two front doors.

I quickly claimed the driver's seat and got in while Mikaela and Sam ran for the other door. Once they were seated Bee closed his doors and drove out of the alley. The others followed behind us since Bee is the only one who knows where the house is.

As we drove my seatbelt sprang out and buckled around my chest before squeezing me tightly, but not uncomfortably.

"_Safety first" _Bee said softly and I ran my thumb against the seatbelt gratefully.

"Thanks Bee" I whispered as I leaned my head against the window.

"_Anytime beautiful" _Bee responded and I smiled to myself as we raced towards Sam's house to fetch the single item that will determine the Earth's fate.

* * *

**Yaaaaaa the Autobots have finally arrived! I really appreciate the reviews and help from all the people reading this story. Reviews help my writing skills and encourage me to keep writing quickly. School has started once again so I probably won't be updating as frequently as I was before, but I will try to update at least once every one or two weeks. **


	5. I'll Get You Back

**I'll get you back**

**Disclaimer- As usual, I don't own Transformers or any of its characters. Only own OC's and plot changes.**

_Italics- Bee Radio_

* * *

As we turned onto Sam's street Sam told Bee to park in the back alley behind his house instead of in the driveway. We both know his parents will get extremely suspicious if a bunch of random cars park in their driveway with no drivers. Judy will probably assume we stole them and Ron won't care where they came from as long as they don't mess up his yard.

Sam, Mikaela, and I got out of Bee as the other autobot's parked beside the house.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam told Mikaela and she nodded in agreement.

"You gotta stay here and you're gonna watch them" Sam rapidly continued not giving Mikaela a chance to respond.

"Okay, okay" Mikaela huffed impatiently.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

I rolled my eyes and hit Sam's bicep "Sam I'm pretty sure she's got the idea, no need to continue rambling on like an idiot."

Sam huffed before holding up five fingers "Five minutes all right?"

Mikaela nodded and Sam was about to say something else when I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the gate.

"Lets go Sam," I ordered as we walked through the gate and ran for the back door.

As we made our way through the yard I was smart enough to jump from stone to stone on the path, but unfortunately Sam wasn't as smart. He ran straight through the grass disregarding all of his fathers warning's.

"Thanks for staying on my path" Ron sarcastically chided as he watched his son blatantly run through his grass from the other side the back doors glass.

"Oh yeah, no, no, dad hey!" Sam spluttered as he ran up and slammed his shoulder into the glass door stopping his dad from coming out.

Ron jumped back startled by Sam's behavior before quickly composing himself.

"The…oh the path. I'm sorry, I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" Sam offered while giving his dad a weak and tired smile.

Ron shot him a disbelieving look before leaning against the wall next to the door so his face is close to Sam's.

"You know, I buy half your car…"

"Yeah" Sam nods as his father continues.

"…then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores" Sam whispered like he just remembered he has chores.

Although in his defense after the day we've had chores are far from our list of high priority's.

"Yeah. Life is great huh?" Ron said in that slightly sarcastic tone of his.

"Life…life is fantastic, is how good it is" Sam said as he looks back and sees Optimus transforming in the back alley.

My eyes widened as I watched Optimus quietly step over the fence and venture into the yard though thankfully remaining out of Ron's view.

I frantically waved my hand trying to get him to fall back without drawing Ron's attention. Sam turned back to his father and tried to get him to go back inside while I ran past the door to get to Optimus.

I waved at Ron as I passed by "Hi Ron" I smiled as I walked by the door.

"Hey…Julia" Ron trailed off as I left his line of vision.

I ran up to Optimus' foot and whisper yelled at him so Ron wouldn't hear us "what are you doing? Do you want us to get caught!"

Optimus seemed to get the message since he stopped moving, but unfortunately didn't transform back into his truck form. He simply stood there with one foot over the fence and the other waiting to be pulled over.

I sighed exasperatedly giving up on trying to make him move. He'll only move if he wants to and from the looks of it it doesn't seem like he does. I turned away from him and almost screamed when I saw Bee poking his head around the corner of the house directly next to Sam's legs. Sam noticed him as well and quickly shifted his body to shield Bee's face from Ron.

I ran over to Bee and gently pushed on his cheeks to get him to step back.

"Bee you have to move out of sight" I firmly hissed and he moved back while lifting a finger up to his mouth and making a soft shushing sound.

I can't help the large grin that spread across my face when I saw this… it was just too damn cute.

Bee waved at Optimus signaling for him to fall back as well while Sam wrapped up his conversation and successfully got Ron to return inside of the house.

Sam watched Ron disappear out of hearing distance before swiveling on his heels.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Sam softly asked as Optimus fully stepped over the fence.

"No watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the…please, please, please. No, no wait. No, no, no! Oh no!" Sam cried as Optimus' large foot crushed Ron's new fountain.

"Oops sorry my bad" Optimus apologized while Sam brings a hand up to his chin and starts pacing as he stares at the newly destroyed fountain.

"Oh I…You couldn't… you couldn't wait for five… you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" Sam ranted before storming over to Mikaela.

"Ohhhhh Ron's gonna be pissed" I whispered as I stared at the fountain chunks.

"I told you to watch them, I told you" Sam yelled at Mikaela causing said girl to glare at him.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Oh this is bad" Sam muttered while coursing a hand through his tangled locks before spotting Mojo walking up to Ironhide.

I ran towards Mojo already knowing what he's about to do as he scampered over to Ironhide's foot, but I didn't make it in time. Mojo lifted his leg and started to pee on Ironhide's foot causing said robot to cringe in disgust.

"No! Mojo off the robot!" Sam scolded as he ran towards his dog.

"Oh wet" Ironhide grumbled as he flicked Mojo off his foot.

"No, no, no, no, no, easy! Easy!" Sam yelled as he ran over to Ironhide and grabbed Mojo from the ground.

"Hold on! This is Mojo; he's a pet of mine. He's a pet, okay? That's all" Sam tried to explain as Ironhide pulled out his guns and warmed them up before pointing them at Mojo who is curled up in Sam's arms.

"If you could just put the guns away…put the…put them away. Please" Sam asked, his body shaking slightly as he stared into the barrel of Ironhide's large gun.

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked even though it sounds more like a statement than a question.

"No, no, no he's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my…this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahua's! Don't we?" Sam asked turning to Mikaela for back up and she nods.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot" Hide huffed.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo, Bad Mojo" Sam scolded his dog before setting him on the ground.

"Bad Mojo!" Hide yelled causing Sam to jump.

"I'm sorry, he's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is" Sam apologized as Ironhide deactivated his guns and returned to his normal hands.

"Oh quit whining Hide," I ordered as I grabbed a rag from the porch and ran towards Ironhide's foot.

I wiped his foot off before throwing the rag aside.

"All better?" I asked and Ironhide nodded grumpily before walking off.

"All right, okay, okay" Sam muttered as he maneuvered around the autobot's feet before shushing them.

"Shut up and hide!" he yelled as he ran towards the door.

"Just hurry" Optimus whispered as Sam ran inside the house.

I turned to Optimus and pointed towards the house "I'm gonna go help Sam. Try not to wreck the yard while we're gone. I really don't want to have to deal with a distraught Judy or an angry Ron today."

Optimus nodded and walked over to Ironhide as I ran inside the house. I took the stairs two at a time before skirting over to my room. I slipped inside and ran to the back of my closet where I keep all of my gear. I stood on my tip toes and pulled out the large black box from the right corner on my top shelf.

I pulled it down and dropped it on my bed before throwing off the top and tossing it onto the comforter. Inside the box is my extra gun and a case of bullets. My target practice circles and obstacle course set is here as well, but they aren't important to me right now. I grabbed my second gun and made sure it's filled before slipping it into the back of my jeans next to my first.

Once I secured my gun I dug deeper until I felt cool metal brush against my fingers. I grabbed the handles and pulled out my two small pocket knives before slipping them into my sneakers.

I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is going to happen and I want to be prepared. I grabbed a couple extra rounds for my gun before closing the box and returning it to my closet. Once the box was returned I ran out of my room and sped down the hall before bursting through Sam's door to see him throwing clothes, trash, CD's, and bags from the floor all across the room. It looks like a tornado came through and destroyed Sam's room; though in hindsight that's how it always looks.

"No, no, no, no, no come on, come on" I heard him rant as he continued to trash his room.

I cautiously stepped inside before quietly shutting the door behind me.

"From the way you're acting I'm going to assume things aren't going very well" I guessed as I maneuvered my way through the maze of clothes and trash.

Before he could answer we both looked over to the window when we heard a loud whirring sound. Sam shifted as we saw Optimus lifting Mikaela up to the window.

"Time is short" Optimus reminded us as Sam ran over to help Mikaela into the room.

"They really want those glasses," Mikaela said as she grabbed Sam's hand and climbed through the window.

"Please hurry" Optimus urged and Sam started to panic.

"Okay yeah no no. It's definitely gone," he said and Mikaela gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My glasses were in the bag, they were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here," Sam whisper yelled while slamming his fist into his hand for added emphasis.

"Well they're gonna be pissed so what do you wanna do?" Mikaela asked.

"We keep looking that's what we do. In case you forgot the fate of the world is at stake here, we can't just do nothing. And Sam I swear to God if the world is taken over by evil alien robots because you failed to keep your room in some semblance of neatness I will personally kick your ass all the way to Cybertron myself" I warned while pushing my finger into his chest.

"Message received" Sam nervously replied and I nodded before heading to his desk to search.

"So what I think you should do is…you should check this whole… this whole section here" Sam stated while sweeping his hand over the entire left side of his room.

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here."

Mikaela agreed before crouching down to reach for a box. Sam glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before freaking out when he saw what she's grabbing. He rushed over to her side and grabbed the box from her hands before she could open it.

"Yeah no no no not there. That's my…that's my private… sorry that's nothing" he stuttered as he stuffed the box under his mattress.

"You just…you just told me to look-"

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside my treasure chest" Sam clarified cutting off Mikaela's complaint.

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough" Mikaela snapped before returning to her search.

I refocused on my portion of the room and searched through every drawer, box, container, file, and paper case I came across. When I didn't find anything on or in the desk I moved on to searching the areas around the desk. I searched through piles of dirty clothes and old food boxes looking for any sign of the glasses, but still found nothing.

"How hard can it be to find a pair of stupid glasses?" I muttered to myself as I shuffled across the floor looking under a pile of discarded CD's.

I looked up when I heard a series of clanks and hisses coming from the window. My eyes followed Sam as he walked over to the window and grumbled aloud "okay, what now?"

He glanced out the window before bringing his hands up to pulling at his hair.

"No, no, no, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard not a truck stop," he moaned as I looked up to see what is going on .

I almost laughed when I saw the Autobot's back in their car forms parked in Sam's backyard like it's a parking lot.

I stood from the ground and turned to Sam as he turned from the window.

"Okay so I've searched this entire area" I said as I waved my hand around the area I just searched "and I haven't found a single thing except a bunch of your dirty clothes, old food boxes, school papers from like the 7th grade, and a few quarters."

I placed my hands on my hips and shifted my weight over to my right foot as Mikaela repeatedly called Sam's name before telling him Optimus is back.

"I can't deal with this, I can't…" Sam complained as he ran to the window once again.

I shuffled over to Mikaela as Sam talked to Optimus.

"I swear if Sam gets one more thing on his plate to deal with he'll snap," I whispered in her ear and she snickered.

"Agreed, but he sure won't be the only one. If I had the fate of the world in my hands I'd be a little frazzled myself," she confessed before standing.

I looked over at the window to see how the conversation is going and almost chuckled when I saw the expression on Optimus' face. His hand is on his face and he's doing an almost humanlike gesture of frustration.

After a few minutes Optimus walked away from the window and Sam returned to us.

"We've got five minutes so we better make 'em count" Sam explained as he walked over to us.

"We've searched the whole room Sam, the glasses aren't here" I said before folding my arms.

"They have to be there's no where else they could be" Sam protested before stumbling as the house shook.

I caught my balance before I fell to the floor and leaned my hand against the wall to support myself as the house shook for a few seconds before going still.

Sam stood up straight and Mikaela got up from having fallen on Sam's bed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I regained my footing.

"No idea" Sam whispered just before the lights went out and darkness enveloped the room.

Sam and I looked at each other and our eyes widened when we heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Parents" I mouthed as we heard Judy call Sam's name.

I placed a hand over my eyes as a bright light came through the window. I squinted to see what was making the light and noticed that it's coming from Ratchet's chest.

"Sam?" Ron yelled as he knocked on the door.

Sam and I ran over to the window as Optimus ordered Ratchet to point the light. I waved my hands and signaled for them to shut it off.

"Listen we got a major issue here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light," Sam ordered urgently as Ron slammed his fist against the door.

"Sam are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules, no doors locked in my house."

Ratchet turned off his light and Sam ushered Mikaela to the corner of the room so his parents wouldn't see her.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" Judy yelled just before Ron started counting.

"One more chance. Five…"

"Oh dear" Judy groaned as Ron continued.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges pal."

"He's counting Sam just open the door."

"Three…two…stand back," Ron yelled, but before he could knock the door down Sam opened it, but only enough so his head and part of his chest were poking through.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked trying to sound casual as he calmed his breathing.

My stomach fluttered with nervousness as Sam tried to make his parents leave, but to no avail. My head swirled with images of Ron and Judy seeing the Autobot's in the yard. They'd either blow a casket and get extremely angry or die of a heart attack on the spot.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked and I knew this was the time for me to step in.

I stumbled over to the door since I can't see until I stood behind Sam. My head can be seen behind Sam's shoulder, but Sam's preventing the rest of my body from being in view. I waved and smiled at the two adults.

"Hey guys that was me, Sam and I were just talking about teenager stuff" I answered, but Ron gave me a skeptical look.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked and Sam looked down at his ripped and torn shirt that's layered in sweat and grim.

"I'm a child. You know I'm a teenager" he responded as I looked down at my outfit.

My red tank top is slightly ruffled and has a few patches of dirt on it but not many. The sleeves of my black jacket have some dirt spots as well and the left sleeve is ripped up to the forearm.

I shrugged as Sam's parent's eyes shifted to me silently demanding an answer as well.

"Like Sam said I'm a teenager we get dirty. Plus I went out running today."

"We heard voices and noises and we though maybe you were…"

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Ron demanded cutting off his wife as he barged through the door and shoved Sam to the side despite his protests.

"No what light? What? There's no light Dad! There's no light!" Sam yelled as Ron waved his flashlight around searching for the light source since the room is still dark due to the power outage.

"You got two lights in your hand Ron! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced," I said trying to divert his attention and make him forget about Ratchet's light.

"Look you can't…you can't just bounce into my room like that" Sam yelled before pointing at his door "you gotta knock, you gotta communicate."

Ron said, "we knocked for five minutes" at the same time Judy yelled, "We knocked!"

"You didn't knock, you were screaming at me okay? This is repression what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" Sam protested while his parents looked at him like he's crazy.

I stepped over to Sam before his parents could argue.

"I think what Sam is trying to say is that he needs a little space. In his defense you did bombard him at the door and start banging on it while yelling at him all in the time span of less than ten seconds."

"Oh for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you…masturbating?" Judy asked and I choked on my own spit before my eyes bugged out of my head.

Sam, Ron, and I looked at Judy like she's suddenly gone insane.

"Judy" Ron wheezed.

"Was I…no mom?" Sam yelled.

I brought a hand up to my forehead and massaged my aching temples.

"What the hell is happening right now" I screamed as Judy continued to make us all feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay. It's okay," she told Sam repeatedly before Sam tried to defend himself.

"No I don't masturbate!" he defended.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father son thing okay," Ron firmly told his wife while Sam pointed back and forth between him and his dad while nodding vigorously.

"Yeah father son thing," he agreed.

"I mean you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable, you can call it Sam's happy time or…"

"Happy time?" the three of us said at the same time still not believing this is coming out of Judy's mouth.

"…my special alone time…" Judy continued before I brought my hands up to my ears to block anymore words from being heard.

"Uhhhhhhh the images get em out get em out get em out," I yelled as I slapped my hand against the side of my head trying to rid myself of the horrible images that just appeared in my mind.

"Oh now I'm permanently scarred" I moaned as I massaged my forehead quickly feeling a headache forming.

"Stop" Ron demanded "Judy stop!"

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night, I've had a little bit to drink" Judy apologized finally ending that mentally scarring conversation.

I guffawed and put my hands on my hips "How much is a little Judy? Because from where I'm standing it doesn't seem like you drank just a little. It seems like you drank a whole barrel of something."

Judy shrugged and I groaned before slapping a hand over my eyes while taking a deep breath "I swear women you are going to be the death of me someday."

Once we got past Judy's ridiculousness, time seemed to pick up again.

"No no Dad" Sam protested, but his dad had already walked off to continue his search.

"Good grief this madness isn't over yet" I mumbled as I sped over to Ron.

"Yeah well we saw a light. I don't know where it was, but we saw it" Ron declared as he walked into the bathroom.

I walked over to Sam and gave him a nervous glance as we watched his father step into the bathroom. My eyes widened when I saw a flash of red and blue next to the bathroom window before the house started to shake again.

I grabbed Sam's shoulder and we clutched onto each other to say upright.

"Earthquake! It's another one. Earthquake! Get in the doorway" Ron ordered as he climbed into the tub.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh I hate these," he muttered before climbing out of the tub once the shaking stopped.

"Hey the lights are back on" Judy exclaimed as the lights flickered back on illuminating the room.

Sam and I helped each other off the floor and once we were standing properly Sam leaned over.

"You good?" he asked and I nodded before paling as Ron walked over to the window.

He poked his head through the window and gasped. I scrunched up my eyes and prepared myself for the blood-curdling scream he's about to release when he sees the autobot's in his yard, but surprisingly that scream never came.

He still groaned in horror, but didn't scream in shock.

"Oh man! Oh no! Look at the yard, the yard is destroyed. Judy! Better call the city, we got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh man, yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash, the whole yard," Ron complained as he waved his flashlight around.

I sighed in relief. Somehow the autobot's stayed hidden and Ron thought the earthquakes ruined the yard not a group of clumsy alien robots.

"You're kidding" Judy gasped and ran over to her husband to assess the damage herself.

I glanced over at Sam and spoke in a hushed voice as his parents talked by the window "we have to get them out of here quickly. I don't think the Autobot's can go unnoticed for much longer, especially if they're in robot form. I'm amazed the neighbors haven't spotted them yet with all the ruckus they're making. We have to find those glasses and hand them over to Optimus before your parents find out or the neighbors call the army when they see giant robot's walking around their neighborhood.

"Yeah I'm working on that" Sam assured and I rolled my eyes before slapping his arm.

"Well work faster," I whispered before turning back to Ron and Judy as they walked over to us and away from the window.

"We heard you talking to somebody Sam and we know it wasn't Julia. We can detect her voice from a mile away and that wasn't it. We wanna know who you were really talking too," Judy declared and I quickly looked over to the corner where Mikaela is hiding.

She met my eyes and I immediately knew what she's planning to do. I shook my head to tell her not to, but she ignored me and stood from her crouch making her presence known to everyone.

"Hi" she smiled at Ron and Judy as they gapped at her wide-eyed "I'm Mikaela. I'm a… I'm a friend of Sam and Julia."

Judy squealed and shook Sam's shoulder before turning back to Mikaela.

"Gosh you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl? She might even give you a run for your money Julia" Judy gushed while Ron brought up his fist and fist bumped Sam.

"She can hear you talking, mom" Sam mumbled not liking the attention he's receiving from his parents.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion" Judy apologized while smiling brightly causing Mikaela to blush and laugh.

"Yeah aren't we all" I muttered as Mikaela moved from her hiding spot.

"Sorry that we're bugging you" Ron interjected as he started to head for the door.

"Do you have my backpack?" Sam asked his mother.

"Oh it's in the kitchen," Judy answered before Ron ushered her out of the room.

Once they left I stomped over to Sam and slapped him upside the head. He yelped and glared at me.

"What was that for" he growled.

"Take better care of knowing where your stuff is genius. We just wasted thirty minutes of precious time searching through your trash pit of a room when all we had to do was go downstairs" I grumbled as we walked out of the room and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Sam grabbed his bag from the counter and dug his hand through it until he smiled and pulled the glasses out.

"Your mom's so nice" Mikaela said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah when she's not saying something totally and utterly ridiculous she's a sweet lady," I agreed as Sam clutched his great grandfather's glasses in his right hand.

Sam tossed his bag back on the counter before turning to Mikaela.

"I want you to distract my parents while Julia and I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" he ordered Mikaela.

Mikaela was about to agree when the doorbell rang about 20 times in a time span of about 5 seconds. The three of us stopped and looked at each other worriedly when we heard rising commotion from the other room.

We ran towards the front door and were surprised to see a group of men who look like they just stepped out of a men in black movie. They all have on the same black suit and dark sunglasses. When we walked into the room one of them was waving a flashlight in Judy's eyes.

I quickly assessed the situation and pulled my hand back to make sure my jacket is completely concealing my guns. I don't know who these people are, but I'm pretty sure if they knew I have a concealed weapon that would be a bad thing.

"What is this?" Sam asked as he stepped forward drawing the attention of the man flashing a light in Judy's eyes. From the way he's acting and carrying himself he seems to be the leader of the group.

"How you doing son?" the man asked as he tossed the bat Judy previously had in her hand to one of his men "is your name Sam?"

Sam looked back and forth between the leader, his goons, and his parents before hesitantly nodding "Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us" the man declared as he took a few steps toward Sam before being cut off by Ron, Judy, and I.

I skirted around Sam despite his whispered protests so I'm standing next to Ron and Judy.

I glared at the leader as he stopped walking to stare at us.

"Whoa way out of line" Ron yelled as he blocked his son from the strange man.

"Sir I am asking politely…back off" the creepy man ordered and my glare intensified.

"It doesn't sound like you're making much of an effort to ask, more like demanding what you want and expecting us to comply without complaint" I hissed as he focused in on me.

His eyes traveled up and down my body before returning to my eyes. His gaze sent a shiver down my spine, but I suppressed it and placed my hands firmly on my hips standing up tall and straight to show him he doesn't intimidate me.

"You're not taking my son" Ron affirmed causing the man's gaze to leave mine.

"Really?" the leader asked as if he can't believe we would try to stop him let alone that we could even if we wanted too.

"You gonna try to get rough with us?" he asked taking Ron's comment as a potential threat.

Ron said no and was about to say something else when I interrupted.

"He might not, but I sure will. I'm not afraid to kick all your sorry government asses out of my house and onto the front lawn. Just give me a reason and I'll gladly oblige," I snarled and the leader glared at me.

"You know darling you're pretty, but you seriously need to be taught some manners. Maybe if your parents had done a better job parenting you'd know that."

I growled and took a step forward ready to pounce on the guy, but Sam grabbed my elbow preventing me from attacking an agent who'd probably shoot me on the spot.

I didn't move any further, but I glared daggers at Mr. head honcho.

"I might not fight you, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here" Ron interjected before I could get arrested for assaulting a government officer.

He knows I'm about five seconds away from exploding and is trying to divert my attention away from the arrogant annoying bastard in front of me.

The leader smirked and pointed at each one of us as he said "Yeah there's something a little fishy about you, your son, your hot mouthy friend, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

I growled at the man and Ron stared at him wide-eyed.

"What operation?" he finally blurted completely confused on what is happening and what he is being accused of.

"That is what we are gonna find out" the agent said as one of his men came up from behind and whispered in his ear.

The leader gave the man a look of disbelief before glancing back at Sam as he was handed a device.

"Son?" the leader said grabbing Sam's attention

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Step forward please."

Sam moved around me so he's standing in front of the man.

"Just stand?" Sam asked as he stood and watched the agent put the large device up to his body and watched as it started to beep.

"Fourteen rads" the agent yelled before using his hand to usher me over "Your turn little lady."

I stayed rooted to my spot and refused to move, but the leader gave one of his men a hand signal. One of the suited goons brought his hand up to my back and pushed me forward forcing me to move.

I slapped the man's hand away from my back and stepped away from him as the machine was put up to my chest. It started to beep uncontrollably until I thought the thing was going to explode from the effort.

The man's eyes shot out of his head as he whispered "uncharted territory, that's never happened before."

He looked up and yelled "Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!"

Suddenly things started to move fast and chaos ensued. A wave of suited men rushed into the room and started to drag us apart. I moved back as two men rushed over and tried to grab my arms. One reached for me again and I ducked his arm before punching him in the face knocking him to the ground.

The second came at me with more caution after seeing what happened to his partner. He took a couple of steps forward before trying to grab my arm from the side. I twisted out of his reach and kicked him in the back as he went past me slamming him into the wall.

I swiveled around to see everyone being handcuffed and dragged out of the house yelling and screaming. I ran towards Sam and was about to help him out of his cuffs when I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

One of the agents grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground before hand cuffing my hands behind my back. I struggled against the two men as they led me to the black cars parked on the streets.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy yelled, as she was led to one of the cars on the opposite side of the road.

"Sam! Julia! Do not say anything!" Ron yelled as he was dragged away.

"Yeah" Sam acknowledged.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer" Ron yelled before he was shoved into a car

The two men clutching my biceps opened the car door and threw me inside before shoving Mikaela in next to me. I shifted my body so I'm sitting up properly and moved my arms so I'm more comfortable.

Once the leader and his head goon hopped inside we drove off and led the procession of cars. As we drove down the road the head agent turned around and started talking to us.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username right?" he asked as he pulled out a bag with Sam's phone in it.

"Yeah, but you know it was a typo and I ran with it" Sam responded when he saw the look Mikaela is giving him.

Despite the situation I rolled my eyes and bit back the laugh that wanted to slip past my lips. I know Sam's username wasn't a typo because I was there when he made it.

"What do you make of this?" the agent asked as he played a voice recording of Sam.

I suppressed the urge to slam my head into the back of my seat when I heard the recording. From what I can tell it's a recording of Sam when he first saw Bee in the old junkyard before he was arrested.

"Is that you?" the agent asked even though we all know it was Sam.

"Yeah that sounds like LadiesMan" Mikaela whispered while sending Sam a heated glare.

"Last night at the station you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me," the man said before staring at Sam expectantly.

"Well here's what I said okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen from me, from my home. But it's fine now because its back, it came back."

"Well not by itself" Mikaela quickly added noticing Sam's screw up.

"Well no" Sam covered.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy," Mikaela said before bursting into laughter.

I remained quiet and continued to glare at the head agent as everyone in the car erupted into a fit of strained laughter. I moved my hands behind my back and worked on unlocking my cuffs with the bobby pin I pulled out of my hair before I was dragged out of the house.

After a few seconds of laughter the head agent suddenly got serious once again "so what do you kids know about aliens huh?"

"And we finally get to the point" I thought as Sam stopped laughing and swallowed nervously.

"Oh you mean, like a Martian? Like what E.T, pft no!"

"It's an urban legend," I said speaking for the first time since we entered the car.

Simmons reached into his jacket and pulled out a badge "You see this? This is an I can do whatever I want and get away with it badge."

"Right" Sam uttered sounding intimidated.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever" the agent threatened before pausing when he heard me scoff.

"Don't listen to this clown Sam, he doesn't have any real authority. If he did he wouldn't need to threaten a group of teens for supposed information. I mean how pathetic can you get. He's just a man in a suit who dreams of becoming a secret agent and loves to intimidate people he thinks are below him" I snarled while giving the agent the coldest glare in existence.

The agent glared right back as he returned the badge to his inside suit pocket.

"Alright Miss hot mouth I've had about enough of you" the agent growled as he pointed a finger at me.

"Oh am I upsetting the big bad secret agent. Do you want a tissue to wipe your tears?" I teased with a smirk using a tone similar to that of a mother talking to their one-year-old baby. My smirk grew as I saw his face grow red with anger.

"You know you might not want to threaten a man who can make your brother's life a living hell," the man hissed lowly and my pleasant demeanor instantly dissipated, only to be replaced by anger.

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this. He's twice the man you'll ever be and earned his spot in the military. And if I'm being honest, I don't even think you have the leeway to pull enough strings to do anything to impact my brother" I proposed before the man grinned at me.

"Sweetie I'd think twice about that. I know people, important people, and with one phone call I can have your brother shipped off to the darkest, coldest, loneliest, hole imaginable and leave him there to rot for the rest of his life if I really wanted to."

My body's shaking with anger and my vision went red as the agents smile grew. No one and I mean NO ONE threatens my family without releasing the full-fledged fury of Julia Lennox. And if looks could kill this agent would be dead buried miles beneath the ground where no one would ever find his decomposing corpse.

I straightened and spoke through gritted teeth "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to threaten someone's family? It never tends to end well for them."

"So I've been told, but it seems to be going well for me so far" the agent smoothly responded.

"Oh God you know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's gotta get back to guarding the mall" Mikaela interjected before I could explode.

"You in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up" the man fired back and I watched as Mikaela's face fell at the mention of her father.

"Hey creep how about you mind your own business and stop making comments about my friends" I yelled before hitting the back of his chair with my right foot.

"What parole?" Sam asked bringing the conversation back to Mikaela.

"It's nothing" Mikaela tried to say, but the agent cut her off.

"Oh grand theft auto, that ain't nothing."

"You don't have to say anything Mikaela. Don't let this creep pressure you into saying anything you don't want to" I told her softly, but she shook her head.

"No its fine Julia. You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well they…they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam gapped incredulously.

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along" Mikaela answered before looking up at the agent.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal, criminals are hot!" the agent said before looking Mikaela up and down.

I glared at him and kicked the back of his seat when I saw his eyes move up and down my friend's body.

"Hey pervert keep your eyes up high not down low," I yelled drawing the man's attention back to me. Now instead of looking at Mikaela he looked me up and down before locking eyes with me once again.

The man chose to ignore me and returned his focus back to Mikaela "that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life" he said, but I tuned out the rest of his speech when I head the small device he used earlier start to beep.

As we drove further and further down the road the volume of the machine's beeping grew in intensity until it's blaring a high-pitched siren sound. I'm surprised no one else heard it, but I guess they're all too consumed by their conversations.

Just as the words "It's time to talk!" left the agent's mouth something big hit the front of the car bringing it to an abrupt stop. I swore like a sailor as my neck snapped forward from the impact.

Once we came to a complete stop two large hands grabbed the car's roof and lifted us into the air. The car swung back and forth while everyone started to scream uncontrollably. The two agents in the front are yelling and trying to peer out the window to see what's holding us, but the light aimed at our eyes is blinding our view so we can't see.

After a few swings the roof gave in to the force of the pull and was ripped off the car. The rest of the car dropped to the ground and roughly landed on all four wheels. The five of us in the car looked up into the bright light straining our eyes to see until the light suddenly disappeared.

I smirked as I saw Optimus standing in all his glory holding the roof in his hands before tossing it to the side.

Sam leaned forward to whisper in the agents' ears "You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend…Optimus Prime."

The two agents looked up at Optimus with surprise and fear.

"Taking the children was a bad move" Optimus said as the agents from the other cars hopped out and aimed their guns at Optimus.

"Autobot's relieve them of their weapons" Optimus ordered and the other autobot's seemed to magically appear out of thin air.

Ironhide pointed his large cannons at the agents and I can tell he's smirking on the inside at being able to show off his babies. The rest of the autobot's activated their guns and aimed them at the agents as well.

"Give me those!" Jazz commanded as he used his magnetic hand to attract all the guns out of the agents hands and over to his.

"Whoa! Whoa!" the leader hollered as his agent's guns were taken without any warning.

Optimus kneeled down to the man's height and looked at him.

"Hi there" the leader waved nervously as he tried to remain somewhat calm despite the situation. I almost laughed when I saw the man next to him visibly shaking in fear.

"And these are the men in charge of protecting our nations secrets?" I thought in disbelief before listening to the conversation.

"You don't seem afraid" Optimus observed "are you not surprised to see us?"

I tilted my head to the side and I looked up at the agent closely. I didn't realize it until now, but Optimus is right.

Even though I know the agent must've had some information on the aliens that still doesn't explain his behavior. Knowing about them from files on paper and seeing them in real life are two completely different things. I mean I know I wasn't shaking when I first saw the autobot's, but then again my initial reaction was surprise, disbelief, and shock. The agent just looked slightly disheveled and nervous, but not surprised or shocked…weird.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you" the leader told Optimus.

"Get out of the car" Optimus ordered not liking the man's answer.

The agent pointed to himself "All right. Me? You want me to get…"

"NOW!" Optimus snapped causing everyone, including me, to jump.

That's the first time I've heard Optimus angry and lets just say it's not a fun feeling. Right now I'm glad Optimus is on our side and if I were these agents I'd be afraid…very afraid.

"All right, all right" the man said as he turned around and ushered us out of the car. "Get out, hey all right I'm… I'm getting out. I'm getting out, you see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us."

Mikaela hopped out of the car and I quickly followed before releasing my hands. I unlocked my handcuffs about a minute or two before Optimus arrived but was waiting for the right time to reveal that fact.

When I looked up I noticed that Mikaela's cuffs are off as well.

I smiled as I walked up the dark-haired beauty "you got out of yours too?" I said as I held up my cuffs.

She smiled and nodded before walking over to Sam. She walked up behind him and started to unlock his cuffs.

Sam scoffed "You're good with handcuffs too now huh?"

"Sam!" I scolded before slapping his arm.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that" Mikaela added softly.

"Yeah" Sam muttered ungratefully as Mikaela finished releasing him from his cuffs and walked away from her.

"Sam I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela snapped and Sam thought about it before realizing she has a point.

As Sam apologized I walked over to Ironhide who is closest to me. He looked down at me for a split second before turning his wary eyes back to the agents.

"Hey Ironhide" I greeted while staring up at him.

"Hello Julia. Are you ok? These agents did not hurt you, did they?" he asked and I could hear a touch of concern in his voice.

I laughed before tapping his leg.

"I'm good Ironhide, but thanks for the concern. I actually did more damage to them then they did to me. I managed to take down three or four before they snuck up behind me and tackled me to the ground" I answered proudly causing Ironhide to smirk.

"I knew I liked you for a reason" the weapon's specialists admitted before I heard a loud beep to my left.

I didn't have time to turn before I was suddenly lifted from the ground.

I gasped as I quickly grabbed onto something to steady myself as I was raised into the air until I was eye to eye with a certain yellow bot.

"_Are you ok…they did not…hurt you did they" _Bee asked rapidly as I placed a hand over my racing heart.

"Yes I'm fine Bee, but next time can you give me a little warning please before you sweep me off my feet. I don't really like being lifted into the air without preparing myself first" I asked him and he nodded in understanding.

"_Sorry" _he whispered and I smiled before lifting a hand to his cheek.

"It's alright Bee no harm no foul," I said before noticing the head agent staring at me.

"You got something to say?" I yelled while crossing my arms causing Bee and the other bot's to look at the head agent.

"You're actually letting it hold you like you're some sort of toy," the agent commented while eyeing me in Bee's hand warily.

I glared at him and walked over to the edge of Bee's hand before answering.

"I'm not a toy and yes I'm comfortable up here. Why is the big bad secret agent jealous?" I teased causing some of the autobot's to chuckle internally.

The agent was about to respond when Sam and Mikaela walked up to him.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked, "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here, not you young man!" the agent yelled before stepping forward to get up in Sam's face.

I asked Bee if he could set me down and he obliged as the conversation continue.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked, but before the agent could answer Sam asked another question.

"Where did you take my parents?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it," the agent answered looking back and forth between the two.

I raised an eyebrow as I walked over.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to search for answers ourselves" I said before stepping forward and reaching into his suit jacket.

I moved my hand over to his inside pocket and pulled out his badge before he could protest.

"Hey you touch me that's a federal offense," the agent cried as I flipped the badge open.

"Do whatever you want and get away with it badge right?" I taunted imitating his voice as I held up the badge for him to see before looking at it myself.

I read the name on the badge, Simmons, Agent Simmons. Well at least I have a name now so I can stop calling him agent.

I handed the badge to Sam and Mikaela so they could see it.

"Yeah brave now all of a sudden with your big alien friend standing over there" Simmons whispered harshly before I turned to him.

"No I'm pretty sure I was always brave around you, you didn't give me much to be afraid of. You pointed it out yourself when you called me…oh what was it again… oh yeah hot mouth."

"Well I was right about the mouthy part, but the hot part I'm starting to debate" Simmons rebutted and I smirked at him.

"Oh Simmons don't be mad 'cause you can't get some. I'm sure if you wait another twenty years or so some desperate women will finally get with you" I taunted causing Simmons' face to go beet red.

"Why you little…"

"I'd choose your next steps wisely human. One step out-of-place and I'll blast you to Primus himself" Ironhide growled at Simmons cutting off the man's threat.

Simmons was in the process of approaching me before Ironhide intervened causing him to stop short.

He stepped back and held up his hands showing he isn't a threat any longer.

"Count yourself lucky you have your big alien friends here to protect you girl" Simmons muttered under his breath, but it seems I wasn't the only one who heard it.

"_She doesn't need us in order to…take you down" _Bee said while placing his hands on his hips and glaring at Simmons.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons replied hotly.

Suddenly Bee brought his hand up to his…uh lower region and a cap hit Simmons on the head. Before he could react oil started to come out of Bee and onto Simmons' body.

"Hey!" Simmons wailed as Bee continued to pee on him.

I doubled over in laughter and had to lean on Sam's shoulder to keep myself upright. My eyes brimmed with tears as my laughter took over my body.

"Bumblebee stop lubricating the man" Optimus ordered sternly though I can tell he's slightly amused by the scout's antics.

Bee shrugged but did as ordered and stopped peeing on Simmons.

"Get that thing to stop huh?" Simmons yelled as Bee stopped, but I swiftly corrected him.

"Bee's not a thing or an it, he's a living being just like you and me."

Simmons looked at me like I'm crazy before I shook my head.

"You know what never mind you obviously won't ever understand that concept so I'm not even going to try to explain it to you. We'd be here for hours if I tried" I said before grabbing all the handcuffs from the agent's cars.

I tossed some to Mikaela and Sam and told them to handcuff the agents together.

We worked quickly and efficiently while the autobot's stood guard as we handcuffed the agents together before ending with Simmons.

"All right tough guy take it off," Mikaela said to Simmons as she walked over.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off" she ordered again quickly loosing her patience with the man.

"For what?" Simmons croaked.

"For threatening my dad… and Julia's brother," Mikaela said and I placed a hand on her shoulder thanking her for getting revenge for our family's mistreatment.

Simmons looked at Sam like he's going to stop this craziness, but Sam just looked at him expectantly silently saying he isn't going to do a damn thing.

Simmons then looked at me and I raised an eyebrow at the man "don't look at me I agree with Mikaela. You threatened my brother and I told you threatening someone's family was a bad idea. Maybe next time you'll refrain from threatening people's family before making sure you're holding all the cards."

Simmons glared at me before turning back to Mikaela.

"Little lady this is the beginning of the end of your life" he said to Mikaela as he took off his jacket and ripped off his shirt. He loosened his tie before throwing it on the ground leaving only his S7 under shirt on.

"You're a criminal. Let's face facts, its in your gene pool" Simmons continued as he grabbed his belt and tore it off before pulling down his pants revealing his Aloha boxers.

"Those are nice," I sarcastically declared referring to the boxers.

"Now get behind the pole" Mikaela ordered like a drill sergeant.

"This is such a felony what you're doing" Simmons' head henchmen said as Mikaela cuffed Simmons to the pole.

"Oh and breaking and entering, kidnapping, harassment, destruction of property, and questioning without probable cause isn't" I snapped back.

"I will hunt you down," Simmons promised

"He'll hunt you down" the henchman said repeating Simmons.

"Without any remorse!" Simmons yelled.

"No remorse" the henchman repeated again and it's starting to grate on my nerves.

"What are you his echo? Maybe you should write thing 1 and thing 2 on your foreheads" I chided before walking away.

We were about to leave when I heard the distinct sound of an engine.

"Optimus incoming!" Ironhide yelled as I turned to see a dozen cars and helicopters coming our way.

Ironhide rolled and sent a shockwave through the ground blowing all the car's tires out leaving only the helicopters in pursuit.

"Roll out" Optimus ordered before I heard the distinct sound of metal clanking together and the shifting of parts rearranging themselves.

Optimus crouched down and offered us his hand as the rest of the autobot's took off.

"Up you get" he said and we quickly got what he is implying.

We scrambled into his hand and he brought it up to his shoulder so we could climb onto it. Once we were settled he ran off down the street, but he's still in robot form so he can't really hide. As he turned onto an occupied street he was careful about where he placed his feet so he wouldn't accidentally squish anyone.

"Over there" I yelled as I pointed to a bridge quickly coming into view.

Optimus followed my pointed finger and sprang up onto the bridge's bars. We listened for the sound of helicopters, but didn't hear any. We all sighed in relief but sucked it back in when we heard the faint sound of chopper propellers.

Optimus brought up his legs so he's parallel to the ground while holding on to the bars of the bridge.

"Easy you three" Optimus warned as a helicopter passed under us.

As the helicopter went by the wind from the chopper caused Mikaela to stumble and slip.

I reached out to grab her, but her momentum dragged me down with her before I could pull her up. We slid down Optimus' smooth metal before Sam grabbed my left hand since my right is clutching onto Mikaela's wrist.

Sam grabbed a small piece of Optimus' shoulder to support our weight.

"No! No! No! Sam! Sam don't drop us. Sam don't" Mikaela panicked as the second helicopter passed by just inches below her feet.

"I'm slipping! I'm slipping," I yelled as I felt Sam's hand loosing its grip on mine.

My eyes went wide and I screamed as Sam's hand couldn't support us anymore and the three of us plummeted towards the ground.

"Hold on!" Optimus bellowed as he tried to bring his feet up so we could grab them, but unfortunately that only succeeded in knocking the wind out of us before we continued to fall.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think about the pain I'm going to feel from pancaking on the ground, but that's when I heard the sound of transforming metal.

The wind was knocked out of me as I felt something catch me and skid to the side. I cautiously opened my right eye only to see a familiar warm metal hand wrapped around my waist. I quickly looked up and saw that Bee also caught Mikaela and Sam in his other hand preventing us from becoming unattractive blood splatter's on the ground.

"Oh Bee you're the greatest" I gushed trying to get my heartbeat back under control as I realized I'm not about to die.

Bee gently set us down on the ground and stood to his full height as the helicopters came back. Bee quickly moved so he's standing in front of us protectively as the helicopters closed in. One helicopter fired a wire around Bee's arm trapping him.

"Stop! Stop! Wait! No!" Sam yelled as the other helicopter pulled up.

The second helicopter wrapped a rope around Bee's other arm preventing him from moving or escaping.

"NO BEE!" I screamed as more helicopters arrived and wrapped their ropes around Bee's legs forcing him to fall to the ground.

Bee whined in pain as his body collided with the hard concrete. I ran towards him as a swarm of black cars drove up and surrounded us.

I ran up to Bee and clutched his face between my hands.

"Bee fight back. I know you can escape. Why aren't you trying to free yourself?" I ranted before pleading with him to leave.

Bee beeped and shook his head "_Can't leave you and my friends behind."_

Tears rolled down my face as I heard agents run out of their cars and force Sam and Mikaela down to the ground.

"Look he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled as the agents forced them to the ground and handcuffed them.

"I'm not leaving you Bee," I told him firmly when he tried to move his head and make me leave.

Bee whirred uncontrollably and thrashed a little when two agents tackled me to the ground roughly wrapped their arms around my body. I fought them off and kicked one in the leg while punching the other in the face.

Anger and sadness coursed through my veins giving me an extra adrenaline boost to take these agents down.

"Get off of me" I ordered as I took down two more agents.

As I fought off the agents I failed to notice the group of men with freeze guns moving towards Bee until I heard a sound that tore my heart in two.

Bee's pain filled scream made my head instinctively swivel to the side and the sight I saw before me shook me to my very core. A group of men had surrounded Bee and started to freeze him with freeze guns.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam and I screamed at the same time as we looked at our friend.

Bee looked at us with a mixture of sadness, pain, and fear as he reached out to us before being roughly tugged to the side.

Sam broke away from the person holding him and ran towards Bee at the same time I did. We ran up and each tackled a man freezing Bee. Sam grabbed the gun from the man's hand and started to spray him with it before another agent tackled him to the ground.

I managed to tackle one man and destroy his gun with one of the knives I pulled out my boot before tackling another agent.

I was about to slash his gun as well when something hit my side. Another fallen agent kicked my ribs sending me crashing into the concrete bellow. Two other agents sprang forward and each grabbed an arm before dragging me off the ground.

I kicked and screamed, as I was bragged away from Bee. I looked into Bee's usually bright and cheerful eyes and saw they're now dull and virtually lifeless.

I wrestled and thrashed against my captures as I struggled to get back to Bee. My heart broke as I saw Bee go still from the pain of being frozen alive.

Tears flooded down my checks as I was dragged back only to stop long enough to see the one person I hate the most in this world.

Simmons grinned at me "happy to see me again? Put her in the car with her little criminal friends."

"You son of a bitch" I glowered as I brought my foot up and kicked him in the gut before slamming my foot down on his hunched over form to bash his head in.

The agents roughly pulled me off their commanding officer before giving Simmons time to recover.

Simmons groggily stood up and clutched his stomach before glaring at me. I took this time to spit in his face the best that I could. Since I'm being held I couldn't deflect the blow aimed for my stomach. Simmons punched me in the gut so hard I felt like my ribs were going to break.

Simmons huffed and wiped his face before pointing towards the cars. The agents led me to a black car and forced me inside so I'm sitting next to Sam. I wheezed and coughed and Sam looked at me, eyes filled with concern.

"Jul's are you ok?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Are you seriously asking me that question Sam? NO I'M NOT OK! These ass-holes just froze Bee and are holding us prisoner. I'm not ok and I won't rest until every single agent here rots in hell!" I screamed while kicking my feet against the driver's seat multiple times before the agent in the passenger side cocked his gun and aimed it at me.

"If you don't stop I will shoot you" the man threatened and I scoffed.

"First of all your stance is off because you're having to lean over the seat and arm rest to see me so even if you were aiming for my head or any other important part of my body you'd be off so I'd live. Second I'm pretty sure your jackass of a boss ordered you not to hurt us since you still need us for information. So stop acting all big and bad and put that gun away. I'm already pissed enough as it is so please don't push my buttons" I growled glaring the man down.

After a minute of glaring he finally decided to holster his gun and return to facing the front.

Sam nudged my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"It'll be fine Jul's. We'll get Bee back and we'll get this whole mess figured out" Sam reassured me softly before I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bee I'm going to get you back even if it's the last thing I do" I thought to myself before falling asleep to regain my energy for the trying day ahead.

**When I first saw this scene all those years ago I basically cried and screamed at everyone for treating Bee so badly. I tried to make this chapter long to make up for not posting in a while. I'm super excited for the next chapter because Lennox and Epps will be showing up, which are two of my favorite characters! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. If you have any suggestions, comments, or corrections please let me know.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Glorious Reunions

**Glorious Reunions**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything except Oc's and plot changes.**

_Italics- Bumblebee Radio_

* * *

I awake to Sam's soft voice whispering in my ear. He's gently shaking my shoulder and leaning over so he can talk to me without having to yell. After receiving a bloody nose courtesy of my fist Sam learned years ago that waking me up with loud noises isn't a very good idea.

Back then he thought it'd be funny to get a blow horn and blast it in my ear early one Saturday morning. I jumped out of bed and started swinging reacting on instinct. Needless to say Sam never made that mistake again.

I yawn and stretch while asking him with my eyes why he woke me up. Sam and I are close enough that sometimes we don't even need to speak to understand what the other is trying to say.

Sam smiles apologetically before pointing out the car window. I glance outside and notice that we finally stopped moving. The driver shifts into park as two agents waiting outside step forward and open our doors for us.

Sam, Mikaela, and I are each assigned an agent and individually escorted out of the car and over to the awaiting helicopters.

Thankfully before stepping into the helicopters the agents un-cuff us, but the thought of trying to escape doesn't even cross my mind since we're surrounded by a band of trained soldiers with large guns.

Mikaela hops in first and I follow behind her. Sam climbs in last since he wants to make sure we both make it safely inside before hopping aboard himself. We buckle up and place the large headphones that were sitting in our seat over our ears as the helicopter warms up.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before a group of people I've never seen before climb into the helicopter and sit across from us. Once the small group finds their seats and straps in the helicopter lifts off the ground and takes off for God knows where.

I refuse to talk or look at anyone as I stare down at the floor with my arms folded firmly across my chest. To some it may look like I'm pouting or sulking, but to the people who really know me they know I'm doing the exact opposite. They know I'm waiting and forming a plan of revenge in my head.

Will's told me countless times before that I'm scarily similar to a preying tiger. I patiently wait until my prey is in sight and comfortable with their surroundings. I give them a perceived sense of safety while I lurk among the shadows, waiting, watching, and observing before finally striking the deadly blow. It's so unexpected and sudden that my enemies never see it coming.

And as of this morning Simmons has shot up to the top of my hunt and destroy list.

"So…" Sam trails off as he stares at the two strangers on the other side of the helicopter.

I look for the first time to see whom we're riding with.

The blond directly in front of me smiles at Sam. She seems to be a few years older than us, but not by much. Most likely in her early twenty's.

"What'd they get you for?" she asks politely trying to start small talk.

"Uh I bought a car…turned out to be an alien robot," Sam answers nonchalantly and the man sitting next to the blond gaps at Sam.

"Who knew?" Sam shrugs before looking out of the open door as the helicopter lands.

The second we touch down on the ground we're escorted to another line of cars and forced into the one up front.

"What is it with these people and their infatuation with black cars? If they really want to be inconspicuous and blend in with the public they should get something more colorful," I think as I crack and loosen my neck, which got stiff during the long helicopter ride.

The two adults from the helicopter are assigned to our car as well so we all ride together. During the ride I learned that the woman's name is Maggie and the man's name is Glen.

As we drove I decided to finally start talking and discovered that they're nice people and very easy to talk to.

Just from the ten-minute conversation I had with Maggie I can tell she's a person I can instantly get along with. She's smart, headstrong, independent, sassy, and not afraid to tell you exactly what's on her mind or make her opinion known.

Glen is more like the loud nerdy kid from school that you like to hang around because he's always blurting out random interesting facts and is a constant source of entertainment.

After about a thirty-minute drive the car finally rolls to a stop. Sam, Mikaela, and I step out into the blinding sun after the driver gives us permission to do so.

I release a long low whistle as I lean over the edge of the Hoover Dam and see the long and steep drop.

"Sam you might want to step back. Don't want you falling over the side 'cause you're being your usual clumsy self and trip over your own feet" I joke lightly and he sends me a half heartfelt glare.

After a few seconds of lingering the agents from the car usher us over to the side of the wall and we follow them until we stop in front of the single man I want to personally kill with my own bare hands.

Simmons is dressed in his military uniform with a pair of black shades covering his dark eyes.

"Hey kid" Simmons greets Sam as he places a hand on his shoulder "I think we got off to a bad start huh?"

"You must be hungry" Simmons continues his attempt at sounding nice and easy-going since Sam is completely ignoring him "you want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

Before Simmons can continue his persuasion technique I spring forward and punch him so hard he stumbles back and slams into the concrete floor.

"That's for kidnapping my friends and I and punching me in the stomach. And this…" I trail off as I raise my foot and kick him in the balls with all my might.

"…Is for Bee," I hiss as Simmons moans and clutches himself while kneeling on the ground with his head bent.

As Simmons slowly recovers another agent moves to take his place. I eye him suspiciously and guess that he's the real leader behind this whole operation, which means I hate him just as much if not more than Simmons.

Simmons is like a rabid dog freely running around the neighborhood. It causes panic and terror wherever it goes, but the dog can't take all the blame for the chaos it causes. The owner who let the rabid dog off its leash is really the one responsible for the situation. The dog can't help what it is, it's just acting on instinct. But the owner willingly let the dog loose without caring about the consequences of his actions, which makes him worse than the actual dog itself.

"Where's my car?" Sam impatiently asks not seeming to care about Simmons pain at all.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now" the agent beside Simmons says as my eyes shift down to his nametag.

His name is Banachek.

"Okay" Sam agrees before smirking "but first I'll take my car, my parent's, maybe you should write that down."

"Oh and her juvie record" he continues while pointing at Mikaela "that's gotta be gone, like forever."

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car" Banachek says before walking off.

I smile and sling an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"I knew you had it in you Sam. Badass man. Bad ass!" I chuckle before following Banachek.

Simmons picks himself off the ground and composes himself before walking ahead and leading us down a pair of steps to the ground floor of Hoover Dam.

I was talking to Sam when a familiar voice hit my ears stopping me mid sentence.

"Julia?" the deep voice that I haven't heard in what feels like forever asks from directly behind me.

I slowly turn around and prepare myself for the disappointment of seeing someone who sounds like the person I'm remembering, but am surprised to see Will staring back at me with the same look of disbelief on his face.

"Will," I gasp before breaking away from Sam and running towards my brother.

Will grins as I jump into his arms. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in the crook of his neck as he twirls me around like he used to do when I was younger.

He laughs before setting me down on my own two feet. He moves to cup my face with his callused hands as I stare into his warm cocoa eyes.

"I can't believe it's you…what are you doing here?" he asks as he uses his thumb to gently wipe away a tear that's sliding down my face.

"I could ask you the same question," I answer before hearing a loud booming laugh from behind Will.

I glance over his shoulder and my smile grew as I see Epps walking towards us.

"What's up munchkin!" Epps cheerfully greets using his nickname for me as I run to envelope him in a hug.

Ever since Will and Epps started serving together he's become as much of a brother to me as Will is. He's family and I'm excited to see him just as much as Will.

He brings his large hand up to my head and ruffles my hair before I swat it away.

"Quit it Epps" I playfully demand as he begrudgingly moves his hand.

"You know how much I hate it when you mess with my hair" I complain as I course a hand through my ruffled locks to fix my hair.

"That's why it's so much fun" Epps responds cheerfully while I glare at him.

Epps looks me up and down before raising an eyebrow "Well look at you girl, who told you you could grow up on us."

Will nods and folds his large arms across his chest.

"Yeah who said that could happen. I told you years ago that you needed to stay a five-year old for the rest of your life" Will jokes half serious and I roll my eyes.

I place a hand on my cocked out hip and smirk at the two men.

"Sorry boys, but I don't really have any control over it. You'll just have to deal with it" I quip before being interrupted by a loud cough.

I turn and glare at Simmons as he taps his foot impatiently.

"Not that I don't love this heart-felt reunion, but we have more important things to do."

I scoff and turn on my heels while folding my arms defiantly.

"Just so you know Simmons you're really trying my patience. I'm trying to restrain myself, I truly am, but you're really not making it easy for me to resist the urge to punch you again."

Will quickly raises an eyebrow as he incredulously asks "again?"

"Oh trust me he deserved it" I swiftly defend "plus I was only repaying him for his cheap shot to the gut."

Out of the corner of my eyes I notice Will and Epps immediately freeze and their muscles tense as the words leave my mouth. Their eyes squint in anger as they change from warm and caring to cold and murderous. Will steps forward and moves towards Simmons.

"You hit my baby sister" Will growls lowly as he steps up, but I grab his arm before he can attack the man.

"Well I personally wouldn't classify her as much of a baby anymore" Simmons mutters under his breath but not low enough since we all heard him.

"Excuse me?" Will hisses dangerously while trying to take another urgent step forward, but I retain a firm hold on his arm.

"Don't stoop to his level Will, he's not worth it. And don't worry he'll think twice before doing it again or he'll receive much worse than a punch to the face and a kick to the balls. He's learned his lesson… haven't you Simmons," I ask in a sickly sweet voice that has a cold undertone to it daring him to argue.

Simmons mutters something under his breath before storming off in defeat.

Will continues to glare daggers into Simmons back as he scampers off and if looks could kill Simmons would have died a painful death about two minutes ago. I slide my hand from his bicep to his shoulder and feel his muscles instantly relax at my touch.

"Let it go Will" I whisper softly and he huffs bitterly.

"I'm not letting it go, you don't just let something like that go, but I'll pretend I have until I can punish him properly for hurting you" Will grumbles so low that even I had trouble hearing him and I'm standing right next to him.

"Count me in" Epps agrees as he slings an arm around my shoulder.

I laugh and shake my head before leaning into them both.

The smile on my face never falters as I realize that I have my brothers and best friends back by my side.

I introduce Will to Sam and Mikaela and quickly stop him from going into overprotective brother mode when he meets Sam by reassuring him that we're just friends. While Sam and Mikaela weren't listening I explain how Sam and I are practically siblings and that he has a thing for Mikaela.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBE's" Simmons says as he leads us further down the stretch of concrete at the bottom of the Dam.

"NBE's?" Epps asks not understanding the code meaning.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms" Simmons quickly responds before leading us down a tunnel.

"Try to keep up with the acronyms" I mock under my breath repeating Simmons' words in a high pitch tone to make it sound like him which causes Will and his men to grin and bite back a chuckle.

"What you're about to see is totally classified" Banachek warns as we walk out of the tunnel.

I look up as we exit and instantly freeze when I see what is in the room.

Will stops walking puzzled by my sudden nervousness as I stare up at the large robot in front of me.

Staring back at me are none other than the blazing red eyes of Megatron himself.

Even though he's frozen and offline his presence still sends a dark shiver prickling down my spine.

Even when he's frozen I can still feel the evil radiating from him. I can't even begin to imagine what it would feel like if he were up and moving. I shiver at the thought.

"Jul's are you ok?" Will asks quickly snapping me out of my shock as he places a comforting hand on my back.

I nod before forcing my feet to move again so we catch up with the rest of the group, who continued on without us.

"Dear God what is that?" a man in a tailored suit gasps as he stares at Megatron.

I take a closer look at the man and raise an eyebrow when I realize it's John Keller the Secretary of Defense.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934" Banachek explains as we walk up to the platform so we're only inches away from the feet of the evilest creature on the planet.

"We call him NBE 1," Simmons announces sounding proud of himself.

"Well sir I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons" Sam corrects the man as he folds his arms across his chest.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," Banachek acknowledges and Sam just blankly stares at him since he already knows this.

"Fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse engineered by studying him. NBE 1" Simmons firmly spits before walking up to Sam to get in his face "that's what we call it."

Sam doesn't even acknowledge the man's presence and completely ignores him before I decide to interject.

"Him" I correct causing Simmons to turn to me.

"Excuse me?" he asks stepping away from Sam as everyone focuses in on me.

I stand up straight and look Simmons right in the eyes.

"You said _it_ not _him_. Though I don't want to admit it Megatron is a living being, not an object. So no matter how much I hate or despise him show him the respect he deserves in being a living creature that can tear you apart with a flick of his pinky without blinking an eye."

"Well he's not doing much living locked up in all that ice" Simmons quips bitterly and I level him with a glare.

"And if you think that's going to keep him contained forever you're a bigger fool then I thought" I whip back venomously.

Everyone in the room except for Sam and Mikaela raises an eyebrow in disbelief before Keller diverts the conversation.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

"Until these events we had no credible threat to national security" Banachek defends and I gawk at him incredulously.

"Idiots!" I think as Keller yells at Banachek.

"Well you got one now!"

Will peers up at Megatron and scans him with his eyes "So why Earth?"

"It's the All Spark" Sam answers and Keller's face scrunches up in confusion.

"All Spark? What is that?" he inquires.

"Well they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," I clarify before Sam takes over.

"Anyway Mr. NBE 1 here, AKA Megatron" Sam says as he turns to Simmons and stares him down before continuing "that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about this?" Simmons pries skeptically.

"Yeah" I affirm before smirking after taking a good look at Simmons.

"Well I'll be damned, you guys know where it is don't you?"

Banachek glances at Simmons before turning back to us.

"Follow me" he bellows as he leads us down another tunnel.

"You're about to see our crown jewel" Simmons praises as he leads us to a room with a large glass window panel overlooking the Cube's research room.

We shuffle into the room and I lean against the metal railing transfixed by the Cube.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE 1. President Hoover had the dam built around it, four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside" Banachek reveals as we stare at the Cube.

Goose bumps form on my arms as I feel the energy pulsing around the large object. I'm behind three inches of bulletproof glass and I can still feel the enticing energy radiating from its surface. I feel its power and regal air, like an ancient power is burrowed deep within its core.

The Cube is massive, way bigger than I expected it to be. I assumed it was going to be big but not this big. The entire surface is covered in strange alien symbols that I can't even begin to translate, but regardless of being able to read them or not they still look beautiful. I understand now why everyone fought over it back on Cybertron. I might not have seen it in action, but I can tell it's important just by being near it.

As I stare at the Cube a disturbing thought slithers into my mind.

"So you guys successfully managed to put the most valuable and powerful alien object in existence, that if in the wrong hands could end human kind, just around the corner from the only creature in the world who wants to destroy us. This was poorly thought out," I express my thoughts to Banachek and Simmons as I realize this distressing fact.

Banachek and Simmons pale slightly as they realize this as well.

"Wait back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asks.

"Good question" Banachek proclaims as he leads us to the adjoining room.

I move closer to Lennox and Epps as we make our way into a room that looks like it was pulled out of a creepy horror film. It's practically empty except for the medium-sized metal box in the middle of the room. The room is mostly covered in darkness and shadow since there are barely any lights, and the lights that are working are very dim.

"Please step inside, they have to lock us in" Banachek proclaims as the scientists close the door and lock us inside.

"Noooo not creepy at all" I whisper to Will and he cracks a small smile.

"Oh wow…what's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps mutters as he stares at the large rips in the metal wall.

The gashes in the wall make it seem like a monster attacked the room…a very large monster.

The gashes and rips don't exactly increase my level of comfort about being locked up in here. In fact it's doing the exact opposite.

"Oh no man, Freddy Krueger had flour blades. That's only three, that's Wolverine" Glen adds before making an animal attacking sound while twisting his hands to look like claws.

"Right? That's Wolverine?" Glen blurts before laughing outrageously loud.

The room remains silent as everyone stares at Glen obviously not seeing the humor.

"That's very funny" Simmons drily claims not actually thinking it's funny.

Glen's laughter dies off when he notices no one else is laughing.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell Phone?" Simmons changes the subject and everyone starts searching their pockets for a device.

"You're operating in a top-secret government facility and you didn't search people before they walked through the front door" I ask incredulously.

"We searched for the important things" Simmons defends and I raise a critical eyebrow.

"I'd beg to differ," I challenge as I reach behind my jacket and pull out the guns tucked in my jeans.

I hold them up so he can get a clear view and Simmons just stares at me wide-eyed.

I wave the guns in his face before stuffing them back into my jeans.

"I'd go back through your people and see who screwed up 'cause if I really wanted to I could have shot everyone in this room before any of you could react" I taunt before walking over to the metal box.

"I doubt you even know how to use those things," Simmons challenges before Will steps in.

"I wouldn't challenge her Simmons. She's been taught by the best and I bet she can beat you any day of the week," Will retorts before Glen pulls out a phone from his pant's pocket.

"I got a phone," he retorts before tossing it to Simmons who catches if effortlessly.

Simmons passes out special goggles to everyone in the room before opening the door to the small metal cage.

I lean over and whisper in Glen's ear "I hope you backed that up because you're never getting that back."

Glen looks at me and shakes his head "no I'll get it back after he's done using it…right?" he asks uncertainly after seeing my face.

I shake my head and pat his shoulder "not so much" I whisper back before Simmons opens the box silencing our conversation.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai," Simmons praises before closing the box and locking it.

"Nokia's from Finland" Maggie whispers to Keller so Simmons doesn't hear.

"Yes but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange" Keller responds before putting a finger up to his lips telling her to be quiet.

Everyone puts on their goggles as Simmons moves around the room pulling levers and gears to start-up the machine.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box" Simmons describes as the Cube shimmers with a dazzling blue light before the same energy comes out of the machine and the phone soaks it up.

I watch intently as the phone shakes before transforming into a small robot. I look into its eyes and see that they're blood red instead of dazzling blue like the autobot's.

When the robot sees all the people surrounding it, it starts to ram its body into the sides and windows of the box trying to escape.

"Mean little sucker huh?" Simmons drawls as he walks around the room.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie yells as one of the soldiers from Will's team taps the glass.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell huh?" Simmons emphasizes understanding exactly what Maggie is talking about.

"I think it's cute," I mutter under my breath, but everyone seems to have heard because they all look at me like I'm crazy, especially Will and Simmons.

The tiny bot forms two small guns and starts to shoot the glass causing small cracks to form.

"Ugh he's breaking the box," Simmons tisks before pulling out a small gun like device.

I watch him hover his thumb over the button and my body bristles in anger when I realize what he's about to do.

Just as Simmons is about to push the button I run over and grab the device from his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you Simmons?!" I screech as I tear the device from his hand.

"What do you think you're doing" Simmons angrily bellows trying to grab the device from me, but I move it out of his reach.

"You can't play God Simmons. You can't bring him to life just to turn around and kill him because he's not acting the way you want him too. That's a new level of wrong even for you" I growl before moving over to the box's opening.

I move my hand to open the box, but Simmons grabs my wrist before I can open it.

"I'd advice you not to do that" he glowers before being roughly shoved back.

"And I'd advise you not to touch my sister again unless you want to lose a hand" Will threatens before getting in-between Simmons and I.

I unlock the latch over the door, but before I can open it Will looks at me wearily "Jul's are you sure about this?"

"Trust me Will I know what I'm doing. Have a little faith," I tell him before slowly opening the door so I don't startle the bot inside.

I smile at the tiny robot before fully opening the door. I hold my palm by the door and talk to him in a soothing voice.

"Hey there, don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm a friend" I assure and he scuttles closer before pausing just centimeters away from my fingertips. He hesitantly looks around the room before taking a step back.

"No don't worry about them, they won't hurt you I promise. You can trust me," I whisper and the bot slowly deactivates his guns before slowly moving into my palm.

I smile and use one of my fingers to pat his head before lifting my hand so he can move onto my shoulder.

"See there you go, now isn't that better," I say as the bot moves into the crook of my neck to get more comfortable.

I turn to Simmons and give him a cocky smile.

"See, if you would just treat them with some respect and not like toys you can throw away whenever you feel like it you might have learned a little more. I find it hard to believe that I've learned more in the past few hours then you have in the past few years."

Simmons growls at me, but doesn't get a chance to respond since the room shook and the lights flicker.

I grab Will's arm so I don't fall over and the little bot on my shoulder clutches my shirt and hair so he doesn't slip off.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Keller claims as the shaking and rumbling stops.

Banachek stomps over to the com button and presses it before yelling into the mic "Banachek, what's going on?"

"Well the NBE 1 hangar has lost power…" the person on the other line answers before Banachek screams

"WHAT!"

"… and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it!" the person continues before Will moves over to Banachek.

"Do you have an arms room?" he asks and Banachek nods before leading us out of the horror film room.

Sam and Mikaela run to my side as we rush into the large hallway that leads to the arms room.

"Get everyone to the NBE 1 chamber now!" Banachek orders his men before running down the hallway.

"They're popping our generators!" he explains as we run down the hall.

Once we get to the arms room I take a total of two seconds to admire its beauty. Most girls are into clothes, makeup, shopping, and shoes, and I am too upon occasion but that's not what I get really excited about. I get excited over a good gun, a nice plane, and a fast car.

So this military arms room is basically like my heaven on earth.

I'm forced out of my admiration when everyone starts running around grabbing various guns and ammunition from all the different tables.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table," Simmons yells while pointing to a table off in the corner.

I jog over to a table full of large guns and grab a Colt Model 933 similar to the one strapped to Will's chest. I find one that I like and test it out to make sure it fits me. The gun fits my grip perfectly and is the perfect weight; it feels like the gun was hand-made specifically for me. The little bot on my shoulder nods in approval as I hold it up for him to see.

He then crawls down my arm and hops onto the table while I replace the small knife I lost during the fight at the bridge and stuff it into my boot. I grab two thigh gun holsters and wrap them around each of my legs. I reach behind my back and pull my two guns out from waist and lay them on the table deciding to upgrade while I'm here. Once they're down I reach across the table and grab two fully loaded Para 1911 G.I expert's. I check to make sure they're good to go before stuffing them into my holsters once they're securely strapped to my thighs.

This way I'll be more comfortable than having to walk around with guns tucked into my jeans unsecured and loose. I grab the strap of my Colt and wrap it around me so it makes a line over my shoulder down my chest and back up my back. The gun is strapped to my back, but it's positioned so I can pull back and sling it around in less than a second.

I just finished gearing up when the lights flicker and a loud bang rocks the room. Everyone freezes and a silent spell goes over the room as we apprehensively stare at the ceiling. Simmons even drops the bullet in his hand as he stares at the ceiling with a bead of sweat traveling down his face. When the flickering stops the silence spell dissolves and everyone rushes back to work knowing we don't have much time left.

Simmons continues to feverously load his gun as Sam walks up to him.

"You gotta take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube" Sam argues, but Simmons refuses to listen.

The tiny bot hops from table to table following me as I move to Sam's side ready to back him up as Simmons finally responds.

"Your car? It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it," I say like it's the simplest thing in the world.

Without turning away from Simmons I move my hand to the edge of the table so the tiny bot can crawl up my arm and settle on my shoulder like before although this time he's on the edge and in view instead of hiding behind my hair.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing" Simmons argues before I yell at him

"_HIM _not _it_ you idiot!"

"You don't know" Sam disputes as Simmons lowers his gun.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know" Simmons laments while getting in Sam's face.

"You just wanna sit here and see what happens?" Sam criticizes incredulously.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man" Simmons shrieks before I have officially had enough and snap.

I grab Simmons' collar and push him up against a car with one hand while using the other to pull out one of my handheld guns and point it at his face.

"Take us to Bee" I hiss before hearing the sound of another gun cocking and look up to see one of Simmons' men aiming their gun at my temple.

The tiny bot on my shoulder growls and activates his two guns before turning to point them at the man.

"I'd think twice about that" Will advises as he quickly reacts and points his gun at the man pointing his gun at me.

"Drop it," he orders before all hell breaks loose.

Suddenly all of Will's men draw their guns and elbow Simmons' men to the ground as they draw their guns. In a span of about five seconds half of Simmons' men are splayed out on the ground while the others are having a stare down competition with Will's men. Everyone in the room now has a gun trained at them except for Maggie, Glen, Keller, Banachek, Sam, and Mikaela.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Banachek yells trying to defuse the situation, but I refuse to turn away from Simmons to look at the man.

"Drop your weapon little lady" Simmons orders in his usual trying to sound calm even though he isn't voice.

"There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons retorts trying to sound like he's rationalizing with me.

"Yeah, I'm really considering it" I snap back not wavering under his intense gaze.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction-"

"S-Seven don't exist" Epps interrupts from the other end of the room.

"Right and we don't take orders from people who don't exist" Will interjects as he shifts so he's more in-between me and the soldier training his gun at my heart.

"I'm gonna count to five" Simmons threatens before Lennox turns his gun on him once one of his men aims their gun at the man now aiming at my brother.

"Well I'm gonna count to three" Will states staring Simmons down to show him he isn't messing around.

"And I'm not gonna count at all" I hiss while pressing my gun deeper into Simmons chest.

The bot on my shoulder shifts so both of his guns are trained on Simmons' forehead.

"Simmons?" Keller casually interjects causing said man to divert his eyes from mine for two seconds.

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do what she says. Losing's really not an option for these guys, and from what I've gathered the same applies to Julia. Plus she seems to have a grudge against you, and I've learned from personal experience that a woman with a grudge who can shoot a gun is not a woman you want to mess with."

"Damn straight" I agree before staring Simmons down.

Simmons glances back and forth between Keller and I before finally giving in.

"All right, okay. Hey you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," he responds sarcastically before I shove him away and holster my gun.

Everyone slowly holsters their weapons as the tension in the room eases up a bit. The bot on my shoulder deactivates his guns, but doesn't move from his perch.

Simmons regains his footing and was in the process of standing when he falls to the ground again after receiving a powerful punch to the jaw. He crumbles to the floor and looks up to see who hit him.

Will glares down at Simmons with hatred and anger looking extremely menacing as he towers over the man.

"That is for hitting my sister" Will snarls before cracking his knuckles.

He glares at the man one last time before walking over to Epps who's grinning in approval.

"Nice one" Epps praises before high fiving my brother.

"A little dramatic, but still a nice hit" I laugh and Epps smiles back at me.

"Trust me, if he didn't do it, then I would have," he acknowledges before I walk over to Sam and Mikaela.

"Your brother's awesome, but he's kind of scary" Sam whispers as Simmons guides us to where Bee is being held.

"He's not scary...just slightly overprotective" I shrug, but Sam scoffs.

"Just slightly?"

I open my mouth to respond, but pause when I hear a sound that makes my blood run cold.

A loud whine of pain booms through the hall and I automatically know who it is. Before anyone can stop me I run down the hall following the sound.

"Julia!" Will yells before running after me.

I run down the tunnel until I come across a large door where the sound is the loudest. I barge through and my heart tightens at the sight before me.

Bee is chained to a table with a group of men standing around spraying him with the same misty frost that froze him earlier. He's barely moving and the only sign of life I see is the occasional moan he releases every few seconds.

"STOP IT!" I scream as I sprint towards Bee while the rest of the group runs inside.

I rip the spray gun out of the hands of the first man I see and force him to stop shooting.

"No, no stop, stop!" Banachek yells and the agents finally stop after hearing an order from their superior.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Sam yells as Will and his men walk along the side of the room with their guns aimed at the ground, but hands ready to fire if the situation calls for it.

I run up to the table and climb up until I'm standing next to his face.

"Hey Bee" I softly greet while gently touching his cheek so I don't startle him.

Bee slowly moves his head until his eyes find mine. At first his eyes are hard, distant, and hazy until he finally realizes that it's me standing in front of him. He whirs softly before moving his arm to touch me. He's able to move now since the soldiers unlocked his restraints after Banachek ordered them to.

"_Julia?"_ he softly whispers and I nod while holding back the tears that want to stream down my cheeks.

"It's me Bee. I'm here," I assure him while grabbing his finger and rubbing it gently.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks Bee causing him to turn his head to see the boy.

"They didn't hurt you right?" Sam injects and I turn to give him an incredulous look.

Bee glances around the room for the first time and finally notices all the soldiers standing around. His eyes turn hard and cold as he sees the guns in their hands.

Bee turns back to Sam before yelling "yeah!"

He snaps his head forward allowing his battle mask to slide into place.

Everyone stares at Bee with astonishment and apprehension as he transforms his hand into a large cannon and points it around the room. As he does so he swoops his other hand down and scoops me off the table before cupping me close to his chest.

He moves his hand so his fingers form a barrier between me and the men around me. The soldiers lift their guns and point them at Bee as he pulls me closer to his chest and waves his gun back and forth.

"No don't shoot, he's just overprotective of Julia. He's fine he just wants to protect her," Sam yells so the soldiers don't overreact and start shooting.

"Jul's calm him down," Sam urgently orders when he realizes the men aren't going to move their guns away from Bee while I'm still in his hand.

Bee moves off the table and stands to his full height without turning his gaze away from the many guns now trained on us.

I grab Bee's face and try to grab his attention.

"Bee…Bee look at me" I try, but Bee refuses to turn away from the soldiers fearing they'll open fire if his focus shifts.

I find a firm grip and tug harder forcing him to look at me.

"Bee listen to me!" I howl to get his attention and his eyes instantly soften when they lock on mine.

I feel his body relax slightly as he stares into my light blue eyes, like he's blocking out the rest of the world and only focusing on me. I smile as his eyes change from harsh and violent to soft and caring.

"Ah there he is. There's the Bee I know," I whisper as I stroke his cheek soothingly.

"_They…hurt you. They took you from me" _Bee sadly rants with a slight undertone of anger.

"No Bee I'm fine see" I lay my arms out parallel to my shoulders so he can see my entire body "I'm fine."

"_Are you sure?" _Bee asks again not quite sure if I'm telling him the truth or just telling him what I think he wants to hear so he doesn't freak out.

"Yes Bee I'm sure, but right now we have more important things to deal with" I tell him firmly and he nods.

After I assure myself Bee isn't going to attack I turn to my brother and wave at him.

"Put your guns away Will I'm not in any danger" I insist seeing the hesitant look on his face.

He looks into my eyes evaluating my expression before lowering his gun and signaling the rest of his team to do the same. However, Simmons' men still have their guns out and somewhat aimed at Bee though not directly.

Once most of the guns are lowered Sam decides it's ok to speak.

"Listen to me, the Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming" Sam informs trying to divert Bee's attention away from the soldiers and onto him.

Bee points his canon at a group of Simmons men when he catches them moving out of the corner of his eye.

"No, no don't worry about them. They're okay. They're not gonna hurt you" I assure him as he shifts, ready to act and protect at a moments notice.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly, he's fine" Sam advises as he takes a few cautious steps back and pushes everyone back with him.

"Okay come on Bee put the cannon down. They're not gonna hurt you or me" I repeat trying to calm him down.

Bee slowly deactivates his cannon, but is still apprehensive and wary about the people around us.

"Here come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark" Sam reveals and Bee nods.

I wait for Bee to set me back on the ground, but he never does. Instead he moves his hand to his shoulder and I climb on. I stand in a crevice between the pieces of metal creating his shoulder blades and latch my hand around a protruding piece near his face to keep myself upright and standing while he walks.

I give Bee a dazzling smile before he follows Sam out the door. I give Will a thumbs up as we pass him so he knows I'm okay.

The tiny bot on my shoulder moves around and comes out from behind my hair so Bee can finally get a good view of him. His eyes widen and he looks like he is about to freak out when I raise a hand and explain that everything is fine.

"No Bee its okay, he's on our side. Bee I'd like you to meet..." I trial off as I realized the tiny bot doesn't have a name.

I stared at the bot in my hand before coming up with a name.

"How about Skitter" I ask and the tiny bot thinks about it before giving a nod of approval.

"Bee meet Skitter, Skitter meet Bee, he's a friend" I introduce the two and Bee gives Skitter a silent nod.

We make our way down the hall through various twists and turns before finally reaching the Cube.

The closer we get the more my skin prickles as I feel the energy waves flowing from the Cube's surface. I feel its strength and power hiding just behind that hard metal exterior.

Bee steps onto the Cube's platform and stares up at it with amazement. His eyes rapidly search the Cube's edge like he's looking for something. He stares at one spot for a while before turning to look at me. I gaze into his eyes and instantly know what he's trying to say before he says anything.

"It's alright Bee you can put me down. I won't go far," I promise seeing Bee's hesitance to set me down even though he knows he has to.

"_Don't go far, stay in sight at all times" _Bee orders.

"Yes Dad" I tease as he raises his hand and I hop on.

Bee laughs as he sets me down by his feet next to Sam and Mikaela.

Bee makes sure the three of us are all good before lifting his hands to touch the Cube's surface.

"Okay here we go. He doing something, he doing something" Epps mutters and he couldn't have been more right.

Bee does something to the Cube that sends a wave of blue energy surging through it before it starts to collapse in on itself.

"Oh my God" Mikaela whispers as the Cube dismembers like pieces of a large puzzle shrinking into smaller pieces.

"My thoughts exactly" I whisper as I watch the Cube transform.

Bee taps the side a couple of times as the last pieces piece themselves together until all that is left is a smaller version of the Cube that I can easily hold it in my hands.

"_Message from Starfleet Captain. Lets get to it" _Bee's radio crackles and Will nods.

"He's right. We stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city" he says.

"Good! Right!" Keller agrees while pointing at Will.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force" Will firmly adds.

"This place must have some kind of radio link," Keller suggests.

"Yes" Simmons says after a thinking pause.

"Shortwave CB" Keller asks again.

"Right yes" Simmons nods.

"Sir you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Lets move" Will instructs his team before spewing out orders as they run towards the cars.

Keller and Simmons stay behind to figure out how they're going to contact the air force while Bee leans down to hand me the Cube.

I grab it from his hands and clutch it close to my chest.

"You good?" Sam asks as I move the cube around in my hands so I don't drop it.

"Yeah I'm good," I promise.

"All right Sam get it in the car" Will yells taking command as Bee transforms back into a Camaro.

I start to walk over to Bee when someone grabs my arm. I look up to see Will holding me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he requests with an eyebrow raised.

I hand the Cube to Sam as he walks past before turning back to my brother.

"Uh to Bee" I respond like it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"No you're coming with Epps and I" Will objects as he starts to drag me over to his car.

After a few struggling steps I twist out of his grip and step back. He turns and tries to grab me again, but I sidestep his hand.

"No Will. I love you, I do, but I'm going with Bee" I firmly declare leaving no room for argument.

Will pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs in exasperation "If things go bad I can't protect you if you're not with me Julia."

I laugh and give him a smile "Seriously Will? I'm not a little kid anymore. I know you want to protect me, but I can protect myself, I'm not some damsel in distress. And if things do go wrong Bee is probably the safest person to be around and you know it."

"I don't know" Will hesitates as he stares at Bee's car form.

"Will, Bee would gladly lay down his life if it meant saving mine. What other reassurance do you need?" I ask before Bee flashes his headlights.

We both turn to Bee as he slowly rolls up.

"_She's right sir" _Bee confirms to Will.

Will stares at Bee before looking back at his military car. He huffs before turning back to Bee.

"Anything happens to my little sister and alien robot or not I'll make sure you're nothing but a pile of junk yard material once I'm through with you," Will threatens and Bee beeps back.

"_Understood Sir. I promise nothing will…harm her while under my…protection. I'll protect her…with my life" _Bee vows and Will nods before turning to give me a hug.

"Mom and Dad would be proud of the person you've become," he whispers in my ear while wrapping me up in his strong arms.

I give him a sad smile before pulling away.

"When did you become so over dramatic" I tease trying to lighten the mood and Will rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Jul's" he grumbles back before walking away.

Bee's driver side door opens up for me as I walk over to it. I slide into the seat and Bee slams his door closed before speeding off.

Bee leads the procession of military cars out of the secret facility as we speed towards the main road heading towards Mission city.

Skitter hops off my shoulder and makes his way over to Bee's dashboard so he can look out the windshield.

My seatbelt moves and clicks around me. I grab it out of instinct and rub my thumb against the warm material. For some reason this has become like a sense of comfort to me.

"Thanks Bee" I whisper while rubbing the seatbelt affectionately.

"_Any time Beautiful" _Bee responds before reeving his engine and peeling down the road heading towards Mission City.

* * *

**Ya another chapter's up and done! Will and Epps have finally arrived and I am so excited to finally start writing them in. They are two of my absolute favorite characters, second to Bee of course, and they are so much fun to write. I hope you liked Will's reaction; I tried to make it as real as possible. Please Review!**


	7. Mission City Part 1

**Mission City Battle**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer- Like I've said multiple times before I don't own Transformers or any of its characters. Only own plot changes and Oc's**

_Italics- Bee radio speech_

**Okay before you start reading I just want to say a quick, but extremely huge, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. I just recently got over 100 followers and you can't even begin to understand how truly grateful I am for that.**

**When I started this story I never dreamed it would have as much success as it has now and it's awesome to know others are enjoying Julia's adventures just as much as I am.**

**You guys are truly the best and I love you all!**

**Now that I've had the chance to thank everyone I'll let you get to the real reason you opened this chapter in the first place… to read it!**

**Have fun and enjoy! I know it's long overdue.**

* * *

**Julia's POV**

I nervously drum my fingers against my seatbelt as Bee races down the vacant back road. I glance out the side window and see nothing but dirt, dust, and rock for miles on end.

I peel my eyes away from the outside scenery and look down at the dashboard when Skitter starts to make loud and fast clicks. I straighten up to get a better view out the front so I can see what Skitter is getting all riled up about. I squint for a few seconds before forming a huge grin when I see a familiar red and blue Peterbilt truck driving down the road.

"There's Optimus" Sam cheers as the large Autobot leader blazes past us since he's driving on the opposite side of the road.

I twist in my seat and watch as Optimus pumps his brakes and drifts around in a perfect U-turn.

The rest of the autobot's quickly follow his lead and spin around with the skill of professional race car drivers before speeding after us. Optimus allows everyone to go in front of him so he's bringing up the rear.

"And now the band's back together" I cheer as Ironhide speeds up so he's driving next to Bee.

Ironhide contacts Bee through their personal chat line and Bee allows his voice to come through the speakers so we can hear him.

"Are you all functional?" Ironhide's gruff voice asks through the speakers.

"Yeah Hide everything's good on this end. We're all a little tired and sore, but still alive and kicking," I answer for the crew.

"Good to hear you're ok Julia" Ironhide replies and I chuckle internally.

"Nice to see you care" I retort before Bee takes over the communication.

By the time Bee explains the plan to the rest of his team we made our way from the deserted dirt road to a packed highway leading to Mission City. Bee swerves in and out of traffic trying to get to our destination as quickly as possible; and lets just say going the speed limit isn't getting the job done.

Even though we're swerving and going over a hundred miles per hour I trust Bee to know what he's doing. If it were anyone else behind the wheel I'd be screaming in fear and clutching my seat belt like a lifeline, but with Bee it's different. I'm calm and have no anxiety, even when we were only two seconds away from rear-ending a large pickup truck that would've killed us immediately upon impact.

As we drive done the street my ears perk up when I hear the distinct shrill noise of police sirens. I groan and shut my eyes when I see the flashing red and blue lights through the rearview mirror.

"Now is definitely not the time to be stopped by the cops for speeding?" I grumble as I twist to look out the back window before freezing when I spot the police car.

Upon seeing the _"to punish and enslave"_ writing on the side I spew a string of profanities causing Sam to turn and curiously peer out the window. His eyes widen and his body shakes with fear when he realizes it's the same Deception cop car that attacked us earlier.

Barricade is using his police sirens to blaze past people so he can reach us faster. He swerves over to the part of the road specifically sectioned off for emergency vehicles to avoid traffic.

As Barricade rushes towards us I notice that he isn't alone. A large military tank and a truck with a large crane attached to it are with him, but they're lagging slightly behind since they can't go as fast as Barricade.

The large military tank barrels down the road knocking cars out of his way or crushing them under his large wheels if they don't move in time. The crane truck decides that if the cars don't swerve out of his way he'll simply push them aside or toss them into the air with his crane.

As he continues to bulldoze through people the cars ahead of him notice and roughly turn their wheels deciding to slam into the side of the road to avoid his rampage.

"No, no, no, no, no" Sam yells as he stares at Barricade.

"What?" Mikaela asks when she hears his frantic yelling.

"It's the same cop!" Sam yells as he points at Barricade who is quickly gaining on us.

"Block 'em, block 'em, block 'em!" I scream and the Autobot's must've heard me through Bee's radio because just as the words leave my mouth Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus fall back to create a barrier between the Decepticons and the rest of the group.

To my surprise the crane Decepticon speeds up and transforms tearing up a large portion of the road as he does. He uses his skate like feet to glide across the pavement and blaze a path for his comrades.

Bee and the rest of our group pass under a bridge before Optimus starts to lag behind. He brakes and transforms as the rest of the group continues down the road; though unlike the Decepticon Optimus makes sure he doesn't crush anyone as he transforms.

I gap and place a hand over my mouth as I see the Decepticon ram through a bus causing it to explode and split in two instantly killing everyone inside.

The Decepticon skates through the cloud of smoke and flame like the bus didn't even affect him. Optimus turns and braces himself for an attack as the Decepticon jumps and tackles him off the highway. The two struggle and fight as they tumble over the side and disappear from view.

I turn back to the front as they disappear and the two remaining Decepticons pull back knowing they can't attack us all at once without back up.

We pass by the _Welcome to Mission City_ sign just seconds after Optimus left, but I barely have time to read what it says due to our fast speed.

"Optimus will be ok…right Bee?" I ask hesitantly even though deep down I know Optimus won't go down that easily.

It'll take a lot more than a tumble off the highway and a single Decepticon to take him down, but I'd still like to hear it from someone whose known him longer than I have.

"_He'll be fine… don't worry. Our leader's tough, he's not that easy to get rid of" _Bee reassures us as he slows down since we're entering the city.

Once inside the city limits the group stops so Will can buy Epps some radios.

While Will is inside the store the rest of us wait in our cars clustered on the side of the road. Since we're in what appears to be a strip mall area there are a lot of people around. Some start to jog or fast walk away from us when they see the soldiers with large guns, but most just stop and stare at us curiously trying to figure out what is happening.

After what feels like hours Will finally runs out of the store and returns to his car. He shoves the radios into Epps' hands before grabbing the wheel.

By peering through the window on Sam's side I can tell Epps is giving Will his famous _"have you suddenly lost your mind"_ look. They argue about something for a minute before Epps rolls his eyes and speaks into the radio.

I bend my head and glance up at the sky when I hear the sound of a plane flying over us. I immediately recognize it as an F-22 plane.

Bee stops in the middle of the road and the rest of the autobot's park close behind him. The soldiers create a semi-circle around us as Bee unlocks the car doors.

Sam and Mikaela quickly step out the second the doors are unlocked. I planned to follow their lead, but my door won't open.

"Oh come on Bee now is so not the time to be overprotective," I chastise as I tug on the door handle.

Bee whirs before his radio crackles to life _"Before I let you out… you have to promise me you'll… stay safe and out of trouble. I can't have you… getting hurt."_

I stop pulling on the door and place a hand on the wheel.

"Bee I promise I'm not going anywhere and you're not going to lose me. I'm a tough girl you know, I can handle myself," I promise before bending down to kiss his wheel.

"Now come on Bee we have work to do," I state and Bee unlocks and opens my door for me.

I step out and walk over to Sam and Mikaela who are standing in front of Bee's hood.

"Air force has arrived, pop smoke!" Will commands as he hops out of his car and walks over with Epps by his side.

The soldiers throw smoke bombs on the ground and green smoke billows into the air.

Most of the pedestrians run away when they see the smoke and the soldiers crowding the street. However, there are always those idiots who stay rooted to their spots and stare or got closer to see what's happening.

You'd think common sense would tell most people that if you see a group of military men with large guns suddenly appear in the middle of the street, smoke bombs being thrown down like they're signaling someone or something, and large military planes and jets flying across the sky that's a clear indication that you need to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible, but are these people doing that… HELL NO!

Like I said, some people are just plain stupid! If I were in their shoes I'd be half way across the country by now, not standing around looking for trouble.

"Raptor, Raptor do you copy?" Epps asks into his large outdated radio "we have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

I look up when I hear a plane and see a F-22 fly by, however this plane doesn't look like the standard military style issue. It has weird symbols etched into its metal and as it disappears behind a building a bad feeling creeps into the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly Ironhide transforms and screams "its Starscream!"

Once the civilians see Ironhide transform everyone screams and runs for their lives.

"Oh so now you decide to move. You didn't get the hint when you saw the military and planes armed with missiles? Noooooo you had to have a huge alien robot appear for you to realize this is a dangerous situation" I internally criticize as people rush past me.

"Please tell me you copy," Epps pleads into his radio as he gets the feeling that this plane isn't here to help us.

"Back up! Take cover!" Ironhide instructs as he waves his hand trying to get people to move faster.

He calls Bee's name and Bee quickly transforms and rises to his feet.

The two run over to a large delivery truck parked on the side of the road and lift it so the large crate body is leaning into the road and the hood of the car is facing the sky.

"Oh no" I whisper when I realize what they're doing.

They're lifting the truck to give us cover and ultimately take the brunt of an attack that is about to happen.

"No, no, no, no, no MOVE!" Will yells as he realizes this as well.

"Back up! Back up!" Hide urgently orders while waving us back.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Will screams and the soldiers manning the guns on top of the cars jump down and run trying to get as far away from the intersection as possible.

I grab Sam and Mikaela's hand before running for cover. As we run I see Will and Epps running away close by, but too far for us to reach in time. Skitter scuttles across the road following me, but he's too far for me to reach.

"Incoming!" Ironhide yells as the plane's engine roar grows louder.

"Skitter!" I yell as I unlock my grip from Mikaela's hand and hold out my hand for Skitter to jump into.

Bee and Ironhide hold the truck up as the plane swoops down low and shoots the road in front of the truck before firing a missile. The truck explodes and the two bots fly back from the collision.

I scream as the blast sends us all flying and forces us to the ground. Sam and Mikaela fly one way while I'm blasted in the opposite direction. Skitter was in mid jump when the missile hit the ground. The resulting wind sends us both flying away from each other before he can reach my hand.

I slam into the ground and groan as I roll across the concrete. I hiss and lift a hand to my ear as it painfully rings from the blast. I cough due to the smoke invading my lungs and slowly attempt to sit up, but quickly fall back down as my head spins. After taking a few second to collect my bearings I slowly sit up while pushing the dirt, ruble, and glass off my body.

I peer through the smoke and look around for my friends. The road around me is ripped up and covered in debris. The nearby buildings are either collapsing in on themselves or burning as a result of the explosion. The ground is littered with glass shards and the high level of smoke in the air is making it hard to breath. It's like I've been teleported out of a busy shopping area and dropped into a battered war zone.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" I faintly hear the raspy voice of a soldier ask in the distance.

I turn to my left and see a group of soldiers struggling to stand. They were closer to the blast then I was so they were affected by it more than me. They cough, groan, and choke as they push off various pieces of metal from their bodies.

I slowly stand on my shaky legs before jogging/limping over to the group to help a soldier remove a large car piece from his stomach. The car piece is pinning him to the ground and it's too heavy for him to lift alone.

"Hold on soldier, we'll get you out of there" I reassure him as I help one of his friends lift the metal from his stomach.

I feel my muscles strain and stretch as I struggle to lift the debris. After a few seconds of struggling we finally manage to lift the piece just enough so the soldier can wiggle out from under it.

"Thanks Julia" the man thanks me as I grab his arm and help him over to his friend.

My eyebrows scrunch up when he says my name and he must have seen it cause he says "I'm a member of your brothers team. He talks about you a lot and I've seen his pictures, which is why I know your name and what you look like."

"Oh got it," I answer as I hand the man off to his friend who helps keep him upright as they move to find the rest of their group.

"Julia!...Julia!...Julia can you hear me! JUL's!" Will's frantic yelling suddenly hits my ears and I swivel around to find him, but I can't see him.

I run towards the sound and after about a minute of searching I finally find him.

"WILL!" I yell at the top of my lungs and my brother whirls around at the sound of my voice.

He breathes a sigh of relief and smiles as he runs to envelop me in his massive arms.

"Thank god you're ok, I saw you thrown into the air and I couldn't find you after the explosion. I thought you might have been… that you didn't make it" Will struggles to say the last part as he pulls me closer proving to himself that I'm actually here and not just a figment of his imagination.

"I'm fine Will, but you gotta let me breath or I won't be," I choke and my brother quickly releases me.

After he stops crushing me we run behind a flipped car so our backs are covered just in case there is another attack. Epps runs up to us as we go towards the car and the three of us crouch down together.

"What the hell was that?" Will demands as he shoves his friend's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Epps yells.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? THEY SHOT AT US!" Will shouts at his partner.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below building. That's alien, that ain't friendly!" Epps yells back.

While Will and Epps argue over what to do next I slink away from the two and make my way over to Sam and Mikaela who I notice aren't very far from where I'm crouching.

"You guys ok?" I ask as I climb over a large piece of ruble to reach them.

"Jul's!" Sam yells as he tackles me in a hug.

"Yeah we're fine" Mikaela answers my question since Sam didn't "glad to see you are as well."

"It'll take more than an explosion to stop me," I state as I place a hand on her shoulder as a way of saying I'm glad your alive.

She looks into my eyes and gets the hidden meaning behind the gesture.

"You guys seen Skitter or Bee?" I ask noticing their absence before I hear a soft whine off to our right.

We turn and I smile as I see Bee's face peering out from behind a pile of rocks, but my smile quickly vanishes when he moves closer.

"Oh my God" Sam whispers as he sees Bee crawling towards us.

I feel a lump in my throat and my blood goes cold as I watch Bee crawl through the ruble because his legs have been blown off from the knee down.

"Bee…your legs" I choke on my words and hold back a sob as I see him struggle to move.

He moans as he crawls away from the crushed car he landed on. He wiggles his way down the street and tries to hide the pain, but I can tell every move he makes is causing him immense discomfort.

"Back, back, back, back" Sam urgently orders Jazz as he pushes against his hood so Jazz will move back.

Jazz quickly reverses giving Bee more room to breath.

"You all right? Please get up, Bumblebee get up!" Sam pleads, but Bee just looks up at him with a mixture of disappointment and sadness.

I roughly shove Sam's arm as tears roll down my cheeks "he can't you idiot, can't you see he's injured! You're only hurting him more by telling him to move when he obviously can't!"

"Ratchet!" Sam hollers for the autobot medic as I kneel down to Bee's height.

I quickly, but gently, grab his face to stop him from moving. He's trying to please Sam by attempting to stand, but he's only straining himself further by doing so.

"Bee stop, you're hurting yourself more by moving and trying to please Sam," I whisper as I push his shoulder to get him to stop moving.

Bee complies with my request and stops crawling, and I can tell my statement relieves him. Instead of trying to move forward he leans his elbows against the pavement.

I crouch down next to him and keep my hand on his cheek. My thumb swipes across his warm metal wiping away the dirt and grime from his face as he turns his eyes to me.

My breath hitches as I meet mesmerizing sparkly baby blue orbs. I can stare into those eyes forever and it still wouldn't be long enough to fully grasp their beauty.

Unfortunately my concentration is broken by the sound of a booming tank shot. I jump from the unexpected sound and Bee lifts his hand to shield my back like he's ready to protect me from an invisible attack.

He lowers his hand when he realizes we aren't being shot at. Once he moves his hand and I can see again I look down the road and release a string of curses when I see the same Decepticon tank from the highway. I stand from my crouch and pull my hand away from Bee's face in order to get a better view of the situation.

The tank is a few blocks down the road and every few seconds he randomly fires a missile hitting anything in sight causing large explosions to rock the area. I duck and cover my head as a missile hits the ground not too far from us causing large chunks of the street to shoot into the air and fall around us.

Surprisingly there are still people in their cars trying to get away from the tank by driving down the crowded and chopped up road. The cars swerve around trying to avoid the missiles, but most don't have much luck in dodging the fast projectiles. The ones that aren't immediately destroyed in the explosions are either crushed by the large slabs of rock falling from the sky or thrown into the air as an after affect of the explosion.

After about eight shots the tank suddenly stops firing. For a second I think it's stopped its attack entirely, but my hopes are dashed when the tank starts to move forward.

As he tumbles down the road his large wheels and body crush any car unfortunate enough to be in his way. Compared to his large bulky body built for war those small SUV's and luxury cars don't stand a chance of survival.

Now I don't know whose genius idea it was to run through the middle of the street in front of an angry tank in order to **get away** from said angry tank, but some crazy people did it.

My hair flies forward blocking my view for a second as three large vehicles drive past me at top speed. I wave the hair out of my face and look out to see the three figures are Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide rushing towards the tank ready to intercept the large Decepticon.

"Move out, let's go!" Will's voice commands in the distance as I move closer to Bee when the other autobots speed off towards the tank.

I force my eyes to look away from the three cars and turn my head to fully take in all the chaos around me.

The smoke from the burning cars and buildings has thinned a lot, but its presence is still evident. I can barely hear anything over the screams and loud thumps of panicked feet hitting the pavement as crowds of people run past trying to get to safety.

The soldiers we arrived with are dispersed around the area performing different tasks. Some are helping civilians and their fellow soldiers escape under their debris covered imprisonments while others are moving towards the tank getting ready to attack it with the help of my three autobot friends.

I close my eyes and suck in a deep breath mentally preparing myself for the battle that is about to ensue. I clear my head and force myself to only focus on the situation at hand. I block out all the screaming, all the people, and all the chaos until I am left with only my own thoughts.

Once I accomplish this my eyes snap open and unlike before they are filled with determination and courage.

Now don't get me wrong I'm still scared out of my mind; I mean who wouldn't be when you're about to take part in the biggest battle in human history against alien robots who want to take over the earth, but I'm not about to let that fear hinder me from doing what I know has to be done.

I reach down and pull out one of my Para 1911 G.I expert's from my thigh holsters and grip it in my hand so tightly I feel like my knuckles are going to split open from the force.

As of this moment I am officially ready for anything the world decides to throw my way.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mikaela running off into the mob of screaming people, roughly squeezing her way through the bodies trying to get to her destination as quickly as possible. I was about to go after her and help with whatever she's doing, but I lost sight of her once she got into the mist of the screaming crowd.

I sigh and turn away from where Mikaela just disappeared before moving over to Sam who is leaning against a pile of rocks while fully focusing on Bee. I place a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and snap out of his daydream like haze.

"You good?" I mouth and he nods a quick yes before we both look up when we hear the distinct sound of metal scraping against pavement.

Bee waves his hand at us like he's trying to say we have to leave. He finally ends up lifting a finger and pointing in the general direction of the city's exit. Now I can definitely tell he wants us to get to safety, but I'm not leaving him or any of my friends no matter what.

Bee is my friend… no my _family_ and I don't leave family behind, especially not when they need me most.

"We're not leaving you" Sam says giving voice to the words in my head.

I nod in confirmation letting everyone know I agree with Sam before lifting a comforting hand to Bee's check.

"You can't get rid of us that easy hot stuff," I joke gently before standing back to full height.

Bee whirs for a second before shuffling closer so he's only a few inches away from us. He looks down at the ground and grabs the Cube before gently handing it to Sam.

Sam looks down at the Cube before his arms tense around the object and he holds it tight. He knows Bee just bestowed him with a huge responsibility and he doesn't want to disappoint his guardian and friend by not taking that responsibility seriously.

I tuck some of my now wild hair behind my ear so it's out of my face as the loud squeal of braking tires hits my ears.

I look up and smile when I see a large tow truck parked a couple of paces to my left with Mikaela in the driver's seat. She opens the door and hops out of the car before making her way over to us. Like me, I notice her demeanor has completely changed. She's suddenly very serious and all business.

"Sam, Jul's help me with this" she orders as she walks around to the back of the truck.

I raise an eyebrow as she pulls out a bunch of chains and drags them out of the back.

"What are the chains for?" I ask as I holster my gun so I can use both hands when she hands me a chain.

"We're getting Bee out of here" she answers while handing Sam his own chain.

I grin and look down at the metal chain before finally realizing what she means.

"Oh Mikaela you're a genius!" I praise as I move over to Bee to help hook him up.

Bee moves so his back is leaning against the back of the truck making it easier for us to reach the parts where the chains have to be placed.

Sam climbs on the back of the truck and starts giving out orders on where the chains should go since he's higher up and can see better. Mikaela and I work as a team to wrap the heavy chains around Bee's body where Sam tells us too, but not too tight to where they're hurting him.

We are about half way done securing Bee to the truck when I hear a loud engine roar and a familiar yell. I look up at the sky to see none other than Megatron flying overhead. He lands on top of a pillar a few buildings away. He can't see us, but we can see him clearly.

I almost cast the matter aside since Megatron isn't attacking until I hear the familiar yell again. I pause for a second and take another look at Megatron trying to see where the sound is coming from. My eyes widen in fear and disbelief when I see something squirming beneath Megatron's feet.

Jazz has been captured and is slowly being crushed by Megatron's large frame standing on top of his much smaller one.

I turn back to Bee who I notice is watching me very closely. He looks into my eyes and immediately knows what I'm about to do. He vigorously shakes his head and starts to whir loudly when I back away.

"_No please… Julia don't! It's too dangerous!" _he warns, but I don't listen to him.

I bring my hand up to my back and sling my Colt Model 933 that is wrapped around my body to the front and grip it in my hands.

"I'm sorry Bee, but I have to. I can't let him die," I explain before taking off towards Megatron.

"Jul's!" Sam and Mikaela yell as Bee whirs uncontrollably and struggles to move towards me.

Thankfully the chains are keeping him restrained just enough to where he can't start crawling after me. He wouldn't have gotten far if he did follow because of his legs, but I know that wouldn't stop him from trying; especially when it comes to his friends protection.

I don't look back knowing that the look on Bee's face will be enough to break my resolve and force me to go back, but I can't do that to Jazz. Even though we haven't known each other for long Jazz is just as much a part of my family as Sam is and I can't let him die knowing I didn't do anything to stop it when I could have. I'd never be able to live with myself if that happens.

I force my legs to run faster than I've ever pushed them before and shorten the distance between Megatron and I in record time. I desperately push past the people in my way and I'm pretty sure I push some people hard enough to have them fall to the floor. Under normal circumstances I would've stopped to apologize and they would've sprang to their feet just before yelling at me to pay more attention to where I'm going, but neither party cares enough at the moment to do either of these things. I keep on running and the person I shoved simply scrambles to their feet before they're trampled and continues running in the opposite direction while screaming their head off.

Once I'm close enough to Megatron and Jazz I can hear their conversation as I take the safety off my gun and aim.

Megatron grabs Jazz's leg and lifts him into the air while Jazz shoots him with his cannon hand.

"You wanna piece of me? You wanna piece?!" Jazz bravely yells as he continues to shoot.

I line up my gun until I'm aiming at Megatron's eye and make sure I have a good shot knowing I only have one shot at this.

"No I want two!" Megatron yells before grabbing jazz's legs and chest.

Jazz screams in pain as Megatron starts to pull, but I act before he can finish the job.

I fire two rounds into his right eye causing him to howl in pain and release Jazz as he grabs his now blind eye. I don't know if the blindness is temporary or permanent, but I don't stick around long enough to ask nor do I care enough to think about asking.

Jazz falls from the tower and flips in the air so he lands on his feet. Once his feet are back on solid ground he immediately runs to my side and scoops me off the ground.

I'm suspended in the air for a half a second as he transforms into his car form. I scream as I fall for a second or two before landing in his driver seat just before he allows the top of his Pontiac Solstice to slide back into place.

I bring a hand up to my chest to calm my speeding heart as Jazz dodges Megatron's canon blasts, the slabs of rock jutting out of the ground, chunks of destroyed buildings blocking the road, and all the crazy pedestrians running down the street.

I lower my head and look out of Jazz's side mirror to see Megatron growling in a mixture of pain, anger, and frustration as he lowers his canon once we are out of range. He still has a hand over his right eye and I can tell he's glaring daggers at Jazz's disappearing bumper.

"Next time Jazz can you please give me a little warning before you start transforming while I'm still in your hand and high off the ground" I ask as he drifts around another corner fully escaping Megatron's haunting gaze.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if we weren't being' shot at by Megatron. It was either that or runnin' the risk of being offlined. Now I don't know about you, but I for one like the idea of living anotha day. Oh and speaking of living anotha day thanks for the save back there, I owe you one" Jazz thanks as he quickly pulls to a stop.

"You're welcome, but you would've done the same for me. In this group we look out for one another so I've got your back any day and everyday" I respond as he opens the door for me.

"Same to you Jul's" Jazz responds as he transforms back into his robot form.

I grab my gun and look around noticing this isn't where I left Bee. I groan internally knowing Bee is going to have a fit when I return.

Unfortunately I must have groaned out loud because Jazz suddenly asks, "what's wrong kid?"

"Bee's gonna kill me when I get back. I told him I'd be right back and as you can see that was kind of a lie. If this battle doesn't kill me he sure will," I huff while leaning my head back.

I bring my head up when I hear Jazz's laugh and cock my hip when he scoffs at me.

"Something funny?" I ask the amused silver bot with a raised eyebrow obviously not seeing the humor.

"Hilarious actually! Honestly I don't think the young scout could raise his voice let alone actually make himself hurt you physically. Bet you give him one look into those large blue orbs of yours and he caves instantly" Jazz chuckles and I shake my head.

"You didn't see him before I left to save you" I mutter, but Jazz just pfts.

"Trust me lil lady it ain't possible for that bot to stay mad at you for more than a second" Jazz assures giving me a confident look before I hear a soft noise to my right.

My body goes rigid as I hear the sound of a gun cocking and swivel around aiming my gun at whoever is making their way towards us.

My fingers are seconds away from pulling the trigger when I hear a loud "Whoa, whoa, whoa Jul's wait, don't shoot its me Will!"

It takes me a split second to recognize that the head I'm holding my gun to is connected to the body of the person holding their hands above their head in surrender and said person is in fact my older brother.

I remove my finger from the trigger and lower my gun.

"Sorry" I apologize as he lowers his hands.

"Damn sir, your sisters got some killer reflexes" a soldier standing to Will's left who I don't recognize comments.

He can't be but a couple of years older than me; probably a few years into his college career.

I peer over my brother's shoulder and give the guy a bright smile.

"Thanks" I say to the man before turning back to my brother.

Will turns to the soldier who spoke up and gives him a look I can't see before turning back to me. The soldier shrinks back slightly from the look like he's just been thoroughly reprimanded by his older cousin for speaking out of turn.

"Don't do that Will, stop scaring the poor guy for speaking the truth," I whisper so only the two of us hear it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Will whispers back and I roll my eyes.

"Sure you don't," I mutter to myself before Will speaks louder so everyone can hear.

"Anyway since I've found you you're going to stay with us until this is all over" Will orders before Epps suddenly appears by his side.

"But I have to get back to Bee" I argue and was about to continue when Will's look cut me off.

It's the stern look he used to give me when I was younger and he wanted me to behave. This is the face that basically says, "This is not up for debate. I'm the oldest so you better listen to me right now before you get in major trouble."

I immediately swallow any protest I have and fold my arms across my chest. I know he's just trying to keep me safe, but I hate it when he goes all big brother soldier on me. It's bad enough having an older brother whose protective and crazy, but add that to the fact that he's a soldier with soldier like instincts and military friends and he becomes ten times worse.

I hate that after all these years my brother can still make me feel like a child even though I'm not.

Jazz silently stands behind me with his hands formed into two large canons. His eyes never leave the road as he continues to keep a vigilant eye on our surroundings while we talk.

"Lets move!" Will orders and his group follows behind him.

We make our way over to a piece of pulled up road and stand behind it for extra cover.

One of the men pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks out from behind the slab of concrete we're hiding behind to canvas the area.

"What's going on?" Will asks and the man lowers his binoculars to answer.

"Sir that tank things getting back up."

Will runs over and looks out where the soldier is pointing to see the tank Decepticon moving to stand on its own two feet once again.

"Oh these things just don't die" Will complains as he stares at the tank.

Jazz releases an almost animalistic growl and his cannons hum to life.

"Give me five seconds with the retched Decepticon and he'll be a pile of smoking scrap metal when I'm finished" he snarls as he takes a step forward, but I move so I'm blocking his path before he can take another step.

"Jazz don't! Last time you fought that tank Ironhide and Ratchet were with you and it still survived. You can't just go in there in the heat of the moment guns a blazing; you have to wait until you can surprise it. I just saved your sorry ass from Megatron once and I don't want to have to do it again" I firmly state with narrowed eyes.

Jazz stares down at me before mumbling what appears to be a string of curses in his native tongue, but he does take a step back and doesn't advance towards the tank anymore so in the end I won the argument.

Jazz takes a few steps away from me so he's standing closer to the soldiers when Will and I look up as we hear the sound of helicopter blades. A few buildings down a large black helicopter Decepticon transforms in the air and lands on the ceiling of a stone building.

"Oh we're so dead" Will mumbles when he sees the Decepticon.

I bring my hand up and sharply slap him upside the head "way to be optimistic Will" I add sarcastically.

"Just so you know the only reason I'm not retaliating for that right now is because we're in the middle of a war zone, but once this mess is over expect payback, lots and lots of payback" Will grumbles as he stalks away from me.

"Ohhhh I'm shaking in my boots," I mutter to myself while folding my arms across my chest.

"I heard that" Will states as he walks over to Epps.

"Well it wasn't meant to be much of a secret" I reply hotly as I start to run with the rest of the group.

We run away from the two Decepticons, trying to find an enemy free zone.

My mood instantly brightens when I hear the familiar sound of Sam's voice. When his voice hits my ears I pick up my pace and whip around the corner before anyone else. I run down the road and see Sam and Mikaela still hooking Bee up to the tow truck.

"Wrap it around the head" Sam instructs Mikaela who rushes to wrap a chain loosely around Bee's neck.

As I run towards them I stare at Bee and notice he's blankly staring, almost expectantly, at the spot where he last saw me before I ran off.

I silently run up behind them and whisper so I don't startle them "looking for me?"

Bee immediately turns his head and whirs loudly. He moves his hand and pushes me forward until I'm smothered into his chest. I give him a quick hug taking in his warmth and relishing in his presence before reluctantly pulling away.

I look at Bee's face and am surprised by how fast his expression changes. He goes from being extremely relieved, happy, and excited to furious in a split second.

He whirs angrily and moves his hands around in crazy gestures like he's reprimanding me for running off.

"_What were you thinking? You scared me half to death! You could have… been hurt or WORSE… KILLED!" __He_ blasts before seeming to unconsciously switch to his native language releasing a series of angry chirps and beeps.

His usually bright blue eyes are blazing with fury, but if you look close enough you'll notice that behind all that anger and frustration is extreme fear. It might seem like Bee is extremely angry, but in actuality he's only concerned for my safety. When I disappeared he went crazy because he knew he couldn't protect me and he'd never forgive himself if I got hurt while he's incapable of being by my side. After I disappeared he watched where I left waiting for me to return, but I didn't. The next thing he hears is Megatron's furious growl and a series of explosions, as Megatron seems to be shooting at something he can't see. It's at this moment that Bee's mind starts to think the worse and believe that I might not be coming back.

When I show up behind him he's instantly filled with relief and the feeling washes over him like a wave. Originally he's so thrilled just to know I'm alive that he doesn't care about what happened before I left. It's when the relief starts to subside and he finally realizes what I did that he becomes angry. He's angry that I willingly put myself in harm's way when he specifically told me not to and scared him half to death. I can tell he's actually angrier with himself than with me, which is why I let him rant and get all of his emotions out before cutting in.

"Bee, Megatron was about to kill Jazz. Not hurt, not harm, not injure, KILL. I wasn't about to let that happen so I had to act. I'm sorry I scared you and believe me when I say that was never my intention, but I couldn't let a friend be harmed when I could do something to prevent it" I soothed as I place a hand on his large shoulder.

I look up at Bee and give him my best puppy dog eyes and he immediately caves. His eyes loose their fiery blaze and soften as he becomes less tense.

"_I understand just … promise me you won't do it again"_ Bee pleads in an almost demanding tone.

"You know I can't make that promise Bee," I whisper while taking a step closer so I'm almost touching his chest.

"If the situation happens again I won't hesitate to do it again."

A large gust of wind tickles my face as Bee sighs through his mouthpiece "_just promise me you'll at least try to stay out of trouble."_

I smile and nod.

"Now that I can promise," I answer honestly before hearing Jazz's muffled laughter.

I glance over my shoulder and see his amused expression.

"Told ya he couldn't stay mad for more than a second, especially after you gave him those large puppy dog eyes" he comments causing both Bee and I to blush.

"_Oh shut up… Jazz" _Bee fires back and Jazz chuckles to himself before everyone gets serious when Will runs up.

"Sam!" Will yells as he waves his hand high up in the air to grab Sam's attention.

"Where's the Cube" he asks as he runs past.

"Right there" Sam answers and points to a part of the truck close to his feet where the Cube is resting.

Will continues to run past while Sam turns back to focusing on the matter at hand.

"Take that and wrap it around the base then put it around his neck" he orders and I help Mikaela wrap the chain where Sam tells us to wrap it.

We just finished wrapping the chain when Will runs back and plops his rifle on the side of the truck.

"Okay all right I can't leave my guys back there so here, take this flare," he says as he hands Sam a small red flare while Sam blankly stares at him as he continues.

"Okay there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go the roof, set the flare-"

"No" Sam interrupts as he realizes what Will is asking him do, but Will keeps on talking ignoring his protest.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no I can't do this!" Sam loudly protests, but Will growls and grabs Sam by the collar of his jacket before pulling on it so they're only inches away from each other.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now!" Will yells in Sam's face before going quiet as he lets the thought sink in.

"All right? I need you take this Cube, get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are gonna die" Will admits as he pushes the Cube into Sam's shaking hands.

Sam gulps before Will turns to Mikaela and I.

"You gotta go. You gotta go," he orders as he starts to push us away.

"No I'm not leaving" Mikaela tries to argue, but Will doesn't listen.

"You need to go," he repeats ignoring her pleas.

"No! I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here" Mikaela firmly declares while moving out of Will's grip forcing my brother to pause.

He notices the look in her eyes and knows that no amount of pleading or persuasion will make her change her mind.

He gives up on trying to get Mikaela to leave and turns to me instead.

"Well Jul's you're leaving," he declares but I shake my head in disagreement.

"No Will I'm not going anywhere. You can't expect me to run and hide while everyone else is fighting and doing something to help. I'm staying and that's the end of it," I state not leaving any room for discussion.

I stand up tall and make myself seem older than I actually am. If someone happened to look in on the conversation just now they might think that its two soldiers of the same rank arguing and not a brother and sister based on how I'm presenting myself.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Will growls frustratingly.

"I could ask you the same thing" I quip back "I'm staying Will and that's final. I'm going to help Sam get the Cube to safety. He'll need all the help he can get and I'm not sending him out on his own to do the most important job of us all. He'll need backup and since you can't provide it I will."

Will and I have a stare down competition before he drags a hand down his face in exasperation. He bites back an aggravated sigh as he walks forward and envelops me in a bone-crushing hug.

"You better come back sis. I can't go home and explain how I let my sister die on my watch. If you die I swear I'm going to resurrect you, kick your ass, then kill you again" he whispers in my ear and I can tell his strong soldier persona slips away for a split second allowing his loving brotherly personality to come up to the surface.

"I promise I'll stay safe; as you know all too well I'm not that easy to get rid of" I reassure him with an amused grin as we separate.

Epps walks up behind Will and pulls me into a hug the second Will releases me.

"Stay safe munchkin, and that's an order from a superior officer so you better listen to it" he says half-joking half serious.

I give him a two-fingered salute and reply with a soft "sir yes sir."

I walk away from Will and Epps and they watch me return to Bee and Sam before turning back to their soldiers. They immediately switch from their caring brother personalities back into strong and unwavering soldier mode.

I walk up to Sam and place a hand on his shoulder when I see him staring at the Cube with unmasked fear.

"Don't worry bro you won't be doing this alone, I'll be by your side every step of the way" I proclaim and his body sags with relief before he moves to wrap me in his arms.

"Thanks Jul's" he sighs as I return his hug.

"What are sisters for" I chuckle as he releases me.

Since I was distracted by Epps and Will I didn't notice when Ratchet and Ironhide made their way over to us until now.

I look up when I hear Ironhide transform his hand into an impressive cannon.

He looks down at us as his hand transforms and says "Sam, Julia, we will protect you."

We nod in thanks and Sam hops down from the truck. As he starts to walk away Mikaela silently stands close to the truck's side like she's debating something in her head. I already know what she's thinking so when she looks up at me I nod my head in Sam's direction urging her to go to him.

"Go" I mouth as I move towards Bee to give them a moment alone.

"Sam!" Mikaela yells as I walk over to Bee until I'm right in front of him.

Our bodies are so close that our chests are almost touching.

"I know you're probably not happy with my decision, but it has to be done. I can't let Sam go by himself and you're not in a position to protect him at the moment so I will.

Just in case I don't come back I want you to know that even though we've only known each other for a short time you've become a large part of my life" I say as a small tear makes its way down my cheek.

Bee lifts his hand and with gentleness I didn't even know he possessed uses his large finger to wipe away the tear trailing down my face.

"_Don't talk like you're not… coming back. We'll see each other again don't you worry. And you're a big… part of my life as well… Julia" _Bee admits before I wrap my arms around his torso in a large hug.

He carefully wraps his arms around my fragile body making sure he doesn't harm me as I'm enveloped in his large frame.

"I still don't understand how someone as big as you can be so gentle around me," I state while snuggling closer trying to remember every second of this moment in case I don't come back.

Bee pulls away slightly and lifts his finger to my chin gently lifting it up so I'm forced to stare into his baby blue eyes, or optics as they call them.

"_I'm gentle so I don't hurt you. You matter too much to me for me… to run the risk of hurting you by not being careful enough"_ Bee softly admits and I smile at him.

"I'll see you when I get back" I whisper before giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

I pull out of his arms and run over to Sam who just finished his conversation with Mikaela. By the looks on their faces I can tell it was just as touching as the one I had with Bee.

"Sam! Jul's! Get to the building!" Ironhide gruffly yells as the Decepticons recommence their attacks across the city.

I nod at Sam and we take off down the road as fast as our legs can take us. We run towards the white building Will told us to go to while Sam _literally _holds the fate of the world in his hands.

As I run I never look back so I never saw Bee staring at my disappearing form with a sad look in his eyes. He lifts a hand to his check and gives a small smile when he thinks back to the kiss I gave him not ten seconds earlier.

_"Stay safe sweetspark. Please stay safe,"_ he thinks to himself before I run out of his view and into the chaos of the city that he can't protect me from.

* * *

**This is by far the hardest set of chapters I've written for this story so far. The Mission City scene is so amazing to watch on TV, but when you are trying to write it and bring all the different scenes and storylines going on at one time together it becomes challenging.**

**I'm splitting the Mission City scene into two parts, because I don't want the chapter to be too big and I don't want to skip anything. I want these scenes to be just as descriptive as I remember watching them. I hope you like it and please R&amp;R!**

**If you have any suggestions on chapter ideas or scenes you want to see in the story please let me know and I'll gladly try to add them in. This is as much your story as it is mine and if you have a good idea you want to share by all means share it.**

**I love you all and I'll try to have part 2 out very soon.**


	8. Mission City Part 2

**Mission City Battle**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything other than Julia, plot changes, and Oc's**

_Italics- Bee radio speech_

* * *

Sam and I run down the road pushing our way through the mob running in the opposite direction. Ironhide and Ratchet run directly behind us looking out for any Decepticons waiting to attack.

"Cover fire!" Ratchet yells as he shoots at the tank Decepticon when it steps onto the road.

Sam and I dodge the tank's attacks until Ratchet is able to pelt him with bullets. Sam grabs my hand as we run so we don't lose each other among the growing chaos.

"Watch out!" Ironhide yells as Blackout, the helicopter Decepticon, flies overhead and fires at us.

I roughly pull Sam to the side so he avoids a bullet to the chest when the Decepticon uses his machine gun. Ironhide picks up a discarded car door and holds it up as a makeshift shield to protect Sam and I from an incoming missile as we run past him.

I scream as a missile impacts the road blowing up the street only a few inches away from our feet.

Even though we're running for our lives at maximum speed my legs are starting to ache from overexertion and my lungs feel like they're on fire.

As if he heard my internal grumbling Ironhide runs up and says, "Keep moving you two! Don't stop!"

Encouraged by Ironhide's words we pick up the pace and continue down the road.

"Sam look out!" I yell as I push him out of the way when I see a Decepticon break off the front piece of a car and throw it at Sam.

Sam barely escapes getting crushed, even with the help of my push, and I come to a screeching halt after pushing Sam to safety so the car piece doesn't hit me either.

Instead of hitting us the car smashes through a small café shattering the large, wall sized, glass windows. Sam looks back for a split second to make sure I'm ok before continuing his run. Once the car piece is no longer a threat I run after him, but now he's slightly in front of me due to his head start.

I keep my eyes glued to the back of his head as I sprint after him so I don't lose him among the crowd. After a few minutes I push my legs to go a little faster so I can catch up to him.

Once I catch up we don't stop running until we see a large F-22 plane flying towards us.

Sam grabs my arm and we dive behind a nearby car as Starscream transforms and skids across the ground. We both lean down and Sam wraps an arm over my head as sparks fly due to Starscream's metal feet scraping against the hard concrete.

Thankfully, none of the cars Starscream tossed up during his skid hit us and I get a good look at him since he slides right past us.

Ratchet and Ironhide quickly intercept Starscream and the three cybertronians fight while Sam and I hide behind the car directly next to Starscream's feet staying as quiet as possible so not to draw attention to ourselves.

As Starscream continues to fight our two Autobot friends I tap Sam's shoulder turning his attention away from the fight and onto me.

"I'm going to help them out. If I don't make it back in time you take that Cube and make sure it gets into the right hands" I tell him before grabbing my rifle and gripping it in my hands.

"Wait no Jul's" Sam tries to protest, but I ignore him as I slink away to the area around Ironhide's feet.

I find a spot where Starscream can't see me and aim my gun at him. I squeeze the trigger and aim for what seems like sensitive spots.

Starscream releases an ear-piercing screech when I hit a large wire in-between his neck and shoulder-blade. He brings his non canon hand up and clamps it around the wound. The wire I hit is spurting out a weird-looking liquid that I know for a fact isn't blood or oil. I'll have to ask the autobot's about it after the fight… that is if we all live long enough for me to get the chance to ask.

Starscream tries to keep fighting, but his injury's are starting to take a toll on him. He can't use both hands and is starting to grow weary from the various other injuries Ratchet and Ironhide have given him throughout the fight.

Starscream tries to hold his ground, but under the fire of Ironhide, Ratchet, and I he quickly realizes he can't win this fight; so like the coward I know he is he transforms back into a plane and takes off.

As he transforms I spring up from my hiding spot and release my gun allowing it to hang in front of my chest as Ironhide and Ratchet kneel on the ground recovering from their injuries.

"Sam, Julia, get to the building!" Ironhide orders as his knees collide with the ground and he huffs in a combination of pain and exhaustion.

I run over to where Sam is in the process of standing and grab his arm as I run past.

"Come on Sam!" I yell as I drag him along before he regains his footing and is able to run without me holding him up.

We recommence our sprint, but this time we don't have our autobot protectors running with us. This makes me grip the gun bobbing on my chest tightly in my hands as we run down the street knowing I have to be the lookout from now on.

I feel my heart skip a beat when I hear a familiar engine purr. I glance over my shoulder to see the one thing I wish I'd never see again.

Megatron flies over and transforms into his robot form to run after Sam and I the instant his feet hit the floor.

"Give me that Cube, boy!" he growls as he picks up a car driving down the road and throws it into the air.

I don't see where the car lands, but I can assume everyone in it didn't survive.

As a result of my head being turned towards the harbinger of death I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and happen to slam into someone. I grunt as I land on my butt and the person who slammed into me falls to the floor as well. I grab my head as I feel a sharp pain in the back of my skull when my head hits the ground. I feel something wet and sticky on my hand and bring it up to my face to see blood on my fingertips.

"Great, just great" I mumble sarcastically as I stand.

Surprisingly, Sam stumbles into the front of a driving car at the same time I fall to the ground. He falls on his back and it's like time suddenly slows down. When Sam falls the Cube hits the ground releasing an energy wave from the Cube's core.

My eyes widen when I see the energy wave hit a few nearby electrical appliances and the machines suck it up. I stand from the ground ignoring the pain in my head and dash over to Sam who is scrambling to his feet.

I reach him just as three new Decepticons form from the Cube's energy wave.

"I think now would be a good time to continue running" I suggest as I help him up and he has just enough time to nod in agreement before we start running again.

After about five more minutes of running we finally run into the building Will told us to go to. Once we're inside Sam stops and looks back for a half a second to see if anyone is following us.

"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!" he mumbles to himself as he runs deeper into the building with me by his side.

We don't look back even when we hear a thundering crash and the sound of glass and concrete breaking. We're in the process of running up the staircase leading to the second floor when we hear Megatron's aggravated growl vibrate through the building.

When we reach the second floor we scan the area before seeing a staircase that leads to the roof. I point it out without making a sound and we take off for the staircase. We get about halfway towards the steps when I feel a rumble underneath my feet.

I gasp, but hold back a scream, as Megatron bursts through the floorboards tossing floor planks and stone everywhere as he breaks through the floor. Sam and I pick up the speed to avoid falling into the growing hole Megatron's creating. Megatron reaches out to grab Sam, but misses him by a fingertips length.

"Maggot!" Megatron scowls as we finally reach the staircase.

Sam stops for a second to look up and internally groans when he sees there's over 12 floors to run up. He pushes me forward so I'm in front of him and we run up the steps.

It feels like we ran up those stairs for hours and my body is already tired from running across town and dodging Decepticon missiles. The head injury I received isn't helping with my depleting strength either. I feel like I'm going to collapse any second, but I fight it and push on. I can collapse when the world and my family are safe.

After what feels like hours I finally see a small door in the distance. Two flights of steps later I reach for the knob and burst through the door but groan when I see the ladder we have to climb up to get to the roof. I run towards the ladder and jump up onto the fifth peg before scrambling up the old rickety steps.

Once I'm on the roof I turn and grab the Cube from Sam's hands as he gets close to the top so he can swing himself onto the roof. When his feet touch the gravel he snags the Cube from my hands and we run towards the opposite side of the roof when we hear the sound of helicopter blades.

"HEY!" Sam yells as he tosses the red flare Will gave him in my direction.

I easily catch it and bump the end against the wall causing the flare to ignite sending red smoke billowing into the air.

As we run towards the edge of the roof we duck under clotheslines that are blocking the path from the nearby homes.

"Hey! We're over here!" Sam yells as he waves his hand at the helicopters, trying to gain their attention as we get closer to the edge.

"Down here!" I yell while waving the red flare in the air.

A helicopter rises up next to the edge of the building just as we're about to reach it. One of the soldiers reaches out of the side door and waits for Sam to hand him the Cube. I smile as Sam moves to hand the Cube off thinking our mission is about to be over, but I suddenly get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when Sam stops trying to reach for the man.

I follow his line of sight and my smile slips away when I see why he stopped reaching to hand it off. Perched on a tall pillar two buildings down and across the street is Megatron's henchman, Starscream.

"Watch out!" Sam warns the men as he pulls the Cube back and runs away from the edge as Starscream fires a missile at the helicopter.

The missile hits the helicopter's blades causing it to spin and lose control. As the helicopter spins the tail hits the side of the building breaking through the stone.

Sam dives for me and we both fall to the ground as the tail barely misses chopping our heads off. We clutch onto each other trying to protect ourselves from the flying bricks.

Screams erupt from our throats, as the tail is only centimeters away from cutting us to pieces. Thankfully the tail doesn't hit us and doesn't chop off the part of the roof we're laying on; though it was really close. My head is just about an inch away from the new edge of the building, and lets just say that isn't a fall I'd like to experience.

Once the danger of the falling helicopter is over Sam helps me up and we scramble away from the edge. Despite everything that's happened in the past three minutes Sam still has the Cube wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Come on lets head back down" I suggest before running for the ladder, but unfortunately we never make it.

We only take about ten steps when the roof shakes and a loud snapping sound is made as Megatron breaks through the roof. We slide to a stop and swivel around turning in the opposite direction since we can't make it to the ladder because Megatron is now blocking the exit.

Megatron breaks through most of the roof as he scrambles to push himself out of the building. We run away from the area and move to the edge of the building where there are a few stone statues lining the edge. In a split second decision Sam climbs onto the edge and scoots back so he's hanging on to a statue getting as far away from Megatron as possible.

He wraps his arms around the statue while keeping the Cube pressed between his arms and chest so it doesn't fall. Once he's situated he releases one hand from the statue and offers it to me. I climb up the edge without hesitation and grab his hand before shuffling onto the statue with him. We each wrap an arm around the other's waist and sling it around to the other side of the statue so we're supporting each other.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings?" Megatron asks as he pulls himself out of the building and stands on his own two feet.

I feel Sam's arm around me shake as he looks down at the ground and sees how far the drop is.

"Don't look down Sam," I whisper pushing on his waist to make him turn his head away from the ground.

The building shakes as Megatron walks over to the edge and wraps his hand around a statue only two statues down from where we are standing giving us a perfect view of his massive claw like fingers.

"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pets" Megatron offers.

Suddenly a piece of rock underneath Sam's feet breaks off and he looses his footing for a split second.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" he yells before I tighten my grip around his waist and pull him back up making sure he doesn't fall.

He tightens his hold on the statue not wanting to fall to his death. When his foot slipped my breath hitched thinking he's about to fall so now my breathing is labored after almost having a heart attack.

"I'm never giving you this All Spark!" Sam yells with a burst of courage after he regains his breath.

Megatron scowls and his face becomes even colder.

"Oh, so unwise" he snarls before raising his hand which he transformed to look like a wrecking ball with spikes.

My eyes widen when I realize what he's about to do before he even brings his hand down. Megatron brings his wrecking ball hand into the side of the building causing it to break off and some parts to explode from the force. The statue Sam and I are clutching topples over and we fall over the edge.

I scream as I involuntarily flip and twirl in the air while the rest of the building falls around me. I look over and see Sam falling and flipping as well, but he's still holding the Cube like a lifeline.

I close my eyes not wanting to see the ground getting closer, but my screaming stops when I meet a hard surface, but not the painfully hard concrete ground I was expecting.

I open my eyes when I hear the familiar soothing voice of Optimus Prime.

"I got you two," he says as he wraps his hand around us and turns the palm of his hand to his chest so we aren't hit by the chunks of stone and gravel falling from the building.

Optimus is in between two buildings about twenty floors high. He's holding on to one building with his hands and the other with his feet.

"Hold on to the Cube!" Optimus orders as his battle mask slides into place.

I grab one of his fingers as Optimus releases the building. He jumps from one building to the other sliding down the side before switching to slow his momentum instead of falling straight down.

As he falls his hand goes through the side of the buildings destroying them in the process causing stone, glass, brick, and rock to rain down on him. Megatron jumps down once he sees what is happening, but unlike Optimus he falls straight down so he can get to Optimus quicker. He grabs Optimus' shoulder causing him to spin in the air and loose his balance.

The two bots fall to the ground and unceremoniously slam into the concrete. I groan as Sam and I are tossed around in Optimus' hand until he finally lands on the ground.

The pain in my head returns when I bump it against his hard metal hand. My head is still bleeding from earlier, but again I shake off my dizziness and bring my mind back into focus.

When Optimus unfurls his fingers releasing Sam and I, I have to squint to protect my eyes from the blinding harsh sun streaming into my pupils. His hand rests on his chest so when he releases us we are on his chest plate, close to his face.

"Sam. Julia" Optimus says softly.

He deactivates his facemask as we turn around to see him clearly. Looking at his face I can tell he's winded from the fall, but still strong in spirit.

"You two risked your life to protect the Cube" Optimus states.

"No sacrifice, no victory" Sam says softly finally understanding the true meaning behind his family motto.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it" Optimus orders and Sam nods in agreement before I can voice my protest.

"Get behind me" Optimus orders when he notices Megatron starting to stir.

Sam and I scramble off of Optimus' chest and move to find a hiding spot as Optimus flips to his knees.

Sam and I run over to the newly formed ditch created when Megatron and Optimus hit the ground causing the road to split in two. I jump down first, but Sam isn't far behind.

We sprint through the ditch's twists and turns until we can see the fight, but are still hidden from Megatron.

I watch apprehensively as Megatron and Optimus move at the same time.

"It's you and me Megatron" Optimus claims as he stands.

"No its just me Prime" Megatron answers as they both stand to their full height.

"At the end of this day one shall stand, one shall fall" Optimus ominously proclaims as the two lung for each other.

They tussle for a while before Megatron manages to get a good hit in, which results in Optimus being thrown back into the side of a building. Megatron doesn't waste any time before grabbing Optimus by the neck and lifting him from the ground. Optimus struggles to escape his hold, but can't get a good grip on Megatron's hand to pry it off his throat.

"You still fight for the weak, that is why you lose!" Megatron yells as he swings Optimus around before throwing him to the ground like trash.

I wince as Optimus collides with the concrete causing sparks to fly as he slides across the ground.

As the fight continues Sam and I make our way out of the ditch and back on the street as Megatron and Optimus move further away from the ditch. We find a vacated car off to the side of the road with a busted window so we can see everything.

I clench my hands in anger as I see Optimus crawling on his knees trying to get away from Megatron before receiving a merciless kick to the face.

I catch a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye and look up to see Will and his team making their way over to Optimus and Megatron. They silently lurk behind cars and overturned debris so not to draw unwanted attention as they gradually move closer.

They stop moving once they're close enough and get to work on preparing their large rocket launchers for an attack. When I figure out what they're doing I slip my two handguns from their holsters and grip them in my hands. I'd use my big gun, but it's almost out of bullets so it isn't of much use to me anymore.

As soon as Will gives the order to his men I aim my guns and fire at Megatron before he can reach Optimus again.

"Take him out!" Will yells at his men before they all pull the triggers on their guns and rocket launchers.

I fire round after round at Megatron hitting any vulnerable spot I can find. However, in order to hit Megatron I have to shift away from the protection of the car and slightly step out onto the road to get a clear shot. A small smirk finds its way onto my face when I hear the distinct whistle of a missile slicing through the air.

Two F-22 planes fly by and fire at Megatron. The missiles cause Megatron to stumble back a few steps and pieces of his metal body to break off.

For a half a second I'm thrilled by the results of our simultaneous attack, but my cheerfulness disappears and my eyes widen when I see a missile miss Megatron and make its way towards Sam and I.

"Shit!" I curse as I spring away from the car and roll on the sidewalk to avoid the missile.

Sam jumps up from his crouch and runs away from the car when he sees the missile heading our way. He runs in the opposite direction that I jumped so we're separated once again due to the missiles miss fire.

I roll on the sidewalk so I come up crouching on my knees with my hands still gripping my guns out in front of me ready to fire. I look over at Sam to make sure he's ok and sigh in relief when I see he is just unfortunately on the other side of the street.

I turn my attention back to Megatron when I hear a loud animalistic growl of frustration. Megatron is being forced back by the amount of gunfire he's taking. Missiles rock his body causing explosion after explosion, while the soldiers on the ground fire nonstop with their large rifles and rocket launchers.

The planes pelt him with missiles and don't give him enough time in-between to defend himself. The foot soldiers aid in slowing him down even more by shooting their rocket launchers and massive guns at every inch of his body.

I continue to fire at Megatron while simultaneously keeping an eye on Sam to make sure I don't lose him.

While Megatron is preoccupied with the onslaught of missiles and bullets Sam clamors over to Optimus who is still somewhat lying down on the ground recovering from Megatron's attack.

However, when Megatron sees the cube in Sam's hands he starts to make his way over to Sam despite the onslaught of bullets. Sam notices Megatron stumbling over to him and runs away in a panic, but before Megatron can get to him Optimus reaches out and trips him.

Megatron falls to the ground and Sam rolls over on his back to face Megatron. Megatron aggressively crawls towards Sam while scratching his long fingers against the concrete.

"Mine! All Spark!" Megatron growls as he tries to claw Sam, but every time Megatron gets close Sam shuffles back trying to get away from the monster before him.

At this point I jump up from the ground and make a beeline for Sam despite the fact that I'm risking getting hit by a bullet since I'm running directly towards Megatron as well.

As I run forward I watch Optimus roll onto his stomach when he witnesses Megatron getting closer to Sam.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest now!" he urgently orders before banging his hand against the concrete.

I watch as Sam turns to Optimus then back to Megatron before freezing. In that moment I can see that he has an idea and one that doesn't involve Optimus sacrificing himself for the greater good.

However even I'm shocked when Sam scrambles up from the ground before moving towards Megatron.

"Sam! No Sam!" Optimus yells when he realizes what Sam is about to do, but Sam ignores him.

I'm almost to them when Sam moves so he's directly under Megatron and lifts the Cube into his spark chamber. The Cube immediately reacts and Megatron's spark sucks up the energy. As the energy is absorbed the Cube slowly disintegrates a level at a time.

Megatron jerks back in pain and brings a hand up to his chest once the Cube is fully emerged into his chest. He glares down at Sam with hatred, anger, and pain as his body convulses from the amount of raw energy coursing through his circuits.

He chokes as he falls to his knees unable to support his body weight anymore.

As Megatron falls and his eyes start to dull I almost stop running thinking it's over, but I'm very wrong.

I see Megatron's hand moving towards Sam before anyone else does and before I can think rationally my body takes action. I sprint forward and push Sam out of the way sending him crashing into the ground, but safely out of Megatron's reach before anyone can move.

Just a second after I push Sam out of the way I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I freeze in shock and pain as I stare out into space looking at Sam, but not quiet seeing him. It's like I'm looking at everyone but feels like I'm looking out from someone else's eyes rather than my own point of view and everything's in slow motion.

I see Sam scream my name almost choking on the word as he scrambles up from the ground and turns to face me. Off in the distance my ears pick up my brothers familiar screaming, but I can't quite make out what he's saying.

I slowly look down and can't even bring myself to be surprised, scared, or have any type of emotional reaction when I see one of Megatron's claw like fingers poking through my stomach. When he swiped for Sam I took the attack instead causing him to plunge his sharp knife-like hand through my stomach.

Blood seeps through my gut and onto his cold metal at alarming speed. I gasp softly coming back to the real world as I feel another sharp pain in my stomach when Megatron dies and collapses causing his finger to slip out of my stomach leaving the wound bare and fully exposed.

As the metal leaves my body I feel my warm sticky blood trickling out of my wound soaking through my shirt, and creating a pool of blood beneath my feet. Suddenly my eyesight goes in and out as everything goes blurry. My legs loose their strength before completely going numb so I can't feel them anymore.

At one point I feel myself falling to the ground, but don't have enough energy or will power to stop myself. Thankfully a pair of strong arms catch me around the waist before I hit the concrete.

I feel the person lower down to the ground with me wrapped in their arms until we're both sitting on the street. My back is leaning against their body and my head is lying on their chest.

I force my head to look up until I see Sam's panicked and worried face. His arms are holding me close like he's trying to protect me from the outside world.

"Jul's! Jul's can you hear me? We're going to get you help ok, but you have to hold on until then," Sam blabs as he uses one hand to stroke my hair and the other to try and stop the excessive bleeding from my stomach.

I peel my eyes away from Sam and turn to my right when I hear my name being called. I watch as Will skids on his knees until he's hovering over me with Epps right beside him. He moves Sam's hand out the way and brings his own over my stomach since he's more qualified to help in these type of situations.

I frown as I see tears in his eyes waiting to be released, but Will forces them back trying to stay strong for my sake. However, he can't hide the shaking of his hands and when I look into his eyes I can see all his hidden fear.

"You're gonna be ok sis. It's not that bad of a wound. We're going to get you help, don't worry" Will says trying to reassure me, but I can tell he's lying.

Even though I'm going in and out of focus I can hear the quiver in his voice and see the fear in his eyes.

Now I don't know much about medical situations, besides the basics, but I know when an injury's bad; and when I saw the hole in my stomach I immediately knew it was a life threatening injury.

I swallow thickly tasting my blood slithering down my throat before trying to speak as I watch Optimus walk over and crouch down next to me.

"He's…He's dead right? It's over?" I ask him softly struggling to get the words out.

Optimus nods gravely "It's over little one. You've done well."

I give him a weak but content smile and lay my head back onto Sam's chest.

"At least he went down before I did" I say gently trying to lighten the mood, but apparently everyone else doesn't see it that way.

"Don't talk like that Jul's" Sam chastises as I hear the sound of loud metal footsteps.

"I'm just being realistic Sam," I add before going into an intense coughing fit hacking up rivers of blood.

"WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN MEDICS!" Will yells as Epps hands him a piece of cloth to try and staunch the bleeding.

"What is all the fuss abo-" Ironhide pauses when he sees what everyone is crowding around and why Will is yelling so frantically.

"Oh Jul's" he mumbles sadly as he crouches down to his knees trying to get as close as he can.

Ratchet and Jazz walk up behind him and when they see what Ironhide is so upset about they gasp in shock and sadness.

"Nah uh, none of that. Everyone stop with the sad faces, please. We just won a war, we should all be happy not sad" I state not wanting everyone to be sad.

I turn my head to my brother and look into his eyes.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask him while attempting to lift my hand, but I don't have enough energy to lift it up so Epps takes over stopping the bleeding so Will can grab my hand.

He eagerly wraps his hands around mine covering my entire hand with his strong ones.

"Anything" Will nods with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell Aunt Sasha and Uncle John what really happened. They don't need to know the full details on how I passed, it'll destroy them. Give them a more peaceful version to ease their pain. And make sure the Autobot's are taken care of; no more Sector Seven craziness. They're family now so treat them as such."

A tear rolls down Will's cheek as he lowers his forehead to our intertwined hands and his body trembles with restrained sobs.

"I promise" he nods giving me his word as he raises his head.

I find the strength to lift my hand to his cheek and wipe away a tear that escaped his eyes before it can travel all the way down.

"No more tears…that goes for all of you" I say as I look around at everyone who has tears in their eyes.

Then my eyesight goes fuzzy and I feel light-headed as my eyes start to roll to the back of my head.

"No, no, no, no, no Jul's you can't do that. Stay awake Jul's you have to stay awake" Will yells as he shakes my shoulder trying to keep my eyes open, but I can't help it.

"We're losing her!" Epps yells as he checks my pulse, noticing it's quickly loosing strength.

"MEDIC!" Sam yells when he sees flashing red and blue lights in the distance.

My eyelids grow heavy and I can't find the energy to keep them open. I feel my eyes start to flutter shut while everyone yells at me not too.

The last thing I remember before my eyes roll to the back of my head and I succumb to the peaceful darkness are the screams of the people around me, the blaring sirens of the incoming ambulance, and a familiar loud beep that sounds a lot like a scream in the distance.

* * *

**OH CLIFFHANGER! And the first Transformers movie is officially over folks! I've had so much fun writing this movie and I can't wait to start writing the second one. I'm going to have a few chapters in-between the two movies to add in some plot points and finish up where this chapter leaves off, but since midterms are coming up I probably won't be able to post until Christmas.**


	9. Your Pain Is My Pain

**Your Pain Is My Pain**

**Disclaimer- Only own Julia and plot changes. Don't own Transformers or its characters.**

_Italics- Bee Radio Speech_

* * *

**Bee's POV**

"Sorry Bee!" Mikaela yells back at me as I'm jostled around in the back of the truck as she drives over a large bump in the road.

"_It's…alright. I've had…much worse," _I answer as the truck stops rocking back and forth and my head ceases its aggressive spinning.

About ten minutes ago, we managed to offline the large tank Decepticon before seeing Sam and Julia fall from the pillared building. Our hearts dropped as we helplessly watched our friends tumble through the air while screaming so loud we could hear them from miles away. I was just about to turn my head not wanting to see them fall to their deaths when I see Optimus' hand reach out and grab them from the air.

I internally cheer with joy as Optimus moves his hand to protect the two humans from the falling debris. However, my worry levels skyrocket once more when I see Megatron jump down and tackle Optimus from the side of the building.

By some silent unanimous decision Mikaela hops back into the truck and starts it up before taking off towards Sam and Julia. Now we're weaving through the destroyed city streets heading towards the building we saw them plummet from not too long ago.

When we originally departed we were about 20 minutes away so Mikaela put the pedal to the metal trying to cover the distance as fast as possible.

A few minutes later my head perks up when I hear Megatron's loud pain-filled growl before everything goes completely silent. All the distinct sounds of missiles, gunfire, and fighting suddenly disappear after a loud thud echoes through the city.

My spark skips a beat at the thought of Megatron being offlined finally ending this long drawn out war for good.

Mikaela looks back at me for a split second and in that moment I can see all the fear and worry circling around in her eyes. I can tell the growl freaks her out as her mind thinks of all the possible scenarios that would result in that sound being made.

After five long minutes of dreadfully silent driving we finally arrive at the clearing where the rest of my team and our few human allies are crowding around something on the floor.

My eyes quickly scan the area immediately taking note of the dead Decepticon leader lying on the ground a little ways off from where the group is huddled up.

Mikaela swivels the truck around so the back is facing the group giving me a clear view of what is going on before shutting off the engine. After taking the keys out of the ignition she swings her large door open and hops out of the truck as Ironhide and Jazz quickly walk over.

I was just about to ask them what happened when I recognize the shrill sound of squealing tires. Upon hearing the noise I curiously tilt my head to the side to get a better view, since they're blocking my way. I watch intently as an ambulance skids to a stop before a group of human medics scramble out of the back. The group runs towards the huddle and when they reach it chaos ensues.

The head medic forces his way through the group and immediately pushes Will out of the way while his friend does the same to Epps. The two men struggle to get back to whatever is in the middle of the huddle, but the other medics push them away.

Seeing the progressing struggle, Will's team runs over and grabs the two men before dragging them back. Since they're stronger than the medics they're more successful in holding the two men back. Both Will and Epps require two men each to keep them restrained and away from the now broken up huddle.

Upon further inspection I can see the trail of tears freely running down their face's as they scream at the men to release them.

"Let me go man! That's my sister, that's my sister man let me go!" Will yells as he struggles to push past his men, but unfortunately is having no success in moving forward.

His statement causes me to freeze as what he says finally registers in my brain module. I quickly turn my head away from the two struggling soldiers and look down at the now dispersed huddle to see something that shatters my spark into a million pieces.

Lying on the floor with her eyes closed is none other than Julia Lennox.

Her clothes are soaked with blood and even from this far away I can see the large gruesome hole protruding from her stomach. Her head is lying in Sam's lap and he continues to soothingly rub her hair despite the fact that she can no longer feel his touch. He doesn't struggle or resist when the medics gently push him away while easing her head out of his lap, not wanting to cause her any further injury by rushing the job.

I watch as he stumbles back from the medics before falling to his knees still staring at his injured friend while silent tears flood from his eyes. As he kneels, completely numb to the rest of the world, his body starts to shake so fast that it almost looks like he's having a seizure.

Mikaela forces herself out of her frozen stupor and runs to Sam's side after seeing him fall to his knees. She drops to the ground and swallows him in a hug as he buries his face into her neck. He clutches onto her while simultaneously trying to rid himself of the terrifying image of his best friend and sister figure getting stabbed in the gut in order to save him. Mikaela willingly allows her shirt to get soaked with his tears as they cling to each other like their lives depend on it.

I turn away from the depressing scene before me and look up at Ironhide and Jazz hoping this is all just a figment of my imagination; but the despair in their eyes tells me otherwise.

I shake my head not wanting to believe what I'm seeing and my shaking gets progressively faster as Ironhide and Jazz try to block my view of Julia.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no" _I frantically rant as I vigorously shake my head back and forth while lifting my hands to clench my head so hard its almost painful.

In my sudden state of panic I swiftly lift my arms to my chest and, with strength I didn't even know I possessed, rip the chains from my body freeing myself from the tow truck.

I roughly pull on the chains completely tearing them apart until I feel myself lower to the ground. The second my body hits the floor I start speed crawling towards Julia.

Ironhide and Jazz rush forward when they see me crawling and grab my shoulders before lifting me back to the truck. I struggle in their grip, despite their obvious advantage, and put all my energy into trying to get to Julia.

"_NO let me go! Let me go! I need to… get to her. She… needs me. I'm her…guardian. NOW LET ME GO!" _I yell frantically while extending my arm out to her still body through the gap in theirs.

Because I'm so focused on Julia I don't notice the pained look on either of my friends faces. They're struggling to hold me back and even though they want to let me go so I can see her they know I'd only get in the way if I did.

Inherently I know this, but at the moment all rational thought is gone. The only thing that matters right now is getting to Jul's and holding her close.

My screaming gets louder and higher pitched when I see her being transported onto a stretcher.

My fierce struggle intensifies and at one point I manage to break through their wall before scrambling towards the moving stretcher. I manage to gain some decent ground before feeling strong arms wrap around my shoulders once again. Ironhide lifts me off the ground and forces me against the side of the truck while I scream cybertronian curses in his face. Energon tears trail down my cheeks as I see the human medics transfer Julia to the back of the ambulance.

I watch as the humans hop into the ambulance after she is safely inside before slamming the doors shut. They turn their flashing lights back on before taking off down the road.

My struggles cease and I fall limp in my friend's arms as I watch the ambulance disappear around the corner. I allow them to gently lean me against the truck without protest as I stare at the pool of blood left on the ground from where Julia was previously resting.

"_No, no, no I can't fail…not again. I can't," _I mumble softly before staring into space.

In that moment it's like something snapped inside me. I desperately want to smash something or bash my hands against the ground until it breaks, but I can't bring myself to do either.

My body slips into a state of shock and I can't move a muscle. My eyes lose their liveliness leaving them dull, lifeless, and full of pain. My senses go completely numb until the only thing I can really see or hear is the pool of blood on the floor and the sound of my labored breathing.

I fail to notice Ratchet and Optimus moving to my side or the fact that all of my fellow autobot friends crouch down so they're at my level.

All I know is that at this very moment the only thing I can do is mutter the two words _I failed_, over and over and over again.

The others try to speak to me, but I ignore them and completely shut them out.

The only thing that breaks through my frozen wall is the sound of Optimus' deep voice when he says, "It's not your fault Bumblebee. You can't blame yourself."

That single statement brings me back to the real world as all the anger, pain, guilt, and self hate I feel instantly bubbles to the surface.

I whip my head around until I'm glaring at Optimus with such intensity that the others shrink back before slamming my finger into his chest causing him to stumble back a step or two from the force.

"_DON'T LIE AND TELL ME THIS ISN'T…MY FAULT! I was suppose to…protect her. That's my job and I failed! She got hurt because… I wasn't there for her. Because I wasn't… strong enough to… push through my injuries and… stay by her side! I should've persuaded her not to go. I knew it was too dangerous… but I let her go anyway. If I'd just… forced her to stay behind like a good guardian… she wouldn't be in this situation right now. So don't sit here and tell me that… it's not my fault when we all know it OBVIOUSLY IS!" _I scream in his face before trailing off as fresh sobs rack my body.

I release a frustrated growl before punching the ground shoving my hand through the hard concrete floor until my whole fist is in the ground.

After I pull my hand free from the rock I bury my head into my hands and refuse to look at anyone. I keep my head covered and fail to notice the shocked expressions of the other mech's around me.

Everyone stares at me in stunned silence, completely surprised that not only did I yell at Optimus, but also pushed him to the ground. They aren't used to me reacting with such violence and anger, but today I don't care enough to retain my usual calm and collected demeanor.

Seeing Julia on the ground bleeding out with a huge hole in her stomach left an ache in my chest that no one can heal, and until she comes back my bright and cheerful personality will be gone as well.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I clench my sister's weak hand harder as Epps yells, "we're losing her!"

"MEDIC" Sam screams as he sees red and blue flashing lights in the distance.

I see Julia's eyes go in and out of focus before finally closing shut. Her arm goes limp in mine and I almost loose all composure when her pulse gets so weak I can barely feel it anymore.

"No, no, no come on Jul's don't do this to me ok. You have to wake up" I urge as I shake her shoulder trying to get her to open her eyes once again.

A few tears trail down my face when she doesn't show any sign of answering me, but I don't care. The only thing that matters is my baby sister and making sure she makes it through this. Keeping up my strong composed soldier persona will just have to wait.

I look up from my sister's scraped and dirty face when I hear a loud engine and see both Bee and Mikaela driving up in their tow truck. My attention turns back to my sister a second later when I see an ambulance pulling up.

For a second my heart flutters with happiness when I see the doctors running over thinking Julia now has a chance of survival. However my happiness quickly vanishes when the head doctor crouches to his knees and checks Julia's pulse while internally evaluating the severity of her condition. One of his assistants gently, but firmly, pushs Epps hands out of the way so he can take over covering Julia's wounds.

"Sir I need you to step back," the lead doctor says as he leans down to place his ear over Julia's chest.

When I don't move to follow his order he yells at me again.

"Sir you need to move now," the doctor yells before pushing me back.

"No I'm not leaving!" I protest as I move back to Julia's side before feeling strong hands wrap around my arms and pull me back.

While I focused on my sister I failed to notice the other doctors running over to pull Epps and I away from Julia.

"Let go of me!" I growl as I twist my arm out of their grip and start to run back to Julia, unfortunately I'm intercepted before I can get there.

Some of the men from my team run over and take over the role of holding Epps and I back since the medics are having trouble doing so.

"Let me go man. That's my sister, that's my sister man let me go!" I scream in their faces as I slap their hands away from my chest.

I struggle against their hold, but this time there are two men holding me back so I can't break through.

"Let me go soldier! I'm your superior officer and I order you to let me go! That's my sister over there and she needs me, now let ME PASS!" I scream as I feel large tears freely flowing down my face.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's an order I'm going to have to refuse" one of my men reluctantly states, but since I'm solely focused on Julia I can't quite distinguish who spoke.

I helplessly watch as the doctors transfer her to a stretcher and carry her to the back of the ambulance. I try in vain to get past the two men, but they push against me with all their strength. When the ambulance speeds off with my sister in the back I howl in fury.

I lift my hands and push against the two men freeing myself from their grip as I turn around allowing them to face my back. I hold up my hands in anger showing them that even though I'm furious I'm not going to do anything. They willingly take the verbal brunt of my anger as I shout numerous profanities at them while pacing back and forth. As I pace and scream I lift my hands to my scalp and tug on my hair so hard I almost tear it all out.

I snarl before kicking a nearby trashcan causing a loud clatter sound and pieces of trash to fly through the air.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Epps isn't doing much better with handling the situation than I am. The two men who were holding him back released him as well when he stopped struggling. He's now standing completely still, frozen like a statue while staring at his hands, which are still covered in Julia's blood.

Unlike me he isn't kicking things around or expressing his grief through anger, but I can tell he's just as grief stricken as I am.

I look down at my uniform and freeze when I see the blood on the front.

Julia's blood.

My sister's blood.

I can tell my body is shaking, but I can't do anything to stop it. I clench and unclench my hands trying to stop the shaking, but it doesn't work.

I only look up from my shaking hands when I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I groan and curse again when I see Simmons jumping out of his car and making his way over.

I hold up a hand and glare at him when he's almost in grabbing distance.

"Don't," I hiss lowly causing him to pause mid stride.

"I'm _really_ not in the mood to deal with your obnoxious bullshit right now. My sister just got stabbed in the gut and is being rushed off to god knows where, so please don't come over here and open up your big mouth if you have something smart to say. Because Simmons I swear I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your knee if you so much as whisper one sarcastic comment to piss me off" I snarl while shooting him one of the nastiest glares I've ever created.

Most days I can deal with obnoxious and arrogant people like Simmons and manage to keep a level head due to the fact that half of the people I report to that aren't in the military are like this. They don't know anything about the life of a soldier so for them to make decisions on what we need and don't need when they know nothing about us can be extremely frustrating, but I've learned to deal with it.

Thus dealing with people like Simmons isn't anything new to me, but today I don't have the patience or the self-control to deal with his foolishness without doing something I'm probably going to regret later.

For a second I catch a glimpse of remorse in Simmons' eyes before he returns to his emotionless expression.

"I didn't come with a sarcastic or witty response soldier. I came to tell you that your sister's being transported back to base since it's the closest undestroyed medical center. Plus the medical crew there is the best around; if anyone can help her now it's them. I figured you'd want to know that" Simmons says before tossing me a key card.

I instinctively catch the card and look down at it. It's a plain white card with a black stripe on the side like a credit card.

Upon seeing my puzzled expression Simmons explains "its an access pass to the base. Now you can get into restricted areas without being shot at since the guards don't know you."

"Thanks" I say to Simmons who just huffs gruffly before turning back to his car.

"Just make sure little smartmouth's ok" Simmons says as he walks off, but I can tell from his voice that he doesn't mean it a negative or condescending way.

Once Simmons returns to his car I stuff the card into my pocket and rush over to Epps. I tap his shoulder and tell him what's happening before turning to Optimus who is still standing in the middle of the clearing.

He's staring at the spot where Julia laid before the docs took her, but every once in a while he'll glance to his left to check on Bee who is breaking down in the corner. I'm shocked to see the scout reacting on the same scale if not more traumatized by Julia's fatal injury then Epps and I are. It makes my respect for the bot rise to new levels as I see he really does care about my sister.

"Optimus" I yell at the Autobot leader causing him to turn to me.

Looking into his eyes I can see they're filled with sadness and regret, but despite that he remains as stoic and strong as ever.

I was just about to tell him what Simmons said and ask that he make sure Sam and Mikaela get back safely, but before I can say anything he raises his hand stopping the words before they are spoken.

"I heard every word Lennox. Don't worry, I'll make sure Sam, Mikaela, and the others get back safely. We'll be right behind you shortly," he states and I nod in thanks before turning to the cars parked off to the side.

I speed over to the first car and manage to pull the door open when someone slaps my hand away and slams the door shut.

I snap my head to the left and see a familiar face blocking my path.

"Kyle, move" I order the boy before reaching around him to pull the door open again only to have it shoved close once more.

Kyle is the youngest member of my team as he just turned 21. He has short and choppy dark blond hair and bright green eyes. His build is similar to mine and despite our age difference we are around the same height, me being only half a head taller than him. He's been a part of my group since day one and is one of my closest friends; second to Epps of course.

Unbeknownst to me, this is the same kid Julia managed to save from being pinned under a car after the first explosion caused by Starscream's missile.

I glare at Kyle as he shoves the door closed once again "I really don't have time for this man."

"Will I don't think you should be driving considering the condition you're in right now" Kyle declares, but I ignore him and shove his hand away from the car.

"My sisters being rushed to the hospital with a massive hole in her stomach possibly bleeding to death and you're going to stand here and argue with me over whose driving!" I yell while taking a threatening step closer so I'm in his face.

"I'm not arguing with you Will; I'm simply telling you it's not going to be you behind the wheel" Kyle states smoothly not at all phased by my anger and hostility.

"It's not your loved one fighting for their life right now Kyle!" I rant before slamming my hands against the car next to his face.

"With all due respect sir you're not the only one who cares about her" Kyle mentions and this causes me to snap.

I grab Kyle by the collar and shove him against the side of the car. He narrows his eyes at me as I lean in so he can fully see the fury swirling in my eyes.

"You know _nothing_ about my sister Kyle, so don't act like the two of you are suddenly best friends and pretend like you care about her well being" I yell in his face before banging him against the side of the car once more.

Kyle doesn't struggle in my grip or try to break free even when I slam him against the car causing his head to meet a painful introduction with the hard metal. He allows himself to be manhandled knowing it's my way of releasing some of my anger and grief.

After I stop yelling at him he finally starts to speak "I have a little sister too Will, so trust me when I say I know how it feels when they get hurt. You, Epps, the others, and I are a team, and like our team motto says, your family is my family and _your_ pain is _my_ pain. When one of us hurts, all of us hurt. So because her pain affects you so badly it affects the rest of us just as much.

Plus she saved my life, and from all the hundreds of story's you've told us about her I pretty much know her as well as you do. So in response to your earlier statement yes, I do care about her well-being.

So I'm not just telling you that you can't drive because I'm being an ass or a jerk; I'm doing it because I know the extent of the pain your feeling right now and I don't want you doing anything stupid because of it. Your sister will never forgive any of us if we let you drive in this mindset and you end up dying in a car crash. That won't help anyone, especially not her once she wakes up."

After his long spiel I stare at Kyle for a few tense seconds before finally releasing him after realizing he's right.

"Fine, alright you win" I sigh as I release my grip over his collar allowing his feet to return to the ground.

As his feet touch the earth again he brings a hand up to his throat and runs it over his neck trying to loosen it up as I apologize for my behavior.

After Kyle gets his baring's once again he takes a step forward and places a firm hand on my shoulder.

"When I say I understand your pain Will, I want you to believe me.

My sister was once in a similar situation. We were hanging out at the local mall one Saturday afternoon shopping for my mom's birthday present when a shooter ran in and randomly shot up the place. I tried to protect her, but despite my efforts she got shot in the stomach twice.

When she got shot, I was a mess. I felt like I'd let her down by allowing any harm to reach her in the first place because you and I both know the main job of a big brother is to protect their siblings. Whether that be from ridiculous insecurities about herself because of what stupid bullies at school are saying, a guy who wants to take her out no matter how old she gets, or from real danger like a flying bullet or a punch to the face. That's the role of a big brother, and when your sibling somehow gets hurt either emotionally or physically you feel personally responsible for allowing pain to come their way.

So trust me when I say I get it, cause I do, but I remember a time when I was at the hospital frantic and loosing my mind while never leaving my sisters hospital bed for more than a second when two men I look up to came in and sat with me for a full week. They weren't just fellow members of my team or long time family friends, they were my superiors. The leaders of my team, and they didn't come because they were forced to or ordered to, but because they wanted to. They heard what happened and took a full week off of their already short vacations with their families to help me in my time of need.

And now I'm telling you what you guys once told me all those years ago. This team is a family and since our other families are back home worrying about us we have to be each other's families for the time being. We have to look out for each other to make sure everyone gets home safely, and that doesn't just apply to our military lives. That extension goes all the way back home to our other families.

Now I don't know if you remember this or not, but you said that to me years ago and meant it. Now I'm saying it to you and meaning it just as much.

You're family is my family so Julia is my family just as much as she is yours. Let me help you like you once helped me and make sure you don't get yourself hurt by letting me drive so you can get back to your sister in one piece."

I stare at Kyle in stunned silence before clasping a hand on his shoulder holding back the fresh set of tears that desperately want to flow.

"I do remember that day and I did mean what I said. You're right and I'm sorry. Epps and I will ride in the back" I relent as I walk over to the backseat and open the door.

Kyle nods not having anything left to say as Epps scrambles into the car. Kyle climbs into the drivers seat and seconds later we're making our way back to base.

I sit in the back seat watching the destroyed city pass me by as I think about Julia.

"Jul's please be ok. I've lost too many people in my life, and I can't lose you. That's pain I don't think I can ever recover from" I think to myself as I lean my head against the window and pray the whole trip back that my sister makes it out of this alive.

* * *

**Well that was a heart-wrenching chapter!**

**I apologize now for any grammatical or spelling errors spotted. Fanfiction for some reason is missing its spell check program in doc manager so I don't have my final spell check available like I normally do. I used Microsoft word's spell check when I wrote the chapter, but they don't catch everything like Fanfiction does. **

**But anyways, I know it's been a while since I uploaded, but I just finished midterms last Friday and I had to update my other story as well since I haven't worked on that in a while, so I didn't have much time to write until now.**

**I hope you all liked the update and please give me some feedback on how I did. This is one of my first time's writing a sad scene like this so some constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

**Next chapters going to be about people's individual reaction's to Julia's situation and how she turns out.**

**And since I probably won't be posting again until after New Years I hope everyone is having a great holiday season and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! I know 2014 was an interesting year for me and I hope 2015 is a good year for all of you.**

**Until next time!**


	10. The Impact We Have On Others

**The Impact We Have on Others**

**Disclaimer- I don't own transformers or any of its characters. Only own OC's and original plot points.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Not long after Will and Epps leave in their truck the rest of the group follows their lead. Since Bee can't transform due to his injuries the others help hook him up to the back of Optimus' truck form. Bee doesn't move as Ironhide and Jazz secure him to the back of the truck to make sure he doesn't fall off during the ride.

Once Bee is secure the rest of the Autobot's transform into their alt forms while the remaining soldiers pile into their military issued cars. Sam and Mikaela ride back with Jazz since their normal mode of transportation is unavailable.

After making sure Sam and Mikaela are accounted for Optimus leads his team back to the main road.

When they arrive at the Sector Seven base they're guided to a large empty room connected to a smaller room located just outside of the bases medical center. The large room is where Sector Seven usually houses all of their large weapons and tanks, but they moved them to make room for the Autobots.

Upon entering the room Jazz quickly pulls to a stop and opens his doors for Sam and Mikaela allowing them to exit his car. They quickly slip out and walk through the small door entering the room just outside of where Julia is currently going into surgery. The Autobot's stay in the bigger room since they can't fit in the smaller room.

After the teens leave the Autobot's split off and scatter to their own separate sections of the room to think and grieve individually.

* * *

**Optimus' POV**

I remain in my alt mode until Bee is unhooked and safely transported to the corner of the room.

Once he's free I transform into my bipedal mode and glance at the depressed young scout. Once Ironhide firmly places him back on the ground Bee immediately lowers his head and slides his mask down successfully hiding his face from the rest of us. I release a silent sigh as I see how broken Bee is.

I'm so used to Bee's cheerful and spirited attitude that it's disconcerting to see him so quiet and withdrawn. I stare at the unusually silent scout for a few seconds before shaking my head and moving to the other side of the room to think.

I reflect back on earlier in the day when Julia claimed the Autobot's as a part of her family despite the fact that she's hurt because of us. We're the ones who dragged her and her friends into this fight; but unlike me she doesn't blame us for her pain. We've barely known each other for more than a few days and she's already opened up her heart to us.

I know she wouldn't want me to, but I can't help but feel guilty and responsible for her current state of health.

I never wanted to involve the humans in our war, but it couldn't be avoided. And now one of our few human allies and friends is in the med bay because they were forced to participate in a battle they never should have joined.

When Ironhide asked me why we're fighting to save the humans after they kidnapped Bee my mind immediately wandered to Julia. I didn't realize it until then, but she's one of the main reasons I believe in humanity so much. She's shown me how much potential they truly have despite all the ugly qualities we've seen in others so far. Not only is she a strong fighter, but she also has a good heart full of compassion and forgiveness.

When we first met I immediately noticed how easily she bonded with the team. Her personality made it possible for her to instantly bond with every member in her own unique way. Over time I also noticed how close Bee and Julia were starting to become. Whenever she's around Bee seems to unconsciously perk up and that's something that makes me like her even more than I already do.

Like Julia said, she's a part of our family and we care about her just like she cares for us. I pray to Primus that she makes it out of this not only for myself, but for everyone that will be equally devastated by her loss.

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

After Sam and Mikaela leave the room I transform into my bipedal mode and move to the back of the room. I unceremoniously thump to the ground and sit with my back against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

The silence is making it way to easy for my mind to wander to unpleasant thoughts that I desperately want to distract myself from.

I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Julia. If she hadn't had the courage to intervene and shoot Megatron in the eye I wouldn't have been able to escape getting ripped in half.

When someone saves your life at the risk of their own that's not something you easily forget.

She helped me when I needed it most, but now that she needs help I can't do anything to save her. I'd gladly give my life if it meant saving hers right now, but unfortunately her fate is out of my hands.

I remember after she saved my life she told me she'd have my back any day and everyday. I agreed and told her the same. Now I feel like I've let her down and broken that promise of always looking out for one another.

I lean my head against the wall and activate my internal radio system blasting music in my head to try and block out the jumble of feelings buzzing through my body.

But even I know that music can't fully replace or mask these smothering feelings no matter how much I want it to.

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

Usually working on my guns or some type of weapon is a great way for me to relieve stress and process my emotions, but not today. No matter how much I try to upgrade my precious cannons or fix my various other guns I can't suppress my feelings of anger and grief.

And no matter how much I try to deny it the main emotion consuming my body isn't anger, guilt, or sadness, but fear. Fear is the main thing preventing me from fully engaging my mind on upgrading my weapons.

Now fear isn't an emotion I experience often, but seeing Julia that badly injured caused intense fear to creep into my spark for the first time in years. Never before have I ever been so afraid of seeing someone injured in my entire life as an Autobot.

Over the course of time that I've known her I've come to realize that Julia is my favorite human. I like Sam, Mikaela, and the other soldiers on Will's team, but Julia was the first human I met who had the courage to stand up to me. When I first pointed my canons at Sam I'll admit I was surprised to see her instinctively pull out her own gun and stare me down unafraid despite the massive size difference. Her fiery and fearless spirit is admirable and something I find rare in the other humans I've encountered.

If she were born a cybertronian there's no doubt in my mind that she would have been the perfect Autobot warrior. She has the skill of a fighter, the spirit of a soldier, and the heart of an Autobot.

After failing to distract myself with my guns I became so consumed with anger and worry that I can't take it anymore. I quickly stand from my spot on the floor and make my way out of the smothering room. I quickly find my way to one of the training rooms the soldiers built to practice their skills. The room is sound proof so all the noise I make can't be heard from the outside.

Upon entering the room I know I need to let off some steam and clear my head so I activate my guns loving the sound they make when they hum to life. Throughout the room are various targets, large and small, and once my guns are ready to go I start shooting. Even though my mind isn't fully in the game my aim is true and I don't miss a single target, even the moving ones.

For the next five minutes I force myself to simply aim and shoot allowing my mind to wander free as I try to relieve some of the sadness I feel through something I love. But for once in my life fighting doesn't get rid of the feelings burning in my spark.

I lower my gun and transform it back into a large metal hand as I realize destroying things isn't helping me at all. I have to face the fact that Julia has somehow found a way to burrow deep into my spark and shooting something isn't going to make me feel better.

In this moment of realization I vow that if she makes it out of this I'll never allow any more harm to come her way again. If someone tries to mess with my favorite femme then they'll have to deal with a very angry and protective weapons specialist. And lets just say an angry weapons specialist is not a mech you want to mess with.

* * *

**Ratchet's POV**

While everyone else goes to think in his or her own personal corner of the room I stay with Bumblebee after he's released from the back of Optimus' alt form.

Before we left mission city I had some of Simmons men go out and retrieve all the pieces of Bee's legs that that they could find. These pieces were then brought back to base along with the other materials and tools I asked for.

I'm now in the process of fixing Bee's legs as a way of keeping my hands busy and my mind occupied. However, when my hands start to move on instinct, since I've done this so many times before, my mind starts to wander away from the task at hand.

My brain starts to think about how much Julia reminds me of Optimus. Though she doesn't know it yet, she's a strong leader who's willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people she cares about. She's not afraid to make the hard decisions or fight when she has to, but still manages to be compassionate and caring even with people she's never met before. She protects her family with every ounce of her being and won't tolerate anyone hurting them either physically, verbally, or mentally.

I've known Optimus for years and no one's ever shown to possess as many similar qualities to the mech like Julia does. If she were a cybertronian I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a prime and one just as legendary as Optimus.

I remember my spark jumping for joy when Julia named us official members of her family. Looking back on it I realize that Julia has become a big part of my life just as much as the other Autobot's.

As I work on Bee's legs I make a silent pact with myself that when this is all over I'll learn more about human medicine and biology so I can help my human friends if they need medical attention. I wanted to help Julia when she got hurt, but I don't know the first thing about human surgical procedures so I wouldn't have been much help. Being a doctor and not knowing how to help someone in need of medical assistance is one of the worst feelings in the world and I vow it'll never happen again.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and grab another wrench from the ground before going back to focusing on Bee's legs.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I silently tap my foot against the floor as I wait outside of the medical room where Julia is in surgery. Mikaela is in the seat next to me and the Autobot's are waiting in the adjacent room. After a while I cease my tapping and bury my face into my hands while Mikaela wraps a comforting arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. Earlier, that movement would have filled me with joy and happiness, but now I barely register her arm around me.

My mind is so focused on Julia that I don't pay attention to anything else. Eventually I can't handle the silent guilt swirling around in the pit of my stomach and have to speak to someone before I burst.

I raise my tear-stained face from my hands and look down at my lap as I speak for the first time since Julia was taken into the ambulance.

"It's all my fault," I whisper to Mikaela who turns her head when she hears me speak.

"If I hadn't been in the situation to where Megatron could have hit me Jul's wouldn't have pushed me out the way. If I would have reacted faster or seen the attack coming I could have moved to avoid it, but I didn't. And now she's going through hell and back because of it" I mumble while more tears trail down my face.

Mikaela shifts in her seat so her body is turned to me.

"Sam this is not your fault, it's Megatron's. Julia knew what she was doing when she pushed you out of the way. You know Julia better than anyone and you know she wasn't about to let someone she loves get hurt if she could do something to prevent it. If we asked her right now she'd say without any hesitation that she'd do it again in a heart beat for you or me or Bee or anyone else she cares about" Mikaela says as she turns my head to look at her.

"But it should have been me who took the hit. The attack was meant for me and-"

Mikaela's lips crash into mine cutting off my protest. I'm surprised for a total of two seconds before I respond and kiss her back. After a few seconds Mikaela pulls away and places her hands on both sides of my face.

"Sam you really need to stop blaming yourself, ok. Julia wouldn't want you to feel guilty about her actions. I'm worried for Julia as well, but the doctors here are some of the best around. If anyone can get Julia back on her feet they can. Plus Jul's is strong and isn't going to let a little injury keep her down for very long. She'll push through and make it out of this even better than before" she firmly states as she wipes away some of the tears from my face with her thumb.

I look into her eyes and think about what she says before nodding in agreement. Jul's is strong and will fight to come back to us. I just hope I get the chance to thank her for saving my life and then scold her to never do it again.

* * *

**Mikaela's POV**

After my little speech Sam goes back to silently tapping his foot against the floor while staring at the door labeled medical center.

Like Sam I'm terrified of the thought of loosing Julia after becoming so attached to her. Who would've known going on a crazy alien adventure together would result in us becoming so close, but it did. I see now that Jul's has the ability to make knowing people for only a few days feel like you've known each other for years.

I think back to the lake party, which feels like months ago even though I know it was only a few days ago. I remember my respect for the girl rising to new heights after seeing her beat Trent in a fight without breaking a sweat. Julia's spirit and spunk was the wake up call I needed to see Trent for the true jerk he was and finally break up with him.

I've never been so happy to make a decision in all my life. If it wasn't for Julia I wouldn't have stood up to Trent, gotten to know Sam, discovered a foreign alien species, or gotten into the car that changed my life.

And as a result of all of these things, my life turned out to be so much better than I ever expected.

* * *

**Epps' POV**

When our truck arrived at the Hoover dam Sector Seven base Will and I rush to the closest soldier and demand to know where the med bay is. The soldier tells us where to go and we run in the direction he points. When we get to the room just outside of the medical center we're stopped by a nurse blocking the doorway.

Before we can even attempt to get past her she tells us that we can't go in since Julia is currently in surgery and the procedure can't be interrupted. After the nurse explains the severity of Julia's condition we reluctantly sit outside the door and wait for further news.

Kyle walks in a few minutes later and silently takes a seat next to Will. When Sam and Mikaela walk in about 15 minutes later they ask what the status is and we tell them what the nurse told us.

Julia is currently in surgery and has been for the past 45 minutes. She tells us it was touch and go for a while in the ambulance and it doesn't look good at the moment, but that the doctors are trying their very hardest.

After crushing what little hope they had left of receiving good news the two teens sit a few chairs down from us so they can have their own space to worry.

As I sit in my seat I can't pull my eyes away from my blood stained hands. By now the blood is starting to dry and I managed to wipe some of it off with a towel I found in the car, but there is still a large amount left on my hands.

I tear my gaze away from my dirty hands when a fellow soldier walks up and hands me a fresh pair of clothes.

"I thought you might want to change and wash off" the man says before handing me the clothes.

I give him a soft thanks before he walks off and I go to the bathroom around the corner. I lock the door behind me and quickly change out of my heavy military uniform, happy to have the dirty material off of my body. I then slip on the loose blue jeans and tight black muscle shirt the soldier gave me which surprisingly fits perfectly. I keep my military boots on since I don't have an extra pair of shoes, but I'm fine with wearing my boots.

After my clothes are taken care of I walk over to the sink and turn on the warm water. The second the water is on I shove my hands in and start to scrub the blood off.

Ever since I became a soldier I've had to deal with a lot of blood stains and death. I'm not unfamiliar with the act of loosing a friend in battle, but seeing Julia bleeding on the road is different.

Julia isn't a soldier and not only is she a friend she's family.

Now I'll admit she has the mindset, skill, and heart of a soldier, but she still technically isn't one. As of right now she's a civilian family member that got hurt in a war she shouldn't have been fighting in.

It would've been slightly easier to deal with if it were a fellow soldier or even Will who got injured to the brink of death since they signed up for this, but Julia didn't. She didn't agree to put her life on the line for her country or to charge into battle knowing their is a high possibility she won't be coming back out. She's just a young girl who still has her entire life to live.

I furiously scrub the blood from my hands eager to rid myself of the dreadful feeling. Once all the blood is washed away I turn the water off and look up at the mirror above the sink.

My face betrays me as I try to hide the exhaustion I currently feel. There are heavy bags under my eyes and my face is covered in dirt, dried blood, sweat, and various scrapes and cuts. I desperately want to crash in a bed and allow myself the rest my body so desperately needs, but I can't give myself the luxury.

I have to stay awake for Julia and be there when she wakes up. Until I know she's ok and stable, sleep will just have to wait.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I sit outside of the medical room for a while before reaching into my uniforms vest pocket to pull out two small photos. The edges of the photos are starting to wear and tear showing signs of how much I've held them over the years.

These pictures are two things that I take with me everywhere I go. When I was first deployed I brought these with me to remind me of what I'm fighting for and help me get through some tough and lonely times overseas.

Epps took the first photo when he was walking up the driveway leading to my house. Epps and I were on leave and he was invited to spend the day at my house for a family barbecue as a part of his vacation.

The photo shows Julia, aunt Sasha, uncle John, my wife Sarah, and I in front of my house. Julia is laughing with a large smile on her face as I run around the yard with her sitting on my shoulders. My uncle is by the grill working on the meat while Sasha is sitting on the nearby bench keeping him company as he cooks. Sarah is sitting at the table in the middle of the yard laughing at my sister and I.

The second photo is a close up of Julia and I in the yard. Our faces are crystal clear, but the green grass background behind us is slightly burry giving more emphasis on our faces. We are both on our knees and Julia is leaning into my back with her arms wrapped around my neck. Her chin is resting on my left shoulder and we're both looking up at the camera with big bright smiles. This photo was taken the day before I left for service.

I always have these photos with me and look at them often, which is why the edges are starting to rip.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Kyle looking at the photos and decide that I need to say something to distract myself from the constant worrying I'm doing.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Julia and I spray painted our rooms while our parents were at a business party?" I ask my friend while still keeping my eyes glued to the photo in my hand.

Kyle shakes his head and turns so I know he's listening.

I crack a small smile as I think back to that day all those years ago.

One day while my parents were out at a business party Julia and I decided it would be fun to buy cans of different colored spray paint and spray our rooms with them. Julia was around 5 years old at the time while I was about 18 and in my senior year of high school.

I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life then when I was spray painting with my little sister. She loves the colors blue and purple so we spray painted her name in blue on the wall with a large purple heart surrounding it. I'll never forget the large smile that covered her face as she helped me finish the heart around her name. With that simple act I had made her day and that made me feel absolutely amazing.

Needless to say when my parents got home they weren't as amused. For a second they were so mad I thought they were going to kick me out of the house, but thankfully that didn't happen. When they found out what we'd done I told them it was all my idea and that I'd forced Julia to participate to save her the hassle of getting in trouble, but she refused to go along with the lie.

She told them that she willingly participated and that if I got in trouble then she should get in trouble as well. I almost died of laughter when I saw my little 5 year old sister crossing her arms across her chest standing in front of me like she's protecting me from trouble instead of the other way around.

I think her act of trying to divert some of the blame away from me was why my parents didn't go as hard on us as they could have.

We were both grounded for three months and that sucked especially for me since I only had about four months before I graduated so I missed out on a few big senior parties with my friends, but every time I thought back to that large smile on her face I knew it was all worth it.

I laugh as I think back to that fond moment. My parents even let her keep the heart with her name in it on the wall because she loved it so much. One look into those large doe eyes of hers and they broke. They allowed her to keep the heart but forced us to remove everything else.

"Sounds like you two had some fun times," Kyle says with a small laugh as he pictures me and my little sister running around the house with spray paint in our hands.

"Yeah we've had some good times. Even in those rare bad moments we always end up turning them into a good time" I state before going into my second story which Kyle gladly listens to thankful that I'm talking and not silently sulking like I was before.

I remember when Julia first started high school and I found out she was dating a guy a year older than her. She was a 14-year-old freshman and he was a 15-year-old sophomore. Now that isn't that big of a gap, but something about him just didn't sit right with me.

But then again I'm also an older brother and I don't think I'm ever going to really like anyone my sister tries to date. However, I let it go and allowed the relationship to continue since I could tell he made her happy and in the end that's all that matters to me.

One day I come home for a weekend with one of my best friends from college named James. James and I have been friends since middle school and grew up together so he knows Julia as well. Since we were both in town we decided to take Jul's out to the movies to hang out.

We're all joking around having a good time when Julia suddenly freezes as we walk towards the entrance. James and I look back and are about to ask why she stopped when we see the tears rolling down her face. We immediately turn around and walk back asking her what is wrong. When she doesn't answer we look up to see what she's staring at.

When I glance over to the side of the theater I instantly know what made my sister cry. Making out on the side of the building is her boyfriend and a pretty brunette who I later found out is in his grade. After a few seconds of a fierce make out session the two break apart when a car full of girls pulls up. The pretty brunette gives him one last kiss before getting into the car with her friends leaving the boy behind with a bright smile on his face.

I don't think I've ever been more pissed in my entire life then I was in that split moment. Seeing this guy making out with another girl while dating my sister ultimately breaking her heart sent me over the edge.

The girl was lucky to have left when she did because she missed my angry episode.

Without hesitation I run over to the guy and grab him by the collar before punching him so hard I break his nose. The boy falls to the floor stunned by the sudden attack and gets angry for a split second before looking up to see who hit him. When he sees my face all his anger disappears and his face looses all of its color. We met once or twice before so he immediately knew who I was and why I was so pissed off.

My body shook with anger as I yell at him for cheating on my sister and how much of an ass he is for hurting her. I manage to punch him one last time before James runs over and wrestles me off of the poor kid.

I struggle to get back to the guy and make him pay for hurting Jul's, but James reminds me that Julia is still around and that she needs my attention much more than that scumbag. I desperately want to continue hurting the kid until he's a bloody mess, but I know my sister needs me more than he does.

I give him one last chilling glare and he shrinks back as I point a finger at him.

"This is far from over punk," I growl before turning my back to him and walking back to Julia.

As I walk to her she moves as well and storms straight past me. From years of knowing how her emotions work and seeing past her various masks I can tell she's still heartbroken by the recent discovery, but to most people who don't know her very well she would've just looked extremely pissed off. Her eyes darken furiously as she pulls her hand back and slaps him across the face before telling him that they are officially done.

She then tears off the bracelet she was wearing that he'd given her two weeks ago and threw it on the ground next to him. Once she threw the jewelry on the floor she walks away, but the guy quickly recovers from the slap and tries to apologize. He reaches out to grab Julia's arm, but I quickly intervene before he can reach her.

I tell him to stay away from my sister and if I ever hear he so much as thinks about her again I'll do much worse than break his nose. After I make sure he understands my threat I jog over to Julia and the three of us leave the theaters no longer in the mood for a movie. We drop James off at his house before going back home.

When we get home I sneak her past our aunt and uncle and make up some excuse about how the movie was sold out so we wouldn't have to explain what happened or why we're home so early. Once we're safely in her room and the door is locked she breaks down and for the next hour or so I hold her in my arms as she cries into my chest. At first she blames herself for not being good enough to deserve him, resulting in her boyfriend cheating on her, but I quickly shut that down.

I assure her that it isn't her fault and that she's absolutely perfect the way she is. I tell her that she's one of the greatest people I've ever had the privilege of knowing and if that dude is too dumb to see it then it's his loss. I promise that one day she'll find someone who will treat her right and love her for being the amazing person she is, and if he doesn't then I'll be there to thoroughly punish him for it like I did today.

Once she stops crying she tells me that I'm the best brother ever and thanks me for being there for her. I pull her into a hug and assure her I'll always be there for her no matter what. All she has to do is call and I'll be there in a heartbeat, no questions asked.

Looking back I just hope I get the chance to keep that promise.

* * *

**Bee's POV**

All I can think about is Julia. No matter how much I try to distract myself somehow my thoughts always return to Julia Lennox.

When we get back to the Sector Seven base I slide my facemask down hiding my face from everyone else in the room so I can express my grief in peace.

I can't shut my mind off from thinking back to all the fun times Julia and I had together. In my entire life I've never felt more free or happy then when we're together, and the mere thought of her getting hurt is killing me inside.

From the very beginning I felt a connection to Julia that is unique and completely different from anything I've ever experienced before. From the second I saw her in that old junkyard I immediately knew she was special.

I remember seeing her for the first time after she changed for the lake party and I know if I were in my bipedal mode my optics would have bugged out of their sockets. She looked absolutely stunning and I could feel the blush overtaking my body even though I was still in my alt mode.

I also remember the anger and jealousy I felt when Myles flirted with her during the car ride. I couldn't restrain myself from hurting the guy just a little for what he was saying to my girl.

I almost transformed at the party when Trent flirted with her worse than Myles. Everything he did just grated on my nerves to the point I had to restrain myself from attacking the kid. The way he leered at her like she's a piece of meat or the inappropriate things he was suggesting still make me shake with anger.

Keeping that in mind, I don't think I've ever felt more proud then when I watched Jul's singlehandedly beat the crap out of the guy. Like Ironhide mentioned before, she's not afraid to fight her own battles or get in peoples faces when she needs to.

My mind then shifts focus to the first time Jul's met the team and how she sat on my shoulder so close to my face that I started to involuntarily blush. I'll never forget how much Ironhide and jazz teased me through our personal link about it either.

Or the time she singlehandedly calmed me down with just one look and her voice after I was freed from Sector Seven's experiments. She managed to break through my panicked state and speak to the real me underneath all that fear and hostility. Her presence and voice were the only things that could bring me out of that fearful state of mind and without her I don't think I would've been able to think clearly.

Now even though all those memory's and experiences are unforgettable in their own way my most vivid memory of Jul's is right before she left with Sam during the fight.

When she kissed me on the cheek my spark fluttered so fast I thought it was going to bounce of out my chest. It was the happiest moment of my life and I couldn't help but think that I wanted her to kiss me somewhere other than my cheek.

And just as quickly as my mind thinks about the good it shifts to focusing on the bad. Seeing her fragile and lifeless body on that floor pains me more than anything. Watching her being carried away looking almost dead shatters my spark into a million pieces. It feels like someone took a knife and stabbed at my beating spark a billion times.

As Ratchet works on fixing my legs I barely notice the pain or the presence of anyone else in the room. I drown everything out and wish with all of my being that Julia survives. I don't think I can go on if Julia doesn't make it.

As I sit against the wall I finally realize something I should have realized a long time ago. I have feelings for Julia, and not just friendly ones, but something much stronger.

I love Julia and everything about her. I love her smile, her spirit, her personality, the way she isn't afraid to say what's on her mind, her ability to shoot a gun and fight, the way she makes everyone around her feel loved and accepted, and the way her eyes sparkle like precious gems.

I love Julia Lennox and I hope I get the chance to tell her that and that I didn't realize it too late.

* * *

**I'm so happy to post this chapter and I've been working hard to finish it up so I could post because today is MY BIRTHDAY!**

**This will be the last chapter of everyone's individual feelings. I promise Julia will appear in the next chapter and the second movie will be starting soon.**

**Anyways please tell me what you think and give me your thoughts. Please R&amp;R people!**

**Fanfiction still doesn't have its spellcheck inside doc manager so please excuse any grammar issues.**

**Until next time my friends!**


	11. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Transformers related, only own OC's.**

_Italics- Bee radio speech_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"I need a clamp fast" the head surgeon yelled as he extended his hand palm facing the sky and waited for one of his many assistances to place the requested tool in his hand.

One of the doctors closest to him reached over to the table full of surgical instruments and quickly grabbed the clamp he asked for.

Once the tool was in his hand he curled his fingers around the familiar cold metal and brought his hand back down to continue his work on the unconscious teenager lying before him.

Everything seemed to be going fine until the heart monitor behind the table started to beep and blare extremely loud and fast.

"We're losing her!" the surgeon yelled as everyone in the room immediately started to rush in a rapid, but organized, fashion.

After a few stressful minutes the team finally managed to stabilize the patient and everyone breathed a sigh of relief before returning to work.

"Alright everyone good job, but we're not done yet. No where near done" the doctor sighed before asking for another syringe and clamp.

* * *

Adam Kelling, S-Seven's head medical officer, placed his tools on the table and wiped the sweat from his brow. He slowly slipped the bloody gloves off of his hands and tossed them in the trash as made his way out of the surgery room.

He untied his blue surgical coverings and placed them in a nearby bin designated for used dirty coverings.

After removing all of his gear and making sure he didn't have anymore bloody clothes on he pinned his nametag back onto the top right-hand corner of his shirt before walking towards the room where the patients family was currently waiting.

* * *

**Will's POV**

4 hours, that's how long we've been anxiously waiting outside the surgery room, and during that time we haven't received a single piece of news on Julia's condition. To say I was a nervous wreck would've been a total understatement. I was much more than a nervous wreck, I was a walking, talking, living, breathing mess.

My body ached from fighting added on to the emotional strain my body was undergoing from worrying and stressing non-stop for the past few hours. At one point I leaned my head back resting the back of my head against the wall while closing my eyes in an attempt to sleep, but no matter how tired I was I couldn't fall asleep. My mind wouldn't allow me the luxury.

Thankfully, after what felt like years of waiting the soft creak of a door opening caused everyone in the room to straighten up and instantly be on alert despite how tired I knew we all were.

I turned to the door and watched as a man who looked to be around 40 years old walked out. By reading his nametag I learned that the man's name was Adam Kelling. It also told me that he's the facility's head surgeon, which means he's the one who operated on my sister.

"I assume you're all here for Julia correct?" the man guessed as the door closed behind him and he walked further into the room.

The minute he made his presence known everyone stood from their chairs and eagerly faced the man.

"How's she doing Doc" I asked apprehensively slightly afraid to ask the question just in case the news wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"It was touch and go for a while, but you'll be happy to know that the operation was a success and the girl's going to make a full recovery" the doctor said with a smile on his face.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed, suddenly feeling like a heavy weight was lifted from my chest allowing me to breathe once again.

Sam cheered and hugged Mikaela while Epps gave me a bro hug from behind.

Kyle left the room about an hour ago to deal with making sure everyone on the team got back safely and help with clean up preparations. Since Epps and I were so out of it Kyle offered to help so we wouldn't have another thing to stress about, which is why he isn't here to celebrate the good news with us.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked after releasing Mikaela.

"You can visit, but she's currently unconscious due to a combination of her body recovering from exhaustion and a side effect of all the pain relievers she's on so you won't be able to talk to her for a couple of days. She's been moved out of the surgery room and into room 228, which is a normal recovery room. If you go through this door travel all the way down the hall then hang a right and you can't miss it. Also the room's big enough for your uh…robotic friends to fit in as well. I was told they'd probably like to see her as well."

After finally recovering from the news I went up to the man and held out a hand for him to shake. He gladly accepted the offer and firmly shook my hand.

"Thank you Adam, for saving my sister's life. I'm forever in your debt, I wish there was some way I could repay you" I admitted with the upmost sincerity.

Adam lifted his other hand and clasped my right shoulder lightly.

"After what you've all done not only for this country but for the world, I think that'll be payment enough. Her speedy recovery will be all the gratitude I need. However if you don't mind I would like to make a small request. If it wouldn't be too much trouble would you mind asking the autobot's medical officer if I could have a few minutes of his time. I have something I'd like to discuss with him, but it can wait until later since I know you're all anxious to see her."

"I'm sure Ratchet wouldn't mind, I'll let him know you wanna talk" Sam answered since he knew them the best and Adam smiled.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way" Adam said before leaving the room.

"I'll tell the autobot's the good news and then we'll meet you at Julia's room" Sam suggested while grabbing Mikaela's hand.

I nodded letting him know I liked the plan before Sam and Mikaela ran off to tell the autobot's about Julia's recovery.

After they left Epps and I ran down the hall following Adam's instructions until we found the room labeled 228. I reached for the handle and sucked in a deep breath mentally preparing myself before slowly opening the door.

Even though Adam said it I was still surprised to see how big the room was. Jul's hospital room was massive, and when I say massive I mean all the autobot's could easily fit inside while standing at full height massive. There wasn't much in it, but with all the people about to come in it was about to get a lot more lively and crowded. The only thing of importance was Julia's bed, which was in the middle of the room but pushed back so the back was pressed up against the wall.

When I saw the bed I immediately ran around to the right side and grabbed a nearby chair to sit in. I gently grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb against the top of her knuckles before giving her a good once over.

Like the doctor said she was knocked out and unconscious so she wasn't speaking to anyone. Her forehead was wrapped up in thick gauze and beneath that gauze were a few stitches sealing the cut she'd received on the back of her scalp. Her long dark brown hair was knotted and splayed out across her pillow in crazy, unceremonious patterns. Her red tank top was cut about an inch below the bust line leaving her chest covered, but revealing her stomach so the doctors could operate on her. Since she's covered by thick blankets I couldn't see the full bandage over her wound, but I could see a small piece of a large wrapping over her stomach poking out from beneath the covers.

Surrounding the bed were a handful of big fancy machines that all had wires or IV's hooked into Julia's arms. Thankfully I noticed that she didn't have a breather in her mouth so that told me she's at least strong enough to breathe on her own.

I brought up my hand and softly brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

I then kissed her forehead and thanked God multiple times that he didn't take my little sister away from me.

* * *

**Bee's POV**

The sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention except for me.

By now it had been a few hours since Julia's accident and Ratchet had managed to reattach my legs. They were still sore and painful to move, but I could use them once again. However, despite the fact that I had the use of my legs back I didn't feel any joy or excitement. I barely registered the fact that I had my legs back since my mind remained filled with thoughts of Julia.

My mask was still down and I slid covers over the eyeholes so I couldn't see out and no one could see in, hence why I couldn't tell who walked into the room when the door opened. I heard two pairs of footsteps and guessed it was either Sam and Mikaela or Lennox and Epps. I didn't really care enough to look up and figure out who it was until I heard the familiar sound of Sam's voice say "I have good news."

Out of slight curiosity I ordered the covers over the eyeholes of my mask to slid up so I could see out but I still kept the rest of my mask down. I was slightly interested in what Sam had to say, but I didn't want everyone else to know that.

For a second I was confused on why Sam seemed so happy when his best friend was fighting for her life, but I quickly realized the reason behind his happy mood when he said "Julia made it out of surgery. She's still in intensive care, but she's going to make it."

The minute the words left Sam's mouth I immediately perked up and my mask slid up. My previously dull and lifeless eyes were suddenly filled with life and vibrance once again.

My spark leaped for joy and I almost broke down in another set of tears at the exhilarating news, and I wasn't the only one. Upon hearing the news all the autobot's in the room sighed with relief or cheered for joy.

_"Is she awake? Can we see her?"_ I rapidly asked Sam leaning in closer to hear what he had to say, barely containing my desire to see Julia for myself.

Sam nodded "She's not awake yet, but we can see her. Apparently she's been moved to another room big enough for you all to fit in."

After telling us where the room was I was about to transform and take off when a loud, long, and high-pitched beep filled the room. The sound bounced off the walls instantly grabbing everyone's attention.

I turned to my right and canvased the doorway before seeing someone that I didn't think I'd ever see again. Scurrying across the floor while screaming his head off was none other than Skitter himself.

After the battle people were sent out to search for him, but I knew that even if he did make it through the battle it would be nearly impossible to find him among all the wreckage. But it seems like he defied the odds by somehow finding his way back to base by himself.

The small cybertronian screamed as he burst through the door and ran into the room. As he ran I saw his head turn from side to side before his eyes finally settled on me. He swerved to the right and immediately started moving in my direction, probably because I'm the only one he truly recognized other than Sam and Mikaela.

For the first time in hours my face actually produced a genuine smile as I opened up my hand for Skitter to jump into and the small bot happily obliged.

To my surprise Skitter started screaming in English as I lifted my hand closer to my face.

"They're trying to kill me!" he yelled just as a group of S-Seven men ran into the room. They were unarmed, heavily panting, and overall didn't seem like very much of a threat. But to a bot as small as Skitter being chased around by a group of large human men in an unfamiliar place could seem slightly nerve racking.

Seeing the men enter the room a wave of protectiveness washed over me and I quickly brought my hand up to my chest successfully shielding Skitter from the soldiers as they finally realized where they were standing and who they were standing with.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ironhide asked as he impatiently waited for the soldiers to catch their breath.

"We've been chasing that little bot around the base for the past thirty minutes. He managed to slip past the base's defenses since most of them are shut down or not operational due to damage sustained during Megatron's escape. When one of the men saw him scurrying across the floor they ran after him and he ran away screaming bloody murder! Is he with you?" one of the soldiers asked.

I was quick to answer his question since no one other than Sam and Mikaela have ever seen Skitter before.

"Yes he's with us and under our protection" I responded firmly drawing my hand closer to my chest as I saw their eyes shift to me. I narrowed my eyes at them silently daring them to try and take my friend away until the three men nodded and backed off.

"Well then he's all yours. Sorry for the confusion" the man softly apologized before he and his buddies departed.

I watched them leave and waited until they were completely out of sight before lowering my hand and raising it to my face so Skitter and I were at eye level. My eyes softened as they filled with worry once again.

"Are you alright Skitter?" I asked scanning him with my eyes checking for any injuries even though he was so small I probably wouldn't notice much unless he was missing a limb or something.

Skitter vigorously nodded yes before Sam asked, "When did you learn to speak English? Last time we saw you, you could only beep and click."

Sam made an excellent point. I was so preoccupied with keeping Skitter away from the soldiers that I failed to notice that he was speaking fluent English.

Skitter turned to Sam and made his way over to the tip of my hand so he was looking down at Sam before answering the boy.

"After the attack I got separated from Julia and the rest of you. I scrambled through the city trying to find someone I knew, but you were all nowhere to be found. As I tried not to get trampled by the crowd I wanted to understand what the people around me were saying since everyone was speaking in a foreign language. After a little self-exploration I discovered that I could search through the web and learn English through it, hence how I can now speak perfect English. I could have done this in the beginning when I got out of the box, but with Julia I didn't need to speak English for either of us to understand each other. She seemed to understand what I was saying and vice versa without having to speak the same language which is why I never tried to learn English until now."

"Bumblebee" Optimus interjected once Skitter had finished talking "who is this young bot?" he asked while taking a step closer so he could get a better look at Skitter.

I glanced up from my palm and noticed all the confused and apprehensive looks on my teammates faces. Ironhide, being the paranoid bot that he is, had secretly transformed his hand into a small canon when he heard screaming and even though it wasn't trained on Skitter I could tell he had it out just in case he needed to use it.

Now I know you might think that using a cannon on someone like Skitter would be a little excessive, but on our planet even the smallest of bots had the potential to be extremely dangerous. You never knew what type of weaponry they had or if they could transform into a bigger bot later on. From our experience, it's always better to be safe then sorry.

"He has red eyes, yet he does not have the Decepticon insignia," Ironhide stated suspiciously from his corner of the room.

I quickly went into a short explanation of who Skitter was and how we met.

After my explanation Optimus nodded and introduced himself along with the rest of the team. After everyone was introduced and comfortable around Skitter Ironhide deactivated his cannon and the tense atmosphere smothering the room drifted away.

Since he still wasn't as comfortable around everyone else Skitter did remain in the palm of my hand rather than climb back to the floor.

He then looked around the room seeming to search for someone before turning back to me.

"Where's Julia?" he asked and my earlier cheerfulness dampened slightly as I explained how Julia got hurt and how she was still recovering.

"_Skitter, Julia got hurt…during the battle"_ I revealed gently, wanting to give him the news since I knew Julia was extremely important to him. She saved him from death and for all intensive purposes is kind of like his mother even though they've only known each other for less than a day.

However when your running from evil Decepticon warlords you get to know people pretty fast.

"WHAT!" Skitter yelled while jumping on my palm in shock "is she ok? Is she alive? Is she here? Can I see her? Is she-"

"_SKITTER!"_ I said slightly louder then intended but I had to get him to stop his excessive blabbering.

"_I was just about to…go to her…when you came in"_ I answered and Skitter stopped talking.

"Well then what are we still doing here? Lets go!" he proclaimed loudly and I cracked a small smile before placing him on the floor.

Once Skitter was safely on the ground I quickly transformed into my alt mode since I had my legs back and therefore could transform once again. My legs were stiff as I transformed and protested greatly against the transformation, but I pushed all the uncomfortable feelings to the back of my mind as I opened the drivers side door for Skitter.

The small bot immediately climbed up the door and hopped onto the wheel before taking his designated spot in the middle of the dashboard with a clear view out the front windshield. The second he was inside and secure I slammed my door shut and took off for Julia's room in what I assure you was record-breaking speed. As I sped down the hall I faintly heard the sound of the others transforming as well, but I channeled my focus on following Sam's earlier instructions.

I drove around for about a minute before seeing the large opening to room 228 and swiftly drove inside. The first thing my eyes were drawn to was the small bed in the middle of the room with Epps and Will sitting next to it. I drove up as close as I could before letting Skitter out and transforming into my bipedal mode, careful not to disturb anything. I kneeled on the floor and noticed I was kneeling on Jul's left since Epps and Will were occupying the side farthest away from the door, which was the right.

After a second of hesitation I carefully leaned over and moved my head closer to hers so I could take in her full appearance. I desperately wanted to reach out and wrap her up in my arms, but I restrained the urge knowing it would only cause her more pain and ultimately do more harm then good even if it would make me feel better.

As I scanned Julia with my eyes taking in her disheveled appearance Skitter managed to climb onto my shoulder, but when he saw Julia he quickly climbed down my arm and made his way over to the white sheets of the bed. He maneuvered his way over and took a seat next to her pillow making himself comfortable since he's the only one small enough to do that.

He'd just managed to take a seat when the rest of the team entered the room. Jazz drove Sam and Mikaela since it was faster then having them walk all the way here. They all transformed into their bipedal modes and walked over with Sam and Mikaela in order to get a good look at Jul's.

Ratchet, being the doctor that he is, couldn't resist scanning her to get a full assessment on her progress, but when he saw the results he grunted in confusion.

"Well that can't be right" Ratchet muttered to himself not meaning for anyone else to hear but we did. He redid the scan causing Will to lift his head and stare at the medical officer.

"What do you mean by that can't be right? Is something wrong?" Will asked Ratchet with an undertone of worry leaking into his voice.

Ratchet shook his head "its nothing to worry about its just…I found something a little strange."

"You care to expand on that statement for the rest of us mere mortals," Epps asked impatiently from his seat.

"When I scanned Julia I found very small traces of a layer of blue energy surrounding her organs. It seems that since Megatron had the Cube's energy inside of himself when he stabbed her some of that energy transferred from his finger to her stomach. It's not deadly; and in fact that's probably what saved her life. The cube's energy attached to her organs providing a small thick layer of protection when she was stabbed preventing them from being affected.

This way her vital organs were safe from being ripped to shreds by Megatron. Since it was such a small dose of energy it shouldn't affect the rest of her bodily functions. Her body will eventually naturally break it down and it'll disappear from her system entirely in a matter of hours leaving behind no evidence that it was ever there or any lasting effects. It only stuck around long enough to protect her organs, but not enough to have an effect on the rest of her body" Ratchet explained causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

"Sooooo she's not going to change into one of you…right?" Lennox asked apprehensively and Ratchet chuckled softly.

"No she won't change into one of us. The energy won't affect her body or mind in any way, shape, or form. It just gave her an extra boost to stay alive" Ratchet reassured the man and Will sighed in relief.

"Good, no offense to you guys but I don't really want my sister changing into a large transforming alien robot" Will stated honestly and everyone in the room laughed in understanding.

"I'm sure none of us want that either, especially since she'd probably be more bad ass then we are and we can't have that" Jazz added causing a few people in the group to roll there eyes lightheartedly.

"So that's why Doctor Adam wanted to speak to you," Sam said to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Ratchet asked having heard the boys comment.

"The doctor that worked on Julia requested a meeting with you after he told us Julia was out of surgery. He probably wants to know why her insides weren't a pile of putty" Sam inferred and Ratchet nodded.

"Do you know when she's going to wake up?" Ironhide interjected after a moment's pause asking the question that's been on everyone's mind.

Ratchet didn't have a definitive answer, but based on his scans he assumed that with the extra boost of energy the cube gave her Jul's would wake up in one to three days max.

My spirits dampened slightly at the prospect of having to wait for her to wake up for another few days, but I quickly reminded myself that it was a miracle she was alive in the first place. I'd gladly wait a few extra days rather then never get the chance to speak to her again.

After Ratchet gave his medical opinion on the matter Sam and Mikaela found two more chairs to sit in while the rest of the group made themselves comfortable on the floor somewhere in the room. Even though we all knew she'd pull through no one wanted to leave Jul's side for a second.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Over the next few days all of the autobot's and humans left the room at some point in time to discuss future plans. Since Optimus was the team's leader it was his obligation to participate in all of the meetings and negotiations on behalf of his team.

A few hours after Julia got out of surgery Epps left to debrief with Kyle's assistance so Lennox wouldn't have to. He hoped that if he and Kyle told his superiors everything that happened they wouldn't need Lennox's input, which would allow his friend to stay with his sister until she woke up. Unfortunately that hope was proved to be insubstantial when Lennox was summoned to debrief about a day after Julia's surgery. Since he was technically the leader of the human soldiers the report couldn't be finished without his input.

When he received the news Will was hesitant to leave the room since everyone else had left already. The only three people who hadn't left the room since they got there was Will, Bee, and Skitter.

When Epps walked in and sadly told his friend that the counsel wanted to see him Bee saw the hesitation and internal conflict in Will's eyes. Seeing this split moment of hesitation Bee lifted his head and promised he'd stay with Julia until Will returned. Will looked into Bee's eyes and noticed he was telling the truth before nodded in submission. He kissed his sister's head and gently rubbed her hand before leaving the room. This left Bee, Julia, and Skitter in the room alone.

After Will left Bee suddenly felt the full force of exhaustion from having to stay awake for the past two days straight without sleep after a grueling fight. Due to this wave of exhaustion he unintentionally went into recharge mode and Skitter let him sleep since he knew the bot needed rest. Skitter decided to let Bee catch a few hours of rest and vowed to wake him up if anything happened.

When Lennox returned to the room after his long and boring debrief he stopped in the doorway when he saw Bee sleeping next to Julia's bed with Skitter resting by her pillow. Since he left, Bee had shifted so he was sitting next to the bed with his head hanging down towards his chest as he slept. The peaceful sight made Will smile before he could stop himself and after a brief internal debate he quietly left the room to get some much-needed sleep since he knew his sister was in good hands.

* * *

**Jul's POV**

Darkness.

That's all I knew for what felt like years. After passing out in mission city I went into a state of peaceful incoherent darkness. I wasn't aware of anything going on around me or in control of any of my bodily functions. After a few days I slowly started to come out of my unawareness. The first thing I noticed was an annoying beeping sound. The sound penetrated the silent darkness clouding my mind and pushed me closer to the surface.

After some intense focus and internal struggling I finally managed to break through the darkness and return to consciousness. I slowly regained feeling in my body one piece at a time. Feeling in my fingers and hands were the first to return causing them to twitch slightly. Next were my legs and shoulders allowing me to feel what I assume were soft bed sheets. Finally feeling came back to my neck and face. When feeling returned to my face I strained my eyes to open up and after a long struggle I finally accomplished a little success.

My right eye cracked open first quickly followed by my left, but after being open for a total of two seconds I shut them again not yet able to handle the light of the room. My eyes had been in darkness for what feels like forever and weren't used to light anymore. After adjusting and getting past the stinging of light my eyes finally fluttered open and remained open, though I had to squint for a while.

The first thing I saw upon awakening was my body covered from the chest down in clean, soft, white bed sheets. The next thing I noticed was that I was in a room large enough to possibly fit all of the autobot's and a few others without being cramped.

About ten seconds after regaining consciousness I heard a soft creak to my left and my curiosity peaked resulting in my eyes slowly turning to the left to see what made the sound. A very small and weak smile found its way onto my lips when I saw Bee sleeping by my bed. He didn't seem very comfortable sleeping in his bipedal mode with no back support and his head hanging down towards his chest at a weird angle, but at the same time he looked so peaceful. His face and body were relaxed making him seem younger and more adorable then he usually does, which I didn't think was possible.

I forced my arms to move despite their vivid protest and lack of strength. I placed the palm of my hands on the bed and made an attempt to lift myself up so I could sit up more comfortably, but unfortunately for me that was at the exact time feeling returned to my abdomen. The minute I tried to move my abdomen released a searing wave of burning pain from the top of my head down to the tip of my toes.

I've felt pain before, but never in my life have I felt as much pain and agony as that small movement caused me. I felt like my whole body was on fire and my stomach felt like it was being stabbed with a million hot irons at the same time.

Even though I tried to stay quiet so I wouldn't wake Bee up I involuntarily released a sharp hiss of pain before letting my arms go lax and stopped trying to move. The small movement of the bed and the sharp hiss of pain caused Bee to jolt awake and flick his eyes around the room looking for any danger before his eyes suddenly looked down at me. When our eyes met he froze.

For a split second there was complete and utter silence as we stared into each other eyes, and in that split second it seemed like time stopped. I saw his sparkling blue eyes go through a vole of emotions before he finally came out of his frozen stupor and beeped with joy. His eyes flashed with complete and utter happiness before he broke eye contact and started to lift his arm. With extreme gentleness he lifted his finger and used the tip to gently push on my shoulder and ease me back onto the bed like I was before I woke up.

"_You shouldn't…be moving. It's not good…for you. You need to relax,"_ he told me quickly as I laid back on the bed and sighed as the pain in my stomach eased up a little. It was still there but now it was more like a nagging uncomfortable sting then an excruciating pain.

After pushing me back on the bed he raised his hand above the bed and pushed a button in the wall that he was told to press when I woke up. This alerted the doctors to the fact that I was awake and he also contacted the rest of his team through their group link.

About ten seconds after he pushed the button the door to the room slammed open making a loud bang sound as Epps and Will burst through. My smile widened as the two reached my bed just as the distinct sound of engine purrs filled the room. Ironhide and Jazz were the first to swerve in through the large back entrance and the two quickly transformed once they were close enough. Optimus and Ratchet were close behind with Sam and Mikaela riding in Ratchet. My two human friends ran over to the edge of the bed by my feet and their faces beamed with smiles.

"Glad to see you're finally awake sleeping beauty. Actually I don't know if I can say sleeping beauty 'cause I'll admit you've had better days" Will joked as he grabbed my hand in his.

I gave his hand a slight squeeze and that small act seemed to lift his spirits even more than seeing me awake. I guess holding an unconscious persons hand for who knows how long without any response can get a little depressing, and finally having said person respond to your touch must have lifted a huge weight from his shoulders.

"How long was I out for?" I asked while trying once again to sit up, but my body was still trying to recover and was very weak and limited in movement so I didn't make much progress.

Since I couldn't do it on my own Will stepped closer and slid one arm behind my shoulders and the other around my waist. He then gently helped me sit up since he knew I wasn't going to give up until I finally managed to sit up in a comfortable position, pain or no pain.

"_You were out for 3 days…4 hours… 20 minutes...and 36 seconds"_ Bee answered my question before anyone could even attempt to respond.

I stared at him and raised an eyebrow trying to stay as still as possible so the pain in my stomach would ease up a little "Now I expected that from Ratchet since he's the medical officer, but I wasn't expecting it from you Bee."

Bee blushed and gave a sheepish smile, but didn't respond.

Jazz laughed and slapped Bee on the back causing him to lurch forward, but he quickly caught himself before he could fall on the bed.

"Well considering he's been sitting here every second since you got out of surgery I'm not surprised he knows the exact time down to the seconds."

"_Oh shut up Jazz" _Bee muttered before shrugging Jazz's hand off his shoulder.

"Nah I don't think I will" Jazz retorted with a smile causing me to chuckle lightly before breaking out into a small coughing fit due to the dryness of my throat. It hadn't been used in a while and my throat wasn't appreciating all the sudden use.

"Well I think it's sweet," I said giving Bee as much of a smile as I could muster after recovering from my coughing.

I turned away from Bee and looked down at my waist when I felt something touch my hand. My smile grew even more when I saw Skitter climbing up my arm until he was perched on my right shoulder. I didn't notice before, but when I sat up I shifted the bed a little and Skitter moved down to my waist so he wouldn't get lost among the ruffled sheets.

"Oh my gosh Skitter! I'm so glad you're ok! I thought the worst when you were blown away from me and I didn't see you again" I said as tears started to form in my eyes, but I blinked them back refusing to let them fall. Skitter cooed and rubbed his side against the crook of my neck in an affectionate way since I couldn't lift my arms to hug him.

"You should know by now Jul's that it'll take more than a war to get rid of me" Skitter responded and I swear my jaw hit the floor, broke through the tile, and sunk down deep into the earth.

"You…talked, like legit English. WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO SPEAK ENGLISH!" I whisper yelled causing everyone in the room to chuckle at the flabbergasted look on my face.

As everyone enjoyed my look of confusion the door swung open and a man in a doctor uniform walked in with a clipboard in his hands. By reading his nametag I saw that his name was Adam.

"Well I'm glad to see you're finally up Julia. How are you feeling?" he asked as he skirted around Bee and scanned me with his eyes before checking the bandage around my head.

"Like shit" I answered truthfully and Adam laughed.

"Well that's to be expected. I would've been highly concerned if you suffered an injury that severe and woke up feeling totally fine a few days later" he stated as he started to examine me.

"Well it seems like everything is going well" he acknowledged as he finished checking my bandages "You should be able to leave the bed in a couple of days, but until then you need lots of rest and water to regain your strength. Solid food will have to wait until your stomach's recovered more."

He lifted a glass of water that I didn't notice he was carrying before and raised the straw to my lips. I gratefully gulped down the whole glass and my throat felt so much better after. The scratchiness I felt before disappeared and it no longer felt like my throat was scratching against sandpaper every time I tried to speak.

"The water was appreciated and I'm so with you on the food part, but I think I've done enough resting for a while" I insisted as he pulled the cup away from my lips.

"Yeah well humor me and get some rest anyway ok" Adam quickly responded having become used to dealing with witty and sarcastic patients in his line of work.

"I make no promises, but because I like you I might try" I proposed before Adam patted my shoulder and chuckled.

"By the end of these next few days you might not like me so much. After a whole bunch of check ups, examinations, blood tests, and possible shots to make sure you get back to 100 percent you might not be so happy to see my handsome face anymore" he explained honestly before walking towards the door saying he'd be back to check on me later in the day.

"I hate shots," I muttered under my breath while staring into space as I reflected on his words.

"Hence why he said you wouldn't like him when this is all said and done," Epps pointed out knowing how much I despised needles.

"Yeah and he's probably right 'cause I despise needles. I'd rather deal with a handful of angry Decepticons then deal with needles," I said causing the autobot's around me to look at me like I was crazy.

"I've said it before, but I'll say it again. You are one strange femme my friend" Ironhide commented as he folded his arms across his chest not understanding how I could dislike something more than Decepticons.

"Trust me Hide, you haven't had to experience the awfulness that are shots. If you did you'd understand we're I'm coming from" I stated before feeling a tap on my foot.

I looked forward to the foot of my bed and saw Sam with his hand on my foot.

"Hey Jul's I'm glad your awake, alive, and well but we need to talk" Sam insisted his voice suddenly getting low and serious.

"Alright" I said letting him know I was listening.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life back at mission city" he confessed sincerely while looking me in the eyes so I knew he was genuine.

I smiled and responded with "it was no problem. I know you'd have done the same for me if our roles were reversed."

Sam nodded acknowledging the fact that I was correct before the small smile on his face slipped away and his face became stern and serious "but you're never EVER to do it again" he ordered causing my smile to turn into a frown

"Just so you're aware I'm pretty sure you just contradicted yourself," I stated with a raised eyebrow and Sam folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm serious Jul's," he emphasized sternly and while we were wrapped up in our conversation we failed to notice Mikaela wave her hand to the side of the room silently sending everyone a message.

The others understood what she was trying to tell them and silently started to back away from the bed and towards the other side of the room. Since the room was so big the corner was far enough away to where it seemed like they were giving us a decent amount of space without having to leave the room. Bee didn't want to leave his spot, but he knew if the roles were reversed he'd want some space and privacy so he reluctantly stood from the floor and followed after his comrades.

"So you thank me for saving your life then turn around the next second and tell me to never do the thing you just thanked me for a second ago. Can you please get you're thoughts together because you're sending me so many mixed messages right now" I scoffed as Sam moved so he standing where Will once was.

"You almost died trying to protect me Jul's. No actually you did die, multiple times from what the doctor told me. They had to revive you about three times before they could fully stabilize you. I don't need your death on my conscious Jul's. I appreciate the save, I really do, but its not worth you risking your life for" he claimed while taking a seat so we were at eye level with each other.

"First of all I think I can decide what's worth risking my life for and what's not. It is my life we're talking about after all not yours," I challenged firmly starting to get a little irritated with Sam's argument.

"Jul's you're like my sister… no I take that back, you _are _my sister and I don't like to see you get hurt. I'm not a little kid anymore you don't always have to come running to my rescue every time I get in trouble, like when we first met. I don't want you risking your life for mine. That blow was mine to take and it should be me in this hospital bed not you" he blurted loudly and my defensive demeanor eased up a bit as I moved my hand to grab his.

"Sam listen to me. You can't tell me not to save your life because it's not going to do anything. If I see a member of my family in danger I'm going to do everything in my power to help them. I would have done the same thing for anyone else in this room and if I could rewind time I wouldn't hesitate to do it all over again. I don't regret anything and you shouldn't blame yourself either. It was my decision and it will always be my decision. I respect your wishes to not have me in danger and I love that you care, but I'm going to help whether you like it or not. You might as well just get used to it," I affirmed while staring him down.

After having a brief staring contest for a few minutes trying to see if I would break Sam reluctantly sighed and dragged a hand through his hair "I guess I can't stop you, but can you please try not to prevent a life threatening injury by taking it yourself. I'm sure everyone would love the save, but please find another way to help before running in blind" he said with a small grin.

"No promises, but I'll try my best" I replied while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're extremely stubborn you know that" he interjected and I snorted before grinning.

"You're just now figuring that out? Wow Sam after all these years I thought we knew each other better than that" I answered jokingly causing him to roll his eyes.

I turned back to the front of the room and noticed for the first time that everyone had walked away and was talking in the corner.

"You guys can come back over now, we're done!" I yelled at them and they all turned back to us before seeing that Sam and I had stopped arguing with each other.

Bee was the first to make his way back and as he walked back I almost slapped my forehead for being so clueless… that is if I could lift my arms more than a centimeter above the bed.

"Bee…you have your legs back! How did I not notice that before" I shouted as Bee returned to his seat by my bed.

"_Considering you couldn't see below… my chest I'm not surprised you didn't…notice" _Bee mentioned as everyone returned to the bed.

"Touché my friend touché" I said as everyone got comfortable once again and for the next few hours I chatted, laughed, and joked with my family before falling asleep late at night. When I fell asleep everyone left the room except for my brother, Skitter, and my young yellow autobot guardian.

* * *

**First off let me apologize for taking so long to update. I've been extremely sick for the past few weeks and so I got behind in my schoolwork and didn't have time to work on writing. With my sickness on top of my asthma I wasn't in the position to update my story. I recently just got better and its spring break so I had time to update and the minute I was well enough I grabbed my computer and started writing.**

**Anyways moving on to the important stuff what did you think!**

**Skitter is officially back everyone! I know a few people have been wondering what happened to the cute little bot and I'm glad to announce he's alive and well. Like he said It'll take a lot more than a little war to get rid of my Skitter!**

**Jul's finally woke up too!**

**Next chapter will be Jul's recovery and what happens after they all go home. I know Bee didn't confess his attraction to Jul's in this chapter, but its coming people I swear just hang in there with me and we'll get there eventually.**

**Build up and background for the second movie starts next chapter as well and I'm excited to finally start Revenge of the Fallen. Also I wanted to thank everyone who followed and favorite this story. I have officially reached over 200 followers and that's amazing! Your reviews are all appreciated as well and they make me want to continue writing as fast as I can.**

**Hope you all liked it please R&amp;R!**

**Until next time and have a great spring break to everyone whose on break at the moment!**


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters. Only own OC's and original plot points.**

_Italics- Bee Radio Speak_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

It's officially been a week since I first woke up in this hospital bed in that short amount of time a lots happened. For the first day or so after I woke up my room was packed practically 24/7 because my friends were still afraid something was going to happen even though the doctors assured them that I was stable. After those days of apprehension passed and I remained in good condition people were forced to attend to other duties that couldn't be put off any longer.

Every once in a while I'd get a visit from one of my friends, human and cybertronian, but most times after about an hour visit they'd have to leave.

Optimus and Will were the ones I rarely got to see during my recovery. After Mission City all of the world's various governments became aware that an alien species was present on the planet and there's been a lot of talk about what to do with them now. Obviously Optimus being the leader of the Autobots requires him to be the Autobots representative in the various negotiations, meetings, and briefings over the past week. Since Will was present during Mission City and is the closest thing to a leader these soldiers have he's been called in multiple times to represent the human side of things during discussions.

During one of his rare short breaks Will told me that the U.S government covered up what really happened in Mission City so the public doesn't know about the Decepticons, but all the governments and politicians around the world have been updated on the situation.

As the week dragged on I could tell Will was stressed and exhausted from the hundreds of political talks he's been forced to take part in. Once every few days he'd come into my room and just sit in the chair by my bed to get an hour or two of silence and peace before returning back to the whirlwind of people outside.

However, even among all this chaos he did manage to find the time to call John and Sasha and let them know I was safe. He told them that while they were away on their business trip he got on leave and made a surprise visit to the house, and since they weren't there when he arrived he took me on a trip with him to visit some of his military friends. He promised them that we were safe and that he'd bring me back in a few days.

He handed me the phone after he explained our situation and just hearing the sound of their voices lifted my spirits immensely. I could tell they'd been freaking out ever since they returned and couldn't find me anywhere. And as if that wasn't bad enough Ron and Judy didn't know where I was or there son who had suddenly disappeared as well. After they were assured that I was really ok my aunt gave me a long drawn out lecture about how I was to never to scare her like that again or I'd be grounded for eternity. Her yelling was so intense that I had to hold the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't go deaf. I love my aunt, but she can be extremely scary when she wants to be, even when she's just talking through the phone.

Along with hearing from John and Sasha I also got a surprise visit from Kyle a few days after I woke up. I was in my room reading an old cars magazine when he came in. At first I was surprised to see him since I didn't think I'd ever see him again, but after he thanked me for saving his life he introduced himself and I was shocked to discover that I actually did know him to some degree. Will mentioned his name a few times when were able to talk via video chat. He described his as being a good soldier and a close friend of his even though he can be a little too rebellious and spontaneous for his liking. From the conversation I had with him he seems like a cool guy.

Although I've had many visits Adam is the only person I've seen on a consecutive basis. Ever since I woke up he's come in to check up on me four times a day. He's even called Ratchet in a few times to scan me just to make sure the Cube energy did in fact leave my system. Ratchet assured him and me that the Cube's energy wouldn't have any affects on my body, but Adam still stops by all the time just to be certain.

Besides sticking me with needles multiple times a day and giving me medication that makes me say stupid stuff Adam's actually not so bad. I can say without a doubt that he's by far the best doctor I've ever had. Him and Ratchet have also gotten closer since Adam is helping Ratchet learn more about human biology and medicine. It's only logical that Ratchet learn from an actual human doctor instead of just learning online, and I couldn't think of a better teacher for Ratchet.

Thankfully with their help and expertise I'm starting to return back to normal. I've actually been able to to move around and stand without feeling like I'm about to collapse. My stomach is still massively sore, but it doesn't burn every time I move it now.

Another positive to add to the growing list is that Sam and Mikaela are officially a couple. I can't even begin to explain how ecstatic I was when I found out that they'd finally gotten their act together and realized they were perfect for each other.

Now I like to pride myself on being a very patient person, but I've been confined to this room for a week and I'm starting to get antsy. I'm not one of those people who can just sit in one spot for long periods of time and be ok with it. I've been ready to leave this place for a while now, and I don't know if I can spend another minute laying in this stupid bed without going insane.

Surprisingly, just as if my prayers were answered Adam walked in with an abnormally large grin on his face and his hands hidden behind his back.

"Ok so either I'm about to get stuck with another needle and you're finding way too much pleasure in that or you're about to tell me a piece of amazing news that I'm going to love" I said upon seeing his face.

He chuckled and pulled his hands out from behind his back revealing that he was holding a bundle of something in his hands. Upon further investigation I came to realize that the bundle was actually a pile of clothes.

"No needles today Jul's, just good news" he answered while placing the clothes on my lap.

"Now that you can actually move without collapsing or screaming in pain I think you're well enough to be discharged. However just because you're getting out doesn't mean you get to do a whole bunch of work. You shouldn't do any form of exercise or strenuous activity for about the next two weeks" he said and my face split into a massive grin.

I grabbed the first piece of clothing from the pile and noticed it was my size exactly. I guess someone must have told them my size so I could get some clothes besides these hospital gowns.

"Yes! Finally I can escape this god forsaken room!" I cheered while swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly moving to stand, but before my feet touched the ground I was stopped by Adam's firm hand clasping my shoulder.

I stopped moving and looked up at him wondering why he stopped me until I saw the serious expression on his face.

"I mean it Julia no work for a while ok? I don't need you to reinjure yourself after I worked so hard to patch you up" he firmly emphasized, but with a hint of teasing weaved in at the end.

"I got it doc, no work, no exercise, no strenuous activity. Heard you loud and clear" I assured him with a smile while standing up from the bed and stretching a little.

"Do you need me to call in a nurse or Mikaela to help you with your clothes?" he asked as I started to walk towards the bathroom.

"I'm sure I can put on my own clothes without any assistance" I argued while glancing over my shoulder as I walked into the bathroom. I placed my hand on the door and leaned me head out.

"But thanks for the offer" I said before closing the door.

Through the door I could hear Adam's soft laughter as he walked out of the room while muttering "such a stubborn girl" under his breath.

In order to spare myself as much pain as possible I slowly shed my hospital gown before slipping on the clothes Adam gave me. I was given a pair of black ankle length yoga pants and a slightly big blue short-sleeved t-shirt. I couldn't see it before but wrapped up in the shirt so they wouldn't fall out was a pair of simple black sneakers and a hair tie so I could tie my hair back into a ponytail. Once I'd changed and tied up my hair I stepped out of the bathroom and sighed in relief. I can't tell you how good it feels to finally be in regular clothes again, I hated that hospital gown.

Even though I was eager to leave I made sure to make up my bed and neatly place my folded up hospital gown on the comforter before I left. I know that probably wasn't necessary, but I felt obligated to leave the room as neat and clean as I could. Once I made up the bed I grabbed my phone and tucked it in by my hips so the pants were keeping it attached to my hip since I didn't have any pockets.

It wasn't very hard to navigate through the base and it only took me about five minutes to get to my destination. When I walked into the bases main hangar all the autobot's and my other human friends were already in the room. They were all in the middle of the room talking amongst themselves and didn't notice my presence until I walked up and coughed loudly to grab their attention.

Their discussion came to an abrupt halt as everyone turned their heads in my direction and smiled when they saw it was me.

Will immediately jogged over and gently wrapped his arms around me careful not to put pressure on my stomach. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I comfortably leaned into his side. The autobots were in their bipedal forms crouched down so we could all talk to each other without straining our necks

"Glad to see you're finally walking around again Jul's" Will said as I gave Epps a fist bump since he was standing to my left.

"Glad to finally be up and walking around again. I thought I was going to have to start planning my great escape if I was forced to stay in that room another day" I answered pretending to be relieved that I didn't have to do that now.

Once I'd individually greeted everyone in the group they all caught me up to speed on everything that's happened in the past week that I still wasn't aware of. Megatron was officially confirmed dead and decomposing at the bottom of the laurentian abyss, which is under 24/7 military protection and surveillance. The rest of the surviving Deceptions have withdrawn and gone into hiding, but are currently being tracked down as we speak.

Even though that was all great to hear I think the best piece of news was that Epps, Kyle, Sam, Mikaela, Will, and I would all be heading home the day after tomorrow.

"So you're gonna stay at the house for a while right?" I asked Will and he ruffled my hair before nodding.

"Yeah I'm staying with you, John, and Sasha for about a week and a half before going back to work. Sarah and Annabelle are coming to the house as well so I can see them while I'm off" he explained and my inner celebration just got ten times bigger.

I haven't seen Sarah or Annabelle in a while and I can already tell its going to be amazing having everyone together again even if it is only for a while. My inner celebration came to an abrupt halt, however, when an idea popped into my head.

"Hold the phone, when are you getting deployed again where to? You're base was destroyed by a Decepticon along with all the files and secrets you were protecting. Your superiors have already found a new place for you guys already?" I asked surprised by the speed in which they were going to have to leave again.

"You know sometimes I think you're a little too observant," Epps stated and I raised an eyebrow at him before shaking my head.

"I don't think that's possible Epps; plus you like that I'm observant, it keeps me out of trouble" I countered and Sam scoffed before muttering under his breath.

"More like gets you into trouble" he muttered to Mikaela.

"What was that Sam?" I asked with a hand up to my ear as I leaned forward "I couldn't understand you're mumbling."

Sam opened his mouth and was about to say something, but before the words could leave his lips I interrupted him.

"Before you say whatever witty comment that just popped into your mind just remember that I know every dirty little secret you've ever had and I'm not afraid to tell everyone everything you probably don't want them to know" I interjected and Sam quickly shut his mouth.

"Never mind" he said with a nervous chuckle and I grinned while slapping his back playfully.

"Good answer" I whispered to him before turning back to the group.

"Anyways, to answer your question we're not returning to normal duty. Keller and various other governments around the world have agreed to work together and create a task force with the combined forces of the autobots and humans in order to hunt down and destroy the remaining Decepticons. I've been promoted to Major and put in charge of the team officially known as NEST. Epps is my second in command and Kyle and Dr. Adam will be coming as well," Will explained and I stared at him in shock.

Alright I take back my earlier statement about Will coming home being the best piece of news I heard today. Learning that the autobots are staying on earth and working with humans to stop Decepticons is by far the best piece of news ever. Plus the fact they're going to be working with my brother and my other friends ensuring that they'll have each others backs just sweetens the deal.

I tilted my head so the back of my head was resting against Will's shoulder "You actually followed my instructions and made sure the Autobot's were taken of."

"Well you made it pretty clear that they're family now and you know we always take care of our family" Will answered while looking up at the Autobots.

I smiled and turned my head back to the front when the ground shook slightly as Optimus moved closer and kneeled so he was directly in front of Will and I.

"Our new base will be at a secret location that hasn't been disclosed yet, but if you are ever in need of our assistance we will always be there. That goes for you two as well," Optimus added as he moved his eyes so he was looking at Sam and Mikaela.

"You three have proven to be valuable and trustworthy friends, and if you are ever in need of us for anything we will find a way to help" he finished before Ratchet walked forward.

"I've been working on creating a program in what you humans call cellphones that will allow you to get direct access to our communication systems whenever we're not on missions" Ratchet said as Optimus pulled back so he wasn't crouching in front of us anymore.

"Until our base is finished and NEST is created we're going to accompany you all back home. Ironhide has been assigned as Will's guardian and Bumblebee and Skitter will be staying with you when we leave" Optimus added.

I glanced over at Bee who had Skitter perched on his shoulder and he gave me two thumbs up when he saw me looking in his direction. I smiled and winked at him before turning back to Optimus.

The rest of the day consisted of us all hanging out in the main hangar until it got late and everyone went to bed. I stayed in Will's room since I didn't have a room of my own and he didn't want me staying with anyone else. The bed was big enough to fit us both comfortably and we're used to sharing a bed since we used to sleep in the same room all the time back in the day.

That night, I can honestly say, was the best sleep I've had in a long time.

* * *

Just like Will promised exactly two days after I was discharged we were getting ready to leave the Sector Seven base. The autobots were clustered close together in the middle of the room in their car forms while we waited for everyone else to get ready to go. Mikaela brought me a new set of clothes this morning so I had on a pair of comfortable jeans, black ankle boots, and a black tank top with a bright blue half zipped up jacket over it.

While Will and Epps scurried around making sure everything was ready for our departure I leaned against Bee's driver side door with my arms folded over my chest. Sam and Mikaela have yet to show up, but I received a text from Sam a few minutes ago saying that they were on their way.

I sighed and leaned my head against Bee's hood while closing my eyes. Bee's frame rumbled beneath me and since the window was down I could hear the sound of the radio turning on.

"_You ok?" _Bee asked through the radio and I smiled before gently tapping his door.

"Yeah Bee I'm fine, just past ready to get home already" I answered truthfully and again Bee shook.

"_Well we'll be heading out soon" _he reassured me "_I'll drive fast!"_

I laughed at the last comment since it sounded like it came from an overenthusiastic kid. I lifted my head from the roof and turned around so my arms were leaning against the open window part of the car.

"Alright speed demon, just don't get pulled over ok. None of us have our licenses with us and I don't feel like getting a ticket or going to jail anytime soon" I joked and laughter played from the radio.

"_They'd never catch me… even if they tried… but don't worry I won't let you…go to jail. You're way too… pretty for prison," _was Bee's quick response and I laughed before turning around when I heard Ironhide roll up behind me.

"I'd like to see them try and apprehend you for not having a flimsily piece of paper. They wouldn't make it two steps out of the door before they were confronted with the front of my canon" Ironhide threatened gruffly causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Well I don't really think that would coincide with the whole incognito thing Hide. If you transform to scare off a policemen for doing his job you'll kinda blow your cover" I insisted and Ironhide snorted.

"Seeing the look on their face would make it all worth it" he confessed and I shook my head before pinching the bridge of my nose

"What am I going to do with you" I muttered under my breath before seeing Sam and Mikaela finally walk into the room.

"Well you two sure took your precious time" I teased them as they walked over to Bee before turning to yell at Epps and Will.

"Guys Sam and Mikaela are here, lets bounce!" I yelled and Ironhide drove over to them.

Will, Epps, and Kyle were riding in Ironhide while Sam, Mikaela, and I are riding in Bee. Bee's passenger door opened up and Skitter climbed inside before making his way onto the dashboard. I greeted him as I got inside while Sam and Mikaela climbed into the back.

Once everyone was in a car we left the base and headed towards the closest airport to drop Epps and Kyle off. Since they're going in the opposite direction we are they're taking a plane back home instead of driving with us.

The drive back home was long, but also fun and eventful. I can't speak for everyone else, but in Bee we had a blast. Bee blasted music from his speakers and we played games along the way in order to make the ride as fun and smooth as possible. When we were about two hours away from the house I fell asleep and told someone to wake me up when we got there.

* * *

Two hours later I was jolted out of my blissful sleep when my chair rocked back and forth.

"_Wake up sunshine!" _Bee ordered as he shook my chair to get me up.

I yawned and looked out of the window to see Bee pulling into my driveway.

"Thanks for the wake up call Bee" I thanked him as I stretched in my seat successfully cracking my back in the process.

_"Any time beautiful," _Bee replied as he opened my door for me. Ironhide drove up behind Bee in the driveway and the rest of the autobots parked on the road in front of the house.

Sam and Mikaela hopped out of Bee and walked over to Sam's house while Will jumped out of Ironhide. Before I stepped out of the car Skitter transformed into my phone and I placed him safely in my back pocket. Last night Skitter scanned my iPhone so he could have a form I could use and always have with me. Once he was safely in my pocket I stepped out and gently closed Bee's door.

I guess everyone must've heard the cars pull up because the second Will and I got out of our cars the house's front door burst open and Sarah ran out with Annabelle in her arms. Her face lit up when she saw Will and she sprinted down the porch steps before embracing him in a massive hug. I grinned at them and watched as he gave Sarah a long and loving kiss before reaching for his daughter for the first time.

I released a surprised yelp when I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders, and it took me a few seconds to realize my aunt was smothering me in her arms.

"Oh Jul's I was so worried when we got home and you weren't here. Then we went to the Witwicky's and they didn't know where you or Sam was either. I'm so glad you're ok," she cried as she squeezed me even tighter.

"I'm fine aunty, but I won't be if you keep squeezing me like this" I warned and she pulled back before looking me up and down searching for anything out of place. Thank god my injuries were fairly healed and I didn't have any major evidence on anything other than my stomach, which was covered by my tank top and jacket.

Uncle John walked up behind her and replaced his wife in giving me a hug although his wasn't as tight.

"Glad to have you back munchkin" he said before pulling back.

He then turned to Will and smiled at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug as well.

"Good to see you Will" he grinned and Will was about to say something when John's smile disappeared and he slapped the back of Will's head hard causing Will to yell and grab the back of his head.

"What the heck was that for?" Will asked in a high voice as he rubbed his head.

"That was for taking Julia without leaving a note or telling anyone where you were causing your aunt and I to worry" he scolded while slapping Will's head again causing me to snicker and bite my lip in order to prevent myself from laughing

My laughter was quickly silenced, however, when I received my own sharp slap to the back of the head.

"Oh don't think you're off the hook either missy. This is as much your fault as it is his. You didn't call, text, or so much as write an email to let us know you weren't dead or kidnapped" Sasha scolded while glaring as I rubbed my head.

"My phone died," I argued weakly and she raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Jul's you're a resourceful girl who's been raised by some of the best military personnel and spies in America. I'm positive that if you really wanted too you could've found a charger, or stolen one for that matter, and charged up your phone to give us a call" Sasha pointed out and I snapped my mouth shut knowing she had a good point.

"Uh Jul's where did all of these cars come from?" John asked as he finally looked up and noticed the handful of strange cars parked in front of his house.

"Well that's what we were about to tell you. These are our friend's cars and they came with us because we have to show you something" I answered and my uncle looked at me suspiciously before glancing back to the autobots.

By looking at his face I could tell he felt something off about the whole thing.

"Those don't look like military vehicles" Sasha and John said simultaneously while looking the colorful autobots up and down.

"And where are we going? You guys just got back don't you want to come inside and rest" Sarah asked.

"It's a surprise and we're fine honey. We slept on the way here" he assured her before leading his wife and Annabelle towards Ironhide. John and Sasha went with them while I got in Bee.

We pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street to Sam's house so we could pick up the Witwicky family and Mikaela. I got out of Bee so Sam, Mikaela, and his parents could all ride together. Since both Ironhide and Bee were both full I decided to ride with Jazz. I sat in the passenger seat since it would be strange for everyone to see me get in the drivers seat when there was already suppose to be someone driving.

"Well hello there lil lady" Jazz greeted as he opened the door for me.

"Hey Jazz you don't mind me tagging along do you?" I asked as Jazz closed his door and clicked my seatbelt into place.

"Not at all Jul's. You're always welcome" Jazz claimed before pulling out and driving behind Optimus who was leading the way.

We drove on the road for about thirty minutes before turning to the right and driving off road. We drove to a secluded field surrounded by trees that had no other people around. Jazz pulled to a stop once we were in the large field before silently opening my door.

"Thanks Jazz" I whispered as I stepped out and the rest of the autobot's pulled up beside Jazz and Optimus forming a row beside each other.

I watched as everyone stepped out of Bee and Ironhide looking confused on why we brought them to a deserted field.

Sam told everyone to sit on the grass after bringing out the two large blankets they'd brought from the house. We set up the blankets on the ground and everyone sat down besides Will, Sam, Mikaela, and I. We remained standing and stood in front of the Autobots.

"Ok so we have something important to tell you and we don't want you to freak out when we say it" I started off by speaking first and everyone on the blankets looked at us with a mixture of confusion, worry, and apprehension.

"The four of us weren't actually on a trip with Will for the past week and a half" I continued causing my uncle to raise an eyebrow and stare at Will trying to figure out why he lied.

"We were actually in Mission City" Sam took over causing everyone to gasp.

"Isn't that the place that was attacked by terrorists about a week ago" Ron asked.

"Something like that, but that's not the full story" Will said.

"What in the world were you four doing in Mission city?" Sasha asked. Her facial expression showed me that she was very serious and was tired of this tip toeing around the main point of the conversation.

"We were helping our new friends," I answered and everyone gave me an 'I don't believe you look.'

I sighed and covered my eyes with my hand before looking over my shoulder at the autobots.

"It's ok guys you can go ahead and change. It's safe" I told them before turning back to my family.

"Just please don't freak out" I pleaded and Ron looked like he was about to say something but his sentence was never heard because in that exact moment the Autobots started to transform behind me.

Everyone who didn't know about them stared up at the Autobots incredulously as they all transformed. Sasha and John reacted better then the rest due to their time in the military and CIA, but even they were still slightly freaked out.

Uncle John's eyes went wide as he stared up at the changing Autobots while pulling Sasha slightly behind him, but he didn't scream like the rest.

Judy screamed as the Autobots transformed and Ron cursed under his breath. Sarah gasped and shuffled closer to uncle John who wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she pulled Annabelle close to her chest.

"This has gotta be a dream" she whispered while staring up at Optimus like a deer in headlights.

I gave them a sheepish smile when I heard the autobots finish transforming. Skitter also transformed and climbed up my arm until he was perched on my shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce you to our friends the Autobots. That's Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Skitter, and Bumblebee or Bee for short" I introduced as I pointed to each of them while saying their names so everyone would know who was who.

"It is nice to finally meet the family of our new companions" Optimus said in his low and soothing voice.

"It…it talks" Ron whispered to himself as he stared at Optimus.

"Uh actually the correct term is _he_ not _it_" I corrected and uncle John rounded on me.

"Alright in the next ten seconds I better hear a damn good explanation on what the hell happened the past two weeks or there's gonna be hell to pay" he demanded as he narrowed his eyes at the Autobots.

Despite the shocked, scared, and slightly angry reactions no one passed out so they're actually doing better then I expected them to.

The four of us then went into a long explanation on whats happened over the past few days with a few interjections and inputs from the Autobots. We told them about how we came into contact with the Autobots and why they came to earth. How the terrorist attack in Mission City was actually a covered up Decepticon attack and how we basically saved the world. We also told them about how the Autobots were staying on earth, but Bee and Skitter were the only ones who would be staying with us.

However we did leave out the part about me getting stabbed in the gut by Megatron. My aunt and uncle are already worried enough as it is I didn't want them to have a heart attack if they discovered I'd been injured.

"Now I think it goes without saying that you can never tell anyone anything you just heard or saw" Will said after we finished explaining while looking everyone in the eye and making sure they understood.

"Well of course we can't tell anyone Will we're not stupid. First of all everyone would think we're crazy and throw us in a psych ward if we spilled this information, and if that didn't happen then the government would have us detained for violating national security. We know how this works Will don't forget we worked for classified and secret sections of the government once before too" John stated.

Once everyone got past the initial shock of seeing the autobots for the first time they all gradually started to talk to each other. The next few hours were spent in the field allowing everyone to get comfortable with the autobots.

Just as I suspected Ironhide and uncle John hit off from the very beginning. When they discovered that they were both war veterans and amazing soldiers they started to exchange war stories, fighting techniques, and engage in an hour long discussion about guns and canons. They even started to exchange tales on how they got each of their scars and where they came from to try and outcompete each other. I can already tell those two are going to be good friends in the future. Ironhide also seemed to get along with Sarah and Annabelle, which is good since he is Will's guardian now.

Sasha on the other hand seemed to connect with Optimus and Bee the most. In hindsight I'm not surprised Optimus and my aunt got along so well. Both are wise level headed leaders who always seem to know what to say and when to say it, but are also not afraid to be fierce when they have to be or do whatever it takes to protect the ones they love.

Looking around the field I was relieved to see that everyone was getting along without any problems. Watching my human family get along with my new Autobot family filled my heart with such joy and happiness.

I can just tell this is about to be the beginning of a new and eventful life, but I'm not hesitant to say that I wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. We'll Make It Work

**We'll Make It Work**

**Disclaimer- only own OC's and plot changes**

_Italics- Bee's Radio Speak_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

It's been a couple of days since I returned home and told my family about to the Autobots and they've been absolutely amazing. Everyone seems to be settling in nicely with our new cybertronian guests.

Since they'll be leaving soon I've spent most of my free time with the Autobots and Will. With the Autobots I introduced them to all the cool and popular places around town in order to help them better understand basic human concepts and culture. I know they can look up anything over the internet, but sometimes first hand experience and knowledge is better than reading an article or watching a tutorial video. As for Will's time we did the usual brother sister bond time stuff that we always do when he returns home. We went to our favorite restaurant, played an intense game of bowling at the nearby bowling alley, stayed up all night watching movies and playing videos, and even, despite his avid protests, made our way to the mall for an all day shopping trip.

This morning I woke up around 10 o'clock and got dressed after sitting in my bed for ten minutes staring at the ceiling while I debated on if I was going to get up or not. The part that said be active and get your lazy butt out of bed was ultimately the side that won. I swung out of bed and did my daily routine of showing, brushing my teeth, and washing my face before sliding over to my closet to pick out some clothes.

In the end I decided to put on a pair of mid thigh white shorts, a blood red off the shoulder flowy top, and a pair of red wedges. The shirt swooped around the neck and wrapped around my shoulders near my armpits so the skin from the bottom of my neck up was exposed. The sleeves were loose and puffy as well which made them super comfortable yet stylish. I grabbed a hair tie from one of my drawers and pulled half of my hair back into a ponytail while keeping the rest down and curled at the ends.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time before deeming myself presentable. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Will and Sasha were chatting.

"Greetings family" I greeted as I walked in and Will greeted me cheerfully before looking me up and down and narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"And who are you trying to impress young lady" he asked while setting down the bottle of water that was in his hand.

Before I could answer him Sasha slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh stop with the overprotective brother act Will. She already gets that from her uncle, shoe doesn't need it from you too. And you look nice dear. Is that the new shirt we bought last month," she asked and I nodded before going over to the fridge to grab an apple.

"But I am the older brother so it's kind of in my job description. I see my little sister dressed up more so then usual and I ask where she's going, this is just normal procedure" Will protested while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to Johnny's house and we're going to make out on his couch before having sex which is why I wanted to look good. You think he'll like it?" I asked causally as I took a bite out of my apple and looked down at my outfit.

I struggled to hold back the laugh that desperately wanted to escape my lips as I saw him choke on his water and almost fall out of his chair.

"WHAT! No way in hell are you leaving this house…and who the hell is Johnny!" he screeched so high I swear my eardrums almost exploded.

Sasha cracked a small grin and a twinkle came to her eyes as she turned towards the pantry since she knew I was just messing with Will and wasn't actually being serious.

"Johnny's my boyfriend, have I not told you about him?" I asked pretending to be honestly surprised he didn't know.

"NO" Will blared as Uncle John walked through the door and raised an eyebrow when he heard the commotion.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked as he plopped his bag on the couch and walked into the room.

"Did you know Julia has a boyfriend who she's planning on having sex with today!" Will asked while pointing at me.

Again I had to fight to keep a straight face when it looked like uncle John was about to faint after hearing Will's words.

"Who the hell is Johnny? And you're too young to be having sex!" he screeched while pointing a stern finger at my face.

Seeing his face going from its normal shade to bright red in a matter of seconds broke my struggling composure and I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore

Sasha and I glanced at each other for a full second before bursting into a fit of giggles. I clutched my stomach and hunched over as tears came to my eyes from laughing so much.

"I don't get what's so funny" Will stated dryly, still looking like he was about ready to kill somebody.

"You two are just…so easy to…mess with" I answered in-between laughs as I threw my apple core away having finished it already.

"What are you talking about" uncle asked as I regained my breath and stopped my excessive laughing.

"I don't have a boyfriend named Johnny who I'm having sex with today. It was a joke" I chuckled and they both sighed in relief before folding their arms in anger.

"That wasn't funny" Will grumbled as he plopped his head into his hand and slid it down his face.

"Oh I beg to differ. You two should have seen your faces. Priceless!" Sasha argued and I gave her a quick high five while the two men stared at her like they were surprised she wasn't on their side.

"Sorry guys, but I have to admit that was absolutely hilarious. I wish I had a camera so I could've documented this moment. You guys freaked out so bad I almost thought you were going to faint before I could tell you the truth" I giggled while leaning my arms against the kitchen counter.

"So just to make sure I understand everything, you _don't_ have a boyfriend named Johnny, correct?" John asked and I shook my head.

"Nope" I answered while popping the p and he plopped down in the stool next to Will.

"Good, that means I don't have to call in some favors in order to track him down so I can kill him before calling Epps to help me bury the body" Will nonchalantly stated as he took a sip of his water.

"Call Epps? What do we need to call Epps for? I got a ton of men here who can easily help with that. All I gotta do is make a call and he'll be erased from every database, social network, and file on earth. Plus no one would ever be able to find his body once we were done with it" John stated casually and the two glanced at each other before fist bumping.

I slammed my head against the counter and grumbled to myself "I swear I'm going to die single and alone."

"That's not true Jul's, you just can't start dating until you're 40" Will clarified and I lifted my head to glare at him.

"You and Sarah are married and have a kid and you're not even thirty yet" I deadpanned seriously and he shook his head.

"We're not talking about me we're talking about you. Those are two totally different things" he claimed before receiving a quick slap on the arm from Sasha's towel.

"Leave the poor girl alone Will. I swear you two are absolutely ridiculous sometimes, and stop plotting to kill her nonexistent boyfriend already. She hasn't even started dating anyone yet and you two are alreayd planning the guys funeral" Sasha scolded sharply and the two quickly shut up knowing she also had the resources to have them both disappear without anyone knowing about it.

"And since you're so curious Will, I'm going to the park with Sam and Mikaela" I told him and he nodded.

"Are any of the Autobots going with you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes before telling him Bee was taking us.

"Good I trust him to take care of anyone for even looking at you the wrong way let alone get close enough to actually talk to" he concluded and I scoffed.

"Well I'm so glad I have your permission to go out with my friends oh dear brother of mine," I teased before standing up and pushing off the counter.

I then grabbed my phone and gave Sasha a kiss on the check before moving on to give Will a hug from behind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my chin on his shoulder as I squeezed him tight.

"I'll see you guys later, but I'll be back before curfew" I promised before leaning forward to kiss Will's cheek. I then stepped over to uncle John and did the same thing.

After saying good-bye to everyone I walked out of the house and made my way over to Sam's house where Bee was currently parked in the driveway.

I lightly patted his roof as I walked up behind him until I was by the driver side door.

"Good afternoon Bee. You ready to go?" I asked as I leaned down closer to the open window.

Bee's engine started up and the car turned on.

"_Of course I am…and you look stunning" _he complimented causing a small blush to flood my cheeks

"Well thanks handsome," I replied as Sam and Mikalea walked out of the house. They were dressed in casual wear like me and once they were outside we all piled into Bee and he drove us to the park.

The park that we chose to go to is unlike most of the parks around town because it's pretty much abandoned. No one ever comes up here except for Sam and I so we knew all the good spots. To get to the cliffside that we wanted to see Bee had to go off road for a little while but he didn't seem to mind. There wasn't much in the clearing by the cliff itself except for an empty field, but the view is spectacular, especially at sunset or sunrise.

Bee parked in the middle of the field and lowered his windows before unlocking the doors.

I helped Sam and Mikaela pull out the large red blanket from Bee's trunk so we wouldn't have to sit on the grass. For a while the three of us just talked about everything and anything not really staying on one topic for long as we stared out at the beautiful cliffside view. After about an hour on nonstop chatter I stood up and made my exit. Sam and Mikaela just kissed each other for the first time tonight and I could already feel a hard core make out session coming, and just because I support their relationship 150 percent doesn't mean I want to see them suck faces all the time.

I silently walked away from the pair, though they didn't even notice, and gracefully climbed onto Bee's hood. Before I could even say anything Bee was already slowly backing up and turning around so I wouldn't fall off until we were facing the opposite direction with a large gap between us and the two lovebirds.

I leaned my back against his hood and folded my arms behind my head as I looked up at the sky and gazed at the moving clouds. There was a few moments of silence and peace before Bee's radio crackled to life.

"_Are you ok?" _Bee asked after a long pause. I scrunched up my eyebrows confused by his question.

"Yeah Bee I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked.

"_You just seem… a lot more quiet than usual. I just wanted… to make sure everything… was ok," _he answered honestly and I smiled before turning around so I was lying on my stomach and facing Bee's windshield. I folded my arms and leaned down so my chin was resting on them.

"I'm perfectly fine Bee, but thanks for caring enough to ask," I said before pausing. I stared at Bee for a few seconds thinking about something before continuing to speak.

"Bee is something on your mind. Every time we talk now ever since we left the base you've seemed distracted by something. For the past few days its felt like there's something you want to tell me, but then never do. You know you can trust me with anything right? I won't tell anyone," I promised sincerely and he flashed his headlights at me before shaking his hood slightly.

I got the message behind the movement and quickly slid off of his hood so he could transform.

He sat on the ground and I stepped into the hand he laid out for me so he could lift me up to his level. We're almost at eye level when he's siting down and I'm standing, but even then we're not fully there. With him lifting me up I could fully see into the swirling blue of his eyes

Looking into those eyes I could see all the sincerity and truth in his next sentence.

"_I do trust you…Julia. More than anyone," _he vowed and I stepped foreword so I could place a tender hand on his check.

"Then why are you hiding something from me?" I asked softly and he stared at me for a while seeming to be conflicted before finally sighing in defeat.

I smiled slightly as I felt the air from his sigh tickle my cheeks.

"_When you got hurt in…Mission City I felt terrible. I was your…guardian and I failed you. When I saw you on the ground… with all that blood…around you I thought I'd… lost you, and that was the worst feeling…I've ever experienced" _he confessed in a mixture of sad radio voices while staring down at the ground.

I placed my other hand on his cheek so I was cupping his face with my hands.

"Bee that wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself," I told him, but Bee immediately shook his head forcing me to remove my hands from his face.

"_But it was my fault! I didn't protect you like…I should have and because of that…you got hurt. In that moment I felt like my…spark split in two. Then they said I couldn't… see you, which made it even worse. In that instant I realized that I couldn't…bare the thought of loosing you…now or ever. You mean too much to me…to see you hurt" _he admitted softly.

I gazed at him for a few minutes and evaluated his expression trying to decide how I wanted to handle this. He seemed genuinely distraught over the matter and I could tell its been eating away at him for a while, which I didn't like at all.

"Bee listen to me ok. It wasn't your fault and I don't want you blaming yourself for it. It was my decision and mine alone. Now no more of this self blame stuff alright. Just like you care about me and don't want to see me hurt I care about you and don't want to see you hurt by blaming yourself for something that you had no control over" I ordered sternly.

At this Bee seemed to hesitate for a second before saying something that I wasn't expecting "_Julia… I like you a lot...and I know that this might be weird…since I'm an alien and you're a human…but seeing you injured like that made me…realize that I care about you as more than a friend… and I was afraid I was going to miss the opportunity… to tell you that" _he blurted out like he was afraid of my reaction.

Hearing the words actually come from his moth caused tears to well up in my eyes and against my will some escaped. Seeing my tears Bee's eyes widened and he started to freak out thinking they were tears of sadness.

"_Oh no Jul's please don't cry. I understand if you… don't like me back. I know it's weird and I'm sorry for… springing it on you, but I just thought you should know. I'm sorry, we can just be friends… but please stop crying. Just forget I ever-"_

"BEE!" I snapped successfully stopping his frantic apologies.

I smiled at him and he looked back at me with a mixture of pain and heartbreak thinking I'd just shut him down.

"These aren't tears of sadness Bee. They're tears of joy" I explained while grabbing both of his cheeks in my hands.

"And just so you're aware Bee, I don't care if its abnormal or weird, we'll figure it out, we always do. Plus if you haven't noticed I'm not really the normal life kind of chick, you think you'd know that by now" I teased lightly causing Bee's face to light up and his mouthpiece to lift into a bright smile.

His eyes which were sad, dull, and full of pain two seconds ago were once again vibrant and full of immense joy that I'm used to seeing in them 24/7.

"_So you like me too?" _Bee hesitantly asked and I stepped forward before kissing his check intentionally grazing the tip of his mouthpiece before stepping back and looking into his eyes while rubbing my thumbs against his warm metal.

"What do you think?" I whispered to him before leaning my forehead against his.

"And Bee just because we're different doesn't mean it can't work. Sometimes different and doing the unexpected leads to the best type of relationships" I said resulting in an absolutely adorable whir to pass his lips causing a smile to grace my lips as I pulled back so I could fully see his face again.

I don't think I've ever seen his eyes as joyous and vibrant as they were in that moment. His whole demeanor seemed to brighten up and he looked more energetic then ever before; like a huge weight had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders and he could breath once again. As I gazed into his eyes I also noticed for the first time that he was give me a look that I've never seen from anyone before. It was intense and affectionate, but surprisingly I liked it. I bet if came from anyone else I would've felt extremely uncomfortable and creeped out, but coming from Bee it felt nice and welcome.

I kissed his cheek on last time causing his metal to heat up more so than usual leaving me to assume that he was blushing.

"Now Bee can you set me down please, it's about time we start heading back home" I asked and he happily obliged.

He slowly set me back down on the ground and when my feet touched solid ground once again I made my way over to Sam and Mikaela who were cuddling on the blanket when I yelled at them.

"Alright love birds we have to get going. It's getting late and we all have to get home before curfew. I've already gotten one major scolding for going off with an alien race once I don't wanna get another one for staying out too late with one" I yelled and they rolled their eyes playfully before standing up and rolling up the blanket.

Bee transformed back into a Camaro and drove over so we could get in. I sat in the driver's seat while Sam and Mikaela sat in the back. Bee snapped my seatbelt into place and I ran my fingers up and down the soft material as Bee returned to the main road. I felt him shiver under my touch and the seatbelt tightened around me.

You know before all of this happened the biggest thing I had to worry about was getting a good grade on my math tests and not failing high school. After Mission City I didn't think my life could get anymore complicated or interesting, but who would've guessed I was going to be proven completely and utterly wrong.

But I guess when you start dating your best friends alien robot car that logic of not getting anymore complicated or interesting goes completely out the window, surprisingly though I'm totally ok with that.

**Wow two chapters in one day, and Julia and Bee are finally together! (Cue happy dance!)**

**Now I didn't say that they love each other in the story yet because I want their relationship to develop over time and not just start off with I love you from the very beginning. Bee might already know that he loves Julia, but Julia needs time to get to that level as well. **

**This was the last chapter for the first transformers movie so the next chapter will be the first chapter of the Revenge of the Fallen storyline.**

**I'm so glad to be finished with the first movie and moving on to the second and that it's attracted so many followers and favorites. I can honestly say that was totally unexpected. I hope you continue to enjoy the ****story as I move forward 'cause there's a lot more left to go.**

**Please Review! Again if you have any corrections, suggestions, or questions just let me know. **

**Until Next Time People! (And to anyone whose about to be on summer vacation or currently on summer vacation like I am HAPPY SUMMER BREAK!)**


	14. The Cube Sliver

**The Cube Sliver**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters. Only own Jul's, other OC's, and original plot points**

_Italics- Bee radio speech_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

It's been two years since the Battle of Mission City and life has returned to normal; or at least our definition of it.

The autobots signed a treaty with the humans and have since joined up with Will and Epps to create a task force otherwise known as NEST. Nest is a team consisting of a combination of humans and autobots in order to track down and end the remaining Decepticon presence on earth.

The Autobots have adopted earth as their new home and protect it as such.

Will is the leader of the group and was promoted to the rank of Major. Epps is his second in command while Kyle is third in command. Ever since NEST was formed I've been able to contact my brother a lot more than when he was overseas, and if there's one thing I know it's that he loves his job. After the Mission City Battle Optimus sent out a message into space inviting new autobots to join him on earth and a few actually answered his call.

I've seen and talked to all of the new recruits, but Sideswipe is definitely my favorite. He's funny, sarcastic, witty, and I wouldn't mind going into battle with him by my side since he's a killing machine with those blades of his. The fact that his alt form is a Chevy Stringray Concept and the only one of its kind is also a huge plus. I've said it before and I'll say it again, that car is just beautiful!

Anyways, the Decepticons haven't made any big moves in the past two years and it seems that they've all gone into hiding. Megatron is still rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss while his second in command Starscream has yet to be found. Even though there hasn't been any significant activity in a while everyone is still on their toes ready for anything.

I'm more informed about what is happening in the cybertronian community because I stay in contact with Will and the autobots more than Sam and Mikaela do by using the private call number Ratchet gave us after the battle of Mission City. The Autobots have become my extended family and we've grown extremely close over the past two years.

NEST even offered me a spot on the team when I graduated high school, but I turned the offer down at least until after I finish college. Sam and I are both going to Princeton University, which is being paid for by the government due to our involvement in Mission City. I want to join NEST and I'm going to join, just after I receive a formal college degree. Will and Epps aren't particularly thrilled about the idea of me joining the team and have tried to persuade me to change my decision multiple times, but I've made up my mind and no ones going to prevent or persuade me to do otherwise.

As for Sam and Mikaela both are doing extremely well. There relationship is still going strong even though Sam is going off to college and Mikaela is staying behind to take care of her recently released father. She's helping him with the car shop they own and getting him back on his feet instead of going with Sam and living close to campus.

Uncle John and Aunt Sasha have grown accustomed to the Autobots over the years and love them just as much as I do. When Will comes home to visit now the Autobots tend to tag along. If everyone doesn't come down then at least Ironhide, Optimus, and Jazz usually stop by. Ironhide will never admit it, but he actually enjoys talking to Uncle John just as much as uncle John loves talking to him. If the two weren't different races and from two completely different planets they'd be identical twins. Optimus and Sasha have become close friends as well which makes sense since they're both extremely level headed and have a presence that demands respect and authority. Jazz usually just comes down to see Bee, Sam, Mikaela, and me.

As for Bee, he's doing well and loves his role as Sam's guardian. Our relationship is stronger than ever and is progressively getting stronger everyday. We've managed to work around the race and size barrier by basically taking our relationship one day at a time.

John and Sasha are ok with our relationship along with Will and Epps although only after all three men cornered Bee and basically threatened to tear him limb from limb and turn him into a pile of smoking scrap metal if he ever hurt me in any way, shape, form, or fashion. Ironhide even got in on the action although he wasn't as obvious as Epps, Will, and uncle John were. He was talking to Bee one day and subtly slipped in the conversation that if he messed up our relationship he'd bash his head in while simultaneously cleaning his cannons as he spoke.

I erupted into a fit of laughter when I heard Ironhide's casual statement and saw Bee's face go wide with fear and nervousness. Ironhide didn't even turn to see the look because he knew his threat was well received.

However, despite the various threats Bee told them all that they could do whatever they deemed acceptable if he ever hurt me in any way; and after their threats were made explicitly clear everyone was good with the situation.

So that's basically the gist of everything that's happened in the past two years and brings me to the present.

Today is the day Sam and I leave for Princeton University while Ron, Judy, John, and Sasha are leaving for a month long trip to France. Since our college tuition is being paid for they all decided to take a trip with the money they were going to use for our college funds.

I'm all packed and ready to go since John, Sasha, and I loaded up all of my stuff into the car and the extra trailer we're taking with us last night. Today I'm going over to Sam's house to help him load up the rest of his stuff before we all leave for campus later this afternoon.

After doing my normal morning routine I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and added a dark blue belt around my hips. I then slipped on a dark blue tank top that cuts off just above the bellybutton before putting on a light unzipped black jacket over it. To complete the looked I pulled on a pair of comfortable black tennis shoes.

My dark brown hair is down but pulled over so it drapes over my left shoulder instead of down my back.

For my 18th birthday Bee gave me a silver necklace with the autobot insignia on it and I haven't taken it off since. Depending on where I'm going or who I'm with sometimes I'll show off the charm while other times I'll hide the insignia under my shirt. Since I'm just going to be around family this morning I decided to display the charm for everyone to see.

Once I was dressed and ready to go I took one last look around my room before walking out and sliding down the stair's railing and walking into the kitchen. When I walked in my aunt and uncle were already sitting at the table eating breakfast. Sasha made homemade strawberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and a bowl of chopped fruit.

I smiled as I walked in and wrapped my arms around John's neck from behind his chair as he read the newspaper, which is highlighting a story about a gas leak in Shanghai.

"Hey squirt. You ready to go out into the world on your own," he asked as he placed a large hand on my arm while I hugged him and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be. If I can take on Megatron and a band of Decepticons and still make it out alive I think I can handle anything this world happens to throw my way" I responded as I kissed his cheek before moving on to Sasha who was sitting next to her husband.

"Morning Julia. I made your favorite breakfast and a batch of cake squares to take with you to college. I thought you might want some" Sasha said as she smiled before I pulled her into a big hug.

"Thanks auntie, and you read my mind. You know I'm always down for your cake squares," I told her as I moved over to the counter and started to pile food onto my plate.

After filling my plate I sat and slowly ate my food trying to savor it as much as I could since I know I'm not going to get anything close to its quality until I come back for Thanksgiving.

"Oh I'm going to miss this," I moaned as I ate the last piece of my strawberry pancakes and scrapped up the last of my eggs before stuffing the fork into my mouth.

My uncle laughed as I stood and placed the plate in the sink before folding his newspaper and dropping it on the table

"I hope you savored it because I guarantee you there won't be food like that on campus," John laughed and I placed a hand on my hip.

"Well thanks unc. You really know how to make me a feel a whole lot better, thanks" I answered sarcastically while a small grin found its way onto my face and everyone laughed before Sasha got up and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm gonna miss you Jul's" she whispered in my ear as I wrapped my slender arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna miss you too auntie" I whispered back before pulling away and holding her biceps in my hands.

"But I'll come back to visit every chance I get" I assured her as unshed tears started to fill the back of her eyes before she quickly blinked them back.

"You better, I don't want to have to rush down there and drag you back here for holidays, but I will if I have to" John bellowed ultimately breaking the earlier sentimental and sad moment.

"Now we wouldn't want you to have to do that now would we" I rolled my eyes before my phone buzzed in my pocket and blared the song "Yeah" by Usher.

I fished the phone out of my pocket and glanced at the caller ID before smiling when I saw it was Will. I quickly answered the phone and pulled it up to my ear.

"Well hello stranger. I haven't heard from you in a while" I greeted before hearing a soft chuckle on the other end.

"Hey Jul's, how are you?" Will asked.

"I'm excellent actually. In case you forgot while you were off doing your secret spy stuff I'm going to college today" I cheered into the phone and Will groaned on the other end.

"Ugh please don't remind me. I don't like to think about the fact that you're old enough to go to college. I liked you much better when you were in kindergarten" Will grumbled and I scoffed.

"But I wasn't as sarcastic and fun to be around back then like I am now" I protested with a smirk and I could tell Will was smiling on the other end.

"That's exactly my point. Anyways are you close to a computer" he suddenly asked and I raised an eyebrow as I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my backpack before bringing it back into the room.

I opened it up and pulled my laptop out of the back sleeve before placing it on the counter.

"Yeah" I responded as I quickly typed in my password to activate the computer.

"Cool, wait just a second" Will said as my laptop opened up and I stared at the screen for a few seconds before a box appeared asking me if I wanted to accept a video chat from an unknown location with Major William Lennox.

I smiled and quickly clicked yes so the video feed opened up and my screen was overrun by Will, Epps, and Kyle's faces. They were standing in front of their very own laptop and I could tell they're at NEST headquarters by the large NEST logo on the wall behind them.

"Surprise!" Will yelled into the screen as I lowered my phone since I didn't need it anymore.

"Hey guys" I smiled and waved as I saw them on the computer.

John and Sasha walked into the camera's view to wave and smile at the three men.

"Will! What a pleasant surprise" Sasha gushed as she flashed her brilliant smile at her nephew.

"Hey aunt Sasha and uncle John how are you?" Will asked and uncle John wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Preparing to take this one off to her first day of college" he smirked as he ruffled my hair before I slipped out from under his arm.

"Hey munchkin, you ready for college" Epps asked from beside his best friend.

"What do you think?" I asked him and he laughed before rolling his eyes.

"That a lot of kids are going to come home with broken or bruised limbs because you're going to quickly get fed up with them acting like fools" Kyle quickly responded and I placed a hand on my chest while gasping in shock.

"Kyle I would never" I screeched, but I couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at my lips.

"Uh huh yeah suuurrreee you wouldn't" Epps mumbled before I put my fingers together and made a small distance between my thumb and my pointer finger.

"Ok maybe just a few," I admitted as I held up my fingers.

"But if I do they totally deserved it" I defended causing everyone to roll their eyes.

John patted my shoulder before he and Sasha left the room leaving me by myself.

"I still can't believe you're going off to college" Will grumbled as he placed a hand over his forehead.

"Well believe it bro 'cause it's happening," I teased and he fake glared at me, which only caused me to give him an innocent look.

"Well we just wanted to wish you luck and tell you that we're proud of you for graduating and going to college. Mom and Dad would be proud" Will said seriously and I gave him a watery smile as I thought about Mom and Dad.

"But we're not the only ones who want to wish you luck. They can't show themselves on camera as you know, but they still want to talk" Epps said before I heard Optimus' voice through the computers speakers.

"Morning Julia" Optimus' voice boomed from the computer.

"Hey Optimus" I greeted and waved knowing they could see me on the screen, but were standing out of the camera's view so I couldn't see them.

"The Autobots and I wanted to wish you luck on your first day of formal college education. I hope you find it a rewarding and joyous experience. I've been told that going to college is a momentous occasion and accomplishment in a human's lifetime" Optimus said before Ironhide voiced his thoughts.

"I've also heard it's a gathering place for reckless parties and irresponsible fleshlings. If anyone gives you any trouble you call me and I'll blast them to Primus myself with my cannons" Ironhide growled and Jazz joined in.

"Count me in" Jazz answered in agreement while I shook my head at their antics.

"You might want to take them up on that offer Jul's. College can be a crazy place," Kyle suggested while pointing off-screen to where I assume Ironhide and Jazz are standing

"Thanks guys, but I'm pretty sure I'll be ok. I think I can handle a few crazy college kids" I assured them before hearing Skitter in the background.

"Well if you can't I'll hack into everything they own and destroy them over the internet" Skitter claimed and my smile brightened.

Skitter works with the autobots as their key hacker and tech bot. Since Skitter isn't big enough to fight in the big battles he helps his comrades in other ways. Like a lot of other bots his size he's better at hacking, surveillance, and anything related to computers and radios then the others. He can scour the entire internet in a matter of seconds to find things the other autobots can't and is a natural wiz at it. He's their best cyber tracker and his skills have led them to almost all of their Decepticon detections in the past two years. He's an invaluable member of the team and even though he wanted to stay with me I knew he'd be better suited and useful at NEST.

"That won't be necessary Skitter, but I appreciate your concern… all of you" I said before Will looked over to the side when he heard his name being called.

I couldn't tell what the person said, but when he finished talking Will sighed and turned back to the screen.

"Sorry Jul's but we have to go. It's still pretty hectic over here due to everything that happened last night" Will stated and I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"What happened?" I asked with a twinge of worry as I saw the look on his face.

Will huffed and coursed a hand through his hair in exhaustion.

"You hear about that gas leak in Shanghai" he asked and I nodded before leaning over and grabbing the paper uncle John was reading earlier.

"Yeah its all over the morning paper" I answered while lifting up the paper and showing them the main story.

"Well let's just say the leak was bigger then we expected and a lot harder to contain. A lot of people were affected along with some major damage" Will answered cryptically, but I understood the underlying message behind the comment.

The team intercepted a Decepticon who was more trouble then they originally anticipated. The situation got out of control when the Decepticon couldn't be contained and a lot of people got hurt or worse in the process along with a lot of property damage in the chase.

I felt my stomach clench as I thought about what he just said.

"Is everyone ok? How bad was it? Is the leak fixed" I asked nervously but still managed to use the code terms.

"We're all fine and the leak is fixed, but we lost about 20 men. As for the damage lets just say the Chinese aren't very happy" Epps answered and I felt a mixture of emotions.

I'll admit I'm extremely happy that everyone I knew is ok and alive, but I can't help but sympathize with the men and women who died in the fight. My heart goes out to their families and loved ones.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're all ok" I whispered truthfully and Will nodded.

"Thanks, but don't let us ruin your good mood. Today's your day and I don't want to dampen it with bad news. You have fun and I'll call to see how everything went as soon as I can" Will said and I nodded.

"Alright, I love you all and please stay safe" I ordered while putting my hand up to my mouth and blowing them a kiss before waving.

"Love you too sis, and we will" Will said as he and Epps smiled while Kyle gave me a two fingered salute before the video feed cut off.

I closed the laptop before placing my chin in my hand. I sat there for a second in silence before sighing and pushing away from the counter then moving towards the front door.

"I'm going over to Sam's. I'll see you guys in about an hour!" I yelled into the house as I opened the front door.

"Alright" John yelled back and after hearing a response I closed the door and didn't bother locking it.

I rushed over to Sam's house and walked through the gate to the backyard.

"Come on kiddo we're on a schedule here" I heard Ron yell as I walked around the corner and saw Ron yelling at Sam even though his son is right next to him.

Ron's holding a large box while Sam has a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder as they walked down the back patio and started to make their way to my direction.

"Slow down dad, why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me huh? Did you rent the room out?" Sam asked as they walked and Ron shook his head.

"No. I got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with home theater" Ron clarified causing me to smirk.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm pretty sure my people are transforming my room into their own personal gym. Next time I come back I'll be sleeping on the treadmill," I joked as I walked over to the two.

"Hey Jul's" Sam greeted me as I joined them in their walk to the car parked on the side of the road.

We're taking my uncle's truck since he has enough space for everyone. All of Sam and I's stuff is being packed into the extra trailer attached to the back of the truck. I'm riding with Bee to college, but since freshman aren't allowed to have cars he'll have to find a place to go besides staying on campus. I still want him around and I'm sure Sam does too, but we haven't actually talked to figured out how to make it work yet, but I bet we'll figure something out on the way there.

Sam and Ron placed their things in the trailer before Sam and I returned to the house while Ron stayed outside and rearranged some things.

"You excited?" I asked Sam as I lightly punched his shoulder and he flashed me a grin.

"Is that even a question?" he responded with a raised eyebrow causing me to chuckle as we walked into the living room.

We both turned to our left when we heard a sniffle and froze when we saw a teary eyed Judy.

"Look what I found. It's your little baby booties," she cried at Sam in-between sniffles as she held up a pair of small white baby shoes.

"Oh Ma…" Sam started to say as he walked over to console his mother before she pulled him into a smothering hug.

"Oh my little baby booty boy. You can't go" Judy proclaimed as she moved him around in her arms so she was smushing his face in her chest as Ron walked in.

I placed a hand over my mouth to hide my smirk and stifle my giggles as I saw Judy choking Sam.

"You see this?" Sam said to his dad as he walked through the door causing Ron to turn around and see the two embraced family members.

"This is how you're suppose to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the world to fend for himself," Sam stated through his mothers arms.

Ron stared at Sam incredulously before scoffing and turning back to the few remaining boxes.

"Yeah my heart bleeds for ya pal. College, bummer" Ron commented sarcastically before moving to pick up another box.

I moved to follow him and picked up my own box as Judy talked to Sam and I.

"You two have to come home every holiday," Judy ordered as she released Sam but continued to cup his face with her hands.

"Not just the big ones. You have to come home for Halloween," she continued while wiping the tears from her face.

Ron ignored them both and took the box out of my hands before placing it on the table to tape it up.

"We can't come home for Halloween mom" Sam tried to tell her gently.

"Then we'll come to you" Judy insisted before Ron shook his head.

"No, we're not going anywhere" Ron interrupted as he picked up a bag of golf clubs, but just Judy ignored him.

"We'll dress up, we'll be in costumes," she continued even though Sam kept trying to tell her that she couldn't do that.

"You…you can't do that" Sam tried to say, but sighed and gave up when his mother blabbered on and on about her Halloween visit plans.

"Would you let the kid breathe for crying out loud? Come on go pack, there's no way you're packed for a month long trip. Come on! Chop chop, lets go!" Ron ordered his wife as he pointed to the stairs before clapping his hands when he said chop chop.

Judy reluctantly released Sam and started to head up the stairs as I moved to take her place by his side.

"March young lady" Ron said before slapping Judy's ass as she walked by.

Sam and I both cringed and Sam's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh, oh Dad!" he hollered as he closed his eyes and tried to wipe the memory from his brain.

"I love it when you call me young lady, you dirty old man" Judy whispered and smiled at her husband before walking up the steps.

"Ah you ain't seen nothing, yet" Ron declared before she walked up the stairs and I slapped a hand over my face before releasing a silent huff.

"I could have gone my entire life without hearing or seeing that" I muttered to myself.

"Dad, dad, dad whoa!" Sam yelled highly disturbed as his face scrunched up even more and he held up his hand.

"What?" Ron innocently asked while shrugging his shoulders like he didn't see what the problem was.

"I'm watching what you're doing Dad. It's not a rap video" Sam insisted and I nodded in agreement.

"It's like a coach thing" Ron defended before walking past Sam and over to the couch beside him.

"That's a really creepy move just now Dad" Sam continued before his dad cut him off and stopped his rant.

"Look you're the hero. Uh…your mother and me are really really proud of you. You're the first Witwicky ever to go to college" Ron started to say and Sam smiled with pride before we all heard Judy upstairs.

"Now I'm crying again. This SUCKS!" she hollered down the stairs.

"You're gonna be okay Ma" Sam somewhat yelled but not very loud so I don't know if she heard him before he turned to me.

"Did your family act like this?" Sam asked me and I shook my head.

"Nah. Sasha got a little teary eyed, but didn't actually cry. The others just threatened to kill anyone who gives me any sort of problems" I answered him with a shrug before we both turned back to Ron.

"Now this is going to be, uh…you know, hard for her to…accept that her boy's all grown up you know. Going out to handle the world on his own" Ron said and as he spoke he started to get teary eyed himself.

"You okay pop?" Sam asked as he patted his dad's shoulder.

"Yeah" Ron assured him before turning to me.

"We're proud of you as well Julia. You kids have both worked so hard and I'm glad your hard work is finally paying off" Ron stated and I walked forward to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thanks Ron" I whispered into his ear before pulling back.

Ron blinked back the tears and turned to the couch when he heard dog sounds. His face scrunched up and he quickly lost his earlier sentimentalism.

"Mojo no dominating Frankie!" Ron yelled at the two dogs who seemed to be having sex on the couch.

"Get the hell off the couch ya filthy beasts" Ron bellowed before waving his hands at the two even though they just continued.

"Wow" Sam whistled as he watched the two dogs go at it.

"You see a lot of that in college too" Ron said before walking out of the house.

I stood there for a second in shock surprised he actually just said that before pulling myself together and grabbing a small box from the floor as Sam grabbed the last large box from the ground and we followed after Ron.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Sam asked as we all walked across the backyard.

"You know exactly what he means Sam. I don't think you need him to explain it to you," I muttered as we walked, but Ron didn't seem to hear me.

"There's gonna be a lot of women there" Ron stated matter of factly as if that was explanation enough.

"Yeah well I'm a one women kind of guy," Sam firmly protested.

"Look, Mikaela is the greatest but you gotta give each other room to grow. You're no different than any other couple your age" Ron affirmed before continuing his walk.

"Except we discovered an alien race together" Sam pointed out and Ron laughed with his back still to Sam.

"How long are you gonna be riding that scooter" Ron asked over his shoulder while I walked ahead and turned around so I was walking backwards and facing Sam.

"I know you're dad's saying it and technically he's right about there being a large amount of women on campus, but if you hurt Mikaela I won't hesitate to use you for target practice" I threatened with an icy glare and Sam gulped before turning back to his father.

"Dad listen I know what the odds are, but we're the exception okay?" Sam stated with determination before moving the box in his hands to one arm as his phone buzzed and he reached for it.

"Wait a second… oh who could that be?" Sam gasped sarcastically while waving the phone at his Dad showing him that it's Mikaela.

"In two weeks it could be Muffy" Ron quipped back before leaving as Sam answered the call.

"Hey beautiful" Sam answered as I walked on to place my box in the trailer before going back to the house.

Sam walked into the house when he answered the phone and I walked up the stairs towards his room knowing that's where he'd be.

I walked in just as Sam was folding the shirt he wore during the Mission City Battle and something fell out of the shirts pocket. It hit the floor with a soft clink and my eyes widened when I noticed it looked like a sliver of the Cube. I quietly closed the door behind me and quickly walked over to Sam.

"Wait, hold on. Hold on a second" Sam muttered into the phone as he bent down to pick up the sliver.

He picked up the sliver and held it up to his face to see the distinct alien symbols covering the surface. He met my eyes before I I turned away to look at the sliver while he spoke to Mikaela.

"Mikaela…I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt" Sam said before gasping and staring at the sliver blankly.

I stared at Sam oddly as he seemed to freeze in place and called his name to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

A second later the sliver started to smoke and Sam flinched and hissed before releasing the cube as it heated up and started to burn his fingers. I jumped back not expecting the strange response and watched as the Cube hit the floor and burned a small hole in the wood before falling to the first floor and into the kitchen which was directly below Sam's room.

A small fire started where the Cube burned through the wood and I coughed as smoke started to fill the air. Sam jumped forward and started to stamp out the fire with his foot hoping to smother it before it spread.

"Oh God! It's a fire! Dad we got a fire!" Sam yelled as I ran out of the room and pried the hallway closet open and pulled out the fire extinguisher from the back before running back to Sam's room.

Sam almost ran into me when I ran back into the room, but I managed to press myself up against the wall just in time so we didn't collide before shuffling over to the fire. My eyes watered from the smoke as I sprayed the fire and covered the hole with the extinguisher's white spray. Sam then grabbed the water bottle from his desk and poured its contents over the hole to wash out the remaining fire.

As he did this I went over to the window and opened it to try and air out the room, since the smoke was making hard to see and breathe.

Once the fire was out and the smoke was cleared I tossed the fire extinguisher to the floor before turning to Sam.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked him in a high voice, and as he opened up his mouth to answer he swung the front door open and a swarm of small cybertronians ran into the room.

Sam and I both screamed when the bots ran in and Sam fell to the floor as they pushed on his legs and shoved past him. The bots then started to fire their guns and I ducked trying to avoid as many bullets as I could.

Sam kicked the closest bots with his foot before scrambling to his feet. The bots then fired at him and around the room causing glass to break, cups and papers to fly everywhere, and wood and furniture to be torn and shot to pieces.

A few bullets managed to hit me, but since the bots are small they didn't pierce my skin, but they still hurt like hell when they made contact. The hits were similar to getting hit by a BB gun. It doesn't break the skin or make you bleed, but it leaves one hell of a bruise after the game.

Unfortunately I left my guns and knives at the house so I didn't have a weapon to defend myself with either.

I scrambled over to the desk on my right and grabbed the lamp as a decepticon ran towards me and growled. I swung the lap and slammed the bot against the wall before bashing it with the lamp multiple times and crushing it to pieces. I did the same to another bot as it lunged for my back before Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me to the window. He pushed me in front of him and I climbed out of the window and onto the upper ledge of the house with my hands over my head to protect my face from getting hit.

Sam climbed through after me and we both crouched down to avoid gunfire.

"What is all the racket?" Ron yelled as he walked through the gate and around the corner when he heard the noise.

"Sam, Julia?" he asked when he saw Sam and I on the outside ledge before dropping the suitcase in his hands when Sam and I jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground.

Sam landed ungracefully before clamoring to his feet while I landed in a roll before springing back up. In that moment the decepticons made their way outside and started to fire into the yard destroying everything in sight. Ron screamed and ducked before running for the fountain the middle of the yard when he heard and saw the gunfire bouncing around him.

"Dad!" Sam yelled as Ron fell to the ground before scrambling to his knees and crawling behind the fountain.

Sam and I were close behind him, but Ron got there before we did. Sam crawled in next to him and I jumped in after him before scrambling into Sam's lap since there wasn't that much room behind the fountain for three people to sit side by side.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and we pressed up close to each other while tucking our knees in as far as we could.

"Shit!" I screamed as one of the bullets hit the water in the fountain splashing Sam and Ron in the process.

Most of my body is tucked in under Sam so the water only hit my legs and not my upper body

Grass flew through the air and Ron's preciously well-kept garden started to look like a dog went around and dug holes in it for hours as the bots fired their machine guns into the dirt.

"What was that?" Ron yelled at us over the noise.

"The whole kitchen!" Sam yelled back before covering our heads when the bots started to fire small missiles and the top of the fountain broke off and exploded into a million pieces.

"And of course they have missiles too" I mumbled to myself before covering my head when dust and stone rained down on us.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam and I yelled at the garage when the top of the fountain exploded, and a second after we summoned him Bee drove through the garage and transformed when he was no longer confined inside the small space.

Despite the situation I couldn't help but smile when I saw him standing there in all his glory before he quickly saw the cybertronians shooting up the yard. He transformed his hand into a cannon and started firing at the bots running on the ground as they tried to get to the fountain we were hiding behind

The decepticons diverted their attack from firing at us to firing at Bee since he's the bigger target and threat. Bee shot multiple bots on the ground before twisting away from a missile and reloaded his cannon by pulling something up and down on his arm before firing at Sam's room killing a majority of the remaining bots in one blow.

Ron and Sam held onto each other thus smushing me in the middle as planks of wood and brick went flying into the air and rained down around us. Bee shot the last remaining decepticon just as Judy ran out of the house screaming with two plates over head to protect her face from bullets, but unfortunately from seeing as well.

She was successful in her escape until she ran into a hanging flower plant pot and banged her head against it before falling to the floor.

Ron and Sam released me and we all cautiously peered over the fountain to see Judy fall to the ground.

"Phone 911!" Ron shrieked as he ran around the virtually destroyed fountain and over to help his wife.

I turned to Bee and was just about to thank him when Sam interjected before I could speak.

"Bumblebee get in the garage!" he yelled at Bee with anger in his voice as he pointed to the garage.

"What the freak just happened?" Judy yelled in the background as Sam glared at Bee.

John and Sasha ran through the gate at that precise moment. John had a gun in his hand raised and ready to use when he ran in before lowering it when he saw that there was no enemy. Sasha ran in behind him and helped Ron with Judy while John stared at me.

I quickly gave him a nod letting him know I'm ok before rounding on Sam in anger as John jogged over to the other adults to learn what happened.

"Sam! Is that how you thank Bee for just saving your life" I snapped at him before slapping his arm.

"I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly please," Sam said to Bee once again while Bee stared at him incredulously.

"I know you're angry about the house Sam but you don't need to yell at him" I defended my boyfriend while Bee pointed to the pieces of metal around the yard as if to say 'what was I suppose to do?'

Bee shook his head in agitation like he wanted to protest before finally doing as Sam asked and moved towards the garage, but I could tell he wasn't very happy about it.

"Bee wait!" I said but he just waved his hand at Sam in irritation before going to the garage.

_"Whatever!"_ Bee yelled through his radio in anger as he walked away.

"Get in the garage now!" Sam commanded sternly as Bee lowered to his knees and started to crawl inside.

I turned on Sam and pushed him in the chest causing him to stumble back a few steps before regaining his balance.

"What the hell Sam! You can't just call him out here to fix the situation when you need him and then yell and reprimand him for solving the problem when you don't need him anymore" I seethed and Sam glared at me.

"He blew up my freaking house Jul's" Sam yelled in my face while pointing to his smoking room.

"Well what did you expect him to do nicely ask the decepticons to leave? There wasn't a way for him to stop the decepticons, save us, save the house, and all in the short time span he had before the neighbors started to come out and see what happened" I yelled at him while taking an angry step forward before uncle John grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away from Sam.

In the distance I could hear police and fire truck sirens getting closer by the second.

"You two can continue this argument later. Right now we have to hide the evidence before the cops get here" John told us both firmly with a glare.

His voice was firm and stern as he went into soldier mode.

I stopped struggling in his arms and he released me before I stormed over to the garage and grabbed a tarp from the storage shed. I then used the tarp to cover up the large new hole in the garage's side so no one would see Bee. Uncle John helped me hang it up while Sam went inside of the house to get the Cube sliver just as the firefighters and policemen showed up.

"Thanks uncle John" I thanked him for his assistance before slipping under the tarp and walking over to Bee.

"Hey Bee" I smiled as I walked over and placed a hand on his leg.

He's still transformed and hunched over in the garage instead of in his alt form.

"_Morning…sunshine" _Bee responded although he wasn't as energetic as usual.

Seeing his somber expression made me want to storm outside and hit Sam again for being so stupid.

"Hey forget what Sam said he's just freaking out and being stupid as usual," I told Bee as I climbed onto his knee.

Bee was about to respond when we both turned to the tarp when we heard Judy's loud voice.

"When you go he goes. I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage" Judy snapped before she was shushed by hushed voices.

Bee's shoulders slumped and he started to bang his palm against his forehead repeatedly after hearing her voice.

"Bee! Bee! Bee baby stop" I whisper yelled trying to make him stop hitting himself as Sam and Mikaela walked into the garage.

"Yeah you know you messed up," Sam said ruining my soothing technique as Bee turned to see them and realized their presence for the first time.

"I didn't see you doing anything to stop the crazy bloodthirsty robots," I hissed at him, but he just ignored my comment.

"You still having voice problems" Mikaela asked Bee sweetly and he nodded while chirping a quick yes.

"He's playing it up" Sam muttered and Mikaela rolled her eyes while Bee released a beeping sound that sounded a lot like 'no I'm not.'

"Bee I want to talk to you about the whole college thing" Sam said and Bee's attitude completely changed.

"_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!" _Bee's radio played the song as he danced to the beat and snapped his fingers immediately changing from his somber mood to cheery in seconds.

I grinned grateful for his sudden change in demeanor before both of our moods were suddenly dashed by Sam's next line.

"Hey, I'm not taking you with me" he said above the music and Bee's radio came to an abrupt halt as his eyes widened in shock before his door wings sagged down and his body sunk low in disappointment as he released a low and disappointed whine.

"WHAT!" I yelled in shock spinning around so fast I almost fell off of Bee's knee, but Bee quickly brought up his hand and caught me before gently pushing me back onto his knee.

I grabbed his finger and rubbed my thumb against it as a silent thank you while staring at Sam wide-eyed.

"I know we didn't really talk about it Sam, but I assumed we'd make the situation work. I know freshman aren't allowed to have cars but that doesn't mean Bee can't come with us" I gapped at Sam in shock surprised by his sudden proclamation.

"I'm gonna wait outside" Mikaela whispered as she saw the look on everyone's face and decided to step out which was probably smart on her part considering the tension in the room.

She slipped out from behind the tarp and once she was gone Sam responded.

"I wanted to tell you two earlier, it's just…you know here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars as Julia just pointed out. If it was up to me I'd take you with me, but it's not Bee. Look you're an Autobot; you shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. I mean you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this" Sam explained and I had to admit he had a few good points, but that still doesn't mean I have to like his decision.

I agree that Bee deserves more than being crammed up in Ron's garage, but that's why him coming with us is such a great idea. He can get out of this old garage and breathe some fresh air while still being around his two favorite humans.

Bee stared down at the ground as he heard Sam's explanation.

"This is hard enough man, don't make it harder. Can you just look at me please" Sam pleaded as he stepped forward and grabbed Bee's chin before moving it so Bee was forced to look at him.

"Come on big guy. Look the guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal Bee, that's why I'm going to college. I can't do that with you" Sam continued, and as he talked Bee turned his face away from Sam and held up his hand as two visor like things came out of his head piece and water came out of Bee's eyes.

Tears, sobs, and beeps came from his chest causing my heart to clench.

As he continued to talk I just stared at Sam in disbelieve still not completely believing that he's actually saying this to Bee. I can understand him wanting a normal life, but that doesn't mean he has to push the autobots away in order to do so. Everyone's definition of normal is different and for me my definition would be incomplete without the autobots and Bee. I don't see how Sam doesn't understand that.

Life without Bee and the others is boring and bland not _normal_.

"It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know Bee. Come on don't do that Bee. You're killing me," Sam begged as more tears escaped Bee's eyes.

Sam tried to move into Bee's line of vision, but Bee just turned his head away and refused to look at him. He then lowered the sidepieces of his mask over his eyes shielding the upper half of his face from us while shooing Sam away with his hand.

"But you'll always be my first car" Sam tried again, but paused when Bee didn't look at him.

"I love you Bee" Sam said before walking out of the garage leaving Bee and I alone.

"Bee please stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry" I pleaded with him as I stood on his knee and placed my hands on his face before trying to pry the mask up.

"Babe can you please just look at me" I begged as I lightly tapped on the mask and after a while Bee lifted it up so I could see his sad blue optics full on.

I wiped my thumb across his cheek and smiled at him brightly hiding the fact that his pain was making me want to punch something.

"Sam is being ridiculous. You're my boyfriend and I'm not just going to leave you when I go off to college. You might not be able to stay on campus all the time, but we'll figure out a way for you to stay close by" I concluded before wrapping my arms around Bee's neck to give him a hug.

After a second of not responding Bee slowly pulled a hand forward and placed it on my back hugging me back as much as he could.

I pulled back and smiled at Bee, but my smile slowly slipped away when I saw his downcast eyes.

"_Sam…has a point," _Bee suddenly said and I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I lifted a hand to his chin and gently lifted it so he was looking at me instead of at the floor.

"_You two can't have…normal lives with me around. Maybe it's for the best… that I leave. I can still visit from…time to time, but stay with the…others when I am not visiting" _Bee proposed and I stared at Bee with a blank expression.

"You do understand that normal for me is relative right? My normal is with you and the others in my life. I don't want the boring white picket fence life like Sam does. I love you guys and I love you; a life without those two things in it would be incomplete.

However if you want to go with Optimus and help the others I'm not going to stop you. You deserve the right to make your own decisions and not just be expected to tag along wherever I go. But I do expect to see you often. I don't want to go weeks or months without seeing you like the others" I whispered as I leaned foreword so my forehead's resting against his.

Bee raised a hand up to my head and gently brushed the side of his finger down my cheek, soothing me with his warm and smooth metal.

"_You'll see me, but Sam's right. It's about time I… go back to the team. Plus there is a school rule…about no cars. I don't want to…get you in trouble" _Bee gently responded and I nodded while blinking back the tears that were starting to form in the back of my eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed Bee's mouthpiece before pulling back and blinking back the tears refusing to cry.

"Alright enough with the sappy stuff. We still have a long day ahead of us. I'll go out and see if everyone's ready to go so we can head out. You might not be staying with me, but you're definitely still taking me to campus" I told him before hopping off of his knee and landing on the floor.

"Meet me in the driveway" I told him before giving him a smile and a wink as I slipped out of the garage,

Bee chirped back happily before transforming and driving out of the garage the right way instead of through the side.

When I walked outside there was no one in the backyard anymore so I walked out of the gate and saw Sam and Mikaela off to the side talking while the adults were by uncle John's truck.

The remaining firemen, after making sure the house was officially not on fire anymore, loaded into their truck before returning to the station leaving us by ourselves. I heard the distinct purr of an engine as Bee drove up the street and pulled into Sam's main driveway.

I walked over to Sam and Mikaela as they finished their good-bye makeout session before I walked up and slapped Sam in the back of the head hearing a satisfying smacking sound.

"Ow" Sam yelped as he grabbed the back of his skull and turned to stare at me in bewilderment.

"I blame you for everything" I stated casually as I folded my arms across my chest.

"What did I do?" Sam asked as he rubbed his head and I raised an eyebrow before holding up my hand and ticking off fingers as I went down the list.

"First you caused the whole kitchen to turn into crazy evil robots by keeping that stupid dirty shirt of yours" I started off before Sam interjected.

"That was the Cube's fault not mine!" Sam protested, but I held up a hand.

"I'm not finished! Second you yell at Bee for saving our lives, third you break his heart by saying he can't come with us to college, and fourth you place the idea in his head that he needs to go back with Optimus and the others thus successfully separating us, and all in the span of about thirty minutes" I concluded as I held up four fingers before slapping the back of his head once again for good measure.

"Will you quit that?" Sam screeched and I placed a hand on my cocked out hip.

"I'll stop when you stop being a stupid moron," I evenly declared and Mikaela chuckled as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Mikaela and I are doing a long distance relationship," Sam declared trying to make the situation better, but I raised an eyebrow.

"See now that works for you because your girlfriend can look into a camera and do video chats without it becoming a national security risk, mine can't. The closest thing we can do is talk on the phone or video chat with the camera facing the freaking wall," I argued and Sam scratched the back of his neck not knowing how to respond to that.

"Right… I forgot about that," he muttered under his breath and I rolled my eyes before hearing my aunt's voice behind me.

"It's time to go you two," she yelled at Sam and I as her husband closed the trailer door and the others hopped into the car.

"Alright. Bee and I will follow behind you," I told her with a smile before turning back to Sam and Mikaela.

"I'll see you later Mikaela," I told the girl as I gave her a hug.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Mikaela whispered in my ear and I chuckled as I pulled back.

"Well that doesn't leave me with many restrictions now does it" I teased and she rolled her eyes before placing a hand on her cocked out hip.

I started to walk over to Bee, but as I walked by Sam I slapped the back of his head one last time causing him to yelp in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sam hollered at my back and I answered as Bee opened up the door for me and I slipped inside.

"Because I felt like it, deal with it" I replied with a smirk before shutting the door and blocking out whatever curses Sam threw my way.

Bee clicked my seat belt into place and the radio hummed to life.

"_You ready to go?" _Bee asked and I slid my hand along the seat belt causing Bee to shiver before nodding.

"Lets get this party started" I grinned and Bee's engine roared in response as Sam got into the truck with the others and uncle John shifted into gear before driving down the road.

Bee pulled out of the driveway and followed after John as we all made our way to Princeton.

**So Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen storyline has officially begun. I'm excited to start a new movie and can't wait to get to the more exciting parts. I hope everyone liked the chapter and for people on summer break right now I hope you're all having a wonderful summer and enjoying the last few days you have of it. **

**Just to let you all know I might not be posting as often for the next couple of months because I'm starting to work on college applications and that's taking up a large majority of my time. **

**Please Review and let me know that you think.**


	15. First College Party

**First College Party**

**Disclaimer- No matter how many times I wish upon a star I still don't own Transformers or its characters. I do own my OC's and plot changes though!**

_Italics- Bee Radio Speech_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

It took us a few hours to get there, but eventually we arrived at Princeton University at around 1 o clock in the afternoon. I practically pressed my face against Bee's window as I saw all the people walking, practicing, and studying around campus. I'm so transfixed by everything I see and practically bubbling with excitement and anticipation.

I tore my gaze away from the window and faced the radio when my seat shook and laughter rang through the speakers.

"_Somebody's excited" _Bee chuckled amusedly and I gave him a massive, face splitting grin before shifting to look out the window once again.

"Well duh! I'm going off to college for the first time and this place is the definition of amazing. Why wouldn't I be excited" I eagerly responded not trying to hide any of my excitement for a second.

I felt Bee's frame rumble with laughter as he turned into the parking lot.

Once he rolled to a stop and parked we sat in silence for a few minutes as we both realized this is the part where we say good-bye.

Bee contacted Optimus on the way here and the autobots are expecting his arrival in the next couple of hours, but in order to get to the rendezvous point on time he has to leave now. Plus I'm going to be moving into my dorm and doing freshman orientation stuff all day so I won't have much time to sit and chat with Bee without looking suspicious in the process.

"_You have fun ok…Jul's. I want you to…enjoy yourself even if…I'm not here. Although not too much fun to where you…forget me alright…sweetspark" _Bee finally said after a few minutes finally breaking the dreadful silence.

"I don't think that much fun is even possible Bee. There's no way in hell I'd ever forget you. Not trying to sound like your personal bragger, but you're kinda one of a kind" I grinned as I rested my hands on the wheel.

"_And if you ever need me…you know how to get in contact. You call me… and no matter what I'm doing…or where I'm at…I'll be here in no time," _Bee continued and I smiled before leaning down to place my cheek on top of his wheel.

"Thanks Bee. And you be careful out there okay? I know you can take care of yourself and you're a kick ass cybertronian, but that doesn't stop me from worrying" I whispered before hearing my name from outside of the car.

I raised my head and glanced out the window to see the others stepping out of uncle John's truck. Sam yelled my name since everyone is starting to unload our stuff from the trunk and he wanted me to join in.

"_You should get going. I don't want you…to get left behind," _Bee stated and I smiled as I lowered my head to kiss his wheel before patting the dashboard affectionately.

He unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door for me as I did so. I reluctantly stepped out after a moments pause before turning on my heels and gently closing the door behind me. When I stepped out Bee lowered the driver's side window so I placed a hand on Bee's roof and another on the door before leaning in so Bee could hear me.

"I'll see you soon alright, and stay safe. Love you Bee," I emphasized with a smile before rising up to my regular height once again.

"_Love you too Jul's" _Bee answered before I stepped away and he rolled up his window.

I vigorously waved at him as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to meet the others. I watched him disappear from view and leave the campus grounds before jogging over to Sam and the others.

"Oh my God, just look at this place! I feel smarter already. Oh Ron, can you smell it?" Judy asked, as she spun around and stared at everything in awe while taking in a big whiff of air.

"Yeah smells like $40,000 a year," Ron muttered before Judy turned and gave him a harsh glare.

"Okay cheapo" she snapped at her husband while I walked up and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"You're not paying for it uncle Ron so why did you say that like it's a terrible thing. You're using your saved up college money for a trip to Paris with your wife and best friends so I don't think you have much to complain about old man" I proclaimed and lightly tapped his shoulder before he shrugged me off with a huff.

He swatted at me with his right hand, but I ducked and stepped away before he could actually land a hit.

"Too slow" I taunted before moving behind uncle John when Ron moved to swat me again.

"Ok quit it you two, I really don't feel like breaking anyone up at this particular moment in time so please don't make me have to. Sam and Julia why don't you two go on ahead and find your rooms. We'll get your stuff" Sasha suggested as she placed a box on the floor.

Sam and I both smiled at the suggestion and quickly nodded in agreement. We both picked up a box from the back of the truck before departing to find our rooms.

I pulled the information page out of my back pocket and read the directions on how to get to our rooms. Ironically Sam and I are in the same dorm room building and floor so we'll be close to each other.

"We're on the fourth floor," I told Sam as we walked into the elevator and he pushed the 4 button.

The elevator dinged when it arrived at the right floor and we stepped out once the doors slid open. We maneuvered our way through the crowd of students, parents, and moving boxes and journeyed down the hall until we found our rooms.

I find it extremely hilarious that out of everyone in the entire school and the hundreds of rooms on campus Sam and I got rooms right next door to each other.

His room is directly to my right, and I swear we didn't plan or ask for it.

I gave Sam one last smile before we parted ways and individually stepped into our rooms.

I shuffled the box in my arms as I used my key to unlock the door before swinging it open. Upon entering the room I quickly scanned the area when I walked inside, and immediately noticed that it's still empty. After realizing this I quickly took advantage of the fact that I'm the first to arrive and claimed the bed I wanted, which is the one closest to the window. I placed my box on the bed before prying it open with my fingers and unpacking its contents.

The box only has my bed materials such as sheets, mattress pad, comforter, one regular sleeping pillow, and my back support/ reading pillow. My comforter is dark blue and purple with alternating color stripes going up and down the soft material. My back support pillow is the same dark blue as the comforter while the sheets are dark purple.

After taking everything out of the box I quickly made my bed and undid the tape around the box so it collapsed into a flat slab. I then leaned the flattened box against the wall just as I heard a soft knock on the door.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a girl around my age standing in the doorway with a box in her hands and a smile on her face. As she walked in and placed the box on the other bed I took the time to assess her.

Her long, curly, pitch-black hair extends to a few inches past the shoulders and cascades down her back like waves of black. On the top of her head is a small bright red headband whose sole purpose is to keep the dark strands out of her face. Since her hair is silky, shiny, and clean I can tell that she takes good care of it, which lets me know that she has good hygiene.

Her face is small and narrow and she's about an inch or two shorter than me. Her skin is a nice tan letting me know she likes to spend time in the sun. Large, sparkling, lavender eyes are hidden behind thick long eyelashes and a set of full lips completes the look.

The bright red halter-top over the upper half of her body hugs her narrow waist and decent rack while leaving her toned and muscular arms uncovered. The black short shorts over her bottom successfully show off her long and slender legs while also hugging her in all the right places. Simple black converse complete the outfit.

All in all I'd say she looks like a guy's dream catch.

I watched as she placed her box down on the free bed before turning to me with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"Hi you must be my roommate, I'm Stella" she enthusiastically introduced herself as I grabbed her hand and shook it while flashing my own bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Stella. I'm Julia Lennox, but my friends call me Jul's" I greeted and she grinned before using her finger to swish some of her hair behind her ear.

"Pretty name, I like it," she complimented as she returned to her bed and started to unpack her box.

"You need some help with that?" I asked as I walked over when I saw her unfolding her sheets.

"Yeah that would be great. You mind taking that corner for me" she asked and I nodded before grabbing the sheet.

With the two of us working together we made the bed in no time at all.

Unlike mine her comforter is red and black. The background is a solid blood red with large black stars scattered across the fabric.

After we finished she sat on her freshly made bed and I returned to mine while we waited for our parents to arrive with the rest of our stuff.

Stella placed her chin in her hand before balancing her elbow on her knee causing her hair to spill over her right shoulder.

"So Jul's since we have some time to kill you mind telling me a little bit about yourself. We might as well get to know each other since we're going to be living together for the next year or so," she declared as she lifted her legs and curled them up under her.

I agreed and for the next ten minutes or so we talked and got to know each other.

I told her that I love the colors blue and purple, I have an older brother in an elite branch of the army named Will, know how to use different types weapons and almost every form of self defense you can think of, love Italian and seafood, have a boyfriend who I've been dating for a while, and lived with my aunt and uncle a majority of my life ever since my parents died.

"Wow…well you've officially succeeded in making my life sound super boring and uneventful," she laughed after I finished talking before going into her own personal monologue.

"I don't really know how to use a modern weapon, but my dad did teach my how to fire a bow and arrow when I was young. We used to go out into the forest during our yearly camping trips to hunt for dinner. Other than that I have two loving parents who are both CEO's of their own companies and I'm an only child. My mom owns a technology cooperation and my dad owns one of the world's largest trading companies, but his main focus and money maker is car production and distribution. I'm originally from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania but I've moved around a few times over the years due to my parents' line of work. My favorite colors are red and black and football is by far my favorite sport of all time. As you'll quickly come to realize I'm a huge football fan just like my dad. My favorite foods are Chinese and soul food, and sweets are my biggest weakness. I love to dance and play soccer and I'm majoring in both business and dance," Stella said before sucking in a deep breath after her long explanation.

"I think that's everything" she smiled after a brief pause and I chuckled before hearing the distinct sound of my aunt and uncle's voices in the hallway.

I quickly stood from my bed and peered out of the doorway to see John and Sasha walking down the hall beside Ron and Judy, each holding a box in their hands. I rushed out of the room when I saw them and grabbed a box from John since he's the only one carrying two.

"You find your room?" he asked as I took the box from him.

"Sure did along with my roommate; she's actually pretty cool. Come on I'll introduce you," I said before walking back to the room.

The two eagerly followed me while Ron and Judy went off to find Sam.

I returned to my room and Stella stood up when she saw the two adults behind me.

"Uncle John, aunt Sasha, meet my roommate Stella. Stella meet uncle John and aunt Sasha" I introduced everyone as Stella stepped forward and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you" she greeted with a grin.

"Nice to meet you too" Sasha affirmed as she firmly shook the girls hand.

After introductions were over Sasha and John dropped off their boxes before we all returned to the car to unload the rest of my stuff. Stella offered to help and we gladly accepted her offer. With the four of us working together it only took one trip down to grab all of my stuff and bring it up to the room. As we walked out of the elevator and down the hall we bumped into Stella's parents and she enthusiastically introduced us all.

Her parents are extremely nice people and very easy to get along with. From the second I saw them I instantly liked them. John and Sasha immediately clicked with Stella's parents and I can already tell they're all going to become close friends.

Just like Stella helped me unpack I helped her and her parents, Robert and Elizabeth, unpack their car and bring her boxes up to the room. Once all the boxes were in we all helped each other unpack and about an hour later our room was fully decorated and we were both settled in. Stella brought a TV and we hooked it up to the middle of the back wall so we can both use it whenever we want.

"Well it seems like you two ladies are all unpacked and ready to go. I guess you don't really need us anymore" Elizabeth said as she gave Stella a hug.

"Thanks for the help mom" Stella smiled at her mother and returned the hug before doing the same to her dad.

"Yeah we should probably get going soon. We need to start heading towards the airport if we want to make our flight" uncle John interjected as he stepped forward and kissed the top of my head before pulling me into a strong hug.

"I'm gonna miss you squirt" he whispered in my ear while I wrapped my arms around his massive frame.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you too unc" I whispered back before he stepped back just to be replaced by his wife.

"You have fun alright Jul's. I remember my college days and they were some of the best times of my life. Study hard, do well, and get good grades of course, but don't forget to actual enjoy yourself and have some fun in the meantime" she advised while crushing me in her embrace.

"But not too much fun" John sternly clarified while pointing a finger in my direction causing Sasha and I to playfully roll our eyes at him.

"Sir yes sir" I sarcastically drawled before giving him a playful salute.

He rumbled with laughter and ruffled my hair one last time as Stella and I walked the adults to the door. We said our final goodbyes and waved as we watched them enter the elevator before the doors slid shut. Aunt Sasha and uncle John returned to the car to wait for Judy and Ron to finish helping Sam move in.

Stella slipped back into the room once the adults left and I was about to follow in her footsteps when I glanced to my right and saw Sam and a strange boy standing by the bathroom talking. Sam looked extremely frustrated and irritated and before I even realized what I was doing my feet were already walking in their direction.

As I made my way over I overheard some of their conversation.

"We call it the Hot Freshmen 55. Sharksy hacked campus housing and stacked the dorm with pretty beddies," the strange boy said before trailing off when he saw a pretty girl in a robe walk into the bathroom.

Suddenly the boy's attention was drawn away from the robbed girl when he looked down the hall and saw a pretty blond. She has long wavy blond hair and is wearing a white tank top that shows off her sufficient rack. Her black leggings also manage to show off her voluptuous curves.

"Oh my god. It's her she's coming. She sees me, she sees me," the boy squealed as he moved his hand from Sam's shoulder to the wall in an attempt to act cool, although I'm sorry to say that he's failing miserably.

He released a breath and did what I assume he thinks is a sexy face but is actuality the exact opposite.

"She's tied for number two on my to do list. Do not bird-dog my credit you hear me," the boy ordered Sam as the girl walked away and out of their sight.

"Sam" I yelled and waved once the girl left causing him and the dark haired boy next to him to turn in my direction.

Sam gave me a small smile while the boy next to him gapped as his eyes went wide. He started to nudge Sam's side with his elbow attempting to be discreet about it, but not doing a very good job.

"Dude, dude, DUDE you know her?! She's number one on my to do list" the boy whisper yelled at Sam, and I raised an eyebrow as I walked up to the pair.

Sam turned to Leo and gave him a hard glare.

"Off limits dude, extremely off limits. That's practically my sister" Sam hissed at the guy who looked me up and down before turning back to Sam.

"But not blood related right? 'Cause there's technically a totally different set of rules if you're not blood related" the boy defended and Sam looked like he was about to attack the kid when I walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Sam, how's the move in going" I quickly asked before he could attempt to kill the poor boy.

I ignored the guy next to Sam as he looked me up and down like I'm some piece of meat he can't wait to sink his teeth into and devour. He seemed to undress me with his eyes and wouldn't stop staring at my chest, stomach, and ass.

"It's…going I guess. This is my roommate Leo" Sam begrudgingly introduced us while pointing his thumb at Leo causing me to turn to the boy.

"The names Leo babe, but you can call me whatever you want" Leo said flirtatiously while grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I rolled my eyes and quickly pulled my hand back before placing it on my hip and giving him a meticulous smile.

"Alright…Leo is it? First off I have a boyfriend who isn't afraid to kick your ass if I tell him too, and that's if I don't do it myself. Second if you don't stop ogling my chest and butt I'll kick your ass into next week. I might be a pretty face but I can still kick my boot so far up your scrawny little ass that you'll be tasting leather for days" I said in a sickly sweet voice before turning back to Sam leaving Leo to stare at me like a gapping fish.

"You're roommates an idiot so I feel sorry for you. But other than that have you finished unpacking yet?" I asked Sam, immediately reeling back the cold edge I used on Leo and returning my voice to normal.

"I was in the process of working on it when my parents came in and I saw my mom eating a freaking weed brownie" Sam muttered under his breath before slapping a hand over his face in exasperation.

I stared at him for a second in complete and utter silence before bursting into a fit of laughter. I laughed so hard that tears escaped my eyes and I clutched my stomach as it started to hurt from my excessive laughter.

"Wai…Wait wait wait…you're telling me that Judy, your mom, ate a weed brownie! She's only been on campus an hour and she's already found the weed brownies," I laughed and Sam just glared at me.

"It's not funny Jul's" he muttered harshly and I bit my tongue to stop my laughter.

"Oh I beg to differ," I stated as I eased my laughter into a few soft chuckles before lightly patting Sam's shoulder.

"Well John and Sasha are making their way back to the car so your parents shouldn't be here much longer. I'm sure everything will be fine" I chuckled before patting his shoulder one last time and walking back to my room.

As I walked back I noticed Stella standing in the doorway watching us with a smile on her face. In the background I heard Leo hitting Sam again.

"My life has officially been made. My number one is bunking with one of my tied number 2's right door next to my room. Can my life get any better?" Leo muttered to Sam when he saw Stella in the doorway.

I rolled my eyes before stepping into my room with Stella right behind me. She closed the door behind us and we fell into a fit of laughter after hearing Leo's comment.

"That dude is a crazy flirt who isn't very good at flirting" Stella chuckled and I nodded in agreement.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed as I placed my arms behind my head and relaxed.

"Hey you up for a party tonight? One of the fraternity's is hosting a party at 9. You wanna go?" Stella asked as she plugged her phone into the speakers on the desk and played one of her spotify playlists causing Bad Girl by Usher to blast through the room.

"Yeah I'm in" I agreed before leaning back to get a quick nap in before the party tonight.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Stella asked as she walked out of the bathroom while I strapped on my shoes and nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready," I answered as I stood and turned to Stella before whistling.

"You sure do clean up nice" I complimented with a grin as I saw her outfit.

Her hair is pinned up into a messy but tamed ponytail with a few strands left out to frame her face. Covering her body is a mid thigh red dress with a swooping U shape back. The bottom of the u reaches down to about mid back before swooping back up to her shoulders. The dress is loose enough to where she can comfortably move around while still managing to show off her decent figure. A pair of strappy black heels cover her feet and her eyes have a smoky look to them due to the small amount of makeup she put on.

"Same to you" she added as she grabbed her phone from the speaker we were previously using to play music from.

I looked down at my outfit and smiled.

I'm wearing the new dark blue dress I bought with Mikaela last weekend on our last monthly shopping trip. It's made of a smooth and light material that feels like a cloud on my skin. It hugs me in all the right places, but covers me up so I'm not showing off a tone of exposed skin. The dress ends at about mid thigh like Stella's and has spaghetti straps to keep it up. The only design on the dress is the large black zipper running down the back. To complete the look I put on a pair of comfortable but stylish black heels and my autobot necklace.

Normally I would have the symbol out for everyone to see since people don't normally recognize it, but Sam warned me earlier that Leo is a super alien fanatic and is obsessed with the Autobots so I decided to tuck the symbol under the dress. The last thing I want is for him to bombard me with questions on where I got it and what it means.

I chose to keep my hair down and straight not bothering to do much with it other than brush it out to make it look more presentable. I put on a little bit of eye shadow and some shimmery lip gloss that matches the natural color of my lips. Lastly I sprayed on a small spritz of perfume on my wrists.

"Well lets get this party started shall we," I said as I grabbed my phone and dorm key from the desk and slipped them into my small blue clutch before Stella and I made for the door.

We exited the building and followed the small groups of people making their way to the same party we're going to. After about 5 minutes of walking we entered a small courtyard and I distinctly heard the familiar sound of loud blaring party music as a large house with flashing lights and lots of people around it came into view.

Stella looped an arm through mine and we started to speed walk towards the house. When we got to the main road I could feel my feet vibrating from the volume of the music.

As Stella and I walked closer I glanced over my shoulder when I heard my name being called.

I turned and searched for the person who called my name before smiling when I saw Sam walking over with Leo and two other boys I don't know. I stopped walking when I saw him thus causing Stella to stop in her tracks as well. She turned and gave me a puzzled expression before glancing up to see Sam and the others.

"You look nice Jul's" Sam complimented as the four boys walked up and he glanced at my outfit.

"Thanks Sam, you don't look half bad yourself. Just remember what I said about Mikaela because I'm not afraid to make a scene and kick some girl's tiny behind if they try to make a move" I stated sternly while giving his shoulder a playful punch before turning to Stella who's silently watching us.

"Stella this is Sam. Sam this is my roommate Stella. Sam and I basically grew up together so we're practically family" I introduced the two and they nodded in greeting.

"You look sexy as always Jul's. Same to you Stella" Leo flirted and I turned my eyes to him.

"It's Julia to you because we're not close enough for you to call me Jul's. And just because I have on heels doesn't mean my earlier threat isn't valid. I can still kick ass just as good in a pair of heels as I can in combat boots" I clarified as our small group started to walk towards the party once again.

"Oh by the way this is Sharksy and Fassbinder" Sam introduced while pointing to the two guys behind him who looked like shy computer nerds.

I smiled in greeting and they both gave me weak, shy smiles like they're surprised I'm actually paying them any attention.

"The first frat party. This is a game changer boys, we're hunting in the wild now so get your game faces on" Leo declared as we all walked up to the house's lawn.

"I can't stay long, I have a webcam date with my girlfriend" Sam interjected as we walked across the lawn.

"Aw that's cute" Stella chirped just as Sharksy said, "that's so cool."

"No its not" Leo deadpanned as we walked up the steps.

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend" I scoffed as we walked in and our conversation was abruptly cut off.

The ear shattering music made it almost impossible to hear myself think and the massive crowd made it hard to see more than a few inches in front of me. The boys looked around in appreciation as they saw girls in skimpy outfits walking and dancing around on the dance floor, booze stations all throughout the house, people making out in every corner, and a whole lot more that I'm not going to comment on.

"While you're making out with your MacBook I'm gonna be getting my freaky freak on" Leo told Sam before disappearing with the rest of the crew leaving Sam, Stella, and I behind.

"We're hunting" Sharksy told Sam enthusiastically before following after Leo.

Sam smiled at the guy's back and I stepped up beside him.

"That's a weird little gang you've got there Sam," I stated evenly as I watched the three boys disappear into the throng of people.

"Yeah they're okay. Sharksy and Fassbinder are cool, but I can already tell Leo is going to get on my last nerve" Sam answered and I laughed before placing a hand on my cocked out hip.

"He hasn't gotten on your nerves already, 'cause he got on mine within the first 10 seconds of meeting him" I responded before turning to Stella who's already shaking her hips to the beat.

"You care for a dance?" I asked with a grin while nodding my head in the direction of the makeshift dance floor.

Stella scoffed before smirking.

"Do you even have to ask?" she yelled before grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the dance floor with strength I didn't even know she possessed.

I had just enough time to give Sam a playful salute and yell, "don't get into any trouble!" before I lost sight of him.

Stella and I pushed our way to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance to the various songs blasting through the speakers. We danced around and as we did I can definitely see why Stella is majoring in dance. The way her hips swayed and how she elegantly moved on the dance floor just oozed the essence of a natural dancer.

After about thirty minutes of non-stop dancing I started to get tired and moved closer to Stella.

"Hey I'm going to take a break and get something to drink. You good or do you want to come with?" I asked, not wanting to leave her by herself if she wasn't comfortable.

"I'm good, I'll just stay here. I'll be fine, this is my element" she assured me with a dismissive wave before going back to her dance.

Once I knew she was ok I quickly slipped through the mass of bodies and navigated my way out of the hot dance floor.

I then made my way through the house until I found the main bar and started to walk towards it.

However I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Sam sitting in a chair with his back pressed up against the front of the bar.

Although that's unusual what caused me to pause and seethe with anger is the small skimpily dressed blond from earlier straddling Sam's lap with her face close to his and her hair covering over them both as she pressed herself up against Sam. She's leaning in so much that the already short dress barely covering her body is raised up so high that it almost doesn't cover up her butt.

I stormed forward intending to rip the girls head off before I heard her comment.

"So how about tonight you pretend I'm your girlfriend and I pretend that you're my boyfriend," she whispered in Sam's ear while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"So you not only know he's in a relationship but you obviously can't tell when someone's not interested in your advances either. How desperate of a women are you?" I hissed causing Sam and the girl to turn to me simultaneously.

Sam's eyes went wide when he saw me, first with fear and then relief knowing that if he couldn't push the girl off I would.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the blonde asked while sending me a decent glare that I didn't expect from her tiny form, however its still nowhere near the strength of mine.

Before Sam could utter a response I answered for him.

"No, but I'm the girl who's going to break your pretty face if you don't get off of my friend in the next 3 seconds" I growled threateningly.

The girl just stared at me and didn't move despite my intense glare, which is making people around us flinch.

"And if I don't" she challenged causing me to raise an eyebrow at the unexpected response.

I have to hand it to the girl she's a lot tougher than I thought, but that'll just make it all the more entertaining when I knock her off her high horse.

"See now on top of being desperate and pathetic it seems like you've gone deaf too because I specifically remember telling you to move. Here let me help you up since you seem to be having problems," I hissed sarcastically before grabbing the girl's arm and roughly forcing her off of Sam's lap.

She fell back a few steps, but I retained my hold on her arm so she wouldn't fall to the ground as I dragged her back. I then pushed her away from Sam and there was a loud thud as her back collided with the front of the pool table in the room.

She righted herself and pushed her hair out of her face as the two of us glared at each other.

She seemed like she was about to attack me, but froze and suspiciously turned to the window when she heard blaring sirens.

My head perked up when I heard the sound knowing it's the sound of a car's panic mode.

Suddenly I heard a deep male voice over the music and he sounded pissed.

"Hey! Who drove the frickin yellow Camaro?" he yelled over the crowd and my face instantly paled.

Sam scrambled up from the chair and we ran towards the window to see where the sound was coming from when we heard the words yellow Camaro.

We peered out of the window and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Bee blaring his alarm and horn while rapidly flashing his lights. The front half of his car is in the house's front bushes successfully crushing their previously perfect shape.

"Bee!" I cheered to myself before Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the window.

As we ran for the front door Stella saw us running towards the exit and quickly made her way to follow when she saw the rushed pace in our step. When the two of us made our way out of the house Sam pretty much hurled himself over the bushes in his rush to get to Bee. I was right behind him, but since I'm in a dress I quickly ran down the steps and made my way to Bee's window from the side since I can't crawl through the bushes.

"What are you doing?" Sam urgently asked Bee.

"_Houston we have a problem" _Bee answered through the radio as he shut off the siren sound and flashing lights once he got our attention.

"What is it?" I asked Bee, but I never got an answer since Sam and I both turned to the house when we heard a male voice behind us.

"Freshman!" the large frat guy from earlier yelled at Sam who just stared up at him.

"Yeah" Sam answered like a deer caught in headlights as he turned around to see two frat boys standing on the steps with angry expressions on their faces.

"Is that your car in our bushes?" the large boy asked and Sam quickly shook his head.

"No there's a friend of mine who just went to ah…who went to get you a tighter shirt" Sam lied after looking around the area like he was searching for his fake friend.

As he spoke I had to repress the urge to slap my hand over my face at his terrible lie.

"There isn't a tighter shirt; we checked" the shorter of the two boys said before fist bumping his frat brother without turning away from Sam and I.

"Now how about I park my foot in your ass" the boy threatened and I was about to step forward to defuse the situation when Sam said something that caused me to pause.

"What size shoe do you wear?" he rebuttled and I chuckled under my breath.

"Nice one Sam" I whispered as the two boys' faces went red with anger and they started to make their way down the steps.

"Oh you think that's funny" the large frat boy seethed as he made his way over to Sam who took a step closer to Bee in fear.

Seeing this Bee started to shake a little as the situation escalated, though no one but Sam and I noticed.

His engine reeved threateningly and I quickly took action to defuse the situation before Bee transformed and ripped the two boys apart for attempting to hurt his charge.

I stepped forward and instead of beating the two boys to a pulp like I did with Trent back at the lake I decided to use the skills my aunt and mother taught me to sweet talk my way out of something.

"Whoa whoa boys lets not get ahead of ourselves now" I said as I placed a hand on both of their chests to stop them from getting to Sam.

The two boys stopped in their tracks and looked down at me as I placed a hand on their chests.

While my unexpected movement distracted them I took action.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault the car is in your bushes. My friend got a little tipsy and decided to take my car for a joy ride on campus. I didn't realize she drove it into the bushes and Sam was just trying to help me get it out since I know you all worked so hard to get your house presentable for the party. I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble. Do you think we could possible look past this mishap just this once? I'd really appreciate it if you did…pretty please" I asked sweetly while innocently batting my eyelashes at them and gently trailing my hand down their arm.

I knew the large male was the leader of the two and if he backed down then the other one would quickly follow so I worked on convincing him more than his companion.

"Please, I don't want to ruin the rest of your night. I'll make sure the cars moved and it'll be like this never happened," I whispered while tilting my head to the side and having my hair fall down my shoulder.

I saw the guy look me up and down and like Leo I knew he spent a second or two to long on my chest area. After sizing me up with his eyes he looked back at my face and smiled.

"I think we can let it slide just this once since you asked so nicely" the boy answered with a grin while placing a hand on my arm.

I grinned even brighter and suppressed the urge to slap his hand away from my arm before fake gushing in happiness.

"Oh thank you soooooo much. You're a life saver" I gushed as I placed a hand on my chest in fake relief and traveled my other hand back down his arm.

"Dude but our bushes are totally wreck-"

"Let it go man, it's not worth it. It was just an accident" the larger boy cut off the smaller one's protests and the smaller one, like I predicted, backed off the minute he no longer had the support of his larger partner.

"So that's your car?" the boy asked me as he nodded his head towards Bee and I nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah it is. I know freshman aren't suppose to have cars and I left it at home, but I let my friend use it since she doesn't have a car and lives close by just in case I want to use it sometime for off campus purposes" I answered continuing the lie and preparing to step away from the boy.

"Well since you have to move it anyway you mind taking me for a ride. I can guarantee it'll be a fun experience" the boy flirted as his hand started to travel down my arm and towards my backside.

I heard Bee's engine growl in fury and his frame shook with anger as the boy's hand went lower. Feeling his hand traveling down farther than I wanted it to he got to about a little lower than mid back before I easily twisted out of his grip and stepped away from him.

I started to walk towards Sam and Bee before glancing over my shoulder so the boy didn't think I'm completely blowing him off and get angry again.

"Maybe another time" I answered over my shoulder before moving towards Sam.

"I'm counting on it," the boy yelled back before he and his friend left and walked back into the party with the boy grinning from ear to ear like he'd just won the lottery.

"Oh my god" I mouthed to Sam as I leaned my arm against Bee's door while rolling my eyes.

"What the hell did you just do?" Sam asked as he stared at me in shock.

"I just managed to sweet talk yourself out of an ass whooping" I stated matter of factly before pointing a finger at him.

"You so owe me," I stated before Bee's radio crackled to life.

"_If his hand or eyes traveled…any lower I was going to transform and … tear his hand from his body" _Bee growled angrily and I felt his anger through the small vibrations in the door.

"You know it's hot when you get jealous Bee" I chuckled while patting his side.

"I can take care of myself you know" I reminded him.

"_I don't care…I still want to rip his hand off" _Bee growled before Sam cut in.

"Since when do you sweet talk your way out of anything? Most of the time you just pummel your way through people" Sam accused and I raised an eyebrow in disbelief before laughing.

"Sam I've sweet talked my way through a lot of things. I've done it to you about a million times. The fact that you don't know I'm sweet talking you in order to get exactly what I want is exactly the point. I know I'm doing my job right if you can never tell I'm sweet talking you" I answered nonchalantly causing Sam to gap at me incredulously while Leo and Stella walked up.

I slapped the back of Sam's head snapping him out of his frozen stupor before we both climbed into Bee. I climbed into the back seat since we're both standing by the driver side door and I didn't feel like walking around. Once I was in the back Sam got into the driver's seat as Leo and Stella walked over.

"You have a ride? Bro why are you holding out on us?" Leo asked Sam while staring at Bee with wide eyes.

I leaned forward so my head is as close to the window as possible.

"Actually its technically Sam's car but we pretty much share him" I clarified as Stella looked at Bee in appreciation.

"2007 Chevy Camaro, nice choice" she nodded in approval.

"This is really gonna change our lives you have no idea" Leo muttered to himself before my attention was redirected to the passenger window when the blonde from earlier leaned her arms against the window part of Bee's door.

"I love Camaros," she purred and Sam turned to her before sighing in agitation.

"I can't do this right now okay" Sam yelled at the girl, but she just ignored him.

"Don't be a wimp" she told him before opening the door and stepping into the passenger seat.

"OH HELL NO! Get the hell out of my car this instant. I don't want you or your crazy flirtatious ways anywhere near my beloved car space," I yelled at Alice while pointing at the door.

"Oh god" Sam complained as she stepped in.

"I swear I'm gonna kill her" I muttered to myself as I rubbed my temples to try and calm myself down so I don't kick the girl in the face with my heels.

Since we're apparently in a rush and don't have time to argue with the girl or kick her out Bee slammed on the gas and reversed out of the bushes once she was safely inside. As Bee started to move Sam quickly placed his hands on the wheel to make it look like he's controlling the car even though he's not.

Bee then shifted into drive and slammed on the gas causing students to jump back and out of the way to avoid getting hit as we left the party.

Before we left I leaned forward and yelled at Stella from the window when I realized I'm leaving her to walk back to the dorm room by herself.

"Stella, walk back with Leo and the guys. Leo make sure she gets back to the dorm safely," I yelled at the two and Leo gave me an eager thumbs up before I lost sight of them when Bee turned onto the main road.

It might not be the greatest option since Leo is probably going to flirt with her the whole way back, but its better then having her walk back to the dorm by herself in the middle of the night when we're both still new to the campus. At least this way I knew she'll be returning with other people.

It's always safer in numbers, even if it is Leo and the gang.

I turned my attention back to the front of the car and sent icy glares at the girl in Bee's passenger seat. I felt Bee's tension through the leather and I can tell he dislikes the situation just as much as I hate it.

"My first car was my dad's 92 Z28" Alice suddenly said breaking the awkward silence after a few minutes.

"Yeah" Sam cordially stated, looking at her for a total of 5 seconds before turning back to the road since he's suppose to be "driving."

"Fuel injected" the blonde seductively stated with a smirk before glancing at Sam.

"The roar of the engine just…tickles me," she continued before sliding her hand up her thigh bringing her dress up with it.

Sam stared at her hand as it traveled up her leg before quickly looking away when it stared to travel too high.

"We shouldn't uh stare…I mean share stories…to each other at all" Sam awkwardly stuttered as he tried to ignore the girl next to him, but unfortunately was failing with a capital F.

I clenched my hands into fists and folded my arms in anger.

"Come on Sam its just one ride," Alice stated before Bee's radio turned on.

"_You're cheatin heart" _he played the song before Sam slapped the radio and the song jutted out before playing the Jaws theme song causing Sam to hit it again.

"Don't, don't" Sam ordered Bee, but Bee simply ignored him.

"_She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky" _Bee played before the song fizzled out.

"Hey don't hit Bee," I yelled at Sam defensively before biting my lip to control my laughter.

The girl stared at the radio with a dark look in her eyes that, for just a split second, made me think that there's a lot more to this girl than just a pretty face and a nice body.

"Is your radio broken?" she asked while staring at Sam with a suspicious edge to her voice.

"No my concentration is" Sam responded before I interjected.

"Plus the car can tell when a no good home wrecker is inside. Needless to say it doesn't like them" I quipped before Alice smirked ignoring my snarky comment.

"We're not cheating…not yet," she corrected without shame as she stared out of the window and tossed her hair out of her face.

I was just about to spring forward and hit her for that comment when her seat suddenly jerked back and forth before going still.

"Is something wrong here?" Alice asked Sam while giving him a questioning look when her seat stopped jerking.

"Oh yeah there's a lot wrong here. You haven't realized that yet," I snapped at the girl while warily eyeing her seat, knowing that Bee is about to do something.

As if to prove my point her seat suddenly jerked again before coming forward and slamming her face against the dashboard in front of her.

"OW!" Sam yelled just as the song brick house blasted through the speakers and his ow went right over the actual songs'.

"Oh god!" Sam continued as Alice's seat popped back up and she brought her hand to her face.

I howled with laughter and clutched my stomach as I felt like it was about to burst from my excessive laughter.

"You okay" Sam asked before Alice turned to him with fire in her eyes and growled ow under her breath.

She then turned and glared at me.

"You think this is funny," she hissed and I shook my head.

"Uh duh I think its absolutely hilarious" I immediately answered in-between laughs.

"I really don't know what to tell you. This car it just has a lot of problems. A lot of prob-" Sam's sentence was abruptly cut off when some sort of green goo flew out of the dashboard and sprayed Alice in the face covering her from head to toe.

Alice brought her hands forward and tried to protect her face as the goo continued to spray like a fire hose, but that only managed to spray the goo around the rest of the car.

I yelped and scooted closer to Sam's side of the car to avoid the flying goo.

"Oh god!" Sam yelled as the goo shot out and hit his side.

Sam and I screamed as Bee did a sharp U turn and parked by the sidewalk before finally ceasing his goo attack.

"Oh it's in my mouth. It's in my mouth! Oh…are you okay?" Sam quickly yelled at Alice while wiping the goo from his face.

Alice just brought up her hand and moved her sticky hair out of her likewise slime covered face to give Sam an 'are you kidding me look.'

I remained silent in the back seat and just gapped at the girl in shock, completely surprised Bee sprayed her in the first place.

I didn't even know he could do that!

"I've got wetnaps. I've got wetnaps for your face hold on" Sam spluttered before jamming his shoulder against the door to get it open in his rush.

After struggling for a few seconds he finally managed to open the door and climb out of the car to grab some wetnaps from the back.

However Alice just ignored him and shoved her door open in aggravation before stepping out.

"Please let the door slam you on the way out!" I yelled and sarcastically waved as she slammed the door in my face and stormed away from the car.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam yelled at her retreating back feeling a small ounce of guilt before rounding on Bee once she disappeared.

"What are you doing?" he asked before tugging at his already short hair with his hands.

He sighed after a few seconds of tugging and muttered to himself as he slipped back into the car while I fell onto my back in laughter in the backseat.

"Oh…MY…GOD! That was amazing Bee!" I laughed hysterically and Sam turned around to look at me like I've suddenly gone crazy.

"No it wasn't amazing Jul's. She probably hates me now" Sam grumbled as Bee returned to the main road.

I quickly got my laughter under control and stared at Sam.

"And that's a bad thing because…" I trailed off with a raised eyebrow not understanding why that isn't a huge positive for him considering its Alice we're talking about.

Sam's glare intensified and I held up my hands in surrender.

"Hey all I'm saying is that its better for her to not talk to you then flirt with you every five seconds. Plus did you see the look on her face when she left? PRICELESS!" I cheered while leaning against the back of his seat so he could see my enormous grin.

Sam just rolled his eyes and silently stared out of the windshield with his arms folded. He's probably still pissed off that Bee managed to crash his first college party, but he'll get over it eventually.

The rest of the ride was covered in silence and when Sam didn't respond I leaned back in my seat and sat properly.

I looked down at my clutch in the seat next to me before grabbing it when I felt a soft buzz. I unclasped the handle and plunged my hand inside until I felt my phone and pulled it out. I glanced down at the bright screen to see that I received a text message from Stella.

She texted to check in and make sure I'm still okay since Sam and I have been gone for a while now.

By the time we get back to campus it'll probably be morning.

I sent her a quick response letting her know that I'm fine, but probably won't be back tonight. I decided to stick to the story I told the frat boys and told her that I'm going to spend the night over my friends house since its late. I figured that was a better response then telling her I'm going out with my cybertronian boyfriend for some crucial emergency at an undisclosed location.

A few seconds later she responded saying to be safe and have fun at my friends.

I smiled and glanced up from my phone when I saw Bee pulling into a large cemetery on a hill on the outskirts of the city. Bee drove up the hill until we got to the very top and I smiled when I saw Optimus standing on one of the platforms beside a large statue.

Bee slowly rolled to a stop beside Optimus, and Sam and I quickly got out when he parked. I took a second to admire the beautiful scene below as the sun started to rise and covered the city in a pink and orange hue.

Since we're going to walk on grass and climb platforms I took off my heels before climbing out of the car. I placed my shoes on the side of the road while Sam moved on to the platform where Optimus is standing. Once my shoes were down I quickly followed him and he offered me his hand once he was on the high platform.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up so I wouldn't have to hike up my dress as I climbed onto the platform.

Optimus walked closer as he saw us climbing the platform.

"You won't give me a day huh? You won't give me one day in college" Sam said to Optimus in a slightly annoyed tone as we walked over to the autobot leader.

"Sam" I scolded before lightly elbowing his side.

"I'm sorry Sam, but the last fragment of the All-Spark was stolen" Optimus explained causing Sam and I to pause and stare at Optimus in disbelief.

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" I asked while placing my hands on my hips.

Optimus nodded in confirmation.

"We placed it under human protection at your governments request" Optimus said and I muttered under my breath.

"Not a very smart move on their part" I muttered to myself referring to the government.

"But I'm here for your help Sam and Julia, because your leaders believe we've brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right" Optimus solemnly proclaimed while staring off into space before turning back to us.

"That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share" Optimus finished before looking at us expectantly.

I was just about to answer him and say that of course we'll help in any way we can and how could we not after everything we've been through together, but Sam spoke before I could.

"This isn't my war" he responded and I scrunched up my eyebrows before turning to him in disbelief.

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron…whole generations lost" Optimus answered with a sad and depressed undertone to his voice.

He shook his head with a whimsical expression on his face as he thought back to all the fighting and bloodshed.

I stared up at Optimus with sad eyes, not coming anywhere near close to understanding how he felt, but trying to imagine it nonetheless. I don't even want to think about what it'd be like to see your world destroyed by war along with millions of your people slaughtered and killed.

Sam looked down at the ground for a second before responding.

"I know and I-I want to help you, I do, but I'm not some alien ambassador. I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be," he said trying to make his case, but Optimus just gave him a look of utter disappointment causing Sam to look down at the ground unable to bear his disapproving gaze.

"You can't be serious Sam. Please tell me your joking" I gapped after finally coming out of my frozen stupor.

"You're not going to help after everything the Autobots have done for us. They need our help Sam. You have the rest of your life to be a normal guy if that's what you want, but the autobots need our help _now_. Why don't you stop being so stubborn and self obsessed for one second and wake up and see that?" I snapped in his face not at all happy by his comment.

Like I said before I'm totally fine with him wanting be a normal kid, I get it, but that was before the Autobots specifically asked for our help. They've done so much for us and our planet over the past few years without asking for anything in return other than acceptance and a new place to call home. The least we can do is help them the one time they actually ask for it.

"I'm sorry I really am" Sam said and Optimus shook his head before turning his shoulder to us.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing" Optimus stated wisely as he stared out at the horizon while Sam started to walk back towards Bee.

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me" Sam declared matter of factly, having full faith in Optimus' power to get things done.

"We do…more than you know" Optimus whispered to himself before staring down at the ground as Sam stepped into Bee.

I stared at Sam's back before shaking my head and moving over to Optimus. I carefully walked up and placed my hand on his leg causing him to look down at me.

"Sam's just being a little stubborn right now and is confused about what he wants. Don't worry he'll come around eventually. But in the mean time I just wanna let you know that even if you don't have Sam you've got me. You guys need an alien ambassador, translator, friend, companion, counselor, or just straight up advocate I'm there anytime, anyday, and anywhere. You just give me a call and I'll be there…no matter what" I assured him with a bright smile.

Optimus sighed and his body lost some of its earlier tension as he heard the words come out of my mouth.

"Thank you Julia, your words comfort me. Although Sam does have a point. I should have never assumed or expected you two to drop everything to help us in an affair that is not yours to handle" Optimus sighed and from his body language I can tell that this issue is really stressing him out.

I scoffed and gently slapped his metal leg.

"The Decepticons declared war on my planet so that kinda makes it my business. Plus despite the massive height and species difference you guys are my family, and I don't turn my back on family no matter what. If the roles were reversed I would want someone to do the same for me" I answered truthfully and Optimus turned to me with a small grin tugging on his lips.

"Thank you Julia. Your unwavering loyalty and support is a welcomed change from the past few days. Your government officials are not as open minded as you are" Optimus chuckled and I rolled my eyes before grinning as I saw his mood improve just a little.

"Yeah well that's the government for ya. I would be completely surprised if they didn't try to make your lives miserable. It'll all work out in the end though Optimus, it always does" I assured him before he turned back at the rising sun.

"I pray you are right Julia" Optimus whispered and I patted his leg one last time before turning to walk away.

"With you at the lead and the others behind you there's no way it can't. Good always finds a way to triumph over evil Optimus. It might take a couple of years and a few tries, but eventually good always prevails. If we don't believe that, then we've already lost" I proclaimed and Optimus nodded.

"You speak with wisdom beyond your years young one" Optimus acknowledged as he turned and walked beside me.

"I can always pull out a few words of wisdom every once in a while, its just one of my many special talents" I joked with a shrug before getting serious again.

"But seriously Optimus just give me a ring and I'll be there" I reiterated as he stopped walking at the edge of the platform while I walked over to Bee's driver side.

Optimus nodded and gave me a smile that made his face light up unlike his earlier solemn expression.

"We'll be in contact" Optimus nodded as Bee opened the door for me.

Sam is already buckled into the passenger seat since we stopped on the way here to clean up all the goo and gunk from earlier.

"I'll be expecting your call. Oh and Optimus please, I know you like to be formal and all but this new only calling me by my full name needs to stop. We've known each other too long and been through too much for you to call me Julia. To you my name is Jul's and Jul's only" I smiled before giving Optimus a two-fingered salute as he laughed and nodded while I climbed into my seat.

Bee closed the door behind me and clicked the seatbelt over my chest before doing a U turn on the road. I asked Bee to roll down the window as he did the U turn and he did as I asked. I stuck my arm out of the window and waved at Optimus as we drove down the road and out of the cemetery.

Optimus stared at his scout's retreating bumper and smiled to himself as he saw me waving.

The smile didn't leave his face even as he transformed into a Peterbilt truck knowing that no matter what happened Julia Lennox would always be there to back him and the other autobots up whenever they needed it.

* * *

We rode back in silence and I barely glanced at Sam the entire journey back. I'm still upset with the way he gave Optimus the cold shoulder after everything he's done for us. I just don't understand how he can ignore the Autobots call for help, but for the sake of our friendship I'm going to accept his decision and move on no matter how much I don't like it.

Bee played some soft music to try and ease the tension between us, but after 15 minutes of failing to get any type of response he gave up on trying and the car was once again plunged into silence.

We pulled into the campus parking lot at around 8'o clock the next morning. Thankfully it's Sunday so I can just go to my dorm room and sleep instead of having to go to my first day of classes dead tired.

Bee drove us to the parking lot directly in front of our dorm building and parked in the closest spot. Once he stopped moving Sam reached for the door handle and opened the door before Bee could open it for him.

"Thanks for the drive Bee" Sam quickly thanked Bee as he exited the vehicle and immediately started to walk towards the dorm.

"_Bye Sam" _Bee quickly said before Sam closed the door on him.

Once Sam was out of the car I leaned my head back and closed my eyes while slinging a hand through my hair.

"_Are you ok?" _Bee asked in a soft voice and I smiled before nodding my head.

"Yeah Bee I'm fine just…tired" I answered before opening my eyes and looking at the radio.

"But how are you? Optimus seemed pretty shaken up today. Is it really that bad back at base?" I asked curiously and Bee whirred in response.

"_Unfortunately yes. Apparently your government… is starting to get…skeptical about our usefulness. Some think we're the reason the…enemy is still on earth " _Bee stated in a mixture of different sad and disbelieving voices.

"Well then they're idiots. The Decepticons were here way before you guys even arrived so you didn't bring anyone. Yes the Cube was the main reason they came, but since your planet is gone there's no reason for them to leave a perfectly good planet like earth even if the Cube is destroyed. They're staying because they want to and wish to rule us, not because they want revenge. Now I'll be the first to admit that revenge is probably a decent percentage of their motivation, but even if you guys leave the Decepticons aren't going to follow," I argued in rapid succession highly irritated by the fact that the people in charge are too blind to see that.

"_Yes well some minds can't…be changed" _Bee sighed before shifting topics.

"_You look lovely…by the way" _he complemented causing a small blush to flood my cheeks.

"Well thanks Bee" I smiled in thanks before yawning and stretching in my seat.

"_You need to recharge. I'll talk to you later" _Bee ordered as I stopped yawning and gave him a tired smile.

"You're right I'm beat. I feel like I could literally sleep for a week," I muttered before Bee opened my door.

I slowly stepped out and said goodbye before waving as I walked up the stairs. He flashed his headlights in response before I disappeared into the building and he drove off.

I then proceeded to my room and collapsed onto my bed planning to sleep for the next week or so.

* * *

**And Chapter 2 of Revenge of the Fallen is finished. These first two chapters were just the introductory stuff and next chapter should be the beginning of the action sequences. **

**I hope you all liked it and please please review! I love hearing your feedback, questions, and suggestions.**

**Until next time!**


	16. A Death in the Family

**A Death in the Family **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything other than my OC's and plot changes.**

_Italics- Bee's radio speech_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

"I'm off to my first class" Stella yelled as she grabbed her bag from the corner of the room and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright, have fun!" I yelled back while sending her a wave and a smile as she walked out of the room and closed the door, which automatically locked behind her.

I turned my attention back to the computer in my lap when I heard the door close and continued to work on the information page Mr. Adams assigned for the week.

Today is the first official day of classes and I had my first class super early this morning. Mr. Adam's class is actually one of the earliest classes of the day.

Even though I had to wake up earlier than everyone else, and trust me I complained about it all morning long, the plus side is that I've finished my only class of the day before everyone else even gets up for theirs. That leaves me with the rest of the day to do whatever the heck I feel like doing, which is awesome.

Stella just left for her first class, which is the same Astronomy 101 class Sam is going to.

I saved the word document on my computer after finishing my assignment before closing the laptop and putting it to sleep.

I sighed as I laid back on my bed and tried to decide what I want to do for the rest of the day. All of my friends are in class and I don't really know the area that well so I don't know all of the cool places around or on campus yet.

I quickly shot up in bed as this thought trickled into my mind.

Seeing as how I don't know the campus or the surrounding area I decided to spend the day familiarizing myself with my surroundings. I quickly slid my laptop off of my lap and onto the comforter before swinging my legs over the side to stand.

I walked over to my drawers and rifled through the various clothing selections intent on finding something to wear.

When I returned from class this morning I changed into a pair of baggy shorts and a large t-shirt so I could go back to sleep. But seeing as how I'm going out in public I don't want to wear bummy clothes on my first day unless I'm working out.

After flipping through the piles of folded up clothes I decided to wear a dark green tank top and a pair of black jean short shorts. I then slipped on a pair of black tennis shoes before pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

Once I was dressed I grabbed my headphones, dorm key, and my phone from my desk's docking station. I safely stuffed my key into my pocket as I grabbed my headphones and phone.

I plugged my headphones into my phone before sliding the ends into my ears and playing my upbeat playlist. Once the fast paced beats were pumping through my ears I stuffed my phone into my pocket and walked out of the room before heading for the steps. A minute later I walked out of the building and started to roam around campus while bobbing my head to a Justin Timberlake song.

For the next 20 minutes I walked around campus learning the ins and outs of the area. During my trip I saw a few things that I filed into the back of my mind for future reference. One such thing was the small bakery across the street from the eastern side of campus and the delicious smelling 24-hour Chinese restaurant close to the library.

I'd just finished canvasing the campus and was about to make my way back to my room when I caught a wild movement out of the corner of my eye. I continued to walk in my intended direction, but glanced over to my right to see what it was.

I can to an abrupt halt and jolted in mid step when I saw what it was…or rather _who_ it was.

I raised an eyebrow and changed direction when I saw Sam yelling into his phone while balancing a stack of papers and notebooks in his hands. His mouth's moving a million miles a minute and what he probably thinks is a speed walking pace more closely resembles a full out sprint. He seems nervous or paranoid about something and my worries increased when I realized he's supposed to be in class right now, not walking around campus.

"Sam!" I yelled and ran after him while tearing the headphones out of my ears before turning the music off. I wrapped my headphones around my phone before slipping the device into my back pocket.

Sam swiveled on his heels to see who called his name and glanced around with shifty eyes before finally spotting me. He held my gaze for a total of two seconds before returning his attention to the phone as he yelled at who knows who on the other end.

"No, no, no stop laughing this is serious!" Sam firmly yelled into the phone as I walked up and crouched down to pick up a few pieces of paper that slipped out of his arms without him noticing.

"What's got you all worked up? Don't tell me you got kicked out of class on the first day" I joked as I tried to hand him the papers I picked up, but he just ignored me and stormed past.

I stumbled back a few steps before catching my balance when his chest bumped into my shoulder and forcibly shoved me out of the way. I grunted as I stumbled before yelling at him while waving the hand gripping his papers.

"Hey Sam!" I growled and stared at him for a second before realizing that he isn't going to come back or apologize.

I muttered a string of curses under my breath before running after him as he sped over to the nearest set of steps.

"Sam Witwicky if you don't stop right now and tell me what the hell is going on I swear I'm going to-"

"Jul's, Jul's, Jul's, Jul's, quiet please I need quiet" Sam abruptly cut me off before I could finish my threat.

I stared at him in shock, not expecting the response, and if I didn't know him as well as I do I'd probably think he's crazy.

Sam returned the phone to his ear as I decided to let him do whatever the heck he's going to do and just wait to yell his ear off later.

"Okay remember I was telling you about my great-great-grandfather Archibald Witwicky? Do you remember" Sam asked the person on the other end of the phone while jogging down the steps.

As he walked I guess he lost his balance or tripped on something because a second after the words left his mouth the large stack of the papers fell out of his hands and onto the steps.

I reached down to help him collect his things and clear the busy stairway as quickly as possible. I was in the process of collecting the notebook that fell on my foot when Sam yelled all of a sudden.

"Watch where you're supposed to go!" he yelled at a professor walking up the steps causing said man to jump and move around Sam and I.

After yelling at the man Sam returned to normal like he hadn't just yelled at a random stranger who wasn't anywhere near his papers.

"Okay remember I was telling you about…Watch the foot! Watch your foot!" Sam started to talk into the phone before breaking off to yell at a passing student who got too close to his papers as he walked down the steps.

"What the heck is wrong with you" I hissed at Sam while shoving the papers I picked up into his hand surprised he didn't yell at me for getting too close to them like everyone else.

"Mikaela, okay, my great-great-grandfather went on this Arctic mission right? And saw Megatron and Megatron zapped him and he started seeing these crazy symbols, okay? Well now I'm seeing them too!" Sam frantically yelled into the phone, to who I now know is Mikaela, before cutting in front of someone on the other side of the steps.

My eyes widened in realization as I heard his comment before speeding up to catch up with him.

"WTF! You mean to tell me you're seeing symbols? Like alien symbols?" I whisper shrieked as we speed walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes Jul's I'm pretty sure I just said that" Sam quipped before speaking to Mikaela.

Despite the seriousness of the situation I rolled my eyes and held up my hands in fake surrender.

"Well excuse me," I mumbled to myself while still intently listening to Sam.

"I just read a 903 page Astronomy book in 32.6 seconds and had a meltdown in the middle of my class. I've been seeing symbols ever since I—"

Sam suddenly came to a screeching halt and paused once he realized what caused his crazy behavior. I had to swerve and circle around Sam to avoid colliding with his back.

I heard Mikaela's voice over the phone, but couldn't make out what she said.

"Ever since I touched the Cube sliver," Sam said causing my eyes to widen and quickly place a hand on my forehead.

"Do you have it?" Sam asked Mikaela getting serious once he realized this.

I assume she said yes because after a momentary pause Sam yelled into the phone.

"Mikaela do not touch it okay? Don't touch it," he sternly warned not wanting her to get affected like him.

Mikaela assured him she wasn't going to touch it and that it's safely locked away in her safe as Sam started to move again. In the distance I saw our dorm room building and knew he was heading back to the dorms.

Since I now know where he's going I leaned in to hear Mikaela over the phone as my feet moved on instinct and muscle memory.

As I leaned in I heard a soft clatter on the other end and Mikaela paused before slowly saying "Hold on."

Mikaela put the phone down and had us on hold for the next 4 minutes. During that time Sam and I heard loud banging and the faint sound of someone yelling but it was so muffled that I couldn't tell who was yelling.

"Mikaela are you okay?" I asked into the phone with a frown quickly forming on my face.

Mikaela didn't answer for another minute or so and I started to worry when I didn't receive a response. However I sighed a breath of relief when I heard rustling before Mikaela's voice returned.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked once he heard her return to the phone.

"I'll tell you later, just not on an open phone line okay? I'm gonna get on a plane right now. I'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful Sam" Mikaela told Sam cryptically before hanging up.

My eyebrows scrunched together as Sam and I ran into the building and up the steps after hearing her response. The pit of my stomach started to ache as I got a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Sam managed to get to his room and pull his key out of his pocket before quickly unlocking the door. He ran inside not caring about the papers falling on the ground as he ran in with me right on his heels. Once we were both inside he slammed the door behind us.

Once the door was closed Sam dropped all of his papers on the floor as he ran to the corner of the room and grabbed a can of paint and a paintbrush. With the two items in hand he sprinted to the back wall and plunged the paintbrush into the open can of paint before using it to write weird symbols on the wall.

I stood in the middle of the room frozen in place as I watched him tear posters from the wall and paint alien symbols all over the room.

The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew as I watched him scribble on the walls.

I placed my hands on my head and watched wide eyed as Sam moved around the room like a wild tornado writing over everything in sight.

From the feverous way he's scribbling on the wall it almost looks like a compulsion and that he physically can't stop himself from writing symbols. It's like his body is possessed and forcing him to write things down in order to get them out of his head.

As he decorated the walls with lime green paint he muttered weird formulas and phrases that seemed alien in origin under his breath.

I stepped forward and got close to some of the symbols as Sam moved onto the left side of the room once he'd covered the whole right and back wall with writing. I placed my hand on the wall and traced one of the symbols trying to see if I could guess what it means. I glanced from one symbol to the next completely transfixed by them even though I don't have a clue on how to translate them.

I turned my head away from the symbols and towards the door when I heard the handle move and swing open.

"Here we are" Leo said to someone as he walked inside before looking up and freezing in his tracks when he saw his room covered from head to toe in green alien symbols.

He gasped and stared at the room in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and horror.

I would've laughed and grinned at his bewildered expression if it weren't for the person that walked in to stand next to him. My earlier amusement turned murderous and cold as I realized Leo was talking to Alice.

"Hey!" Sam greeted Leo as he walked in oblivious to or just not acknowledging his roommates expression.

"Have you ever had a song stuck in your head? It's like the worst song ever but you can't help whistle it or sing it. It's like, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself…kitten calendar, kitten calendar, kitten calendar, kitten calendar" Sam rambles as he slides his hand over a stack of kitten calendars on the desk and tosses them to the floor every time he says the words kitten calendar.

"DUDE, what the F!" Leo choked as he looked around the room.

I watched Alice as she glanced around the room and her eyes grew dark for a second before returning to normal. My glare hardened when her eyes found mine and she grinned at me, but this time it wasn't the usual clueless pretty girl smirk. Instead it was a malicious and predatory smirk.

"I know you're freaking out. Don't freak out, don't freak out. Easy fix, puzzle code in my head now it's on the walls. Everything is good. This is the part that—"

Sam was in the process of moving to a symbol but accidently knocked into a stack of boxes causing them to tumble to the floor. When they clattered on the ground he hunched down and started to loudly shush everyone like a crazy paranoid person.

He looked around the room with this crazy look in his eyes before standing up to his full height and acting like nothing happened.

"Okay what were you saying?" Sam casually asked Leo like he didn't just have a mental breakdown.

"Alice I'm horrified you had to see this, let's go" Leo said to Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Wouldn't want you to get covered in green paint this time instead of green slime" I joked dryly with a fake smile and she glared at me before turning to Leo.

"Get out" she ordered before shoving Leo out of the room while grabbing my right arm.

Normally I would've been able to easily fend her off and slap her hand away, but the advance was so unexpected that I didn't have enough time to process it and knock her off. Before I knew what was happening Alice grabbed my arm and tossed me out of the room causing me to smash into Leo.

Leo grunted as he fell on his back, and I fell on him before he could move. I scrambled to my feet a few seconds later and headed for the door, but Alice slammed it in my face before locking it from the opposite side.

"Open this door Alice or so help me I'll break it down! OH you are so getting it when I get in there!" I yelled at Alice while loudly banging my fist against the door.

"Sam open up!" I hollered as I kicked the door with my foot trying to get someone to answer.

"C-Can I just sit and watch? I-I'll eat my pizza quietly," Leo asked from beside me while holding up the pizza box I didn't notice he had before.

I paused my brutal attack on the door to give him a disgusted look.

"You're a sick dude you know that" I told him before poking my finger into his chest.

"Give me your key," I ordered while holding my hand out waiting for him to give it to me.

"Uhhh yeah about that, I set it on the desk when I walked in and didn't have enough time to grab it before Alice shoved us out" Leo softly muttered while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

I growled under my breath before hitting the door one last time causing the frame to shake but not break.

I stepped back and took a deep breath before pinching the bridge of my nose as I muttered to myself.

"Fine, I'll just have to do this the hard way" I grumbled before storming over to my room and swinging the door open.

I made an immediate beeline for the small nightstand by my bed and grabbed two bobby pins from the bottom drawer before leaving the room.

"That girl is so dead once I get this door open" I ranted to myself failing to hear the elevator doors opening behind me as I walked back to Sam's room.

I pushed past Leo and placed one of the pins in-between my teeth before pulling the two sides of the pin farther apart so I could use it.

Once I did this I placed the two pins in the lock and started to pick it.

"You know how to pick a lock?" Leo asked and I didn't get the chance to answer him before I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

I paused and my hands stopped moving as I looked over my shoulder and gave Mikaela a weak smile when I saw her standing behind me with an old metal tool box tucked under her arm

"Oh…hi Mikaela. Long time no see," I answered as I turned back to the lock and got back to working on unlocking it.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm picking this lock, what does it look like I'm doing" I responded matter of factly as I jiggled the pin around and felt it almost about to unlock.

"Who is this?" Leo asked while pointing at Mikaela and staring at her.

"This is Mikaela, Sam's girlfriend and my best friend. So hands off," I sternly warned before hearing the satisfying click of the door unlocking.

"Finally!" I cheered as I jumped to my feet.

I was just about to open the door, but Mikaela beat me too it.

"Um Mikaela you might not want to…" I trailed off as I saw Mikaela step in with a large smile on her face while saying Sam's name before going silent.

"Oh this isn't going to go well," I thought to myself as I stepped in before choking on my own spit at the disturbing sight before me.

To my surprise I walked in to see Alice straddling Sam on his bed in another 'too short to be considered a dress' dress and the two seemed to have just finished kissing.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alice innocently asked Sam, not at all helping the tense situation.

I watched Mikaela's face as her smile immediately disappeared and her eyes held a deeply hurt expression but she forced her face to keep that hidden and rather replace it with blatant anger.

"Ex" she declared before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

I glared at Sam and Alice deciding to murder the girl after I made sure Mikaela is ok.

"Mikaela wait up," I yelled at my friend as she stormed down the hall.

I tuned out Sam's plea for Mikaela to wait as I ran to catch up with Mikaela before she got too far.

"Mikaela wait" I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop in her tracks.

I was in the process of saying some soothing words when we both heard a loud ruckus coming from Sam's room. The loud crashes and thumps even caused people from neighboring rooms to open their doors and peer out to see what all the noise is about.

Mikaela and I stared at each other for a split second before running back to the room.

Leo ran back to the room as well when he saw us coming back since he'd followed us when I left.

The three of us walked into the room at the same time.

"Sam, your bed buddy Alice…Whoa!" Leo screamed when he looked up from the floor to see Sam on the ground and Alice on the bed with a long metal tongue recoiling back into her mouth.

"Oh shit, she's a Decepticon!" I hollered as Sam screamed bloody murder causing Mikaela to take action.

She threw her metal toolbox at Alice who just ducked and dodged the flying projectile. The box crashed through the window behind her and fell down to the floor below.

Even though the box didn't hit her it served its purpose by giving us a long enough distraction for Sam to pick himself off the floor and run for the door. We stayed in the doorway just long enough to see Alice's face split and deteriorate as pieces of metal broke through as her true form started to appear.

Mikaela, Leo, and I ran out of the room while Sam slammed the door before running after us.

We ran down the steps, not wanting to wait on the elevator, and I jumped over the railing skipping a few flights in my haste to get to the bottom. As we ran I felt the building shake and heard a loud booming sound originating from the fourth floor. The sound of screaming and running feet were next as students panicked and rushed out behind us.

Since I'm in the lead I barreled through the back door and ran out of the building blazing a path for the remaining three. The four of us then ran to the library across the street deciding in a split second decision that that is the best option so Alice, or whatever her real name is, can't find us.

When we got to the library's steps Leo stopped running and turned back to the dorms before pointing a shaking finger like he just realized what happened. Sam skidded to a stop and ran back to grab him by the collar before dragging him along.

"That's an alien robot. You gotta keep moving" he whisper yelled at Leo to get him moving once again.

"For real?" Leo gasped like he still doesn't believe it even though he saw it with his own eyes.

"No Leo it was a bag of kittens" I quipped sarcastically as I held the library door open for Mikaela and the others to run through before following after them.

We all ran into the library and hid behind a desk in the middle of the second floor with stacks of books around it to help keep us hidden. As we hid we had a moment of silence as we all caught our breath.

I can feel my heart thumping in my chest and the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear as strands started to escape my ponytail.

"Oh my God I can't believe I once had sex with her in my dreams" Leo confessed as he started to freak out.

"I can tell you really missed me a lot Sam" Mikaela hissed with unconcealed anger for having found him in bed with another girl, even if she did turn out be an alien robot.

"Look its not my fault okay?" he whispered to her and she just scoffed before rolling her eyes.

"Listen, listen, I'm a victim" Sam tried to defend himself before Mikaela cut him off.

"Oh you were a victim. Of what? Of what?! A little 80 pound girl" Mikaela accused not at all buying his story before Sam cut her off.

"It's like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox" Sam defended causing me to send him a strange look.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth" Mikaela hissed.

"I didn't" Sam protested.

"You did" Mikaela firmly retaliated.

"Look you ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a 5 foot tongue? It's not fun for me okay Mikaela. And it smelled like diesel, like a diesely ding to it" Sam argued and Mikaela shook her head still seething in ager.

"You're such a little girl," she snapped before Sam turned away and held up two fingers.

"You have ten seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds" Sam declared before starting to count on his fingers.

"Really Sam, the silent treatment. That's how you're going to handle this," I whispered to him while Mikaela shook with anger.

"No you can't give me the silent treatment," she growled before Sam turned back to her.

"You know what? I'm not talking to you for ten seconds. You have three seconds left" Sam said before holding up three fingers and counting down while Mikaela yelled at him.

"I hope you had a lot of fun because this" she said while pointing back and forth between her and Sam to symbolize their relationship.

"This is over!" she declared harshly.

Sam looked like he was about to respond, but I interjected before either of them could continue their yelling match.

"Look I get that you two have a lot of issues to settle and rightfully so, but can we please talk about this when we're not trying to hide from a deadly decepticon human impersonator. Mikaela you can yell at Sam for being a dumb ass once we're safe and don't have to lower our voices" I whisper pleaded with them.

"Hey!" Sam immediately protested at my comment, but I pointed a finger at him to shut him up.

"Don't hey me Sam, it's not my fault you're a dumb ass. I tried to tell you and Leo that Alice was no good, but no one listened to me. Now look where we are! So yeah she can yell at you all she wants once we're not in a quiet library and I might even join her" I hissed at Sam causing him to snap his mouth shut.

"Did she finally lead you to orbits? With her nasty alien probes she did it, she went in there? Those alien babies are digesting inside of you. They're growing right now bro. You need to vomit right now. Yak it, Yak it!" Leo declared and Sam held up a finger and shook his head trying to get Leo stop as he suddenly felt sick by thinking about his words before turning to throw up on the floor.

I cringed in disgust before turning to Leo.

"There is something extremely wrong with you," I told him before Mikaela gave him a similar look.

"Who are you?" she grimaced while Sam upchucked his entire stomach.

"I'm the key to this. The Aliens; they want me because of my sight" Leo answered and before either of us could correct him the libraries back wall exploded and a loud booming sound resounded throughout the library.

We all jumped to our feet when we heard the sound and hopped up from our hiding spot as chaos erupted in the building. Students screamed and ran around trying to get away as another explosion went off. Papers, books, pens, and pencils went flying littering the ground in the mess.

Since the stairs are too far for us to reach the four of us jumped over the ledge and down to the first floor to avoid getting shot. Leo latched onto the light dangling from the ceiling before jumping down in an attempt to cushion his fall. Sam, Mikaela, and I just jumped straight down without attempting to break our fall at all, but I guess that's because we're more used to jumping off of high things to avoid danger than Leo.

I tried to roll into the fall, but there wasn't that much space so what really ended up happening was me painfully landing on my side and knocking the wind out of me. However, I quickly shook off the pain as Sam grabbed my arm along with Mikaela's to help us to our feet.

"Run!" Leo screamed as he jumped down from the light and none of us had to be told twice.

As we ran towards the front the soft buzz of cannon's warming up reached my ears and I yelled at the group.

"Duck!" I screamed and everyone ducked to find shelter even though they didn't know what they were ducking from.

Sam slid on the floor before finding shelter under a desk. He yelled Mikaela's name while Leo, Mikaela, and I jumped under a desk on the opposite side of him.

Just as the words left his mouth a cannon blast tore through the bookshelves behind Mikaela, Leo, and I causing books to go up in flames and bookshelves, wood, and other desks to topple to the ground.

Mikaela screamed as a bookshelf fell behind us and tossed hundreds of books and loose papers over the desk and us. I used my arms to protect my face from the thick novels before shuffling on the ground army style.

I grabbed Mikaela's arm as I shuffled forward and made sure she's in front of me and in sight at all times so I don't loose her among the crowd. In the background I faintly recognized the other students scrambling around forcing and pushing their way to the front trying to get as far away from the shots and exploding bookshelves as possible.

We crawled up to Sam's hiding spot and when we reached him he pulled the two of us in front of him before following after us. He made sure we were up front and moving before he and Leo followed directly behind us flanking our sides. We pushed through piles of books, papers, and spilled bags of chips blazing a path to the front of the library.

Explosions are still going off left and right and my ears rang with the screams of people who were unfortunate enough to get hit by the shots.

I kept my head facing the front and didn't spare any time to look back at the possibly injured or dead students behind me.

Once we got to the front of the library I crawled out from under the desk and moaned when I saw the large group of students pressed up against the doors frantically stomping over each other in their attempt to open the doors, which aren't opening for some unknown reason.

Mikaela, Sam, and Leo crawled out behind me and we huddled close together as we ran for the door.

Fortunately for us about two seconds after we reached the front one of Alice's cannon blasts hit the wall next to us and tore a large hole in the plaster leaving a perfect escape route.

We all ran through and were one of the first outside before everyone else in the library noticed the hole and followed our lead.

Everyone ran out of the building and all of the students previously peacefully walking outside turned in our direction as hundreds of students pored out of the library screaming their heads off.

Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and she rapidly hopped on one foot as she tore off her heels and held them in her hand in order to keep up with us. Our group ran down the library steps and made a beeline for the parking lot as a string of screaming students ran behind us.

"We gotta get that box," Mikaela yelled at Sam as she saw the metal toolbox she threw at Alice earlier resting by the dorm steps.

Sam split off from the group and ran over to the box without asking her why we needed it, just trusting her that we did. However, he glanced down at it suspiciously when the box shook in his hands before shrugging it off and running back to the group.

As he collected the box Mikaela and I ran around the parking lot looking for a decent car to use.

I ran up to the first one I saw and tugged on the handle, but it was locked. I was just about to use my elbow to break the window when Mikaela ran up to the next car over and internally cheered when the door willingly opened.

"This one!" she yelled before jumping inside and getting to work on hot wiring it.

Sam hopped into the passenger seat while Leo and I climbed into the back. Sam tossed the box into the back with us and Leo grabbed it before setting it on the floor beneath his feet.

"Oh my God you know how to hot wire a car? That's so hot" Leo whispered as Mikaela worked on getting the car started by putting two wires together.

Without turning me eyes away from Mikaela I slapped Leo on the back of the head.

"Seriously Leo this is so not the time for your obnoxious flirting" I scolded before Sam freaked when he saw Alice in the crowd.

She was easy to spot because she's the only one in sight walking at a normal pace.

"Drive, drive, drive she's right there. She's right there," Sam yelled as he pointed at Alice's rapidly approaching figure.

"Back up the car" he screamed before putting his hands up as Alice transformed and hopped onto the hood just as Mikaela got the car to work.

In her cybertronian form Alice is small compared to the other Decepticons I've seen. She's slim and her metallic features match that of her human disguise. She even has twisted chains that resemble long locks of hair.

Alice punched the windshield leaving a large crack in the glass and completely shattering Sam's side window. She then stuck her long metallic tongue through the hole in the middle of the crack. It reached to the back of the car and flicked around trying to hit anything it could reach.

"Now would so be a good time to have my guns," I yelled to myself as I brought up my foot to kick Alice's tongue away from me.

Mikaela whipped the car out of its parking spot before driving forward with Alice hanging on to the hood. Seeing the open window Alice crawled to the side and attached Sam from the window while Sam tried to bat her away as the car continued to drive down the road like a bat out of hell.

Mikaela sped down the street weaving in and out of cars as she drove way above the speed limit with a decepticon blocking half of her windshield view.

"Kiss this bitch" Mikaela growled before ramming the front of the car into a pole successfully smashing Alice in-between the car and the pole.

Alice screamed as her spine shattered and was instantly killed since she was pretty much snapped in half.

There was a moment of silence as the car stopped rocking and everyone sighed in relief. We all took a minute to catch our breath as we stared at the now smoking and dead decepticon laying on the hood of the car.

"Alright Mikaela! Remind me to never piss you off," I softly cheered while leaning forward to pat her shaking shoulder.

I pulled my hand back after a few taps and swished some stray strands of hair out of my face.

"Drive, drive, drive" Sam told Mikaela after we all recovered from our initial shock, and she nodded before backing up.

Alice's dead body fell to the ground and we rolled over it as Mikaela drove forward while Sam and Leo looked back at it.

"Okay so what else don't I know because you guys left out some minor details" Leo screamed once the decepticon threat was officially over and we all made sure Alice didn't somehow get back up to chase us.

"That thing you saw back there. That was a little baby compared to—WHOA!" Sam's yell merged in with the rest of ours as a helicopter appeared out of nowhere and flew right in front of the car blocking our path.

Mikaela slammed on the breaks and jerked the wheel to avoid crashing into it before drifting to a stop in the middle of the road. I wrapped my hands around my seatbelt and hung on for dear life as the car spun around and almost tipped over.

Before I could breathe a sigh of relief a large spear like piece of metal broke through the top of the roof in-between Leo and I's head. Once it was through it rose up and latched on to the top of the car.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Leo hollered as the spear came down just inches away from his head.

"Oh no" I gasped as I glanced out the window after hearing the sound of squealing tires.

I looked out just in time to see a car barreling towards us just as the helicopter started to raise us into the air. The speeding car hit the back bumper as we left the ground causing the car to rock, shift, and spin.

The car roughly jerked to the side and since he didn't have his seatbelt on Sam was tossed out of the car.

Thankfully he managed to grab the inside door handle at the last minute so he didn't fall to his death as the helicopter rose into the air.

"SAM!" Mikaela and I screamed as Sam hung on for dear life as the car spun excessively.

Mikaela yelled his name once more as she reached over the car to try and grab him.

Leo unbuckled his seatbelt and reached his arm out his window to try and grab Sam, but unfortunately couldn't reach him.

"Leo grab my waist," I ordered as I tore my seatbelt off and practically hurled my body into his lap.

"What?" Leo started to ask as I got on my knees and glared at him for a second to show him the urgency behind my command.

"Leo snap out of it and hold my waist like your life depends on it," I snapped at him before poking my head out of the window and extending my body from the belly button up out of the window to grab Sam.

When Leo finally realized what I was doing he wrapped his arms around my waist before placing his hands on either side of my hips to anchor me inside the car so I wouldn't fall out in the process of rescuing Sam.

"Grab my hand," I yelled above the wind as Sam screamed and swung around.

After a few attempts Sam finally managed to pull himself up and grab my hand. I gritted my teeth and held onto Sam's hand so tight that I'm sure both of our circulations were cut off. Neither of us wanted to loose our grip on the other so we crushed our hands together to make sure we didn't loose each other.

I pulled my arm up with all my strength and helped Sam back into his seat. Once his hand reached the black leather Mikaela reached over and grabbed his other hand and helped me pull him up. With the three of us working together we managed to pull Sam back into the car before he slammed the door closed and locked it for good measure.

Once he was inside Leo tugged on my waist to pull me back into the car and I fell into his lap as I tumbled back in before Leo quickly raised the window.

"I don't want to die! We're going to die! Oh my God!" Leo rapidly hollered as the car tipped forward so the hood is facing the ground as the helicopter flew towards what seems like an abandoned building on the outskirts of town.

As we hung in the air I placed my hands on the back of Sam's chair and pressed my back against Leo's chest since I didn't feel like it's safe enough to crawl back to my seat. Even as Leo screamed his head off he managed to wrap his arms around my waist to keep me in place. In the very back of mind I recognized that this is the first time he's touched me where I don't feel an anterior motive behind the action.

I don't know if he just doesn't realize that he has his arms around my waist or if he's just too scared about our current situation to flirt about it.

The thought slipped out of my mind as the helicopter hovered above an old warehouse building and we all waited with baited breath for the helicopters next move.

After a few seconds of hovering the helicopter released us and the car sliced through the air hood first towards the roof of the building.

We all screamed and hung onto something preparing ourselves for the crash as the car fell. The first crash through the building's roof wasn't that bad, the real damage happened when the car crashed into the ground.

All of the air in my lungs was knocked out of my body as we collided with the ground and came to an abrupt halt. My head lurched forward and ricocheted off the back of Sam's chair giving me a massive headache. Glass shards flew everywhere nicking my skin and giving me small cuts along my legs and arms as the windows shattered.

After the car impacted with the ground it tipped over until it rested on its roof causing all of us to hang upside down. Not even a second after we crashed a large chainsaw ran down the middle of the car chopping it in half.

Sam, Leo, and I fell to the right while Mikaela fell to the left since we were all on different sides of the car.

Sam quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and spilled onto the ground after the car was chopped in two while Leo released my waist allowing me to tumble to the ground.

"Oh Jesus! Oh Jeez" Leo screamed when he saw Starscream land behind him and hover over us while spitting from his mouth.

I picked myself off of the ground and grabbed Sam's arm to keep him close as Starscream rose up to his normal height.

I turned my eyes away from Starscream when I heard a creaking sound behind me and gasped softly when I saw someone I never wished or thought I'd ever see again.

Standing in all his hideous and grotesque glory with a wicked smirk playing on his metal lips is none other than Megatron himself.

I shivered as my mind reverted back to the Battle of Mission City and I unconsciously placed a hand on my stomach as I thought about his sharp cold metal piercing my skin.

"Megatron" I whispered in disbelief while internally praying that this is just a bad dream, but knowing it isn't.

"Come here boy" Megatron ordered when he saw Sam standing in front of me protectively.

"Sam don't do it," I whisper hissed as Sam pulled away from me and moved closer to Megatron.

Despite my attempt to hold onto his sleeve Sam managed to slip through my fingers before walking closer to Megatron.

"Closer" Megatron taunted as Sam stepped forward while Leo moved over to Mikaela who never diverted her eyes away from Megatron's face.

"You remember me don't you" Megatron said to Sam as he walked down the steps.

I slowly walked over to the top of the steps and clenched my hands around the railing to keep myself from preventing Sam from moving any closer, knowing I'd loose that fight if I tried to interfere without any type of weaponry.

"I did what you said okay. Just don't hurt us," Sam answered and Megatron growled.

"Shut up!" he yelled before snapping his hand forward and tossing Sam into the air.

"Sam" Mikaela yelled with tears in her eyes as Sam landed back first on a concrete table on the other side of the room.

Leo firmly grabbed her arms to keep her from rushing forward and ultimately preventing her from getting herself killed.

I took a step forward on instinct, but paused when I heard Megatron's voice.

"Come here girl" Megatron snarled before I felt a strong pressure around my body from the stomach down.

I couldn't help but release a surprised shriek when Megatron wrapped his hand around my waist and lifted me off the floor. He carried me over to where he and Sam are standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Jul's" Mikaela yelled as Megatron lifted me up higher so I'm at eye level with his blazing red optics.

I feverously struggled in his grip, but that only succeeded in getting him to squeeze tighter causing me to gasp as my air flow was cut off slightly.

"Stop struggling you worthless fleshling. I'll handle you once I'm finished with your friend. You and I have a score to settle; don't think I forgot about your attempt to blind me last time we met" Megatron boomed before I heard Sam release a pain filled groan.

Megatron moved his other hand and Sam screamed as Megatron grabbed his arms and restrained him to the table so he couldn't move.

Sam struggled to escape Megatron's grip, but it was impossible.

"It feels good to grab your flesh. I'm going to kill you, slowly painfully, but first we have some delicate work to do" Megatron said, and a shiver ran down my spine at hearing him say the world delicate.

Megatron is many things but delicate is definitely not one of them, especially when it comes to his enemies, which Sam and I technically are.

"Ohhhh how I could snap your limbs" Megatron muttered to himself almost gleefully before turning to the left.

"Doctor examine this alien specimen," the Decepticon leader ordered and suddenly a small alien doctor transformed out of his earlier lab tool disguise.

I turned my head and glanced back at Leo and Mikaela as the doctor climbed over to Sam's table.

Mikaela stood as still as stone while standing as close to the railing as she could without drawing anyone's attention while Leo is standing right beside her. She peeled her eyes away from Sam for a split second to look into mine and I gave her a small nod letting her know I'm okay despite the situation.

"Please let Bee, Will, or any of the others have heard about the explosions at school and be on their way to investigate right now" I thought as I turned my attention back to Sam just as the cybertronian doctor climbed his chest and inspected Sam's face.

Sam swung his head back and forth to keep the doctor from seeing him properly but that came to a quick end after the alien slapped Sam across the face and used his long, sharp fingers to force Sam's head to go the way he wanted.

Once he had him where he wanted the alien doctor inspected him for a few seconds before snapping his fingers while poking Sam's cheek. Two small robots appeared out of nowhere and flew in with a slithering snail like robot in their hands.

The slimy snail thing was dropped on Sam's chest and the doctor moved to Sam's face as it wiggled around.

The small robot grabbed the corners of Sam's lips and pulled forcing him to keep his mouth open. The doctor then pointed his finger into Sam's mouth and Sam vividly protested when he figured out what he just ordered.

The snail like creature slithered up and paused on Sam's chest for a second before easily slipping into his mouth. The creature used its long tentacles to search through Sam's brain while Sam gaged as the tentacles came out of his nose.

I cringed as I watched Sam gag on the table while placing a hand over my mouth to keep myself from hurling. I squirmed and protested in Megatron's hand before Megatron roughly shook his hand giving me a horrible case of whiplash and causing my brain to bounce around in my skull.

"Quit your squirming fleshling. I would prefer to save your torture for later, but I can always speed up the process if you desire. I didn't plan on spearing you again this early, but if you push me I won't hesitate to do so" Megatron warned with an icy snarl, and before I could stop myself I came up with a snarky rebuttal.

"Well I wouldn't suggest that since the last time you tried it you ended up dying 10 seconds later before being dumped to rust at the body of the ocean" I quipped before my eyes went wide after realizing what I just said and who I just said it to.

Curse my snarky personality!

Megatron sneered as the creature in Sam's head shot out of his mouth allowing him to breathe once again.

Megatron lifted a finger attached to the hand wrapped around my body and pressed the edge into my throat causing me to suck in a breath and lean back as far as I can. I choked and struggled as Megatron pressed his finger into my throat and cut off all of my air while the side of his finger pierced my skin a little causing a trickle of blood to run down my neck.

I thrashed around trying to get away, but I couldn't move even as my body screamed for air. Black dots spotted my vision and just before I passed out Megatron lifted his finger away from my throat allowing me to suck in a much needed breath of air.

I gasped, choked, and spluttered as I gulped up oxygen to recover from my near suffocation.

"The next word that comes out of your mouth results in my finger slicing your head from your shoulders" Megatron threatened before turning back to Sam.

I leaned my arm against Megatron's hand and rested my chin on my arm as I caught my breath and watched the scene unfolding on the floor.

I watched as the doctor plugged the snail alien into his chest before projections shot out of his eyes.

The projections played in the air and multiple screens formed with constantly changing images. Most of the pictures were of Mikaela and I along with a few alien symbols that bounced in and out every once in a while.

"Oh there they are. These symbols can lead us to the energon source" Megatron declared while staring at the projections.

"We must have the brain on the table. Chop chop," the doctor told Megatron as he stared at the projections.

"Brain? What does he mean by my brain?" Sam stuttered nervously as he looked up at Megatron who leaned down closer not trying to hide his enjoyment.

"Well you have something on your mind, something I need" he told Sam cryptically before Sam started to try and reason with him.

"Hold on I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed because I tried to kill you and it's completely understandable. If somebody tried to kill me I'd be upset too. I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship and…and see where it leads us okay" Sam rambled as the doctor moved around his face tugging on his lips and nose.

"So you just call doctor inspector off and lets just talk for five SECONDS!," Sam shrieked as he watched the alien doctor transform his hand into a small spinning saw before moving towards the top of his skull.

"Sam!" I yelled, as the doctor got just inches away from splitting Sam's skull open before everything was suddenly thrown into chaos.

The ceiling rained down on us and a loud crashing sound reverberated through the building as Optimus Prime broke through the ceiling. Bee broke through the wall behind Megatron a second later ultimately saving Sam from having his brain chopped in half.

The minute they were inside Optimus and Bee opened fire on the two Decepticons.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go" Leo screamed at Mikaela as they ran down the walkway and away from Bee as he got into a fight with Starscream who'd previously been keeping an eye on them for Megatron.

Leo retained his vice like grip on Mikaela's hand as they ran so they wouldn't loose each other in the chaos. Megatron released his hold on Sam as he converted his hand into a canon and aimed at Optimus.

Sam immediately jumped up from the table once he was free of his bonds and swatted the alien doctor into the wall before moving closer to the spot where Megatron is holding me in the air. After converting his hand into a canon Megatron released me in order to focus all of his attention on Optimus resulting in me falling towards the ground.

I flailed around trying to find something to hold onto to cushion my fall, but there was nothing to grab.

Sam jumped forward as he ran and caught me before I hit the ground, but unfortunately for us both he only served as a cushion for my fall. He prevented my head and body from hitting the floor, but I fell on top of him in the process causing us to both tumble and roll on the ground but thankfully remained unharmed.

After our rolling came to a stop Sam immediately grabbed my hand as we both scrambled to our feet before running in the direction of the exit.

Mikaela and Leo were nowhere to be found along with Bee so I assume Bee went to collect them while Optimus keeps Starscream and Megatron at bay.

Megatron crashed through the wall and tumbled out of the building when Optimus shot a bullet straight into his chest as he lunged for him. When Megatron collided with the wall and created a hole in the wall I saw a brief flash of yellow and black zoom by and breathed a sigh of relief knowing Bee is safe.

"Sam, Julia!" Optimus yelled as we ran towards him while Megatron half transformed into his tank form before driving off.

Optimus jumped out of the building and transformed into his Peterbilt form when he saw Sam and I getting closer. He opened the door for us and Sam pushed me inside before climbing in himself once I moved over in the cabin.

Once we were safely inside Optimus drove off into the forest at neck breaking speed.

We drove for about a minute before Sam yelled, "here he comes!"

Megatron suddenly appeared out of the trees in his bipedal form behind Optimus and fired at Optimus' bumper.

In order to avoid the shot Optimus transformed and grabbed Sam and I from the air as Megatron lunged for him. Megatron managed to grab Optimus' waist and drag him to the ground.

Optimus released Sam and I in the dirt as the two cybertronians tumbled over each other. Sam and I rolled for a second as a result of the momentum before springing to our feet.

"Hide Sam and Jul's" Optimus ordered as he fought Megatron, and needless to say neither of us needed to be told twice.

This isn't our first cybertronian rodeo.

I ran into the trees with Sam right on my heels, and I swear I've never run as fast in my life.

I felt the adrenaline and fear coursing through my veins driving every one of my steps. I heard the deafening thud of my heart as it went into overdrive in my chest along with the sound of cannon shots, breaking trees, and grunts of pain in the distance.

Dirt, grass, and dust were tossed up clouding the air like a demolishing team just chugged through.

Sam and I hid among the trees and stopped behind a large one to watch Optimus and Megatron fight. Optimus uprooted a tree from the ground and swung it at Megatron like a bat.

"Weak" Optimus grunted as he hit Megatron with the tree.

"Puny piece of metal Megatron" Optimus growled as he twisted on his feet and punched Megatron in the back before slapping him in the face causing him to tumble to the ground as Optimus transformed his hand into a sword.

I've seen and heard Optimus get angry a few times in the past, but this is definitely the coldest I've ever seen him go. If I didn't know any better I would've thought this is a totally different person rather than the lovable, wise, and fierce Autobot leader I'm so familiar with.

"Junkyard drone" Optimus yelled as he slashed at Megatron with his sword and tossed him to the floor.

"Decepticons!" Megatron yelled calling for back up and taking the cowardly way out.

I turned away from Optimus when I heard the deafening roar of a plane engine and my eyes shot out like saucers when I saw Starscream flying straight for us.

"Sam we gotta move" I yelled while grabbing his arm and running away from our previous hiding spot as Starscream transformed and skidded on the ground.

"Come here boy" Starscream snarled as he tossed up trees in his pursuit.

I jumped over a large log and continued to run as Starscream chased us. Optimus tackled Megatron and slashed at Starscream preventing him from reaching Sam and I.

Sam and I released our hold on each others hands when we saw two thick tree branches laid out in our path.

I picked up speed and jumped over the branches head first with my hands out in front of me. I arched forward as I sailed through the air and rolled on the ground after passing the branches before rolling to my feet and continuing my run. Sam wasn't as clean as I was and unceremoniously rolled on the ground before picking himself up and running for his life.

"There is another source of energon hidden on this planet. The boy can lead us to it" Megatron revealed to Optimus as they fought, but as he said this I noticed another decepticon creeping up behind Optimus.

It is now three against one and Optimus is starting to lose the winning favor. Even though he's basically getting bashed around from person to person he still refuses to give up and continues to fight on.

Megatron kicked Optimus in the face making him fall to the ground and blood to sail from his mouth.

"Optimus!" Sam and I yelled when we saw Optimus fall and felt the floor shake beneath our feet.

As if to make matters worse Megatron shot Optimus in the chest causing him to fly through the air towards Sam and I.

"Oh crap!" I shrieked as Optimus got closer and closer.

Sam and I had to speed up even more to avoid getting smushed by Optimus' flying body.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron asked Optimus as he stalked up to the fallen leader.

Sam peered out from behind the tossed up tree the two of us are hiding behind as Megatron got closer.

"Optimus get up" Sam ordered Optimus as he shakily climbed to his knees.

"Kick their ass Optimus," I urged him on and his eyes burned with determination.

"You'll never stop at one. I'll take you all on," Optimus yelled as he transformed his other hand into a matching sword before charging with renewed vigor.

He slashed at both Starscream and the new helicopter Decepticon chopping off some of their limbs and protruding weapons. He then transformed his hands into large curved hooks before jumping onto the helicopter decepticon's shoulders.

Once he was stable he dug his hooks into the aliens face before pulling them apart shredding the Decepticons face like paper.

"Ohhhh shit that was totally badass," I whispered to myself as I watched him kill the decepticon.

"Piece of tin" Optimus drawled as the dead helicopter started to tip towards the ground.

Optimus jumped off of the falling body and hooked one of his hooks into the hole where the head used to be adding extra weight to drag the body down to the ground.

Once he was back on the ground he crouched down and swiveled his head around looking for something.

"Sam, Julia, where are you?" he asked while Megatron crept up behind him without anyone noticing.

I could do nothing but watch in horror as Megatron hooked his arm around Optimus' before plunging his sword in Optimus' chest and lifting him into the air.

"No" Optimus yelled as he helplessly grabbed for the blade in his chest while daggling above the air.

"You're so weak" Megatron growled before shooting Optimus in the chest.

Pieces of metal and chunks of Optimus' previously clean paint blew out of his chest leaving a gruesome gaping hole when Megatron pulling his sword out.

Optimus fell to the ground once Megatron was no longer supporting him and stood on his feet for two seconds before falling to the ground.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed as tears blocked my vision as the world seemed to go into slow motion.

I can't remember if I screamed or just gapped in silence as I watched Optimus fall to the ground like a movie scene in slow motion. Up until Optimus hit the ground the next couple of seconds blended together in my mind.

Sam stood from behind the tree and peered through the smoke to see Optimus as his face hit the dirt.

"Optimus!" I yelled again as I started to crawl over the tree and head in Optimus' direction before Sam grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

"Sam let me go, let me go," I protested and struggled in his grip as I looked into Optimus eyes, which are flickering in and out.

As I struggled Optimus' eyes found ours and he stared us both down.

"Sam…Jul's, run…run" Optimus commanded before his voice trailed off as his head tilted to the ground and his eyes lost their bright blue glow before going dark and lifeless.

I can't believe I'm saying this but…Optimus Prime is officially dead.

I instantly ceased my struggling as I realized this and Sam and I both stared at Optimus' still body for a single second that felt like an eternity before Sam forced me to start moving again.

"Jul's we gotta get out of here" Sam urged as he tugged on my arm, but I resisted.

"We can't just leave him" I vividly protested while once again trying to get to Optimus despite the still immanent decepticon danger, but Sam pulled harder preventing me from doing so.

"There's no time, its not safe, and we can't do anything" he screamed before pulling me after him and forcing me to leave Optimus on the ground alone covered in smoke and surrounded by the enemy.

Tears traveled down my face in rapid succession as my feet reacted on instinct and ran alongside Sam even though my mind isn't focusing on the action at all.

As we ran I turned back to the patch of trees where Optimus is and whispered to myself.

"I'm so sorry Optimus, I'm so sorry" I whispered before Sam and I finally broke the tree line.

We both sighed a silent breath of relief when we saw all of the autobots converging on our location.

"Autobots attack" Ironhide ordered as we ran out of the trees.

Bee drove up behind Ironhide and the others as they created a barrier between the Decepticons and us. He squealed to a stop kicking up dirt and rocks as he did so.

Sam and I ran for him as the Autobots fired at the Decepticons providing us with some cover fire.

"Bumblebee get them out of here," Jazz ordered as Sam and I threw ourselves into Bee's car form.

Sam got into the passenger seat while I crawled into the driver's seat.

The minute we were inside Bee slammed the passenger door shut and quickly complied with Jazz's orders. The twins drove behind him while the rest of the autobots continued to fight off Starscream and Megatron.

As Bee drove away from the forest, leaving the fighting behind, my hands shook with anger as full realization of what just happened hit me like a speeding train. I was immediately consumed by a flood of all kinds of different emotions: anger, pain, sorrow, sadness, despair, regret, and most of all…guilt.

I hated Megatron before, but now I can't even come close to describing the amount of hate and utter loathing I'm harboring for that dreadful excuse of a creature that shouldn't even be functioning right now.

I hate him more than anything else in this universe and I'd love to do nothing more than take an ax and hack him into a million pieces in the slowest and most painful way I know how.

He killed one of the greatest, wisest, bravest, and nicest beings I've ever had the privilege of knowing and for that he's going to pay. But more importantly he killed a member of my family, and because of that I'm not only going to make him pay I'm going to make him suffer.

"What happened, are you two okay?" Mikaela nervously asked as she reached forward and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam and I both ignored her question deciding to simply stare straight ahead rather than answer her since neither of us is quite ready to react to the fact that Optimus is gone.

Bee's radio blared to life when Mikaela didn't get an answer.

"_Are you okay? Oh my god…Julia you're bleeding. We don't need…to find a…hospital do we?" _Bee asked rapidly as we left the forest and turned onto a main road.

"He's gone," Sam whispered barely audible causing everyone to pause.

"Who's gone?" Leo asked while glancing back and forth between Sam and I.

I clenched my fists and I saw red before repeatedly beating my fists against Bee's door while growling in anger. Everyone but Sam stared at me in shock and apprehension as they saw me punch Bee's door to the point where my hand is throbbing and screaming for me to stop, but I don't care.

It isn't just the fact that I'm screaming and punching things that made everyone cringe, it's the fact that I'm so angry that I'm actually hitting Bee in the first place that's making them pause.

Everyone who knows me knows that no matter how upset, frustrated, or angry I am I don't hit Bee…like _ever_. I'll playfully slap his arm or door a couple of times sure, but I've never actually hit him before. Even though I know the act doesn't hurt him in the slightest and feels more like a light tap than an actual hit it doesn't matter. To me its all the same and whether he's in bidepal or alt form I don't forcible hit Bee because I don't like to, and rarely do I ever break that rule.

So needless to say to see me not only punching Bee's car door, but _bashing _it multiple times let everyone but Leo know how serious the situation is to have such an affect that it resulted in this much violence from me.

"_Babe please stop… you're going to hurt…yourself!" _Bee yelled and shook my seat to stop me from hurting myself more.

I listened to Bee and stopped punching the door before cradling my hand close to my chest. Once I finally released my initial burst of anger the adrenaline wore off and I suddenly realized how much my hand hurt.

I cursed under my breath before going still and silent not having enough energy to do much more than that.

On the outside it might not seem like I'm doing much, but on the inside I'm silently planning on how I'm going to personally dismantle Megatron with my own two hands.

"Ooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyy can someone please tell me that the hell just happened" Leo hesitantly asked while staring at me apprehensively.

"Optimus is gone," I muttered barely above a whisper, but everyone heard it loud and clear and when the words left my mouth the whole cabin plunged into silence.

Mikaela slumped in her seat and Sam put his head in his hands blocking his face from view. Leo looked around the car and noticed everyone's reaction and for once decided to stay silent even though he doesn't know who Optimus is.

I physically felt Bee's sadness through the seat and he almost jerked off the road from shock when he heard me.

"_By who" _Bee finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and lifted my head up to reveal the fire burning in my cold blue irises.

"Megatron; and he's gonna pay for it" I growled fiercely meaning every word of it.

No one said anything for the rest of the trip as Bee drove down the highway with the twins flanking us as we drove towards a secret location.

As we went farther and farther down the road I couldn't help but think we're getting farther and farther away from the autobots, Decepticons, and Optimus' unresponsive body laying on the ground lifeless and unmoving.

* * *

**I hated this scene in the movie and I hope I captured the essence of the scene alright.**

**I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to finally be getting into the action sequences in the story. Please R&amp;R to let me know what you think.**

**Until Next time! **


	17. Public Enemy Number 1

**Public Enemy Number 1**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters, only own OC's and original plot changes.**

_Italics- Bee radio speech_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

The ride to the safe house was long, silent, and tension filled. After Sam and I dropped the 'Optimus is dead bomb' the whole crew was enshrouded in a depressing cloud.

The long 3-hour drive gave us all a chance to reflect and process our emotions, which was desperately needed.

Not a word was spoken as Bee drove down a deserted road. He drove up front, leading the pack, while the twins followed behind him flanking our sides and sticking close to Bee's bumper so we didn't loose each other.

Before leaving the forest Bee and the twins turned off their communication system and blocked their signals from being tracked.

Good news, this prevents the Decepticons from tracking us; bad news, the block works both ways and stops the autobots from initiating contact as well.

So basically we're on our own.

Quickly following Bee's example Sam, Mikaela, and I turned our phones off before taking out the sim card to deactivate our devices early in the drive.

Even though Bee and the twins can't be tracked our phones sure can, and after failing to find Bee and the twins the Decepticons' next move will be to track our phones. It's safe for Leo to keep his phone intact since the Decepticons don't know about his connection to us yet, but the rest of us aren't taking any chances.

I glanced out the window and drifted out of my thoughts as the car jolted and I felt us rolling to a stop. I watched as Bee drove through a small opening in a tall stonewall blocking off a massive area of land from the rest of the surrounding area. Surprisingly the wall is high enough to hide everything behind it so no one can see behind the structure. Directly behind the stonewall is a group of abandoned rundown houses that look to have been here for a while collecting dust and rusting away.

Bee slowly rolled to a stop in front of the old buildings and everyone piled out of the car. I stepped out and stretched as the rest of the crew walked around Bee and headed towards the homes.

The minute Sam's feet touched the ground he headed towards the nearest building as if in a trance.

I caught a brief glimpse of him before he disappeared into the building and frankly he looks a mess. His face is stained with tear tracks, dirt, and grime, his hair's unkept and tangled with twigs and leaves, and not to mention the ripped and grass stained clothes hanging from his body.

The only time I've seen Sam look worse was directly after Mission City, and that's only because he's not bleeding half as much as he was then.

Then again I don't have much room to talk since I know I've had better days myself.

I turned away from the building and focused on Bee when he blinked his headlights and rolled forward to grab my attention. I looked up to see what he's pointing at and saw the large backyard with trashed cars, discarded slabs of concrete, and high-untamed grass behind the house structure.

I nodded to let him know I understand where's he's going before moving to follow the others inside. Bee, Mudflap, and Skids drove off to the backyard while the rest of us went inside.

Once they were gone I closed the door behind me and silently walked into the main room.

When I walked in I saw Leo standing on the second floor watching something on his phone while leaning against the top railing. Sam's sitting in the middle of the room silently staring into space and Mikaela is nowhere to be found. I assume she either went out back to give Sam some privacy or to another room for some peace and quiet.

Without me consciously deciding what to do my feet started to move on there own, slowly leading me to Sam's position. I sat on a small crate directly beside him and we both stared at the floor for a solid two minutes before I turned to wrap my arms around his frozen body.

Sam didn't respond for a while, but after a few minutes he slumped and buried his face into the crook of my neck while snaking his arms around my waist.

We've both already cried all the tears we could throughout the course of the day so instead of crying more rivers we simply hugged for a few minutes trying to provide each other with some silent comfort.

The moment would be a lot more peaceful if it wasn't for the annoying sound coming from Leo's phone due to the news feed he's avidly watching.

I tried to tune it out, but after a while I couldn't handle the newscasters voice talking about sinking ships and terrorist attacks that I know are actually Decepticon attacks.

I sighed and pulled away from Sam before standing to my feet.

"I'm gonna find a bathroom and wash my face" I whispered in his ear before walking off to find the closest bathroom leaving Leo and his annoying phone behind.

After a few minutes of searching I finally found a small bathroom tucked into the back corner of the house and quickly stepped inside. I flipped the light switch beside the door and the small dim light hanging above the mirror flickered to life.

I closed the door behind me before lifting my hand to twist the sink handles praying that the plumbing system still worked. A small weak smile formed on my lips when a slow trickle of water fell out of the faucet.

I cupped my hands under the steady stream and splashed some water on my face. I used my hands to scrub the dirt and tears off my cheeks as best as I could before flicking my hands to dry them as much as possible. I then swiped the excess water off of my face before pulling my hand back and tugging on my ponytail holder, which at this point is barely keeping my hair back and out of my face.

Once free of its flimsy confinement my hair spilled onto my shoulders and I gently combed my fingers through it trying to tame the nappy beast. I combed the twigs and grass out of my hair before shaking it loose once I successfully detangled the strands. After this I slipped the ponytail holder around my wrist decided to keep my hair down and free instead of pulling it back into a tight bun.

I turned the water off and stood with my hands clutching the edge of the sink basin as I stared at my reflection in the dusty mirror. I don't look as messy as I did before, but you can definitely tell I've had a rough day.

Looking at the mirror I stared into the unfamiliar sad eyes that I haven't seen since the night my parents died. That familiar aching in my heart returned as I thought about Optimus falling to the ground before the light behind his shining blue optics faded out.

I clenched my fingers around the cold metal and shut my eyes trying to rid my mind of the horrible memory.

I gritted my teeth and when I opened my eyes again I looked into the mirror, but with a different expression on my face. The deep sadness is definitely still there, but this time it's accompanied by anger, ferocity, and determination.

Optimus is gone, he's not coming back and I have to accept that. And knowing him as well as I did he wouldn't want me to linger over his death and wallow in despair, but rather pick myself up, celebrate all the good he accomplished before he left, and make sure the bad guys get put away or put down.

However, knowing what Optimus would want me to do and actually doing it is way harder than it seems.

"Rest in peace Optimus Prime, you deserve it. And don't worry the rest of us will make sure the Decepticons don't get away with this" I whispered to my reflection before departing from the room and finding my way back to the main hall where Sam and Leo are.

I walked in just in time to see Leo watching a news clip about how the Decepticons hacked into every satellite on earth and broadcasted a message to every human being on the planet. From the bits and pieces I overheard I deciphered that the Decepticons have finally come out of hiding, but what surprised me the most was the fact that they asked for the humans to turn Sam and I in to them in order to save the earth from destruction.

I quirked an eyebrow when I heard my name mentioned in the Decepticon threat. I know Megatron hates me, but I don't see why he mentioned my name. From the pieces of the message I heard I know the Decepticon speaking wasn't Megatron, but since I've never heard the voice before I assume Megatron told them to say my name.

Requesting Sam I understand because they need him to find the energy source they're looking for, but I'm not good for anything other than a witty comment and a good shot to the eye.

I guess Megatron requested us both since he knows we'll be together. He knows if you find one the other isn't that far behind.

Plus Megatron holds a mean grudge, and I wouldn't be surprised if after everything is over he keeps me around just long enough to torture me for trying to blind him at Mission City. Calling both of our names kills two birds with one stone. He gets Sam for his plans, he gets me for a pleasurable kill, and all while getting the humans to do his dirty work for him.

"Hey bro, you need to listen to this man," Leo said to Sam as he saw a picture of Sam appear on the screen with a label that says wanted on the top.

Sam tried to ignore Leo but ultimately couldn't so instead he decided to place his head in his hands to block him out.

"You gotta check this out. They have a picture of me! We're dead bro. FBI, CIA, we're wanted fugitives now" Leo practically screeched as Sam left the room and Leo ran down the steps to reach him.

I followed after Leo and quickly caught up to the pair while Leo waved his phone in the air. The more Leo talked the more I saw the frustration and irritation growing on Sam's face.

"I just need you to focus one minute man. This thing is blowing up to a whole 'nother level all right," Leo declared as he followed just centimeters behind Sam's back before Sam suddenly stopped and turned on Leo.

His eyes flashed with anger and his body tensed up showing us both that he's not in the mood for Leo's nonsense.

"Stop, remove this thing. They can track us. Do you see this?" Sam said as he snatched the phone from Leo's hand and waved it in his face.

"What? They can track us? Like satellite track us?!" Leo gapped incredulously while Sam threw the phone on the ground and stomped on it until the phone was only tiny pieces of scrap metal smushed beneath his foot.

Sam and I glanced at Leo like he was stupid before Sam shook his head and continued to walk down the dirt walkway towards the backyard.

"And you claim to be a computer geek? That's government tech one o one Leo, have you not seen any spy movie EVER?!" I asked before walking past him, but not before slapping him upside the head for his stupid comment.

Sam walked through the gates, which squeaked when he swung it open and walked out of our site.

Leo and I followed after him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay I'm not even with you guys. Technically I'm like a hostage, this is kidnapping. Enough is–"

"YO LEO!" Mudflap suddenly yelled causing Leo to jump out of his skin and stop mid sentence.

"That thing's gonna give me a heart attack I swear" Leo muttered to Mudflap.

"That's 'cause you's a wuss" Mudflap retorted while his brother walked over to join him.

"You did force me into the car right?" Leo said to Sam continuing his earlier point even though Sam ignored him.

"Hey Mudflap. What are we going to do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asked his twin and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Despite everyone else's opinion I think Mudflap and Skids are absolutely hilarious. I'll admit they can be very annoying at times, but you can always count on them for a good laugh or two. They're like the annoying younger siblings who never shut up and get on everyone's nerves, but the ones you immediately turn to when you need to smile after a bad day.

And today most definitely classifies as a bad day. Plus them ragging on Leo and actually getting him to shut up for once is an added bonus.

"Just pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and nobody gonna know nothing. You know what I mean" Mudflap answered Skids who scrunched up his face.

"Wait not in my trunk" Skids stated matter of factly before Leo interrupted after growing tired of their conversation.

"YO bumper cars, check it out. I'm hearing you okay, I'm right here and I can hear you. No one's popping any caps in any asses okay. I've had a HELL OF A DAY!" Leo screamed at the end before walking away from the twins while they made faces at his back.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass" Skids responded just as Mudflap said "go whine to your boyfriend."

Sam and I were already in the process of walking away when Leo ran after us and started talking to Sam again.

"Listen Sam I know what I'm gonna do man. Look I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like I had nothing to do with this I'm an accomplice" Leo said before Sam finally had enough of Leo's complaints and got in his face.

"Hey, hey!" Sam yelled at Leo causing said boy to snap his mouth shut.

"You wanted this right? You wanted the real deal. 'cause that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it. You wanna run go ahead no ones stopping you" Sam yelled while pointing to the back exit.

"Stop complaining" Sam hollered before storming off leaving Leo gapping at his back like a fish out of water.

"Leo you need to get it together. I get that you're scared, but yelling at people and telling them you're going to go to the cops isn't going to get you anywhere. Trust me when I say the police and especially the government can't do anything in this situation and the safest place for you to be right now is with us and the autobots. And lets not forget that you wanted this alien drama. For years you searched for an encounter like this and now that it's finally here you want to run home and cry like a baby. This is real life Leo, life or death, and you're not behind your safe little computer screen anymore.

You want to leave fine, like Sam said no one's stopping you, the door's wide open. But if you stay shut up, get your head in the game, and stop complaining every five seconds about how your life has suddenly gone awry.

You need to make a decision and make it fast because we have enough problems as it is. We don't need to add you and your tantrums to that list" I told Leo firmly before swiveling on my heels and following after Sam leaving Leo in the small paved outside hallway to think about his decision.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I quickly walked out of NEST base when I heard the sound of helicopter blades in the distance. As I walked out I turned to my left and saw the Autobots driving up just as a helicopter flew in carrying Optimus' body with it.

I received the call about Optimus' death a few hours ago, but I just couldn't stomach it until now. Optimus Prime always seemed…invincible and virtually unstoppable. Sometimes I forget that he and the others can die just like the rest of us.

However seeing the helicopter carrying his lifeless body through the air caused my stomach to plummet and churn, as I could no longer deny the obvious.

Optimus Prime is dead; the proof is right before my eyes and I can no longer deny it.

And as if that wasn't enough stress, about thirty minutes ago the Decepticons hacked into every satellite on earth demanding we turn Sam and my sister into their custody or they'll destroy the planet.

When Jul's name and picture popped up during the hacked broadcast I almost punched the TV screen due to my intensifying anger and worry.

The minute the broadcast ended I contacted the autobots and they assured me that Jul's, Sam, Mikaela, and the other boy they were with got out safely and are currently in hiding with Bee, Mudflap, and Skids as their protection detail.

The fact that Bee is with her makes me feel a little bit better since I know he'll protect her with his life, but unfortunately it doesn't improve my mood much.

My sister's in danger and I can't even contact her since the group's gone radio silent.

First rule of being on the run: cut off all communications with the outside world and throw away any devices that can be tracked or hacked into.

Epps and Kyle walked out with me and stood on either side of me while the rest of the NEST soldiers stood behind us. We all watched the helicopter cut off its attached ropes causing Optimus' body to fall to the floor and crash against the stone before going still.

I was just about to give the pilots a thorough lashing for dropping Optimus' body so carelessly before hearing the sound of engines and pounding feet.

My scolding died in my throat as a group of military trucks with large guns attached to their roofs drove in and created a circle around my soldiers and the Autobots.

Seeing the danger and feeling threatened the Autobots quickly transformed and activated their weapons immediately responding to the attack.

The level of tension in the air heightened to a new level as the Autobots glared at the trucks.

I internally grumbled and cursed my luck as I saw the commotion around me. Of all the things that could happen today this just had to be one of them!

The Autobots are already on edge and under duress about their leaders recent death and now just hours later people who supposedly claim to be their allies are pointing guns in the faces.

Not good, definitely not good.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare point a gun at me" Ironhide huffed as his cannons hummed to life and he glared at the humans behind the guns who are shaking in their boots slightly under the glare but aren't backing down.

"You want a piece of me? I'll tear you apart," he growled threateningly as he swiveled around to make sure he saw everyone so he wouldn't be caught by surprise.

I quickly ran forward to diffuse the situation before anyone got hurt; most likely the dumb ass humans who believe they're safe behind a tank against a pissed off Ironhide.

Ironhide is bad most days, but a pissed off, frustrated, and distressed Ironhide is something not even Optimus himself would want to deal with, and that's saying something.

I banged my fist against the hood of the closest car and yelled at the driver.

"Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons!" I yelled as the driver opened his door.

"Tell them to lower their weapons," I ordered the man as he stepped out and walked over to me.

"Tell them first" the man fired back while pointing a finger at the autobots.

"Tell them to lower their weapons!" I growled again, but the soldier shook his head.

"Major there's nothing I can do. Talk to him" he said before pointing to the last person on earth I want to see right now.

I barely bit back a groan and a string of foul language when I saw Galloway step out of the car.

"U.S. team's deactivated Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders" Galloway said as he walked over to me.

"No we take our orders directly form Chairman Morshower" I growled back and Galloway scoffed.

"Well I'll see your chairman at the Joint chief of staff, but I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is OUT! This is our war now and we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy" Galloway declared and I almost laughed in his face.

This guy is obviously clueless beyond belief.

"This fool is terribly misinformed," Ratchet said speaking the words I couldn't and Galloway glared at him.

"You're gonna need very asset that you've got-" I tried to reason with him, but Galloway rudely interrupted.

"What we _need_ is to draw out battle plans. And we are exploring every possible diplomatic solution" he said and I practically saw red when I saw the underlying message behind that statement.

"Like what, handing over the kids?" I hissed coldly and I felt everyone around me tense up.

"All options are being considered" Galloway said emotionlessly, before I took a threatening step forward.

"Just so we're clear you're talking about handing my little sister over to those monsters" I glowered at the man, and I would have punched him straight in his smug ugly face if Epps didn't place a discrete hand on my arm to keep me from doing so.

"Well maybe your sister shouldn't have gotten involved with a bunch of psychotic aliens, plus from what I've been told she's in college which means she's not so little anymore. I'm thinking of the safety of the entire world here Major, not just one girl in over her head" Galloway sneered and not even Epps could keep me from hurting the man, not that he wanted to after that comment.

I leaped forward and punched the man so hard I'm sure I broke his nose and possibly his jaw from the amount of blood gushing from both places.

Galloway screamed in pain and stepped back in shock before wiping at the blood gushing from his nose.

"How dare you! I could have you arrested for attacking a ranking officer," he screeched like a banshee, but I sent him a glare so cold and harsh he instantly shut up.

Epps and Kyle quickly grabbed my arms to keep me from attacking the man again and the Autobots stepped forward when Galloway's men started to come closer most likely to punish me for my actions.

They all quickly stepped back however when Ironhide and Jazz pointed their cannons and guns in their direction while sending them glares that could chill hell itself.

"Talk about my sister like that again and I'll do a lot more than break your nose, security detail or not" I spat at the man with as much venom as I could muster not at all caring about the repercussions of my actions.

The man blatantly threatened my family and to say that doesn't sit well with me would be an understatement. It's one thing to mess with me, but mess with my family and we suddenly have a major problem.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start," Kyle told Galloway to distract him from my comment and keep me from getting myself arrested, although I saw the anger blazing in his eyes.

Epps and Kyle might be physically holding me back, but internally I can tell they would like nothing more than to pounce on the man themselves and give him a piece of their mind.

Galloway is even more of an idiot than I thought if he goes around blatantly threatening people's families to their face and not expecting anything to happen to him just because of his status.

If it were up to me I would've shot him in the most painful place I know already.

If he even tries to give Julia to the Decepticons I'll tear him apart limb from limb and make sure he feels every second of pain he was willingly going to inflict on my sister by giving her up to those monsters. Handing Sam and Jul's over to the Decepticons is nothing short of a death sentence and I'll be damned if I let that happen.

"There's no negotiating with them" I told Galloway after shrugging Epps and Kyle off my arms.

I still want to pummel Galloway into the ground, but I'm not going to attack him again. I did however have to suppress my smirk of satisfaction when I saw how messed up his face is.

"I'm ordering you to stand down. You won't be needing this any more" Galloway said as he got in my face before reaching forward to grab my Major rank star from my uniform.

After taking my rank he quickly stepped away and out of reach just in case I tried to hit him again. He fixed his ruffled jacket and opened the door to his car before turning to glare at the rest of us.

"Get your assets back to base, and take that scrap of metal back to Diego Garcia" Galloway spat at Optimus' corpse in disrespect before sliding into his car and slamming the door shut.

I don't know how he ignored all the fierce glares everyone sent his way, but somehow he managed.

I clenched my fists and shook with anger at his blatant disrespect for Optimus while wishing in my head that his car suddenly combusted and exploded.

As if hearing my internal wish Ironhide growled behind me and raised his canon arm to blast Galloway's car to bits, but thankfully Jazz brought his hand up and placed it on Ironhide's canon before he fired. He pushed the canon down and shook his head at Ironhide silently telling him not to do it.

Ironhide snarled in anger before deactivating his canon and folding his arms in displeasure.

A part of me is thankful Jazz stopped Ironhide from destroying the car because that would've just escalated the situation beyond any negotiable return, but a bigger part of me is highly disappointed that Galloway didn't learn that angering everyone he meets doesn't always end in a win for him.

Instead I, along with everyone else, glared at the truck as it drove off to the other side of the base with complete and utter hatred.

"I really don't like that dude. He's an asshole," Epps declared emphasizing the last part as he watched Galloway disappear from view.

Kyle and I nodded in agreement before I slid a hand through my hair and kicked a nearby trashcan to vent my anger.

"Yeah he grates on my nerves beyond what I thought humanly possible," I bitterly muttered while folding my arms over my chest.

"Autobots report to hanger for transport" the overheard com blared in the background as we started to walk back towards the base.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kyle giving me a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Will, Jul's is going to be fine. She's a tough girl, smart too, and she's not alone. She's with her friends plus she's got Bee and you know he wouldn't let anything happen to her in a million years. Also if Galloway wants to get to her or Sam he's gonna have to go through us, a team of trained NEST agents, and a handful of pissed off Autobots" Kyle stated while patting my shoulder reassuringly.

I turned to Optimus' dead body and stared at it as I answered him.

"I hope you're right Kyle, 'cause I have a feeling this is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets any better" I muttered to myself before walking off to begrudgingly prepare for transport.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

While Will and the other soldiers returned inside the base the rest of the Autobots remained outside stewing in anger both for Optimus' death, their current situation, and Sam and Julia's predicament.

"Jazz we should leave this planet" Ratchet said to Jazz whom with Optimus now gone holds the leader position.

"That's not what Optimus would want" Jazz shook his head as he thought about his dead comrade.

"Plus Bee and the others are still out there. No matter how much I despise some of these particular humans we can't leave our allies behind," Ironhide agreed although begrudgingly.

"You should have let me blast that truck to bits when I had the chance" Ironhide grumbled while turning his gaze to Jazz.

"That would only bring more harm than good and it definitely won't help Sam and Jul's" Ratchet interjected coming to Jazz's defense.

"Sam and Jul's both need our help. They've helped us many times before and we can't just leave them now when they need us the most. That also means not getting offlined or loosing the only allies we have left at N.E.S.T by killing an officer. For now we wait and go along with the plan until the time arises where we're called back into action" Jazz ordered the group talking for the first time without his usual slangish voice due to the gravity of the situation.

He stared at Optimus one last time before walking back to base to talk to Will about transport preparations.

He and the rest of the Autobots owed Sam and Jul's their lives. Jul's for him more so than Sam, but still.

He and the others will burn in the Pit before willingly allowing their two most trusted and loyal human friends to be turned over into Decepticon hands.

No Jazz won't allow that to happen; not now, not ever.

* * *

**Julia's POV**

It's been a few hours since Sam and I blew up on Leo and I haven't seen him since. I don't think he's actually going to leave since he's been chasing the Autobots for years, but then again I've only known him for about a day so what do I know.

After talking to Leo I searched for Sam but didn't find him so I went out to the backyard to sit with Bee and Mikaela.

Mikaela is sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the yard staring at the crackling fire we built when the sun started to set. Bee is in his bipedal form and I'm sitting in his lap while resting my back against his solid chest. We've been sitting in this position for a while now, mostly in silence, but every once in a while one of us would say something to try and break the overbearing quiet.

"_Are you ok Jul's" _Bee suddenly asked in a low whisper after lowering his head so our faces are closer together.

I sighed and turned my head to face his.

"I will be," I told him with a small smile and he stared at me with those large and knowing blue eyes that I love so much.

He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before speaking again.

"_You know it…wasn't your fault…right?" _he suddenly proclaimed and I immediately lowered my eyes from his.

"I know its not, but I can't help feeling…guilty. Optimus died protecting Sam and I so I can't help but feel partly responsible for his death" I whispered softly and diverted my eyes not wanting to look at Bee for the first time ever, but Bee had other ideas.

He gently lifted his finger and forced me to look at him so I'd see the sincerity behind his words.

"_Sweetspark, his death…wasn't your fault. What happened was…unfortunate but…it was no one's fault…except for Mega…tron" _Bee reassured me and I silently nodded but with downcast eyes.

"_I need you to…believe this Jul's. And I mean…REALLY believe it" _Bee whispered soothingly and I lifted a hand to his cheek before rubbing it softly.

"I hear you Bee, loud and clear," I told him with a smile before leaning forward to give his cheek a quick peck.

"_Good, 'cause I hate seeing…you sad. It's much…better when there's…a smile on…your face" _Bee said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a hug.

I grinned and felt my heart flutter in my chest as I felt Bee's arm around me. Being enveloped in his arms makes me feel safe and loved no matter the level of stress going on in my life. I can always count on Bee to be my rock and shield when I'm getting bashed from all sides.

I happily leaned into his chest and Bee kept his arm around my waist but was careful about where he placed it so I wouldn't be hurt under its weight.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back allowing my body to relax for the first time in what feels like forever. I sat there in comfortable silence for about 15 minutes before hearing the high-pitched creak of the gate. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened my eyes to see who walked in to see Sam slip through the gate.

Since this is the first time he's seen Mikaela since the car ride he walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a long strong hug.

"There's nothing that you could have done," she whispered to him before pulling out of their embrace to place her forehead on his as he sat beside her in the chair.

"You okay?" he asked ignoring her comment and she nodded not missing the way he redirected the conversation.

"Yeah" she answered, allowing him to get away with the diversion before releasing Sam so he could walk over to Bee and I.

He looked down at me in Bee's lap and I gave him a curt nod to let him know I'm okay before he turned to face Bee.

"Bee if you hate me I understand," he unexpectedly said as he placed a hand on an old abandoned car while tears filled his eyes.

"I messed up. I'm sorry" he apologized once again even though none of us thought he needed to.

"_Young fella you are...one of the people I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need… I won't be far away" _Bee responded and the last bit sounded like someone who was talking with tears in their eyes.

"He's dead because of me. He came in to save me," Sam confessed sadly as he sat down on Mikaela's lap.

"Sam trust me I know how you feel, but it was none of our faults. We are not the one's to blame" I told him, but he just looked down at the grass beneath his feet.

"_There's some things you just can't change…so this sacrifice for us would not have been in vain, hallelujah!" _Bee spoke through radio clips, the last one being the voice of a church preacher.

"I'mma make it right, I'm gonna turn myself in" Sam stated dejectedly and I gently patted Bee's arm to get him to release me.

Bee quickly complied without thinking about it and I slid off his lap before moving over to Sam.

I crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder before forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Sam you turning yourself in isn't going to do anything but end with you getting yourself killed. The whole world is looking for a scapegoat to this alien threat and they won't hesitate to toss you to the Decepticons to save their own skin. What would Optimus' death mean if you got yourself killed and let the Decepticons win despite his sacrifice?" I asserted trying to make him see reason.

"_We've got to stick together," _Bee agreed as he transformed back into a Camaro.

I stood out of my crouch and walked over to Bee before hopping onto his hood and sitting down on it.

Sam followed me and Mikaela slid down into her chair now that she didn't have to share with Sam anymore.

"You're not gonna do that" she told him firmly leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes I am" Sam confirmed as he leaned against Bee's grill before Bee reeved his engine and jerked forward slightly.

"_Everything we worked for will be wiped out…in one day!" _Bee said before his radio fizzled out.

Sam scrunched up his eyebrows for a second before shooting up with this new look on his face like he'd suddenly had an epiphany.

"You two" Sam yelled at the twins who surprisingly walked in without making a sound and quietly sat in the corner of the yard listening to the conversation.

"Huh?" the twins asked simultaneously as Sam ran over and pulled his sleeve up to show them his arm which has an alien symbols drawn on the skin.

"Hey you know the glyphs? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head" Sam asked as he showed the twins the symbol painted on his arm.

The twins peered down at the symbol and Skids whistled in appreciation.

"That's old school yo. That's like—that's cybertronian" Skids finally said and snapped his fingers when he finally remembered after a few seconds of thinking.

"Oh that's some serious stuff right there" Mudflap nodded while pointing at the symbol.

Bee drove forward to get a better view, but moved slowly so I wouldn't fall off. Once he came to a stop I moved over on his hood and turned so I'm lying on my stomach instead of sitting on my butt. I placed my elbows on the hood and propped my head up in my hands while watching the interaction before me in fascination.

"They gotta mean something, like a message…or like a…like a map! Like a map to an Energon source. Can you read it?" Sam asked the twins hopefully but his smile fell when they both shook their heads.

"Read? Nah" Mudflap answered while Skids said relatively the same thing.

"You see…no we- we don't really do much reading. Not so much" Skids confirmed and Sam slumped before perking up.

"Well if you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can" Sam proclaimed as Leo walked through the gate and in-between the twins reappearing for the first time in hours.

"Oh look who came sashaying back. Hair grown like a chia pet" Skids teased while pointing at Leo as he walked up.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, alright," Leo admitted to Skids before turning back to the group.

"That's 'cause you a pussy" Mudflap snickered in the background before fist bumping his twin who nodded in agreement.

I grinned as Leo rolled his eyes but didn't retort back.

"I think I'm allowed that considering what I've been through and…I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help" Leo claimed and I raised an eyebrow.

Sam, however, just scoffed and looked at Leo skeptically.

"Who?" he asked incredulously and Leo grinned at us before answering.

"Robo-warrior" he answered and I laughed causing everyone to turn to me.

"Great, another roadtrip. I call shotgun!" I yelled raising my hand in the air while slipping off of Bee's hood.

Everyone chuckled under their breath and we all agreed that we'd get a few hours of sleep before heading off to find Robo-warrior.

Sam and Mikaela curled up in a large seat and found an old blanket to snuggle up in by the fire before quickly falling asleep in each other's arms. Mudflap and Skids went into recharge in the corner while Leo laid on the ground with his arms acting as his pillow.

Bee transformed into his bipedal form and leaned up against an old car shifting around to get comfortable. I climbed on him and plopped down in his lap before he wrapped his arms around my body shielding me from everyone else and enveloping me in soothing warmth. I rested my head against his chest and heard the soft thumping of his spark behind his chest plate. I snuggled in deeper and closed my eyes instantly comfortable and at peace.

"_Good night Jul's" _Bee whispered to me and I yawned before looking up and giving him a tired smile.

"Night Bee" I barely managed to say before slipping into a peaceful and deep slumber.

* * *

**And that's over. Now we're going to go see Robo warrior and get into the real action!**

**I debated whether or not to do a part from Will's POV to show when Galloway comes to tell the group about there transport and I thought it would be fun to do so. I loved writing Will's reaction to Galloway threatening his sister and lets be honest Galloway soooo deserved it.**

**I hated Galloway in the movie and continue to hate him today. He deserves much more than what he got in the movies so I'm definitely going to give it to him. **

**Anyways let me know what you think and please review!**

**Until next time people and hope you all had a good Thanksgiving!**


	18. Unfortunate Reunions

**Unfortunate Reunions**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters; only own OC's and original plot strands.**

_Italics- Bee Radio Speech_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

The next morning we all piled into Bee and left the safe house, heading for New York since that's where Leo said we could find Robo-Warrior.

About an hour into the drive Bee drove us to the nearest and smallest shopping center to the main highway. He and the twins waited in the parking lot while Mikaela, Leo, Sam, and I slipped into the nearest clothing store and discretely grabbed a new set of clothes. Before we went inside we made sure there were no camera's around or at least avoid the few ones scattered around the place. Unless we want the entire world breathing down our necks we have to be extra careful about avoiding camera's.

While Mikaela distracted one of the store's male attendants I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a purple tank top, and a plain black jacket from the shelf directly behind him. With my clothes in hand I slipped into a changing room and changed before anyone noticed.

The others followed my lead and went back one at a time to minimize attention and suspicion. While I threw my old clothes away Sam headed into the changing room, but not before grabbing two baseball caps from the shelf. After a quick change he tossed me a cap and in one fluid motion I caught the hat and placed it on my head so no one could see my face.

Before we left I even managed to grab a toothbrush and a small tube of crest toothpaste to brush my teeth with in the bathroom. Thankfully no one walked in while I was brushing so I didn't receive any weird looks from people who'd think I'm homeless or something.

After changing into some clothes that didn't make us look like we walked through a war zone in the past 24 hours, we returned to the road and made our way to New York at top speed.

We arrived at the outskirts of New York a few hours later and as Bee drove over a large bridge leading into the city I smirked and stared out of the window mesmerized.

"It's a shame that on my first trip to New York we're being hunted by the government and psychotic killer aliens. I've always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty and see a show on Broadway. I don't suppose we could take an hour or two to see one of those two things," I said aloud with a small ounce of sarcasm, but disappointment very evident in my voice.

Sam couldn't help but snort in amusement and I turned in my seat to look at him.

Sam and Mikaela are sitting in the back while Leo and I are up front. Leo gets to ride shotgun because he actually knows where we're going and is guiding us through the city.

"Sure lets just hand ourselves over on a silver platter to the people who want us dead. That sounds like a perfect plan" Sam snorted sarcastically and Bee whirred his disapproval as well.

"Well I was being sarcastic, but thanks people just bash all my hopes and dreams into a million pieces why don't you" I responded before Leo spoke up.

"This guy Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien he's suppose to know. One time we revenge hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your uh…alien drawings or whatever," Leo said while waving his hands around for emphasis and I raised an eyebrow.

"Revenge hacked?" I said, my voice portraying the hidden question in the statement.

"It's a long story" Leo quickly responded, but didn't go into further detail as he perked up when Bee turned around a corner.

He leaned forward and pointed to a building in the middle of the lane on our left.

"Pull over here" he ordered when he saw the building and Bee quickly complied.

Bee pulled over and parked on the curb next to the strip of buildings.

Once Bee shifted into park I unconsciously patted the wheel in appreciation and made sure my black and white cap is secure before stepping out.

The others hopped out as well while Mudflap and Skids parked behind Bee in a straight line. I gently closed Bee's door and leaned against his side stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets as the others made their way to the sidewalk.

Since Sam is the one the government is looking for the most he's wearing a yellow and red baseball cap similar to mine in order to hide his face from the many camera's lining the street. As an added precaution he's wearing a thin sweater with an attached hood and using the hood to cover the hat.

As they walked over I took a second to look around and noticed that we're in a busy area with people walking up and down the sidewalk in a rushed gate not paying attention to anyone but themselves.

I turned to the building Leo pointed at earlier and saw it's a rundown deli. Definitely not what I was expecting, but then again I don't know what I was expecting from a person who creates a website about alien robots living on earth.

"This is it" Leo confirmed as everyone huddled in a circle and he looked back at the deli.

"Yep, Deli good front" he muttered to himself before turning back to Sam.

"Alright, wait here. I'll give you the go no go alright?" he said while looking back and forth between the three of us before walking off and entering the store.

"I'll admit, I wasn't exactly expecting the person who might be able to read cybertronian to set up shop in a New York Deli" I admitted while folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah well you of all people should know there's more to things then meets the eye. Optimus taught us that" Sam casually responded before growing impatient with having to wait outside.

Suddenly Sam huffed and headed towards the deli even though Leo hasn't given us the okay signal.

Seeing her boyfriend's retreating figure Mikaela quickly followed after him and I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

"Well there goes the whole idea of Leo canvasing the area first" I muttered under my breath before following their lead.

"Wait here" I whispered to Bee before jogging to catch up with my two friends.

I caught them just as Sam opened the door and stepped through. I walked in behind Mikaela and heard a bell ring above our heads letting the workers know that someone just walked in.

My eyes immediately caught Leo's floppy brown locks among the crowd and when he saw us enter he pointed at a man behind the counter who he'd previously been talking to.

"It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there. That's him!" he yelled and the man looked up to see who Leo is yelling at causing me to freeze mid step.

The second I saw who Leo is pointing to I immediately wanted to walk out of the deli and never come back. My body tensed up and my mouth gaped open in disbelief as I stared at the man before me.

Staring at me with a similar expression of disbelief and disdain is none other than Simmons himself.

When Simmons saw us standing in his shop he frowned and froze from his current action of chopping meat.

"No" he whispered in disbelief while Sam lifted his hand to slide the hood off of his head.

"You gotta be kidding me," Sam muttered as they stared at each other for what felt like forever.

"Alright, meat store's closed" Simmons yelled at the small crowd in his shop before hitting a bell behind the counter.

"Everybody out! Go right now. That means you to lady" Simmons said to everyone before ushering an older lady out of the store.

His customers looked at him like he'd suddenly lost his mind before begrudgingly leaving the store with high voiced complaints. As his customers left Simmons stormed past Sam and Leo heading for the back doors.

"Oh trust me you don't have to tell me twice. I'm officially out of here" I stated before turning to leave the store, but was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist before I could take more than three steps.

I turned and glared at Sam who has his hand firmly wrapped around my wrist.

"Jul's we need him" he whispered softly so Simmons wouldn't hear, but I just shook my head.

"I…don't…care," I hissed lowly emphasizing each word as I tore my wrist from his grasp.

"Wait a minute, you know this guy?" Leo asked and I laughed dryly.

"Unfortunately yes" I answered under my breath, but only Mikaela seemed to hear me.

"Yeah we're old friends," Sam sarcastically answered before Simmons turned around and rounded on Sam coldly.

"Old friends" Simmons copied bitterly while glaring at Sam with intense hatred.

I stepped closer to Sam ready to pounce on Simmons at any moment when I saw the angry expression on the man's face.

"You're the case that shut down Sector 7. Got the whole kibash disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you, you're little criminal girlfriend, look at her now so mature, and your hot mouthed friend over there" Simmons sneered as he glanced at Mikaela and I.

"Am I suppose to feel sorry about that because I'm definitely not. You're the idiot who thought messing with the Autobots and barging around like you owned the world was a good idea. Don't blame us for your own stupidity" I hissed at the man who now turned all of his attention on me.

"Well I see you haven't lost your snarkyness since the last time I saw you" Simmons stated flatly and I placed a defiant hand on my hip.

"Damn straight" I answered before Simmons attention was once again diverted to the back counter when he heard a commotion.

I glanced behind him to see an old woman and a younger man with a larger chopping knife arguing behind the counter.

"Moron where's the white fish" the lady yelled at the man who's punching a large piece of meat with a meat tenderizer.

"Don't touch me with the pigs!" the man yelled back before aggressively slamming the hammer against the innocent meat.

"Yakov!" Simmons yelled at the man causing Yakov to perk his head up and stare at Simmons.

"What?" Yakov asked.

"You don't get Christmas bonus just standing around. You want those new teeth you saw on SkyMall?" Simmons asked and the man vigorously nodded his head.

"It's my dream," Yakov confirmed while slapping the meat once more.

"Help here out!" Simmons yelled and Yakov muttered to himself disgruntled before throwing the hammer down and following the woman into the back.

"You live with your momma" Mikaela said with a bite to her voice and Simmons immediately responded.

"No my momma lives with me, it's a big difference" he defended and was about to continue before I interrupted him.

"No it's not," I argued and he glared at me, but wisely redirected the conversation.

"They got your faces all over the news alien kids," Simmons said as he pointed to the small TV screen in the corner of the room, which unsurprisingly is playing the news.

"Yeah I know" Sam and I answered simultaneously while briefly glancing at the TV.

"And NBE-1 still kicking huh? How did that happen?" Simmons asked accusingly, but before Sam could answer Simmons held up his hand and shook his head.

"Don't answer, I don't know what you're hiding but I don't want anything to do with it so goodbye you never saw me. I got bagels to smear vanish" Simmons ordered before walking away.

"Oh trust me if I could I would have left this place 10 minutes ago" I thought to myself but decided to bite my tongue since we do need his help.

"Can you give me 5 seconds? Look hold on I need your help" Sam pleaded as he rushed after Simmons and grabbed his arm.

"Really you need _MY _help? Simmons sarcastically responded, obviously not feeling very motivated to help us.

"I need…" Sam paused before closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath and tore the hat off of his head before speaking again with new vigor as he stared Simmons down.

"Look, I am slowly losing my mind okay? I had a little crab bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freakin' home movie and on top of that I'm a wanted fugitive. So you think you got it rough" Sam yelled close to the end while getting in Simmons's face.

The room plunged into silence and I nervously glanced at Sam since he seems like he is about to break down. He's visibly shaking and obviously very distressed about the whole situation. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze to calm him down.

Hearing Sam's vivid outburst Simmons peered at us curiously and scrunched up his face.

"You said it projected images off your brain?" he suddenly asked, not at all phased by Sam's sudden breakdown like I expected. But then again he was a special secret agent for a few years so he should be used to crazy outburst and unexpected events.

"Right" Sam nodded in confirmation and Simmons urgently waved his hand towards the back door.

"Meat locker now!" he ordered before practically running towards the back door.

Sam quickly followed after him without a moment's hesitation. Mikaela and I glanced at each other before following the two with Leo right on our heels.

Simmons lead us into a meat locker filled with dead pigs hanging from the ceiling in freezer like conditions to keep the meat from spoiling.

"Dead pigs" Leo said as we went into the locker and he saw all the dead animals.

"Yuck" Mikaela cringed as she gingerly stepped inside.

I flinched and quickly stepped back when a pig swung a little from the wind brought in from the open door and almost hit me in the side.

"This is disgusting, if you're taking us back here just to kill us I swear I'm going to haunt you forever Simmons" I warned the man as he crouched down next to a small hatch in the floor.

"I'm not going to kill you…not yet at least. What you're about to see is top secret" Simmons said seriously, but his next sentence took the whole taking him serious part out of the equation.

"Do not tell my mother," he finished before lifting the hatch and climbing down a ladder.

I scoffed and chuckled under my breath before watching as Sam moved towards the ladder.

"Swine flu, not good" he said as he followed Simmons.

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig there's a sad story behind it. A sad little story" Simmons chortled as he got to the end of the ladder.

Mikaela followed after Sam and I went after Mikaela leaving Leo to bring up the rear. When we came down he closed the hatch behind him blocking off the cold air from coming in.

I gingerly climbed down the ladder taking extra care not to tumble, slip, or miss a step. When I reached the bottom I stepped back and turned around resulting in my eyes popping out of my head when I saw the room for the first time.

I didn't notice it before but the ladder we just climbed down lead us into an underground room filled with boxes, cabinets, and files all containing alien artifacts and top secret information. Most of the files in sight have the words classified above top secret plastered on the top and a few pieces of what look like alien tech scattered around the room have the words dangerous on them or their containers.

Though this is all interesting, what surprised me the most is the glass case with the head of the little alien robot Mikaela, Sam, and I fought when we first found out Bee was an alien. I believe Bee told me his name was Frenzy.

"Okay files, files, files. We're talking about symbols," Simmons muttered to himself as he rifled through the various files and piles of boxes looking for something.

As Simmons muttered to himself I walked around the room and searched around.

I grabbed a file from the top of a pile of stacked up boxes and flipped it open. Inside is a large stack of papers detailing a specific alien the government found in the desert and tried to apprehend, but eventually managed to escape never to be found again.

After skimming it with my eyes I closed the file and placed it back in its proper spot. I then looked up just in time to see Leo walk over to Frenzy's head and reach out as if to touch the case before Simmons walked over and slapped his hand with a stack of papers.

"Hey! Still radioactive, hands off" Simmons ordered before turning to Sam while Leo slowly drew his hand back.

I stepped over to Leo and whispered in his ear causing him to jump since he didn't hear me come up behind him.

"That bot was a handful even despite its substantial size difference from the other ones we've seen" I whispered in his ear and Leo stared at him.

"You fought that thing?" he asked a little impressed and I laughed before patting his shoulder.

"Oh Leo we didn't just fight that thing we killed it and beings a lot larger and scarier than him" I answered before walking over to the table with Simmons and Sam without giving Leo a chance to comment.

"Okay cube brain" Simmons said as he flipped a folder open and showed Sam a picture of a symbol that looks similar to what he's been drawing for the past couple of days.

"Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Simmons asked and Sam nodded.

"Where did you get these?" Sam asked as he grabbed the file from Simmons' hands and looked at it like a starving man who's being offered a free meal of steak and potato's.

"Before I got fired I poached S-7's crown jewels. 175 years of alien research which points to one inescapable fact" Simmons explained as he started to open up drawers and climb them to grab a stack of files perched on the top.

"The Transformers; they've been here a long, long time" Simmons declared.

"How do I know?" he said in the form of a question anticipating our inquiry as he pulled out a small dictionary sized box from inside a drawer before tossing the box to Leo who clumsily caught it.

"Archaeologists found these unexplainable markings on ancient runes all over the world" Simmons said as he climbed down from the cabinets and opened the box he threw to Leo.

He pulled out a pile of pictures with symbols on different landmarks around the world and placed them on the table as he called out the various locations.

"China, Egypt, Greece" he listed as he placed the photos down on the small table we're all circled around.

He then set up a projector and plugged some film in before projecting a video of a group of people surrounding a large stone with alien drawings on the wall.

"Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?" Simmons asked Sam who responded while transfixed by the alien symbols on the video.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Same one's over here right?" Simmons asked as he pointed to the pictures on the tables and Sam nodded.

"So tell me how did they end up all drawing the same thing," Simmons said before pausing for affect.

"Aliens" he finished "and I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project Black Knife" he said as he grabbed a file and slapped it against the table before opening it up.

"Robots...in disguise...hiding here all along" Simmons proclaimed as he held up pictures of different vehicles that were assumed to be cybertronians in disguise.

"We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded, on my knees with S-7 to investigate but they said my readings were infinitesimal. That I was obsessed!" Simmons yelled as he slammed his fist against the wood when he said obsessed.

"Me can you imagine that" Simmons said as if that was the stupidest question ever.

"Oh yeah I'm sure they made a huge mistake. You're obviously not obsessed," I sarcastically interjected while glancing around the room.

"I know right, that's what I said" Simmons yelled probably thinking I was agreeing with him when I'm actually doing the opposite.

"Megatron said that there was another Energy source on earth here" Sam enthusiastically continued the conversation while pointing at the table.

"On earth?" Simmons asked and Sam immediately responded.

"On Earth" he reiterated.

"Another source?" Simmons said again still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Okay and these symbols the maps in my head would lead him there" Sam continued as he waved his fingers around his head

"Did you talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked and Sam frowned before shaking his head.

"No, no, no the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is it predates them. It's before them" Sam clarified and Simmons rubbed his chin.

"So it comes before them" Simmons restated and Sam nodded.

"Correct" he answered.

"Well then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon" Simmons explained before shrugging his shoulders.

"I mean I'm not on speaking terms or whatever…" Simmons started to say before Mikaela cut him off.

"Actually…I am," she said softly and I swiveled around.

"Come again?" I screeched while tossing the hair that blew into my face away from my eyes.

Mikaela, however, didn't acknowledge my comment and instead made her way over to the ladder climbing up and exiting the room despite me calling her name repeatedly.

"Alright, yeah that's cool just go off and not answer my question about how you have a freakin DECEPTICON FRIEND!" I yelled at the closing door before lowering myself down and leaning my forearms against the table.

Simmons looked back and forth between Leo and I before pointing at the door that Sam and Mikaela just exited.

"You mind explaining what just happened?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and I squinted my eyes at him.

"I'd think about telling you if I actually knew what was going on myself," I softly muttered before looking up when I heard the door open again.

The three of us looked up as Sam and Mikaela returned but this time Mikaela has the toolbox she brought with her when she came to visit us on campus. The box is slung under her arm, but surprisingly it's moving and jingling around on its own.

She set the box on the table with a loud thud and it continued to shake and rattle around like whatever was inside desperately wanted to get out. I even heard the faint muffled sounds of profanities being thrown around as the creature cursed us out.

I stepped away from the table and eyed the box suspiciously not liking the situation at all. If there's a decepticon in that box I don't feel very safe being this close to it without a weapon. I frantically searched the room for something to protect myself with and miraculously found a small letter opener laying on a table next to a stack of opened letters against the back wall. I quickly reached out and grabbed the letter opener in my hand before twisting it around to get a good grip.

I'll admit it isn't much and in an actual fight it might not be that helpful but it's better than nothing and makes me feel a little bit better about being just inches away from a crazy human hating decepticon.

As Mikaela fiddled with the box I stepped back into position and hid the letter opener under the table so the Decepticon wouldn't see it when it came out.

"Let me out!" I heard it yell from inside the box before the box pretty much jumped into the air from the force of the push behind it.

Mikaela moved to unlock the box and fiddled with the chain when I held up my free hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute can we talk about this for a sec and think this through. Anyone stop to think that it might not be the best idea to open up the box with the psychotic alien robot inside who seems like he's ready to rip out heads off the second he gets the chance" I said to the group and Leo quickly pointed at me.

"I agree with Julia," he answered and Mikaela turned to my direction.

"It'll be fine I've got this under control. He's virtually harmless" she stated before going back to working on the box while I scoffed.

"Oh right my bad he's just a harmless little decepticon. Need I remind you that small bots can be just as dangerous as the big ones. Just ask the headless horse men over there" I said while pointing to Frenzy in the corner.

"Frenzy might have been small, but he was one nasty little bugger" I stated and Sam gave me a look as if to say please stop talking.

I sighed and raised my hand above my head in defeat.

"Fine, all I'm saying is if we die today it's not on me," I muttered unhappily.

"Open it" Sam told Mikaela and she nodded before unlocking the box.

She unlocked the box and removed the chain before opening the top. The second the top was opened a blur of blue and black metal jumped out and lunged forward, but Mikaela reached forward and grabbed the metal leash wrapped around the bots neck before it could attack anyone.

I gripped the letter opener in my hand tightly and everyone took a step back when the creature jumped out and screamed at us.

"I'm gonna have so many Deceptions on your butt!" the bot hollered at Simmons who happened to be right in front of him before being cut off by Mikaela yanking on his chain.

She then pulled a small portable blowtorch out of her pocket and held the hot blue flame in front of the bot's face and he immediately shrank back in fear.

"Behave" Mikaela order and the decepticon begrudgingly stopped yelling.

I gaped at Mikaela as she lowered the blowtorch and held the leash like the Decepticon is some sort of house puppy.

"When the hell did you get a blowtorch?" I whispered to her while Sam spoke as well.

"What is it a Decepticon?" he asked Mikaela as he peered down to get a closer look at the blue colored bot.

"Yeah" Mikaela answered while I stared at the bot myself.

He's definitely smaller than any of the other Decepticons I've seen, but not the smallest cybertronian. Skitter is still the smallest, but because of my experiences I know the little ones can pack a punch. This guy may look small and nonthreatening but if pressed he can do a lot of damage. Instead of feet he's got small black wheels to glide across the floor just like Sideswipe. Since he has wheels and not wings I assume he transforms into some sort of small car or motorcycle instead of a plane or other device. The last thing I noticed is that one of his eyes is loosely hanging out of its socket like it was recently damaged. I assume that's Mikaela handiwork and the reason he's so afraid of her and her blowtorch.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked Mikaela highly perturbed and surprised by the prospect.

"Trying to" Mikaela nodded and Simmons stepped forward as the bot pulled on his leash to test it out.

"I spent my whole adult life, combing out aliens. And you're carrying one around like a little Chihuahua" Simmons said while staring at the Deception and the bot suddenly stopped tugging in order to stare at the man

"You wanna throw down you pubic fro head?" he threateningly growled and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips.

"Actually I kinda like this one" I said and Simmons looked up and glared at me, but I didn't pay him any attention.

Mikaela leaned down and fluttered her eyelashes at the bot before speaking in a soft babyish voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your eye. You know but if you're a good boy then I'm not gonna torch your other eye okay. I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are, please" Mikaela sweetly requested while pointing to the pictures splayed across the table.

The bot looked down and kneeled closer to an image as I chuckled to myself. Well who would have guessed flirting and feminine persuasion worked with all men not just humans.

"Okay oh I know that. That's the language of the prime's," he said as he tapped one of the pictures.

"I don't read it but uh these guys…where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" he asked in astonishment as he saw photos of the older vehicles.

"Is this them?" Sam asked as he pointed to the pictures.

"Yeah, Sakers pal, oldest of the old. Oh they've been here for thousands of years looking for something. I don't know what nobody tells me nothing. Oh they'll translate those symbols for ya… and I know where to find 'em," the bot declared as he slid his hands back and forth excitedly with a gleam in his eyes.

"Show us" Simmons ordered and the Decepticon grinned before interlocking his fingers and cracking them.

He then turned to face the map of the globe tacked onto the wall and shot lasers out of his body like the lasers from pointer pens. The red beams landed on different locations around the globe leaving about 12 total dots.

I glanced at the map and noticed where the nearest one is.

"Closest one's in Washington" I stated while pointing to the dot over Washington.

Sam nodded and the dots disappeared when the cybertronian shut off the lasers.

"Alright well what are we sitting around here for? Lets get goi-"

"You can't be serious right?" I asked Sam, cutting him off before he could finish his statement.

Sam looked at me like I was crazy and quirked an eyebrow silently telling me to continue.

"We're seriously listening to this Decepticon. Don't get me wrong I'm always game for a good scavenger hunt and adventure, but lets not forget what symbol is imprinted on his body. He's a _Decepticon_ and we don't trust Decepticon's. For all we know he could be leading us on a wild goose chase or right into a trap" I said trying to make him see the bad side of this.

"Hey! I thought you said you liked me," the bot protested as if he's offended by my comment.

"Like and trust are two totally different things. You're funny I'll give you that, but don't confuse that with trust and loyalty" I clarified before turning back to the group.

"Jul's we have no other choice, it's either this or remain in hiding for who knows how long" Mikaela reasoned while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Just think about it like with Skitter. You gave him a second chance, why can't we do the same with this one" Sam asked as he climbed up the ladder with the rest of us following behind him.

"That's not the same Sam and you know it," I protested as I climbed up the ladder myself.

"Who's Skitter?" Leo asked but everyone ignored him.

I grabbed Sam's outstretched hand when I got close to the top and he helped pull me out of the hole. Mikaela was the next out with the toolbox tucked under her arm and the bot back inside. I could hear his soft grumbling through the hard metal, but he didn't bash around like before.

Sam and I helped her pull the box out of the hatch and placed it on the floor so she could climb out herself. Once everyone was out and back on the surface Simmons closed the hatch and locked it back into place before following us out of the meat locker.

As we walked Simmons tore his apron off and threw it behind the counter before fixing his shirt.

"Well from where the dot was on the map we've got a decent drive ahead of us so we should probably get going" Simmons said as we walked out the deli and back to Bee and the twins.

"Uh you mean we have a decent drive ahead of us. YOU are not going anywhere" I corrected him while pointing a firm finger at his chest.

"Correction I'm going, it was my Intel that got you this information so I'm going" Simmons rebutted while leaning in closer successfully getting into my personal space.

By this point we were all standing outside of the deli in-between Bee and the twins. When Bee saw Simmons walking behind us his engine growled angrily and a few harsh beeps blasted on the inside, but were thankfully muffled by his closed windows.

I placed a hand on his side to calm him down, but didn't take my eyes off of Simmons in the process. However when Simmons got in my face Bee's engine growl grew in volume and his headlights flashed in warning as he drove forward a few inches.

Before I could come up with a retort or Bee could crush Simmons beneath his wheels Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side with his back facing the crew.

"Look Jul's I understand that you don't like him, I'm not particularly fond of the idea either but the fact of the matter is we need him. He knows ten times more about this alien stuff then we do and right now we need that. Plus you two squabbling on the street and riling Bee up isn't really helping with the incognito thing" Sam whisper hissed causing me to look around and notice a few people glancing in our direction as they walked by intrigued by the commotion.

I turned back to Sam and leveled him with a steeled expression.

"Have you forgotten what that man did to us and not to mention Bee! He nearly killed Bee for his little "experiments" and harassed us until kingdom come. First you ask me to work with a Decepticon and I don't like it but I'm putting up with it. But now you're asking me to work with the man I hate the most in this world and all in the same day! No Sam I'm not doing it," I hissed while sending Simmons a heated glare even though he didn't notice since he's too busy talking to Leo.

"Please Jul's for me" Sam pleaded and I looked into his eyes seeing the desperation behind them.

The thought of finding some answers is a desire that runs deep for him and if Simmons can help him with that then he'd suck up his dislike for the man and work with him for the time being.

I stared into his eyes for a few seconds before sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Fine I'll do it for you and Optimus, but just this once Sam and I mean it" I answered before pressing my finger into his chest to make sure he understands this is a one-time thing.

Sam smiled and wrapped me up in a bear hug.

"Just this once I promise," he answered and I quickly shrugged him off while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah don't get all sentimental on me Sam. I promised I'd work with him, but I didn't make any promises about not killing him after this is all over" I grumbled before stomping over to Bee and the others.

"Lets go," I told them before climbing into Bee and taking my place in the drivers seat.

Without another word the others slipped into the car and I could feel Bee tensing up, but I gently traced a hand over the seat leather to ease his discomfort.

"Alright so where do those coordinates lead us?" I asked Simmons as Bee turned back onto the road and headed towards Washington D.C.

Simmons glanced down at his phone where he'd plugged the coordinates in.

"The Air and Space Museum" he answered and I smiled before rubbing my hands together in anticipation.

"Ohhhh I love planes" I excitedly whispered to myself before tapping Bee's wheel.

"You got that Bee" I asked making sure he knows where to go and Bee chirped back a response telling me that he did.

"Alright well then lets get this show on the road" I said as we drove towards the Air and Space Museum not knowing what lied ahead of us.

* * *

**And now we've picked up Simmons! In the beginning when I saw the first movie I didn't like the man, just like a lot of people, but as the series progressed I started to like him a lot.**

**Hope you all liked it and I'm officially on Christmas break now so I have time to write once again!**

**Considering I probably won't post until after Christmas I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and hope you're all having a wonderful winter season.**


	19. Wrecking the Air and Space Museum

**Wrecking the Air and Space Museum**

**Disclaimer- Same as usual people, don't own anything besides OC's and original plot points.**

_Italics- Bee radio speech_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

Bee parked in the Smithsonian's large parking lot parallel to the front entrance. I breathed a silent sigh of relief when I looked around and noticed that the lot is pretty much empty today. I wrapped my hand around the door handle as Bee shifted into park and opened my door before Bee could do it for me. The others stepped out as well and everyone moved so we're huddled close to Bee.

Once completely out of the car I stretched and reached my arms up to the sky until I heard my back give a loud and satisfying pop. I rolled my shoulders to loosen them up as I lowered my arm and leaned it against Bee's roof. I cracked my neck before peering at Simmons curiously as he pulled a pair of binoculars out of his bag and used them to get a better view of the Smithsonian's entrance.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut," Simmons whimsically said in an almost dream like voice before setting the binoculars down.

I rolled my eyes good naturally and was just about to say something when the words were abruptly cut off in my throat.

Before anyone could attempt to stop him Simmons grabbed his pants and pulled on the waistband successfully ripping them from his body without hesitation or resistance. I didn't notice it before but apparently his pants are rippable just like the sweats professional basketball players wear during a game.

Seeing Simmons rip his pants off was bad, but as if the strip show wasn't enough Simmons turned giving us all a perfect view of his revealing S-7 speedo thong underwear.

"Hold those" Simmons ordered Sam as he tossed his pants at the boy who hesitantly caught them and sighed.

"What is that?" Sam asked exasperatedly while staring at Simmons face in order to keep his eyes from other unwanted sights.

"Something that should be forbidden from ever seeing the light of day again" I gagged as I slapped a hand over my eyes not wanting to see anymore of Simmon's junk.

"What? I wear them when I'm in the funk. So does Jeamby, Cheater, it's a baseball thing" Simmons shrugged as I slammed my head against Bee's roof.

"Ohhhh good Lord I'm officially scarred. I don't think I'll ever successfully clear my mind of that disturbing image. Thanks a lot Simmons I think I could've gone my whole natural born life without seeing your hairy ass in a thong!" I muttered to myself before lowering my hand from my face.

Thankfully when I uncovered my eyes Simmons was in the process of pulling on a different pair of pants and covering himself up properly. I simply shook my head at the man as he slipped the pants over his hips.

"You're absolutely ridiculous you know that?" I asked the man as I walked around the car and sat on Bee's hood.

"Look whose talking" Simmons retorted as he pulled on a different shirt and a watch.

I snorted but didn't dispute his claim as he reached into his bag and pulled out three small watches. Simmons closed the bag before throwing the devices at Sam, Mikaela, and I. Leo already has a watch on so Simmons didn't give him one.

I caught the watch and quickly wrapped it around my wrist as Simmons told us to synchronize our watches. It took us a minute but after a little fiddling all the watches were synchronized and ready to go.

"Okay everyone synchronized, sharp mind, and empty bladder. You get caught demand an attorney and don't _ever_ say my name" Simmons huffed as he zipped his jacket.

"Here take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue" he ordered as he handed everyone a small blue pill.

I held the pill in-between my thumb and my pointer finger as I lifted it to my eye to get a better look. I opened my mouth to ask what it is but before I could Simmons answered my question probably seeing the suspicious expression on my face.

"It's a high concentrate polymer. They put it in Oreo cookies. Fools the polygraph every time" Simmons explained and I nodded before slipping the pill under my tongue as instructed.

"Okay now lets get this show on the road" Simmons grinned as he pulled a taser out of his bag and turned on the power so it crackled with electricity.

Seeing the sparks flying from the taser Leo jumped back and started to have another panic attack.

"Whoa no listen I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter alright? I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns alright, I don't wanna die" Leo babbled in rapid rant form before Simmons stepped forward.

He bumped his chest against Leo's multiple times until the kids back is pressed up against Skids side trapping him between Skids and Simmons.

"Kid, kid, kid, kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter" Simmons ordered while leaning over Leo's shrinking form to make himself seem intimidating.

Leo gulped and nodded causing Simmons to smirk before quickly retreating from the poor boy.

"Alright you heard the man, lets get this show on the road. We're wasting precious daylight" I commented before sliding off of Bee's hood and standing with my hands on my hips.

"Hey Simmons you got an extra one of those by any chance" I asked while pointing to the taser in his hand.

The man grinned before shoving his hand into his bag.

"Of course I do" he answered as if that was a stupid question to ask before tossing me the extra taser.

I caught the small device in the air and grinned as I twirled it in my hand before turning it on.

"Ohhhh I've always wanted to use one of these" I squealed like a schoolgirl as I slipped the taser under my shirt and hid it beneath my jacket.

"Great, now she's going to have a taser fixation" Sam whispered in Mikaela's ear and I slapped him upside the head before walking past the couple.

"Shut up Sam, no one asked you for your opinion," I quipped as we walked towards the museum.

While we went inside Bee and the twins waited in the parking lot scanning the area for any unwanted visitors and potential danger. In order to make it look like we didn't all come together we split into groups and went inside a few at a time.

Sam and Mikaela went in first, I went in solo, then Simmons and Leo followed behind.

We entered the museum about an hour before closing time and walked around like regular tourists. I peered at Sam and Mikaela on the other side of the room and gave them a quick wink before glancing around to make sure there are no guards around.

After making sure the coast is clear I climbed into a nearby plane and closed the door behind me before anyone noticed my actions. Sam and Mikaela did the same thing on the other side of the room in their own plane while Simmons hid somewhere out of my line of sight.

On the way in we devised a plan, which is that we all hide inside the museum until it closes and then search around for the autobot that can help us read the language of the primes.

The only one not hiding in a plane is Leo since he's supposed to be the distraction.

As the museum closes Leo is suppose to come out of the restroom and distract the front guards while Simmons and I take care of the rear guards.

I glanced down at my watch checking the time and shifted on my feet when I saw there's only five minutes before closing time. I cautiously peered out of the planes small window and took note of how many guards I could see roaming around the room. By my count there are three in the front with Leo and about eight in the back. Leo should be able to handle the three up front while Simmons and I handle the remaining eight if necessary.

Considering our recently acquired spots on the world wide most wanted list we're trying to keep as low of a profile as we possibly can so the less guards we have to take out the better.

I perked my head up and leaned close to the door when I heard a commotion coming from my left. I can't see what's going on since the noise isn't near the area I can see through the plane's window, but from the sound I could make out Leo's voice.

The museum just closed and Leo is initiating the distraction, so its time to take action.

While Leo distracted the guards in the front hallway I quietly opened the plane door and peered out. Seeing as no one is around I hopped out of the plane and pulled my taser out from under my jacket. I ran to the nearest wall and hid behind a thick concrete pillar when I heard soft footsteps coming in my direction

I peered around the column and saw a guard making his rounds. As the guard walked by the pillar I shifted to the other side so he wouldn't see me. This shift of position allowed him to walk right past me without noticing and have his back facing me. I gripped the taser in my hand as I walked forward and silently flicked it to life before jamming it into the man's neck knocking him unconscious in seconds.

The guard dropped as he lost consciousness and I grabbed his waist before he hit the ground. I gently lowered him to the floor and grabbed his wrists before dragging him over to the corner of the room behind the pillar. I propped his slumped body against the wall in a spot where anyone walking by wouldn't immediately see him.

Once I made sure he wasn't going to slide down and into view I quietly ran behind a nearby plane as I heard soft whistling. I slid underneath the plane as the guard walked past still whistling his cheerful tune.

I glided my hand closer to the other side getting ready to slide out from under the plane and spring the man from behind but paused when I saw his feet stop moving and he stood directly in front of the plane. I swallowed thickly and a nervous tingle shot through my body as I tried not to breath and prayed that he didn't notice me. I watched the guards boots as he glanced around and shuffled on his feet while whistling the kung fu fighting song by ceelo green from the movie kung fu panda. After a few tense seconds the guard grew bored with standing in the same spot and moved on.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief before quickly shuffling out from underneath the plane behind the guard. I gripped the taser in my hand and ran forward.

I wrapped my left arm around the man's neck stopping the soft whistling tune in his throat and preventing him from attacking me. Before he could even lift his arms to try and pry mine off I lifted the taser and jammed it his neck. My tight arm pressed against his throat cut off his scream and I lowered the taser as I felt his body go slack in my arms.

I supported the man's weight with my body and left arm while using my right to tuck the taser in my hip having my pants work as straps to keep the taser stuck to my body. I then brought my right arm under the guy's armpits and dragged him over to the corner where I left his friend. I gently placed him down and rolled my shoulders to shake the tenseness out of them before whispering a soft sorry to the unconscious guards.

I then ran over to Sam and Mikaela's plane and quietly tapped on the door three times in a specific pattern to let them know it's me and that it's safe to come out. After hearing the safety signal Sam quickly opened the door and jumped out before turning to help Mikaela do the same.

Leo and Simmons ran over a few seconds later and we all converged in the middle of the room.

"There's now five guards. Five guards" Simmons whispered in a state of urgency as Sam opened up the small backpack he brought in with the Cube sliver securely inside.

While he did this Mikaela opened the toolbox that she snuck inside and freed the small decepticon from its metal prison.

"You get the stuff and get out of here" Simmons rushed Sam as he threw his hand into the bag looking for the Cube slivers container.

"Give me a second" Sam whispered as he ruffled through the bag.

"Be good" Mikaela sternly told the Decepticon as she opened the box and set him free.

"I'm claustrophobic" the little bot huffed as he slowly crawled out of the box.

I watched the bot like a cautious warden watching a prisoner being taken out of their maximum-security cell as Sam pulled out the small container from his bag and used a pair of pliers to grab the Cube sliver without having to touch it.

As all of this was going on Simmons pulled out a high tech tracking device from his bag and activated it causing it to buzz to life and light up.

"Alright lets go find us a cybertronian," I whispered before we all split up into groups searching around the room for the dormant cybertronian.

The decepticon transformed into a small blue motor car before driving down the isle while Sam held the cube up to ever vehicle he passed to see if it would react.

I followed after the decepticon and Mikaela seemed to have the same idea since she told Sam to follow the bot.

"He knows something," Mikaela stated as we ran after the speeding car.

"What?" Sam asked and Mikaela repeated herself.

"Yeah I kinda got that feeling too since he's the reason we're here in the first place. He knows a lot more than we do and I gotta gut feeling that he's not sharing half of it with us either" I offered my thoughts to the couple as the decepticon started to slow down.

The bot swiveled around and stopped in front of a large sleek black jet. And as if to confirm the bots actions Simmons ran up on the opposite side of the jet with his tracker beeping like crazy when he held it up to the plane.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asked Sam as he stared at the plane and Sam nodded when he felt the sliver shake in his hands.

"Yeah" Sam answered as I softly whistled in appreciation while staring at the plane.

"Blackbird, nice plane" I whispered as the decepticon transformed into his bipedal form beside my right foot.

"There he is. This guy's a legend. Like—like chairman of the board. Yo freshman, point the shard…and watch the magic happen," the decepticon panted enthusiastically and my stomach churned in apprehension at his tone.

He's too excited, too happy and enthusiastic considering his current predicament. Something doesn't seem right about this, but I don't know what.

I watched apprehensively as Sam and Mikaela crawled under the fence surrounding the plane to get closer. As they stepped closer Sam pointed the shard in Blackbird's direction until a bolt of blue energy shot out of it and the plane absorbed it sending a blue wave of energy rippling over its shiny metal surface. I held my breath as the two ran under the plane to see its symbol before they suddenly went silent.

"Oh shit, it's a decepticon!" Mikaela yelled when she saw the decepticon symbol on the plane's underbelly.

"Oh crap" I gasped and took a step back.

"Decepticon? Duck and cover!" Simmons gasped incredulously before running to find cover just as the Decepticon started to transform.

"Oh shit! We so should have checked his allegiance before summoning him back to life. If we make it out of this alive I'm going to kill that little bot" I screamed as I grabbed Leo's arm and ran after Simmons while the sound of clanking metal grew behind me.

Sam and Mikaela crawled out from under the transforming plane and ran after us as we ran for cover. We all hid behind some planes in the back of the room as the decepticon transformed.

As I ran I subconsciously noticed that the transformation didn't seem like a smooth one. Unlike the normal clanks and hisses I hear from the others transformations this one is different. Along with the usual metallic sounds there are more creaks and shutters like some parts are straining or protesting to follow its masters orders. Since I'm best friends with a group of autobots and dating one I've heard over a thousand different transitions over the years and even I've never heard a transition quiet like this one. It's almost…old in a sense.

"What sort of hideous mosalleem is this? Answer me, show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!" the newly transformed decepticon commanded having spotted our hiding spot fairly quickly.

The newly transformed plane then swung at a jet hanging next to his face causing its wires to snap and hit the ground with a loud thud.

I made eye contact with the others before we all reluctantly came to the same conclusion. We're outgunned, outsized, and outmatched. If we fight or refuse to listen we'd never make it out alive without backup, and since Bee and the twins are too far away to get here quick enough we did the only thing we could do.

We complied.

I slowly rose to my feet and walked out from behind the plane along with the rest of my friends.

As I walked into the open I peered at the cybertronian curiously. I made sure to move slowly so the Decepticon wouldn't feel the need to suddenly blast us to pieces as we walked forward, but as I stepped closer and got a better view I raised a curious eyebrow.

Unlike the other cybertronians I've met or seen so far this one is by far the oldest. He's relatively tall compared to most but his hunched over posture makes him seem shorter than he actually is. The metal parts creating his body and features are old and rusty either breaking off in certain spots or just showing rust stains in others. Along with his bad parts another unique feature I immediately noticed is the metal beard hanging from his upper lip. Every time he moves the long strips of metal clang together as they swish back and forth with the bounce of his body. He's also using what looks like a metal cane as he hobbled over to us.

On the Cybertronian scale he probably isn't that much of a threat but I bet if pressed he can do some major damage if need be. On the outside he seems worn down and old, but I wouldn't put it past him to be able to tear us to pieces if he desired to do so. He kind of reminds me of an old angry grandpa who isn't afraid to whack his grandchildren with his cane a few times to knock some sense into them.

"What spinal based organisms are-" the large decepticon started to say but was cut off by a space pod hanging from the ceiling hitting him in the head as he walked by.

"Bugger!" he cursed as the pod hit his head and the wires holding it to the ceiling snapped.

Sam and I quickly jumped out of the way when the large pod crashed into the ground and rolled on the floor attempting to squash us underneath its overbearing weight.

Once I made sure I was out of the rolling space pod's path I turned my attention back to the decepticon just as he started talking again.

"Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for systems' override" Jetfire hollered with gumption as he made his way over to the large doors in the back wall that are used to bring in new planes from the outside without having to dismantle them.

I lowered my arms to my side as he walked away from us suddenly getting the impression that Jetfire isn't as much of a threat as we originally thought.

"I tell you this guy did not age well" the small blue bot that led us here said to the group before flicking his optics back to Jetfire.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us," Mikaela stated while staring at Jetfire curiously and I nodded.

"Yeah I agree, and not just because he seems old but because I don't feel any hostility from him at all" I agreed before running after Jetfire as he reached the back doors.

I didn't try to avoid any spaces or attempt to be quiet since all thoughts of incognito died when Jetfire was awakened. Honestly I'm surprised the remaining five guards haven't come to investigate all the commotion already.

"I command these doors to open. Fire! Oh I said FIRE!" Jetfire yelled as he raised his arm and aimed it at the large doors in his way, but nothing happened.

He shook his arm and yelled again and this time a missile did shoot out of his arm but unfortunately it came out of the opposite side. The missile sliced through the air and hit the back wall instead of the doors in front of him.

"Bullocks" Jetfire grumbled as he rammed his shoulder into the doors trying to break them down.

"Hey lets not break down the door please! I don't think any of us have the money to have that fixed and personally I don't want to explain to the museum how their large plane sized doors got crushed into a million pieces" I yelled at Jetfire insistently, but he didn't seem to listen.

At this point Sam and the others broke out of their shocked stupors and ran after me since they realized Jetfire is trying to make a break for it. And considering we still need him for information we can't just let him leave or all of this would have been for nothing.

"Damn these worthless parts" Jetfire yelled as the doors finally gave way to his weight and blasted back when he rammed his shoulder into them.

Once the doors were open Jetfire exited the museum and casually walked out into the backyard where a horde of large spare planes are resting like he wasn't just walking out in his bipedal form during the middle of the day.

"Wait a second" Sam called after him as we ran to catch up with his large but slow steps.

"Itching, retching, rust in my arse" Jetfire grumbled while grabbing his butt when sparks started to fly from his body.

"Ohhhhh the museum's gonna be very angry, very angry. We gotta catch that plane," Simmons yelled as he ran after the hobbling Decepticon.

"No shit Sherlock what do you think we're trying to do at the moment" I snapped at Simmons as I poured on the speed to catch up with Jetfire.

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard the roaring of multiple engines and internally cheered when I saw Bee and the twins racing towards us.

I guess they must have heard the commotion, seen us, or sensed another cybertronian presence and came to help. Bee swerved in behind us still staying in alt form as Jetfire stopped moving. The other humans and I circled around Jetfire in a semi circle giving him space to move but still managing to stay close.

"I'm on a mission," Jetfire suddenly said like he's reciting an inner monologue as he placed his large hand on the wing of a nearby plane.

Unfortunately he moved his cane and accidentally snapped the wing right off another plane as he twisted.

"Yeah that works, lets just wreck some priceless planes while we're here. You have fun with that," I muttered to myself as I glanced at the broken plane.

"Wait! Wait!" the others yelled at Jetfire trying to get him to calm down and stop moving.

"What do you want?" Jetfire asked obviously irritated with having his mission hindered.

"Look we just want to talk!" Sam yelled at Jetfire to make sure he's heard.

"I've no time to talk I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom bringer," Jetfire said as he leaned in closer.

"What planet am I on?" Jetfire inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Earth" I answered and Jetfire cringed in disgust.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it dirt, planet dirt. Tell me is that robot civil war still going on? Well…whose winning?" he asked highly intrigued by the prospective answer

"The Decepticons" Sam reluctantly answered and to my surprise Jetfire scowled and spat in the dirt.

"Well I changed sides to the Autobots" he proclaimed triumphantly and I almost lost my footing.

"Wait so you're telling me you're not a Decepticon anymore even though you have the insignia on your body?" I asked while pointing to his Decepticon symbol.

"What do you mean changed sides?" Sam asked immediately after me and Jetfire straightened up a little.

"It's a choice, it's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity and who wants to live a life filled with hate!" Jetfire scowled his tone growing progressively louder as he went on and I lifted my hand.

"Uh Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Bonecrusher, Blackout, and a whole bunch of others that I don't have enough fingers to represent" I stated sarcastically while holding up fingers as I went through the names of the prominent Decepticons.

"Wait you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons" the bot beside Mikaela screeched not knowing that you could actually switch if you wanted to.

"If the Decepticons had their way they'd have destroyed the whole universe" Jetfire sneered and I nodded my head before pointing a finger at Jetfire.

"That's a good point old man," I acknowledged with a nod.

"I'm changing sides, I'm changing sides warrior goddess! Who's your little Autobot?" the bot screamed as he crawled over to Mikaela's leg and fell to her feet.

"Oh you're cute" Mikaela smiled as she looked down at the bot latched onto her leg.

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah say my name, say my name" Wheelie yelled as he started to hump Mikaela's leg and make moaning sounds.

I placed a hand over my mouth to control my vibrant laughter not only at seeing the peculiar sight of a bot humping Mikaela's leg but also at Sam's appalled and disgusted face.

Sam looked at Wheelie with disgust before glancing up at Mikaela.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked highly disturbed while pointing at Wheelie who's still humping his girlfriend's leg.

"At least he's faithful Sam" Mikaela replied snarkly and at this point I couldn't hold back my giggles.

"Ohhhh Sam you need some ice to go with that burn man?" I laughed and Sam sent me an icy glare before turning back to Mikaela.

"Yeah well he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted" Sam replied while glancing back down to see Wheelie furiously humping his girlfriend's leg and growing increasingly uncomfortable with it, especially while hearing Wheelie's loud grunting.

Sam finally got fed up with Wheelie's behavior and took action.

"Can you just…Can you stop!" Sam ordered as he roughly kicked Wheelie off Mikaela's leg.

"Hey what are you doing!" Wheelie growled as he fell to the floor and tumbled on the ground landing by my foot.

Mikaela shot Sam a look and Sam just held up a hand before she could say anything.

"I don't wanna argue," he proclaimed while Wheelie picked himself up and turned to me.

"Fine I'll just move on to the other warrior goddess," Wheelie said as he leaped onto my leg and started humping it just as vigorously as he was to Mikaela.

My laughter instantly died off and I peered down at Wheelie awkwardly as I moved my leg to see him clearly.

Before I could shake him off or make some witty comment to make him stop I heard a deafening roar directly behind me and felt Bee's front bumper hit my side causing me to jolt forward a few steps. The hit didn't hurt me in any way just knocked me off balance with enough force to knock Wheelie off of my leg.

Once again Wheelie fell to the floor and I took a few steps forward to stabilize myself. Wheelie tried to stand to his feet but before he could Bee reeved his engine and jerked forward like he was going to run Wheelie over.

Wheelie screamed and scrambled away from Bee who continued to move forward like he was going to crush Wheelie beneath his ten times larger frame.

"Hey! Get your autobot under control!" Wheelie screamed at Sam as he scrambled away from Bee putting a few inches distance between them as Bee stopped moving forward. Bee didn't press forward anymore, but his frame is shaking like crazy and his engine's angry roar is deafening.

In the process of trying to crush Wheelie Bee moved in front of me creating a thick barrier between Wheelie and I.

I smirked to myself as I felt the protective waves rolling off of Bee's form.

Bee quickly lowered his window and if he wasn't in car form he'd probably be giving Wheelie the coldest glare in the universe.

"_DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL EVER AGAIN! You attempt that little stunt again and I'll tear you apart in the most painful way possible!" _Bee's real British accent growled at Wheelie and I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Bee rarely uses his real voice since he's still trying to preserve it and make sure it doesn't break again. So to have him actually use his real voice means he's dead serious.

Wheelie's eyes went wide with fear and sudden realization as he glanced back and forth between Bee and I with an open mouth.

"She's… She's with you?" Wheelie nervously stuttered while pointing at Bee who reeved his engine in confirmation.

"_And don't you forget it" _Bee responded before I raised a hand and trailed it along his roof to calm him down.

"Alright Bee I think he's been adequately warned. Ease up babe I don't want you to break anything in your jealous rage" I chuckled as his engine lowered its growl under my touch but only slightly.

I continued to glide my hand along Bee's roof to keep him calm as Wheelie rolled over to Simmons and Leo trying to get as far away from Bee as possible.

As Wheelie scampered away Sam patted Bee's hood with a satisfied smirk.

"Nice work Bee" he whispered to Bee while I looked up to see Simmons and Leo staring at me incredulously.

"You're dating the robot?" Simmons asked in an even tone and I nodded before folding my arms and leaning my body against Bee's side and my folded arms on his roof.

"Yes I am. You got a problem with that?" I asked Simmons in a tone that told him not to say anything that would make me want to hurt him.

Simmons just stared at me before shaking his head and cracking a barely visible smirk.

"Why am I not surprised" I heard him mutter under his breath before Leo pointed a shaking finger at me drawing my attention.

"Wait so this is the protective boyfriend you were telling me about a few days ago when I hit on you!" Leo screeched as he pointed at Bee in shock.

Bee's engine growled again and Leo's eyes widened when he realized what he just said and whom he just said it to.

"_What did you say boy?" _Bee hissed through the radio and Leo gulped before lifting his shaking hands.

"Nothing, I…I didn't say anything" Leo stuttered as he stared at Bee like he's waiting on my boyfriend to try and kill him.

"To answer your question Leo yes Bee is the protective boyfriend I told you about. And as you can see I wasn't exaggerating on the protective part" I answered with a smile while Leo continued to stare at me like I'm a foreign object before Sam spoke up grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yes, yes, Jul's is dating my car now can we please get back to what you were saying" Sam redirected the conversation back to Jetfire.

Without warning Jetfire moved his face down and started yelling at my friends causing them to fall to the floor and me to duck down beside Bee.

"I told you my name was Jetfire! Stop judging me!" the old bot screamed even though we're all only inches away from him.

"Wow someone shit in the bed this morning" Wheelie mumbled softly and I nodded in agreement.

"For once I agree with the Decepticon," I stated before Wheelie instinctively snapped back.

"Ex- Decepticon" he corrected and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever!" I snapped at the newly reformed cybertronian.

"I have issues of my own and it started with my mother. My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why he was a wheel! The first wheel! Do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked Sam since he's the closest to him and paused to wait for an answer.

"No" Simmons answered for Sam just before Jetfire slammed his cane into the ground causing it to quiver beneath our feet.

"NOTHING!" Jetfire howled.

"But he did so with honor, dignity dammit!" Jetfire yelled before a pair of parachutes sprang out of his backside and caught the wind resulting in him loosing his balance and falling to the floor. I grabbed Bee's door to stabilize myself as the earth trembled under Jetfire's sudden weight.

Jetfire groaned in frustration as he rolled over and sat up while everyone jumped to their feet and ran over to him.

I slid into Bee's passenger seat and he drove forward since Jetfire fell a little ways away.

"My boosters are fried" Jetfire yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"No offense Jetfire but I don't think the earth can take much more of your relentless bashing" I said as I stepped out of Bee and Jetfire looked up at me curiously.

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know. I do" Sam commented when Jetfire looked at him incredulously obviously not believing him.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly I don't" Leo whispered to Sam while staring at Jetfire and Sam gave him a look that basically said shut the hell up.

I walked around Bee and leaned against his side closest to the others before reaching up to slap Leo upside the head.

"Leo for once please just be quiet," I whispered to the boy and he rubbed the back of his head before clamping his mouth shut.

Jetfire peered at Sam curiously and Sam took this as a sign to continue. He went over to Simmons and grabbed a small knife from his bag before jogging over to the dirt in front of Jetfire.

Sam suddenly plunged the knife into the ground and started carving symbols into the earth.

As Sam sketched alien symbols into the ground I crouched down so my head is level with Bee's open window. I leaned my arms against his door and smiled at the dashboard.

"I'm pretty sure I've said this before but I'll say it again. It's extremely hot when you get jealous" I smirked and patted Bee's side.

I heard Bee's radio buzz to life and waited for his response.

"_What can I say… I have to look out…for my girl. It's my job. I've got your back" _Bee easily responded with conviction lacing the voice of a touch guy from the radio.

"Well I guess I can just start calling you my big bad alien knight in shining armor" I teased and laughter rang through the cabin.

"_Anything for you sweetspark" _Bee softly whispered before we were both redirected back to the rest of the group when Sam started to speak.

"These vivid symbols they come in waves. They're symbols but they are in my mind. You see, all of this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen" Sam explained as he finished drawing the symbols for Jetfire to see.

"The Fallen!" Jetfire loudly growled cutting Sam off as he recognized the name.

"I know him. He left me here to rust" Jetfire growled as he banged his fist against his chest before continuing.

"The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for always apocalypse, chaos. These scriptures they were a part of my mission to find the Fallen. I remember now. Of the dagger's tip and…and the key!" Jetfire yelled with glee as he started to remember things that he didn't before.

Unfortunately for us his memory came out of order and in flashes so the rest of us couldn't follow the conversation.

"Slow down, the daggers tip and the key what are you talking about?" I asked as I held up a hand to try and get the old autobot to explain his words.

"No time to explain. Hold on everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire suddenly yelled as a swirling blue light came out of his chest and circled around us.

"Die! What do you mean die!" I screamed as I crouched down next to Bee and clung to his door for dear life as I closed my eyes.

I clenched my teeth and the last thing I remember before everything went black was the loud buzzing sound coming from Jetfire's body, the screams of my friends, and the high pitched blaring of Bee's radio.

* * *

**Jetfire is on the scene everyone! I absolutely love him even though he is a little weird and jumbled in thought. Anyways I hope you liked the story and I just recently got my computer fixed after about a month and a half of having it broken and in the shop. I'm glad to have my computer back so I can continue writing again. **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it. **

**Until next time!**


	20. Egyptian Desert

**Egyptian Desert**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

_Italics- Bee Radio Speech_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

Unsurprisingly the first words that popped into my mind as I fell through the air were_ I'm going to die_!

One second I'm crouching next to Bee behind the Smithsonian Museum in Washington D.C and the next I'm slicing through the air plummeting towards the ground without any type of resistance or cushion waiting for me upon impact.

With every passing second I see the ground getting closer and closer and start flailing around trying, and massively failing, to slow my decent.

Just as I was about to curl my body up to prepare for impact I felt a jolt and the feeling of warm metal on my skin. I barely had time to register that Bee caught me in the air before he hit the ground and I tumbled around in his hand.

As Bee skidded on the floor I flipped in his palm a few times before finally landing on my stomach as he gradually slid to a stop.

I continued to lay on my stomach and placed my sweating forehead on Bee's palm to calm my racing heart even after Bee stopped moving and uncurled his fingers.

The minute Bee uncovered me I felt a wave of dry heat as I was exposed to the sun's intense rays.

Bee chirped nervously and shook his hand to get me to react since I still haven't moved. To ease his conscious I raised my right arm and gave him a solid thumbs up without lifting my head.

"Don't worry Bee I'm fine, just give me a second" I assured him before slowly moving into a sitting position.

I turned to Bee as my heart stopped its aggressive pumping and gave him a smile, which he happily returned.

Since I know Bee wasn't in bipedal mode when we left I assume he transformed during the transportation or the transportation forced him to transform.

"_You okay?" _Bee asked as I looked around to see where we are.

"Yeah I'm fine Bee, thanks for the save" I thanked him as I rose to my feet.

Bee kept his hand still and I held his thumb to steady myself as I jumped off his palm and onto the sandy ground below.

"What about you? I know you saved me from colliding with the ground but there wasn't anyone here to do the same for you" I asked while giving him a thorough glance over to make sure he's okay.

Laughter rang from Bee's radio and his blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"_I'm fine. It'll take a lot more…than a little sand to…harm me. Even if the…initial collision was…unpleasant" _Bee assured me while lifting his arm to inspect a small piece where the sand sawed away some of his bright paint.

I noticed the small burn mark and placed a tender hand on his chest close to his spark before giving it a loving pat. While one hand remained on his chest I raised the other to touch the small burned section of his arm.

"Good, because if you were seriously hurt I would've had to kill Jetfire and I'd prefer not to do that. I might yell his ear off for pulling some star trek mess on us but I don't have to kill him. Anyways I know I've never been to Washington before but I'm pretty sure there's no desert near the Smithsonian for miles" I commented as I crouched down and picked up a handful of sand before letting the grains slip through my fingers.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked more to myself then to Bee as I looked around but saw nothing but sand for miles on end.

My head swiveled to the side when I heard a faint but familiar groan. I ran around Bee's crouching form and lifted my hand to my eyebrows to block the sun from invading my vision as I searched the area for the sounds source. My eyes widened when I saw Sam on the opposite side of the plain clutching his hand and cringing in pain.

"SAM!" I yelled while my feet took immediate action and started running in his direction.

After seeing what I am running towards Bee moved to follow me and Sam raised his head from glaring at the ground when he heard his name.

I dropped to my knee's when I reached his side and hovered my hands above his back not knowing if I should move him or not.

"You okay?" I asked as I stared at his hand, which looks like it's bent at an odd angle.

"I'm…fine except for my hand" Sam gritted through his teeth as he sat up and started to stand.

I quickly grabbed his elbow and helped him to his feet before gently pulling his hand closer. I turned his arm to get a better look at the injured appendage and scrunched my eyebrows when I realized its probably broken or sprained. Along with the bad form he also has a few burn marks from skidding against the hot sand during his fall.

"That's a nasty bruise you got there Sam," I stated as Sam pulled his arm back and clutched his hand close to his chest.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Jul's" Sam sarcastically replied before looking around like I was doing earlier.

I smiled and patted his back.

"That's what I'm here for bro," I declared cheekily before loosing the smile as I got serious and assessed the situation.

"Where are we? Simmons!" Sam asked before suddenly yelling Simmons name and I turned to see Simmons crouching in the distance.

"I guess it was wishful thinking to believe he was accidentally transported somewhere far away from us during this whole mess" I sighed teasingly before Sam and I ran towards the man.

Bee followed behind but didn't run as he glanced around looking for the others while still retaining a watchful eye on Sam and I just in case something happened.

"Hey! Yeah!" Simmons yelled and waved as he saw us running towards him.

As we reached Simmons Leo and Mikaela appeared from behind a tall sand dune and quickly ran in our direction when they spotted us.

"You guys okay?" Sam yelled at his girlfriend as we ran and Mikaela responded with a loud yeah.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo hollered as we all caught up with each other.

Sam wrapped Mikaela in a lung-crushing hug but was careful not to jostle his injured hand. I snorted at Leo's assessment and grinned at his frantic yet excited face.

"Keep dreaming Leo, I doubt we're in Vegas and even if we are this is so not the time for gambling, concerts, and strip clubs" I snorted before glancing at Mikaela and Sam out of the corner of my eye as they separated.

Leo frowned and cursed under his breath while I placed a tender hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick once over.

"You good? No injures from the fall?" I asked curiously and Leo shook his head before pausing.

"Well my balls if that counts but that's because she fell on me when we landed" Leo muttered while pointing at Mikaela who isn't paying us any attention since she's talking to Sam and Simmons.

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled before holding my hands up.

"I was going to ask what happened, but on second thought I don't wanna know. I'm glad you're okay though," I chuckled and Leo smiled.

"You know this the nicest you've been to me since we met" Leo pointed out before howling in pain when I clipped him on the back of the head with a sharp slap.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't get used to it," I proclaimed before slapping him once more to get the message across before moving over to the rest of the group.

"Alright well now that we're all together and we know no one's dead what's our next course of action?" I asked the group while stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

"_That way" _Bee answered before anyone could respond while pointing to a tall rock about a half a mile away.

I squinted and tried to see the rock as best I could before finally seeing why Bee said to go there. Taking up a large chunk of the jutted out portion of the tall rock is Jetfire.

"Yeah lets go talk to the schmuck who transported us to wherever the hell this is" Simmons grumbled before speed walking towards Jetfire like a man on a mission.

We all made our way to the rock and swiftly climbed the side to get to the middle where Jetfire is currently sitting. Mudflap and Skids walked up a few moments later obviously having transformed just like Bee who is standing behind us.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could've been killed okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my-"

"Oh shut up!" Jetfire snapped, swiftly cutting off Simmons annoyed rant.

"I told you I was opening the space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt" Jetfire spat and Sam whirled on him with blazing anger.

Mikaela just finished wrapping his injured hand with some gauze she found in Simmons bag and he irritably jumped to his feet.

"What did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything! You didn't tell us anything, why are we in Egypt" Sam furiously screamed at Jetfire.

I lifted my hand and pointed at Sam while nodding in agreement.

"Yeah what he said," I agreed while continuing to point at Sam who is waiting on Jetfire's answer.

"Don't you dare get snippy with me fleshling. You were duly informed" Jetfire growled before properly sitting on his butt and getting out of his earlier low crouch position.

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus, can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance and peace of mind" Sam attempts to remain patient with the crazy old bot, but is quickly loosing every ounce he has left as the seconds pass by.

Simmons moved his hand back and forth between himself and Sam as if to say he agrees with Sam without actually speaking.

"This planet was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it we'll all perish, oxidize, and rust like my wretched self. Do you have any idea what it is like to slowly fall apart and die?!" Jetfire screamed, suddenly going into a vibrant rampage as he waved his cane in the air and got off track.

I felt a twinge of pity for the old autobot seeing as how that wouldn't be a very pleasant feeling to experience.

"Let's not get episodic okay old timer. Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details, condense, plot tell it" Simmons quickly interrupted to get Jetfire back on track.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests energon by destroying suns" Jetfire explained while looking up at our blazing sun in all its glory.

"Destroy suns?" I repeated to make sure I heard him right.

"You mean like blow 'em up?" Leo asked incredulously and Jetfire nodded.

"Yes, you see in the beginning there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with only one rule, never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forever more was… the Fallen" Jetfire said as he activated a hologram of the Fallen from his hand similar to what Optimus did for Megatron the first time we met.

"He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. Somewhere buried in this desert that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the Tomb of the Primes your world will be no more" Jetfire ominously concluded as he turned off the projection.

"Okay so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked the million-dollar question.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen" Jetfire stated matter of factly and Sam and I simultaneously looked at each other.

"Optimus Prime" we both asked and Jetfire's eyes widened before he leaned close to the ground causing his metal beard to clang against the rock as he got only inches away from Sam and I.

"So you've met a Prime. You must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here? On this planet?" Jetfire asked suddenly bursting with energy at the prospect of meeting an actual Prime.

Sam lowered his gaze and I can tell all the pain he experienced immediately after Optimus' death instantly came flooding back.

"He sacrificed himself to save Julia and I" Sam sadly stated and Jetfire lost his earlier enthusiasm as his shoulders slumped.

"So he's dead," Jetfire hollowly stated before pulling back.

"Without a Prime it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen" Jetfire firmly stated as an idea suddenly popped into my head.

"This may be crazy but the same energy that's going to be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life" I asked hopefully very excited about the prospect.

"It was never designed for that purpose but its an energy like no other" Jetfire shrugged not agreeing to the statement but not denying it either.

"So you're saying there's a chance it might work" I restated trying to get him to give me a clarified answer, but I only received a shrug.

"So then how do we get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols! What you carved in the sand it's your clue. When dawn alights the dagger's tip three kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway! Go now go!" Jetfire yelled at the top of his lungs as he ushered us to get moving.

For a second I hesitated to move not quite understanding his sudden urgency but quickly started to crawl down the rock when Jetfire almost knocked me off the side in his effort to shoo us away.

"Alright, we're going we're going don't get your metal knickers in a twist" I muttered to myself as I carefully climbed down the rock.

"That was my mission, it's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!" Jetfire ominously advised as we climbed down and ran over to Bee who transformed into his Camaro form with the twins flanking his sides.

I waited until the others were in the car and situated before getting in myself. I gave Jetfire one last look through the side mirror before Bee stomped on the gas and floored it looking for the closest road.

As we drove ahead Simmons got on the phone and called some of his government contacts to try and get some information on what the clue Jetfire gave us means. Bee found a slim paved dirt road after a while and quickly made his way to it since all roads eventually lead to some sort of civilization .

Simmons thanked the person on the other line before stuffing the phone into his pocket.

"Here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Agraba the Dagger's Tip" Simmons said and Sam lit up.

"That's the dagger's tip" Sam realized and Simmons nodded.

"It's part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29 and a half degrees north 35 east" Simmons continued as he looked at the weird GPS machine showing him the coordinates.

"So our first course of action is to get Optimus to the Daggers Tip. All this theoretical planning and finding the Matrix of Leadership means nothing if the big guy isn't here" I stated while turning to Simmons who's sitting the passenger seat beside me.

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo inquired and I glanced up to give Sam a sly grin through the rear-view mirror.

Leo obviously doesn't know whom I'm related to or who Sam and I know in this world. Getting a building sized autobot leader from one side of the world to the other sounds crazy for most people, but Sam and I aren't most people.

"I'mma make a call," Sam answered as if it is the simplest thing in the world and Leo is stupid for asking the question.

The car jolted as Bee transitioned from driving on a paved dirt path to an actual concrete road. Due to the surface switch Bee picked up speed when he hit the pavement. Leo opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the familiar sound of police sirens.

I sat up and peered out the rear-view mirror to see two police cars hot on our tails due to Bee breaking the local speed limit.

"We got cops!" Sam yelled as he noticed the cars and I shifted my eyes away from the mirror and back to the front windshield.

Bee tried to lose the cops by going down another street when the road split into two, but sharply twisted the wheel back when two more cops shot out to block his way. He swerved down the other road to avoid getting trapped.

I instinctively raised a hand to the roof and placed my right on the armrest to stabilize myself as Bee whipped around. As he swerved Bee tightened my seatbelt almost cutting off my oxygen intake due its firm hold.

The cops weren't expecting Bee and the twins to react so quickly to their trap and drifted into the dirt rather than remain on the road. The small time lapse it took for them to get their cars under control enlarged the gap between them and us giving our small band a little more room to breathe.

"I can't go to prison guys!" Leo yelled as he saw the flashing lights reflecting in the mirrors.

"No one's going to prison Leo! We're going to be fine" I yelled back at him, having total faith in Bee's abilities to lose a few cops.

Bee drove into a small town and maneuvered around pedestrians and other random items on the road.

"Sam we gotta get off this road and lay low" Simmons told Sam just as Bee turned around a sharp and tight corner.

"Here's an idea, how about you tell that to the person who's actually doing all the work" I second naturally scolded Simmons despite the tense situation and Simmons turned to give me an incredulous look like he can't believe I just got snarky with him while we're being chased by the local law enforcement.

"Fine, Bee we need to get off this road and lay low" Simmons relented while turning to Bee's radio.

"See now was that so h-ARD!" I started to say before yelling the last word as Bee did a specialized U-turn down a small hill that a professional street racer would be jealous of.

"_I'm working…on it" _Bee answered as he picked up speed and pulled out of the cops view.

He then pulled into an alley and snapped his doors open. None of us had to be told to get out and two seconds later everyone was out of Bee and running to the corner between two slightly concealed buildings. Bee, Mudflap, and Skids transformed and climbed into the high corner of the building so they aren't sticking out into the road.

Bee is holding Skids ankle while Mudflap is hanging on the wall next to Bee. Mikaela grabbed a scarf hanging from a nearby wire and wrapped it around her head to blend in with the local women before crouching behind a concrete slab close to the road. The rest of us clung to the shadows as much as possible to try and blend in and not draw attention.

Mikaela watched out for the cops and played look out while the rest of us hid.

"Stupid cops" Skids cursed under his breath as his head banged against the stone while he hung from Bee's hand.

"This is what you call blending in like a ninja" Mudflap commented and I chuckled before whispering to them.

"Yeah because three large colorful robots aren't going to draw any attention in the middle of the desert" I whispered before diverting my attention to Mikaela when I heard her voice.

"They're gone," she said as she lowered the scarf from her mouth and turned away from the road.

Sam jumped down to the ledge where Simmons, Leo, and I hid before placing a hand on Simmons' shoulder.

"We're running out of time. I gotta make a call to Lennox" Sam started to say before Simmons cut him off.

"You are on the worldwide most wanted list. Try calling one base and they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place," Simmons protested while waving his hands theatrically.

"He's right Sam, as much as I want to call my brother right now they'd flag the call the minute he picks up. You and I were directly called out by the Decepticons so we're definite no goes and Leo and Mikaela were just compromised by being associated with us" I stated while leaning against the wall behind me.

"You're gonna call" Sam corrected while pointing at Simmons who looks like he was instinctively going to argue before actually processing what Sam just said.

"Okay, that's… that's a good idea" Simmons slowly admitted .

"Great, I love it when a plan comes together" I smirked while placing an arm on Simmons shoulder.

Simmons glanced down at my arm, up to my eyes, then back down to my arm as if he can't believe that I'm leaning on him.

"What? Are we best friends now" he joked dryly and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't flatter yourself agent. I'm merely tolerating your presence more so than usual. Now I can be around you and not feel the need to shoot you in the knee" I answered sickly sweet.

"The knee, really? That's a little excessive isn't it" Simmons snorted and I quirked an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Well it was either that or your balls so be happy I chose the knees," I purred before slipping my arm from his shoulder.

"On second thought the knee's sound perfect" Simmons quickly nodded before turning back to Sam as he asked if we're ready to go.

"I mean I just…my mind is on other things. Like winding up in an Egyptian prison" Simmons muttered under his breath before Sam tugged on his arm to get him moving.

As Sam and the boys walked away I turned to the Autobots and lifted a finger to my lips giving them the quiet sign.

"Lay low until we get back" I told them and waited until they all nodded before running around the corner to catch up with the group as we searched the town for a phone to call my brother with.

We eventually found a payphone a couple blocks away from the alley. When we found it Leo grabbed Mikaela's scarf and wrapped it around his face.

"I'll scout the area and look out for any incoming danger," he explained before running off to play look out.

Mikaela and Sam leaned against the nearest wall while Simmons stepped up and searched through his pockets for some loose change. As Simmons collected his money I shrugged the black jacket I was wearing off my shoulders and wrapped the arms around my hips to let it hang against my waist. It's too hot outside for both a jacket and jeans so logically I decided the jacket had to go.

After securely tying the jacket I reached behind my head and pulled the hair tie out of my hair. Throughout the day's craziness the tie loosened up and parts of my hair are hanging down my shoulders, which is unacceptable in this heat. I slipped the hair band around my wrist and wrung my hands through my hair to recollect it before tying it into a high bun. A few small wisps escaped its grasp since they are too short for me to tie up without using a brush but I accepted the fact since most of my hair is off my neck.

Once Simmons collected enough money to use the phone he slipped the coins into the machine and stepped back so I could dial the number Will gave me two years ago for when I need to reach him on base and I can't call his personal cell.

Simmons lifted the phone to his ear and waited for Will to pick up. I leaned against the phone stand and heard the ringing stop after three cycles before Will greeted himself as Major Lennox.

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids, you know the ones with the attitude right. We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen, back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for air drop, 29.5 North 34.88 East. Got it! Write it down, write it!" Simmons urgently fired into the phone.

As Simmons talked to my brother I looked down at the silver charm bracelet wrapped around my wrist. I twisted it around my wrist before fingering the silver W charm that signifies Will. Though he's not physically here with me messing with his charm makes me fell better. I sure hope he, Epps, Kyle, and the rest of the Nest crew is okay.

"I gotta go, okay. Heats coming" Simmons breathed into the phone before abruptly ending the call.

He turned to place the phone back in its holster, but the payphone box fell to the ground when he tried to holster it. As Simmons messed with the phone a man dashed around the corner and sprinted towards us.

"Whoa, wait who are you?" Sam asked the man as he jumped to his feet and got in front of Mikaela and I while lifting his arm to block the man's path.

The man removed his scarf and I immediately recognized him as Leo.

"Wait, its me, Leo me, Leo, Leo, Leo. The cops are coming right now. We need to go" Leo frantically whisper yelled while ushering us to move.

We all quickly understood and swiftly took action. Mikaela and Simmons grabbed their stuff before running back to the alley where we left Bee and the twins.

* * *

"Okay let's go over it again" Sam said to Simmons preparing to recite the clue for the millionth time.

"When dawn alights the digger's tip," the two simultaneously reiterated before Simmons took over.

"The three kings-" he continued while holding up three fingers.

"…will reveal the doorway" Sam finished.

"Yep that's what he said," I confirmed while looking at Simmons.

"You know what that means" Simmons said like he knows what that means.

"No, what does it mean?" Sam asked and Simmons shrugged.

"I have no idea," he admitted as I crossed my arms while thinking about the cryptic clue.

"So basically we're driving around the blistering Egyptian desert equipped only with a clue we can't make any sense of and the clothes on our back" I mentioned and the others reluctantly nodded.

"Great, sounds like a blast. Does the universe want to send us anymore bad news" I complained softly before Leo gasped.

"Oh my God, oh my God, checkpoint, checkpoint. I don't have my passport" Leo hyperventilated as Bee rolled up to a checkpoint with a wired gate and camera's surrounding the place.

"I just had to open my big mouth," I scolded myself as I realized I jinxed the whole mission.

"Passport. Idiota!" the guard at the top of the post yelled at us.

No one moved since we don't have any legal papers and the man stared at us suspiciously before moving towards the steps.

"They have camera's at the top" Sam fidgeted and quickly averted his eyes when he saw the camera aimed at his face.

"Alright chill. Let's be nice to them. I can handle it. These are my people" Simmons assured us as Wheelie leaned forward to poke his head between the front armrests.

"I'm 1/36 Arab" Simmons proudly declared and I anxiously tightened my grip on Bee's wheel which I discreetly grabbed when I realized we're around people who don't know Bee can drive on his own.

"Really, well now I'm just overflowing with confidence Simmons" I gritted through the large smile I placed on my face as the guard appeared behind the steps.

I forced my face to stay neutral as the guard stepped out and revealed his small stature.

"Wait a frickin munchkin. Oh little people are mean. Tell him he's tall," Wheelie offered before pulling back and hiding under my seat so the man can't see him.

As the guard walked up he dragged his pointer finger along the side of Bee's hood making a loud squeaking sound before finally stopping at Simmons' window.

I bit my tongue and clenched my hands around the wheel as I forced back the sharp retort threatening to escape my throat when I saw the man wiping his grimy hands on Bee's hood. If we weren't currently at risk of being arrested I would've went off on the man for touching my boyfriend, but considering the circumstances I held my tongue.

"What do you want?" the guard asked Simmons who rolled his window down to talk to the man.

"For you to stop running your dusty hands all over my man's frame" I sneered barely above a whisper so the man wouldn't hear me.

However, even though the guard didn't hear me Mikaela did and she quietly but roughly kicked the back of my chair causing it to jolt a little. The kick carried the silent message of knock it off and I obediently shut my mouth.

"The Dagger's Tip" Simmons answered while putting his fingers together to create a triangle tip.

"Egypt, Jordan. We wanna go there. Me and my family. This is my family," he said referencing to the rest of us.

"This is my daughter" Simmons continued as he leaned over and looped his arm around my neck pulling me forward while I gave the man a blinding smile.

"My two sons and my other daughter" Simmons introduced as he pointed at Leo, Sam, and Mikaela before turning back to the guard.

"We're tourists from New York" Simmons finished and the guard's consistent scowl quickly transformed into a surprised smile.

"New York?" he gasped as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes" Simmons nodded and the guard smiled a genuine smile.

He waved at the guards blocking our path and they moved as the gate opened up.

"You look like the guy who waters my flowers" Simmons told the man as Bee drove forward and the guard waved us through.

"New York" the guard hollered cheerfully and Simmons smiled while continuing to nod.

"Thank you very much. I know I know you from somewhere" Simmons continued to make small talk until Bee and the twins drove through the checkpoint.

I waited until we were out of the guards' sight before punching Simmons' shoulder causing him to hiss while placing a hand on his shoulder. For a second it looked like he was about to cuss me out before he turned and saw my genuine grin.

"Nice work Simmons. I take back a hefty portion of all the negative things I've said about you in the past. Maybe you are good for something," I acknowledged and Simmons snorted while lowering his arms.

"Coming from you that's about the closest thing I'm going to get to a compliment so I'll take what I can get" Simmons accepted the partial compliment.

I gave him a cheeky smile and was just about to reply when I felt a sharp, painful slap to the back of my skull.

"Hey!" I yelped as I swatted away the offending hand and turned to see Mikaela shooting me an annoyed friendly glare.

"What the hell Mikaela! That's my thing. You can't use my own move against me! The Gibb's slap is my signature move!" I complained as I rubbed the back of my head while Mikaela scoffed.

"After the stunt you just pulled you're lucky I only slapped you upside the head. You could've gotten us all arrested you idiot!" Mikaela scolded and I folded my arms defiantly.

"It's not my fault. If that man had kept his hands to himself instead of all over Bee's hood I wouldn't have felt the urge to throw a string of insults in his face" I defended myself before Mikaela swatted my shoulder.

"Yeah well thank heavens Simmons handled the situation and not you Jul's" Sam smirked before frowning and going silent as he realized what he just said.

"Wow I never imagined I'd say that sentence and actually mean it" Sam interjected seriously and I gasped.

"Okay now I know the world is actually ending," I teased and Simmons gave me a half felt glare out of the corner of his eye.

I stared at Simmons for a second and then erupted into a fit of soft chuckles. Soon the laughter spread and everyone was giggling as well. For a second we all forgot about the dangerous Decepticons tracking us down, our current number one spot on the world's most wanted list, and the fact that we're driving around the desert looking for some ancient alien grave.

In this moment we're just a group of unexpected friends laughing while driving around in our favorite yellow Camaro.


	21. The Tomb of the Primes

**The Tomb of the Primes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Transformers related, I wish I did but I do not. I only own my OC's and plot changes**

_Italics- Bee Radio speech_

* * *

After we lose the police we drive around trying to find a place to hide out until the heat dies down and we can leave without drawing too much attention to ourselves. We eventually spot an old and secluded house on the top of a tall hill overlooking the town. The coolest thing about it is that the pyramids are right behind it. They're so close that I almost feel like I can touch them.

When we get to the safe house Bee drives up to the top before allowing us to leave the cabin. He opens his doors and we all climb out of the car to walk towards the safe house while looking up at the majestic pyramids.

As we walk down the road Bee and the twins transform and canvas the area for any signs of danger that only they can sense with their advanced systems.

"Undercover yo, you gotta blend in with your surroundings. You know you gotta be part of the landscape," Skids says in his loud version of a whisper as he walks sideways like a spy in a cheesy movie before bumping into Bee's leg since he isn't paying attention.

Since Bee is about twice the size of the twins he barely feels the hit and practically bulldozes through Skids as he continues walking despite the autobot body in his way. Skids falls to the floor and Bee continues on like nothing happened.

I snort and shake my head at the funny spectacle.

"Nice spy skills Skids, you're really blending in with your surroundings," I tease while raising two sarcastic thumbs up.

I turn back to the front and stop besides Simmons who is frozen in place while Sam and Mikaela continue to run towards the house like bats out of hell.

"Awesome. I think aliens built that. Yeah, yeah" Simmons nods as if confirming his own suspicion while staring at the large pyramids towering over us.

I stare at the pyramids and think about the possible accuracy behind his statement. I wouldn't be surprised if cybertronians did actually build the pyramids and the other Seven Wonders of the World. If most of our modern technology was created by reverse engineering Megatron it's not too far of a stretch to think about our other large advances and wonders having alien influences as well.

Sam pries the buildings door open and Leo and Mikaela quickly run inside while Simmons ushers them on as Sam holds the door.

Simmons runs in after Leo and Wheelie rolls up beside me as I walk into the building. Once everyone is inside Sam turns back to the Autobots.

"Hey, guard us. Low profile, don't make a scene alright" Sam orders the three as they transform into their alt forms.

"Yeah some of us got work to do!" Wheelie yells before muttering "Dumb Autobots" under his breath.

"Easy Wheelie" I scold, kicking the bot just enough to make him stumble but not fall over.

"You three stay safe alright," I tell the bots as they drive off and Bee flashes his headlights as a silent response.

Once I can no longer see them I close the door and walk inside to find a room suitable to rest in.

* * *

It's about 11 o'clock at night and everyone is inside the safe house catching some much needed sleep. The twins are on their patrol shift around the hill while Bee guards the house itself. Sam and Mikaela are on the roof while Leo and Simmons are somewhere in the building.

Bee and I are right outside the house sitting on the ground beside the pyramid. Since we're so high up and away from prying eyes Bee can be in bipedal mode without the fear of being spotted. I'm perched on his lap and his arms are lying on his legs so they're surrounding me in a comfortable circle.

"Do you recognize any of these stars Bee?" I ask while staring up at the clear night sky full of twinkling lights.

"_I've seen many…stars in my life…Jul's. I do…recognize a few…but most of these are not the same stars…I saw on Cybertron. Most I only recognize due to my…travels in space. However… those two are very familiar," _Bee answers while lifting a finger to point out two small stars off to my left slightly dimmer then the others.

I look to my left until I see the two distant lights Bee is talking about.

I lift a hand and point to the two stars I believe are the ones he's talking about.

"Those two" I ask as I use my fingers to indicate the two stars and Bee nods letting me know I'm correct.

_"On my planet…I'd look up at those two stars… the twins as they were…called because of how close they are…every night before going into…recharge mode" _Bee states as he stares up at the sky.

I can't help but be fascinated by the story and want to know more.

"Can you tell me more about Cybertron? I've heard you talk about it in passing a lot but we've never actually had a conversation about what it was like" I ask Bee enthusiastic about the prospect of knowing more about an alien planet.

"That is if you're okay with talking about it. I know it must be a hard topic for you so if you don't want to say anything I completely understand" I quickly add as I realize this might be a rough topic for Bee to speak about since Cybertron is no longer around.

I can't see his face but Bee's arms pull in a little tighter around me as he responds in a whimsical voice.

_"It's fine I don't…mind talking about my home. My planet was an…amazing place. You would have liked it…despite the major differences from…Earth. We built all types of amazing technology that revolutionized…our world into a place of true wonder. Before the war it was… very peaceful. Cybertron was truly a magnificent place," _Bee declares before breaking off to stare at the two twin stars.

I twist my head to see his face and watch as his eyes go distant as he falls into a trance as he remembers his true home. I feel for Bee as I see his face go into a state of reminiscing, joy at remembering his home, but also great sadness at knowing its gone forever along with most of his people.

I gently lift a hand to his cheek to prompt him out of his trance and he nuzzles his cheek into my palm like he's clinging onto something solid in this reality. I straighten up so my face is closer to his and shift so I'm leaning my side against his chest.

"You miss it don't you" I softly read his mind as I stare into his eyes trying to step into his shoes and feel the pain of having your whole world turned upside down and having to move to a strange place where no one looks like you.

I try to imagine it but that's a feeling you can't quite grasp unless you've experienced it yourself.

Bee continues to vacantly stare at the sky as he answers, "_Of course I miss it beautiful. It is my home planet and it was taken…from me in a cruel and senseless way. Thus it will… always hold a special place in my…spark."_

He then turns away from the stars and looks down at me so his face is only slightly above mine. I smile as he bores into my eyes with intensity and sincerity as he continues.

_"However, now I have a new family and…friends amongst the humans. I've found a new home here on Earth…here with you. And while my home was amazing the…one thing it lacks is you. I miss Cybertron…and I always will, but I've found peace here on Earth" _he finishes with the most sincerity I've ever heard from him.

I blink back tears as I feel the sincerity of Bee's comment hit me like a moving train. I smile as I wipe the tears from my cheek before leaning up to kiss him.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard Bee. I am truly sorry that Cybertron is gone and if I could do anything to help you bring it back you know I would in a heart beat. But I'm glad you like it here on Earth" I say through the emotion before snuggling into Bee's chest.

He slowly lifts a finger to wipe a tear from my face and releases the cutest chirp I've ever heard.

"_I love the smile I put on your face…but I could do without the tears" _he lightly jokes and I laugh while lightly slapping his arm.

"Well if you don't want me to cry then you need to stop being so damn cute all the time" I jokingly chastise and Bee's chest rumbles with laughter.

"_Sorry babe…it's my superpower" _he replies in a voice from that radio that sends me into a fit of laughter due to its super high childish pitch.

We fall into a comfortable silence as I curl into his chest and his body heat keeps me warm despite the cool breeze surrounding us. I don't have any blankets, but Bee is like a large portable heater.

In this moment of silence I close my eyes and sigh in comfort as I can feel myself dozing off. Just as I'm about to succumb to my need for sleep I feel Bee shift underneath me.

"_Julia…are you happy?" _Bee suddenly asks out of the blue.

"Of course I'm happy Bee. I'll admit being wanted by every government agency in existence and Decepticon on the planet puts a small damper on my mood, but overall I'm very happy. Why do you ask?" I inquire as I open my eyes and tilt my head to look at Bee.

I raise an eyebrow as I notice him fidget and nervously shift his eyes. As I watch him I lift up and lean my back against his arm instead of burying my face into his chest to rest. My sleepiness washes away after witnessing the nervous look on his face.

Bee's never acted this strange before and it's definitely peeking my interest.

"Alright Bee out with it, what's wrong" I ask as I intently stare at him not letting the matter drop until I get an answer.

"_I'm just thinking about a conversation I…had with the guys a while ago. The NEST boys…were talking about their…significant others and how their relationships work since they're… constantly in danger all the time. Then we talked about our unorthodox relationship and how our different forms might pose a challenge going forward. I just want you to be happy Julia and…my main desire…besides keeping you safe …is to always keep you happy. I'm an alien three times…your size and if we stay together…your life will never be normal. You don't find our different forms an…obstacle-"_

I stop Bee's long speech by placing a finger in front of his mouth to shut him up. I move so I'm on my knees and my face is level with his. I gently trace a hand from the top of his forehead all the way down to cup his chin before ensuring Bee is looking at me.

"Bee we've been over this already. I said it when we first got together, but I'll say it again to make sure it gets through your thick metal skull this time. I don't care if you're an alien or a robot or a thousand years older than I am. I love _you_ and that's all that matters to me. The size difference, the body difference, the species difference, I could care less about any of it. I fell in love with _you_, all alien metal built pieces of you" I firmly clarify while giving his chin a good shake before moving my hands to cup his face.

I lift his head and tap his cheek.

"Where is all this doubt coming from?" I ask wondering where all these questions about our relationship are stemming from so I can put an immediate stop to them.

After a few beats of silence Bee shakes his head and leans into my touch until our foreheads are touching.

"_Nothing sweetspark…just insecurities and nervousness I guess. I talked to the others while you were at school…and they've just got me thinking" _he admits before apologizing for making me worry.

I was just about to ask him to elaborate on what sparked this particular conversation when Sam suddenly runs out and interrupts before I can ask the question.

"Julia, meet us on the roof! I figured out the clue!" he yells before running back into the house before I can ask him what he means.

I sigh and turn back to Bee who is already moving his arms away from his legs in preparation to stand. I point my finger at him and sternly wave it in his face.

"Don't think this conversation is over mister. We'll continue this when Sam isn't acting all crazy," I say before stepping into his offered hand.

Bee silently nods before walking over to the house to set me on the roof. Just as Bee releases me and steps back Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo appear with Sam in the lead looking frantic and ecstatic all at the same time.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" I ask as he walks past me while I join the others.

"Can you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon?" Sam asks as he points to the three brightest stars standing out amongst the bright pink and blue twilight sky.

"That's Orion's belt. Its also called the Three Kings and the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids built them to mirror those stars. So its like an arrow staring us straight in the face" Sam explains with growing enthusiasm as he explains the meaning behind Jetfire's clue.

Simmons walks forward and points in the direction of the three stars.

"They all point due east towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra" he says and I wrap an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Well who knew there was actual knowledge locked inside that big head of yours" I tease Sam as I knock my knuckles against his head.

Sam simply rolls his eyes before shaking my arm off as he walks toward the door.

"Alright now that we know where to go lets head out. I call drivers seat!" I yell before running towards Bee who is transforming into his Camaro form as we speak.

"How is it that you always manage to end up in the drivers seat of _my_ car?" Sam asks as he runs after me and I scoff before running outside and sliding across Bee's hood to get to the drivers seat.

I smirk triumphantly and stop to look at Sam before opening the door.

"Because he's _my_ boyfriend and that trumps the relationship of car owner every time so I win" I answer seriously before grinning as I open the door and hop in cheerfully.

"Lets go slow pokes, we don't got all day. The world isn't going to wait much longer for us to save it," I yell at my companions to get them in the car and moving.

* * *

We use Simmons' GPS to guide us towards the mountains of Petra and follow the three stars even after they've disappeared from the sky. When we arrive at the spot Bee parks at the edge of a cliff leading to a steep incline towards the ground.

We climb out of the car and gradually make our way down the cliff being extremely careful not to miss a step or loose our footing as we climb down to the mountain's floor. Bee and the twins transform and climb down as well through with a lot more ease than we humans did.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere" Simmons' says until Sam stops up front and blocks our path.

I look up to see why Sam stopped and gasp when I see the structure in front of us. Carved into the cliffside is a huge castle like building in-between two massive cliffs. After speechlessly gazing in admiration for a few seconds we continue on and make our way closer.

The closer we get the more I realize how massive the thing is. The building is definitely the biggest stone carved structure I've ever seen. It would take about 50 of me standing on top of each other to reach the top of it.

Since no one is around Bee and the twins freely walk around in bipedal mode.

There are no human sized steps leading up to the large door so Sam jumps up and pulls himself into the doorway. Leo attempts to do the same, but Simmons ends up having to help push him over the ledge since it's so high. Once up Leo grabs Mikaela's hand to pull her up while Simmons pushes her legs to give her an extra boost. While this is going on I jump up as high as I can and grab onto the edge of the ledge before using my arms to pull me halfway up before Sam rushes over to help pull the rest of my body over. I then turn to help Leo pull Simmons up from the floor since there is no one left to help push him up from the ground.

The large steps to the doorway are so high that the twins even have to help each other up since its high even for them. Bee is the only one who easily maneuvers over the steps.

"It's here somewhere guys" Sam states as we enter a vacant room that's about as big as the entire bottom floor of my house.

Now while the outside looks spectacular and incredibly detailed there isn't much going on on the inside. The room is completely empty and the only detail is the amazing mural on the back left wall.

"Oh yeah why? 'Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on" Leo sarcastically replies as I inspect the room for anything that might be useful, but find nothing.

"In his defense this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life" Simmons whistles as he stands in the doorway and looks up.

I glance at the doorway and nod in agreement as I walk up beside him.

"Yeah this doors big enough to easily allow Optimus through and still have room left over" I say as I stare at the doorway that makes me feel like an ant.

"Okay well that's great let me do a quick search alright" Leo says before turning in a circle and facing Simmons.

"Nope. Ever cross your mind guys that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here," Leo yells.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Who shit in your pancakes Leo because you are in a seriously sour mood" I state as I walk over to a wall and run my hand over it trying to find grooves or some sort of clue that will help us.

There's no way we did all this work just to find an empty room. Optimus needs us and I'll be damned if we let him down again without trying every possible outcome.

"Look around Julia, what do you see huh? I see an empty room in the middle of the desert covered in sand. It's over! There's nothing here to look for," Leo declares as he lifts his hands into the air.

"Real life is heart break, despair kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby trapped it" Simmons comments while Leo scoffs.

After checking the wall closest to him I sit down next to Sam who is sitting on a small ledge in front of the mural while Mikaela stands behind the two arguing men shaking her head.

"Why am I listening to you; you live with your mother" Leo snaps before I cut him off.

"And you sell cat calendars and troll on the Internet. How is that much better exactly?" I ask causing Leo to glare at me.

"It's not over," Sam proclaims as his face sets into a determined visage.

"It is over, it's done" Leo disagrees and I roll my eyes at his dark attitude while Skids and Mudflap who are standing on either side of Simmons glare at him.

"Why are we still listening to your little punk ass? I mean what has he done for us except ding my rim?" Mudflap asks before folding his arms as he references to Sam.

"Mudflap!" I chastise but my voice is lost among the growing commotion.

"Kill Megatron how 'bout that?" Skids defends Sam while pointing at his twin.

I plop my head into my hands and try to stay calm as all the tension accumulated over the past few days starts to crackle in the air. Sam stands and leans against the mural as the twins continue to argue.

"Well he didn't get the job done you know I mean 'cause he's back man" Mudflap protests as he takes a step closer to his twin who quickly fires back a response.

"You scared?" he asks as Skids gets in Mudflap's face.

"Scared of your ugly face" Mudflap yells as he steps forward and pushes his brother's chest escalating the confrontation and making the building shake.

I remove my head from my hands and yell at the twins to stop before the altercation can get any worse, but neither of them listen. When the twins get to the point where they're actually swapping blows with each other there's no talking them down or reasoning with them.

"I'm ugly? We're twins you stupid genius!" Skids growls before lunging for his brother and grabbing his shoulders.

I quickly stand from the ledge as the two tousle with each other rapidly moving around the room. Leo, Mikaela, and Simmons quickly run out of the way so the two brothers don't squash them.

"Guys!" Sam yells at the two as their fight starts to kick up sand and dust.

"Stop this before you bring the whole place down you idiots!" I howl over the noise before screaming when I see Skids grab Mudflap by the shoulders and throw him at the mural, which is directly behind Sam and I.

"WHOA HEY!" Sam yells as he grabs my arm before we dive under Mudflap and skid on the floor so we don't get smushed.

Sam lifts his arms and covers me as pieces of stone crumble away and dust rains down due to the impact.

"Damn it you idiots you almost killed us!" I holler from under Sam as I see they're still fighting.

"You like the way that feels" Skids taunts as Bee enters into the room.

He witnessed everything from outside and furiously storms in when he sees Mudflap almost crush Sam and I.

"That ain't hurt!" Mudflap yells at his brother before Bee grabs them both by the back of the neck to pull them apart.

He roughly smashes them face first into each other before throwing them out of the building. They bounce on the ground before rolling to a stop about half a mile away. Bee glares at their tumbling bodies and his tense body language tells me he's officially done with their childish behavior especially since it endangered his friends lives.

"Now that's just rude," Skids grumbles as everyone picks themselves up from the ground or wherever they hid to take refuge from the dangerous sibling rivalry.

_"You okay?" _Bee asks me as I stand and brush the dirt off my clothes.

"Yeah I'm fine Bee, just happy I didn't get smashed into the wall. Remind me to sick Ironhide on their butts when this is all over as suitable punishment" I state and Bee nods.

After dusting myself off I look up and curiously study the wall Mudflap collided with earlier. I step forward as the rest of the gang notices my avid attention to the mural. In their fight Mudflap hit the stone leaving a decent sized crack in the wall.

Sam and I go over to it and see that there's something behind it. Simmons ventures over and grabs a piece before tearing it away from the wall revealing a piece of metal with alien symbols on it. I glance at Sam with a smile before we work together to tear away pieces of the wall to reveal more metal and things that look like large faces farther back in the room.

"Oh my God! The symbols" Sam gasps as he touches the metal and traces the symbols with his fingers.

"Bee! Shoot it!" I yell and Bee nods as he steps forward.

Us five humans run to the crevice in the doorway so we're out of the blasting range as I hear Bee's arm hum and clink as his canon prepares to fire.

We cling together as Bee places the front of his canon over the hole and blasts away the restricting metal freeing up the center. Once the sound of stone and metal breaking ceases we come out of our hiding spot and Sam and I are the first ones to the hole.

Sam pulls out a flashlight from his pack before stepping into the room with me close behind. I softly whistle as I see what I can only assume are the dead primes all over the place rusted and old from time.

I place a hand over my mouth in shock before whispering "the tomb of the Primes."

I flash my flashlight around the place, which is pretty big. The entire room is enclosed and made of twisted autobot parts.

"Yo" Simmons yells and the sound echoes through the room.

Sam moves his light around the room but pauses when his beam hits something in the middle of the room. I turn to where his light is pointing and smile when I see what I believe is the Matrix of leadership resting in the middle a large metal palm. I walk over as Sam kneels down and drops his flashlight on the ground.

"The Matrix" he whispers as he reaches for the object in the middle of the palm.

The Matrix is a handheld metal object with the middle twisting around at the ends to form two sharp points on either side. The surface is covered in cybertronian symbols similar to the ones on the Cube before it was destroyed.

I watch as Sam places his bandaged hands on the two ends of the Matrix and presses them together to gently lift it from the metal hand.

I smile triumphantly finally thinking we accomplished something as Sam lifts the Matrix into the air. However my vibrant smile quickly vanishes when the Matrix turns to dust in Sam's hands and the sand pieces fall to the ground.

I watch in utter defeat as Sam's face changes from exhilaration to pure horror and disbelief. Everyone's face falls as we stare at the dust particles float to the ground creating a pile of black dust on the floor.

"No, no, no, no" Sam repeatedly mutters as he grabs the sand in his shaking hand and watches it filter through his fingers like it's miraculously going to turn solid again.

My spirit takes a massive blow as I feel tears rapidly come to the surface. My legs loose their strength and I slowly crouch down to blink my tears back as I place my hands over my nose and mouth like a triangle over the lower half of my face. My flashlight drops to the ground making a louder clatter due to the room's dreadful silence.

"Thousands of years turned it to dust" Simmons comments as he shakes his head.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end," Sam softly protests as he fingers the grain and it passes through his grip.

As Sam stares at the destroyed Matrix in an almost trance like state I stare straight ahead trying to pull myself together. That matrix was Optimus' only chance and now it's floating in the wind just like our chances of survival without him. I've been strong and retaining my hope for the past few days because that's all I can do to move on and help the world, but now the realization that we might not be able to save the earth this time is hitting me like a sack of rocks and it sucks.

"Oh Optimus" I groan holding back a shaky breath as I fight off my body's desire to cry.

I slide my hands up to run them through my hair before hearing a loud roar pass over us.

"Hear that?" Simmons asks while turning towards the exit as he hears the sound.

He immediately runs out of the room and back into the open.

As he runs out I hear him giddily yell "US Air Force, C-17's!"

"What's a C-17" Leo asks himself as he exits the room leaving the original three in the room by ourselves.

After Leo leaves I slowly release a shaky breath and stand to my full height. I lift a hand to the outskirts of my eyes to make sure no tears fell before shaking my head to blink back the rest. Now is not the time for self pity and doubt, I don't know how we're going to stop the Fallen, but we have to find a way, even if we have to do it without Optimus.

"You can't bring him back Sam, there's nothing left" Mikaela tells her boyfriend having already accepted the hard truth as tears come to her eyes, but Sam refuses to believe and abruptly stands to his feet.

"LOOK, look around you! We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all. Just to have it end like this. There is a reason that we're here. The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose" he disagrees determinedly before bending down to pull off his shoe.

He tugs off one of his socks and starts dumping fistfuls of matrix dust into the opening.

"Everyone's after me because of what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work" Sam mutters as he stuffs handfuls of dust into the quickly filling sock.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Mikaela asks and Sam ties the end of the sock into a knot before looking Mikaela in the eyes.

"Because I believe it," he answers truthfully before leaving the room.

Mikaela and I look at each after Sam storms out and she peers at me skeptically asking me with her expression if I believe him. Since we've been doing this longer than the others and know the autobots the best our judgment on a situation is probably going to be very good. Sam's commitment is solid and firm but I can tell Mikaela's confidence in our game plan is starting to waver.

I walk up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to work out Mikaela. It might not be the exact way Sam believes it will but one way or another everything will work out. We have to have faith in that, because if we loose that then we've already lost" I say softly and she nods before we both leave the tomb and run after Sam who is walking over to Leo and Simmons who are standing on a high sand dune looking up at the sky.

We quickly catch up with Sam as we walk up the dune. I look up at the sky and indeed see two C-17's flying in a circle a few miles away. They circle each other in the air a few times before opening the hatches allowing the autobots and a large band of soldiers to jump out. After a few seconds of falling they all pull their parachutes and gracefully float down to the ground. Optimus is even rolled out with multiple parachutes attached so he doesn't go sailing through the air.

A much needed smile graces my face as I see the NEST team airdrop into the area. Wherever NEST goes my autobot friends and brothers go and that's a comforting thought knowing they're not far away.

"They're dropping the big man," Simmons informs as he ushers us over before climbing down the dune they were previously on.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asks bluntly as we walk up and Sam doesn't stop as he firmly answers the man.

"Absolutely" he answers curtly as he walks past us and heads towards Bee and the twins like a man on a mission.

"We better hope it works Simmons or we're all officially screwed," I say as I plop my flashlight in his bag before heading for Bee as well.

We jump into the cars and drive off to meet up with the NEST crew and the rest of the autobot family.

"Hold on guys we're coming…we're coming" I think as we blaze through the desert towards our friends to hopefully come up with a plan to save Optimus and the world with the odds completely not in our favor.

* * *

**And we're about to get into the battle scenes from Revenge of the Fallen! I'm excited for the battle sequences and seeing the parents, aunts, and uncles again, plus Epps, Lennox, and the rest of the Autobot squad. **

**The conversation between Jul's and Bee will come up again later and lead to some new developments as the story continues. Hope you all liked the chapter and I'll hopefully be able to post a lot more since I am now on summer break.**

**Please R&amp;R! **


	22. Let the Battle Begin

**Let the Battle Begin**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters. Only own OC's and original plot points.**

**Italics- Bee's radio speech**

* * *

As we roll through the desert I watch the passing sand and gently rub my fingers against my seatbelt as my mind wonders off.

I can't speak for the others, but even though I believe we'll figure out how to defeat the Fallen I don't have as much confidence in the Matrix dust as Sam does. I hope and wish it works because I want Optimus back just as much as anyone, but realistically the odds of this dust bringing him back to life seem slim to none. Therefore, as we drive closer and closer to Optimus I'm growing increasingly more apprehensive because if this dust doesn't work then we're getting closer to actually having to accept and acknowledge that scary reality.

I glance up from my seatbelt and come out of my private contemplation when I see a faint streak of red out of the corner of my eye. I look up just as Sam points at a disappearing flare in the sky.

"That's them right there. You see the flare?" he asks and Simmons nods.

"Right over there! See it?" Simmons yells as he points at the flare.

"Yeah guys I'm pretty positive we all see it" I respond as Bee spots the flare and swiftly responds.

The flare was fired slightly to our left so Bee shifts and heads towards the flare's origin.

"From the looks of it we should reach them in about 15 minutes" I estimate as I guess how far we are and try to put a number on how much longer the drive will be.

Once the flare disappears we all stare in the direction it came from so we don't loose the location. We all adamantly stare at the sky until something explodes directly next to Simmons' window shaking the car and it's occupants.

I scream and brace myself as Bee jerks to avoid getting blown to bits. I place my right hand on the armrest and my left on the door to keep myself in place as Bee swerves out of the danger zone.

I tighten my grip on the door as Bee swerves away from another projectile that almost skims his side.

As Bee dodges I unconsciously peer out of the rearview mirror to make sure Skids and Mudflap are okay and sigh when I see they're sticking to Bee's bumper like glue as explosion after explosion goes off.

"Sam!" Mikaela yells as she places a hand on the roof to keep herself upright when Bee takes a rough turn to avoid a missile.

Bee manages to avoid the newest missile, but unfortunately the splatters of dirt that shoot into the air cover parts of the windshield blinding our view of the desert. Since Bee doesn't need the windshield to see he continues to swerve and dodge missiles while we're completely blinded and hope to God that he is doing a good job.

I thought it was nerve wracking to be shot at while seeing the road in front of me, but that's nothing compared to being tossed around in a car that you know is being attacked and not being able to see what's going on. I have full faith in Bee's ability to keep us safe, but being the person that I am I like to see what's going on and not being able to do so is making my nerves go crazy.

Unbeknownst to me as all of this is going on tears appear in Leo's eyes and his lip quivers as he tries to stay strong, but only holds it in for a total of five seconds before exploding into a full blown freak out.

"Oh God, please God, please!" he freaks in an insanely high screech and Mikaela yells at him.

"Leo stop freaking out. Just stop freaking out!" She orders before the rest of us can do it.

Leo's screaming is making the already tense situation even more stressful sending my blood pressure skyrocketing past safe levels.

"Shut this guy up huh" Simmons sternly yells, his voice surprisingly calm despite the situation.

"Please let me live, just let me live, just let me live!" Leo frantically continues to plead for his life despite our vivid protests.

"Leo your excessive screaming is distracting not only us, but the person attempting to keep us all alive right now. So if you want to stay alive like you're screaming for I suggest you quickly SHUT THE HELL UP so Bee can focus!" I scream at Leo trying to shut him up, but unsurprisingly he doesn't listen.

He's in full hysteria mode and it doesn't seem like anyone can pull him out of it.

"Stop freaking out!" Mikaela yells just before Sam shrieks "Just stop screaming right now!"

"Alright that's it!" Simmons growls before reaching into his pocket to pull out a taser.

He twists in his seat and jams the device into Leo's neck sending a current of electricity coursing through his body.

Leo releases a painful shriek before slumping over unconscious successfully plunging the car back into silence besides the sounds of exploding missiles outside.

"Oh thank God!" I praise, as my head ceases its excessive pounding due to Leo no longer screaming in my ear.

"I can't take that guy anymore" Simmons states as he returns his taser to his pocket while Bee drifts into an old construction site.

Another missile whizzes by exploding a few inches in front of us and I suck in a breath as we ride through the debris.

Most of the dust from earlier finally blew away from the windshield so even though the window is still slightly covered we can see out of it again unlike before.

Suddenly the plane that is shooting at us swoops down low and cranks up the speed so it swerves in front of us. I watch as the plane transforms in the air revealing Starscream to be the mech firing at us.

He skids to a stop a few inches away from Bee's hood before Bee navigates around him. Starscream turns and fires several shots, but Bee dodges them all. Starscream growls in frustration before firing two missiles at the ground causing a large dusk cloud to fly into the air, which Bee and the twins drive into. Thankfully the dust cloud is so thick and wide that it hides us from Starscream's view.

"Hide in the dust!" Simmons yells as the dust and sand cloud envelops us.

Bee drives deep into the fog before swerving to a stop with Skids and Mudflap behind him. Bee beeps twice signaling for us to get out. We all quickly follow his command and hop out of the car. Even Leo manages to walk out of his own free will after waking up from his taser-induced unconsciousness.

"We gotta split up" Sam declares as we exit the car and I vigorously shake my head.

"What! No that's a terrible idea. Bad things always happen when the group splits up" I protest, but Sam continues on like he didn't hear me.

"Bumblebee you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away alright? I'm gonna get to Optimus" Sam finishes as he slams Bee's door and Bee gives a confirming chirp.

"I'll help draw their fire with youe and douey there," Simmons agrees while nodding towards Mudflap and Skids.

Sam nods and I sigh as I cease my attempts to persuade the group against splitting up. I'm obviously overruled and we don't have time to squabble and argue over our next course of action with Starscream on our heels.

As the group prepares to depart I glance back and forth between Sam and Bee conflicted on where to go. Sam will need all the help he can get, especially since he's the one who can possibly bring Optimus back, but I don't want to leave Bee alone if he's going to take the brunt of the attacks since he's the decoy.

Bee must've seen my hesitant face because he rolls up and lowers his window so I can hear him.

"Go with the boy…he will need you…more than I will. I'll keep the enemy…off your tail" Bee assures me and I stare at him for a second before gently patting his side.

"You stay safe alright. I've already lost Optimus I can't loose you too" I seriously whisper to him holding back the nervous flutters in my stomach.

"Don't worry gorgeous… nothing can keep me away from you. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think" Bee responds and I can't help but smile.

I give Bee's wheel one last goodbye kiss before walking back to the crew as Simmons walks up to Sam.

"You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works kid," Simmons sincerely tells Sam and there is a brief moment of silence as Sam nods acknowledging the man's desire.

Simmons then turns to me.

"Watch your back out there hotmouth. Try not to get into too much trouble" he places a hand on my shoulder and I form a small smirk before giving him a brief two fingered salute.

"And to think I thought we were starting to get to know each other pretty well Simmons. Obviously not since you don't know trouble is my middle name" I joke before looking up as I faintly hear Starscream getting closer.

Sam grabs Mikaela and I before running towards the location the flare came from. I turn back and give Simmons, Leo, the twins, and Bee one final wave as we run down the slope.

Once I turn around I put all my energy into the task at hand and run as fast as I possibly can.

As a familiar burning feeling returns to my legs I'm reminded of the battle of Mission City almost exactly two years ago. Sam and I running through the city dodging Decepticons in an attempt to save the world. This is pretty much the same scene except for the fact that this time I'm in the desert instead of a crowded city, Mikaela is with us, and I'm not dodging Decepticon attacks…not yet at least.

The three of us run for a good half a mile before coming to the edge of a cliff and stop when we see two flares fly into the sky about a mile and half away.

"Look there it is we got a couple of miles" Sam huffs as he realigns his grip on Mikaela's hand and recommences his run.

It seems like we've been running for hours, but aren't actually getting anywhere. Since we're in the desert the landscape looks the same and it doesn't seem like we're getting any closer to my brother or the NEST team.

Eventually though we run down a large sand hill and make it to an old town. Despite my exhaustion I smile knowing we're getting closer to a suitable place for the NEST guys to set up. We run through some Egyptian pillars and a half built building before glancing around to figure out which way to go.

"That way" I whisper as I see a trail of smoke in the air.

As we run through the small town I hear loud booming sounds overhead. I look up and my eyes widen in shock and horror when I see numerous meteor like things sailing through the sky before landing somewhere in the distance. At first glance most would probably say the flying projectiles are falling meteors or comets, but from prior experience the three of us know that this is not the case. These things are not large clumps of rock, but rather transportation pods for Cybertronians flying through deep space. With the growing Decepticon presence I can only assume these pods are Decepticon reinforcements and extremely bad news for us.

"That's not good, definitely not good," I internally mumble as I hear the pods crash into the earth.

As the crashes resound through the area I attempt to count them and get to around 13 or so before I can't tell if the sounds are crashing pods or missiles.

"I counted about 13 Decepticons before loosing count," I inform my friends as we run.

A few minutes after the pods crash down the sound of gunfire and exploding rockets grows in intensity. Smoke hovers in the sky like another atmospheric layer smothering everything in sight while the ground shakes as large Decepticons freely stalk around the town searching for us.

The small unfinished town we're running through transforms from a small and quiet place to a dangerous and menacing maze of Decepticons.

As we skulk through the town we slow our speed and start hiding behind buildings to avoid detection from the Decepticons that seem to be around every corner.

Goosebumps trail up my arms as a loud mechanic roar vibrates through the air and Sam's grip on my wrist almost cuts off my circulation. I force my tired feet to move as we rush behind a pillar and hide from Starscream as he flies by. My heart thumps loudly in my chest and ears as the earth beneath my feet rumbles and cracks like it's straining under the sudden pressure of multiple walking metal bodies added to it.

I scan the sky as Starscream passes and when it looks like he's moved on I pull the others around the corner. I guide us to the nearest building and press myself against the hot stone as my friends catch up. Sam and I peer around the building and Sam tugs on my arm when he sees the coast is clear.

I follow his lead and we run down a small lane before looking up when I feel a soft thump. Before the others can I react I force them to the ground behind some heaped over barrels. Just as we manage to stuff our bodies behind these barrels a large stocky looking Decepticon clamors into the lane we were just in. I hold my breath and grip Mikaela's leg in my hand to make sure it doesn't slip into view since we're crammed into a tight space. Each of us are holding on to some limb of the others to keep ourselves contained in the tiny hiding spot as the Decepticon passes.

I watch the Decepticon like a hawk as it wraps its hand around the side of the roof of a building across the street and scans the area with a red laser. Sweat drips down my neck as I watch the laser glide closer and closer before closing my eyes as it sweeps over the cans. Sam and Mikaela clench onto my hand as we prepare to run for our lives if the Decepticon senses us, but thankfully it doesn't seem like he did.

After deactivating the laser the Decepticon clenches his hand around the stone before plowing through the roof to look inside the building. After he feels like he satisfactorily searched the area the ground trembles as he moves on to continue the search further down.

A shaky sigh uncontrollably escapes my lips as I thank the Lord that we weren't caught. After I feel the strong rumbling go farther away I glance out of the small hole between the barrels and shift my eyes to see if there are any more Decepticons around. My eyes shift back and forth as I look out for any enemy presence but find none.

I look down as I feel Mikaela place a hand on my forearm and silently tell them the coast is clear. We all release each other and slowly stand before running along the shadowed walls through the city.

We stop only briefly to let a large grey Decepticon walk past and I eye his large canon as it passes directly next to my face without him knowing.

We've managed to stay out of sight thus far, but with this many enemies around we're bound to be spotted sooner or later.

With this thought in mind I frantically glance around trying to find a better hiding spot, but Mikaela finds one before I do.

"Sam, Jul's" she whispers to grab our attention while opening the door to a small house.

Mikaela rushes inside and Sam quickly follows behind. I bring up the rear and glance around to make sure no one sees us before slipping inside and quietly closing the door behind me.

The interior of the house is virtually empty besides a few pieces of sand covered furniture.

Mikaela hides in the right corner while Sam ventures over to the opposite side to listen for any danger heading our way. The room is so small that even though we're on opposite sides of the room we're only about three steps away from each other.

"Decepticons are all over this place, we're completely surrounded," I hiss as I walk over to Sam and lean against the wall to catch my breath.

"I think they saw us," Sam admits as he runs to the back wall and peers through a small crack.

Before I can turn to look outside Sam waves his hand and his muscles tighten in apprehension.

"Get down, get down" he urgently whispers and I instinctively lower down even though we're inside.

I apprehensively hold my breath as I hear the Cybertronian language blaring outside the house. Dust rains down from the ceiling as the building shakes from the constant thumping of large mechanic feet. I eye the ceiling warily as it shakes so hard that for a second I think the thing is going to collapse on us, but after a few tense seconds it's relentless shaking wanes in strength.

I raise my right hand to wipe the dust off my face and away from my eyes while I bring my left hand to the Autobot necklace around my neck that Bee gave years ago. I run the insignia through my fingers in an attempt to bring myself a little sense of comfort in this stressful moment.

I stay in my crouched position while Sam silently walks over to Mikaela who is silently freaking out in the corner. He gently grabs her arms and forces her to look into his eyes instead of the shaking ceiling.

"Once it's clear we run for Optimus as fast as we can okay?" Sam whispers to the both of us even though he's looking at his girlfriend.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asks, but Sam shakes his head.

"It's gonna work" he assures her, but I see the doubt in her eyes.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?" she asks skeptically, but Sam quickly cups her face between his hands silencing her protests.

"It's gonna work. It'll work," he strongly declares like he's not only convincing her but reminding himself as well.

Sam turns to me and holds out his hand, which I move to grab. After I interlace my fingers with his he gives my hand a firm squeeze.

"We run when its clear" he reiterates and I swiftly nod before giving his hand my own strong squeeze not only to comfort him but myself as well.

The three of us start to head towards the door until a loud boom cracks through the air as the house shakes like someone physically grabbed it and tossed it into a blender. At the ear shattering sound we all crouch down and prepare for impact knowing that's the safest bet against an explosion. Mikaela and I stay where we are while Sam gets up and moves to the other side of a small wooden bookshelf. He squats down before putting a finger up to his lips telling us to be quiet.

I snap my mouth shut and Mikaela grips my hand in hers as we shuffle closer together. I can feel her bodies fearful shaking as we tighten our grip on each other when we hear thumps and loud cybertronian clicks directly outside the house, a lot closer than they were a few seconds ago. Mikaela places a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet and not scream when we hear and feel the sounds directly behind us. I bite my lip as I realize the only thing currently separating us from the Decepticons that want to tear us apart is a thin clay wall.

Sam nervously looks up at the ceiling and I place the hand not clenching Mikaela's onto her shoulder before mouthing "we're going to be okay."

She nods and tears build in her eyes as the thumping gets louder. My blood runs cold as I feel my whole body jump into the air with each thump.

I turn my eyes away from Mikaela and watch Sam grab an old thin metal sword from the floor. He gets a firm hold on the hilt and carefully sticks it into the wall before slowly pulling out the blade creating a small hole in the wall. He places the sword on the floor and peers through to see outside.

As Sam peers through the eye sized hole I grab the sword he put down and use it to create my own small hole. After gently returning the sword to the floor I peer through the hole to assess how much shit we're in and my eyes widen when I see the scene before me.

Outside there are about five large Decepticons randomly firing missiles and destroying buildings searching for Sam and I. The buildings all around us are quickly being destroyed either by gunfire, explosion, or simply being torn apart by eager Decepticons.

I lean back a little as a Decepticon resembling a panther prowls past the holes without noticing Sam or I.

I turn away from the hole as I see the large Decepticons making their way towards our area. Taking their pace into account it won't be long before they come and search this house and find us.

I motion for Mikaela to stand and she follows my orders without hesitation. Sam also moves to his feet before raising an eyebrow as he turns back to the hole and curiously peers through. He reaches into the hole and grabs something before dragging it out. I eye him seriously as he holds something small and squirming between his fingers. My anxiousness skyrockets as I see it's a Decepticon shaped like a fly with a small satellite on its back. Sam grips the creature between two fingers and pulls until he tears the Decepticon in half. Once the bot is dead we all anxiously stare up at the ceiling since we notice that almost all the outside sound has gone deathly quiet.

The moment of silence ends when the ceiling is ripped off and the sun streams in. We jump to the back of the house while Starscream glances around before seeing us in the back. Sam grabs Mikaela's arm as we press as close to the wall as we can as Starscream reaches for us.

An involuntary scream escapes my throat as the house shakes and the force causes the wall we're leaning on to collapse resulting in us tumbling to the floor.

My back flares in protest as I slam into the ground, but I brush off the pain and spring to my feet knowing to stay here means only pain and death. I latch onto Sam's arm as he helps Mikaela off the ground and we run away from the house just before Starscream bulldozes through it.

As we scramble to our feet I notice a staircase to my right and aim for it since that's our only way out of here. I run up the steps and Sam allows Mikaela to go in front of him as we sprint up the steps. A yellow Decepticon pops out from behind a building and I bring my hands over my face as he smashes his crane into the staircase destroying the steps below us just seconds after we cross them. I keep my arms up as dust and stone fly into the air as we continue to run for our lives.

I get to the top of the steps and abruptly come to a screeching halt quickly swinging my arms back to make sure I don't go tumbling over the side. At the top of the stairs is a large gap between where we are and the next building over. We can't go back since the path is crawling with evil Decepticons thus the only route left to take is forward.

I quickly catch my balance before raising a hand to stop Mikaela from making the same mistake I just did.

"We have to jump," I yell at my friends who nod in confirmation when they reach the top.

We take a few steps back and sprint towards the edge before jumping with all our might just as a Decepticon shoots the staircase encompassing us in a thick cloud of stone, brick, and dust. I cry out as we're completely enveloped mid air so I can't see anything around me.

One second I'm falling through the air and the next thing I know I'm slamming into a stone rooftop and rolling on the stone since I wasn't expecting the sudden landing and can't stop my momentum.

After a few uncontrollable spins I roll off the building and plummet through a hay thatched roof before colliding with the floor. I groan as I splat against the ground and feel the multiple scrapes and bruises along my body.

"Damn that hurt," I mumble as I attempt to lean on my elbows before hearing a shout and once again crumble to the floor when a heavy weight falls on my stomach.

I moan as Sam falls on me adding to my growing discomfort.

"Get off me you fatty, I'm not your cushion" I groan as I forcibly push Sam off of me and onto the floor so I can breath once again.

I shake off my dizziness and shuffle to my feet along with the others. Once we get our barrings we run away from the Decepticon infested area and escape our pursuers.

We run into a set of pillars supporting two walls that overlook the other half of the town. Sam shoos away a set of chickens sitting on the ledge and looks out on the battlefield.

I look out to see Decepticons and soldiers shooting at each other on opposite sides of the field. The fighting is brutal on both sides, but by the looks of it the soldiers seem to be having a rough time holding the Decepticons back.

"We got a half a mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here," Sam says as he sees the battle below.

"No they don't know we're here. If they knew that they'd have already sent someone out to get us. They've built a perimeter around Optimus and are defending him against the Decepticons until we reach them" I explain as I see the soldiers swapping blows with the Decepticons.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving. I don't want the Decepticons to catch us or make those soldiers wait any longer than they have to" I say as I sprint away from the makeshift shelter and run towards town.

We make it to the other side of town and run through a small alley before bumping into our next obstacle. At the end of the alley is a large truck blocking off a large portion of the exit like it's been deliberately placed in our way. Sam and I jump up to slide across the car's roof to avoid slowing down while Mikaela runs around it.

After moving past the car we run down a sandy hill and race for the nearest building. As we run down the hill a tremor runs through the sand shifting the hill beneath us. I grab Sam's arm to steady myself as the sand beneath my feet slides away causing me to loose my balance and almost tumble over. Thankfully Sam supports my weight as we slide and manages to stay on his feet while also keeping me upright. I quickly regain my footing and straighten up when we reach the bottom of the hill. Mikaela managed a little better than I did by widening her stance and sliding along with the sand like she's surfboarding.

Our footsteps go from silent impressions in the sand to soft thumps as we move from sand to stone. Our small band dashes from building to building trying to stay hidden as much as possible while also blazing through the town until I hear Sam's name being called.

For a second I think I'm losing my mind and my imagination is playing tricks on me, but when I look over to see Sam's similarly perplexed face I know I didn't just imagine the sound. I turn back to the road and almost trip in shock when I see Sam's parents and my aunt and uncle running towards us.

"Sam!" Judy yells at her son at the same time my aunt yells "Jul's!"

"Mom! Dad!" Sam screams as he stops and waves at the running group before I attempt to shush him to avoid drawing attention.

I stop beside him, but not because I wave at my family, but because I hear an eerily familiar thumping sound in the distance. I listen to the sound and my heart drops when I realize I warned him too late.

"Look out" I warn just as a red blur springs out from behind a building and jumps in the middle of the field.

The large Decepticon gracefully flips in the air before moving to land between us and our families. When the mech hits the ground the impact sends everyone falling to the floor.

I face plant on the dirt as the Decepticon balances on his spring drill like body. I drag my head out of the dirt and eye the Decepticon aghast as I notice it doesn't look like any Decepticon I've ever seen before. Instead of walking around on two legs he has a large spring drill that he hops on to move around. Along with the interesting lower half he has two whips strapped to his back that look dangerous and menacing. His features are sharp and rough, his metal is vibrant red, and his blazing red optics are glaring at us like we're the scum of the earth.

Before any of us can react he raises his arms and fires a missile at the group successfully splitting us apart as we attempt to avoid the explosion. Sam falls to the floor in front of the Decepticon while I fly back and slam into a wall as the adults hit the dirt and curl up around each other on the opposite side trying to stay together.

I shimmy up from the ground and grab my head while looking up in horror at the Decepticon's next move. He bounces over to the adults and aims his canon at their shaking bodies taunting Sam with their lives.

"No, no, no, not my family, not my family, not today" I chant to myself as I scramble to my feet and attempt to run towards them, but the Decepticon notices my movement and aims his other gun at me causing me to pause mid step.

He spits Cybertronian in my face and nudges his canon forward causing me to step back when it gets so close I can feel the heat coming off of it.

"Wait! Wait!" Sam yells as he holds up his hands and jumps to his feet when he sees the canon in my face.

While Sam yells at the Decepticon his parents and my aunt and uncle yell at us to run.

"I want you to run! Run! Get out of here!" Ron yells at Sam ushering him to leave, but Sam refuses.

I glance over at my aunt and uncle to see they're trying their best not to run towards me knowing it will only cause more harm than good. I can tell they're definitely nervous especially since we all have canons bigger than our bodies aimed at our faces, but uncle John is officially in soldier mode and his face is set in a firm visage. He's holding his wife close to him and as far away from the canon as possible while also staring at the Decepticon trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want us" Sam yells at his father who continues to yell for him to run.

The volume of the screaming grows until the Decepticon snarls and throws down a metal whip in front of Sam's parents causing a loud crack and sand to shoot into the air. I shield my face until the dust settles and when I look up it's not hard to tell that the Decepticon is starting to get aggravated with the back and forth screaming.

Ron and Judy stop shouting at Sam when the whip slams down in front of them and they turn their heads away for a second. My focus never leaves the Decepticon as I gradually lower my hands back to my side when I see his focus shift from me to Sam.

I then slowly slink away from my previous spot and make my way over to my aunt and uncle.

Once close enough to not draw attention I sprint to their side and envelop them in a hug. My aunt quickly crushes me before pulling away not wanting to divert her eyes from the Decepticon for more than a few seconds. John wraps a single arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side as I turn my attention back to Sam.

"Hey!" Sam yells at the mech as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out the sock with the Matrix dust inside.

"This is what you want. You don't want them" Sam starts to negotiate with the Decepticon and distract him from his parents.

"Sam what are you doing?" I hiss lowly eyeing the Decepticon warily as all his attention is directed towards the sock.

I unconsciously move towards Sam to stop him, but John digs his hand into my shoulder to keep me in place.

"Go!" Judy yells at Sam but he ignores her.

"Please stop! Stop!" Sam yells at his parents to get them to quiet down.

I pull out of my uncle's grip and move over to Ron and Judy to calm them down knowing their screaming is only strengthening the Decepticon's urge to shoot us.

"Ron, Judy you gotta calm down or you're going to agitate him further. Everything's going to be okay, but you need to be quiet" I try to reassure the two as they quiet down a little, but refuse to remove their eyes from their son.

I calmly stroke Judy's back to calm her even though I'm freaking out on the inside just as much as she is on the outside. Sam's bargaining with a Decepticon who can tear him to shreds in a matter of seconds and we have no Autobot help to back us up.

I glance from Sam over to Mikaela who is alone on the other side of the field hiding by a car. I stare at her to make sure she's okay before she meets my eyes. Without saying a word I ask if she's alright and she gives me a curt nod before we both turn back to Sam who is the one in immediate danger here.

The situation seems direly hopeless until I hear a soft, almost undetectable, whistle.

I discretely look to my right to see Bee hiding in an alley behind the building next to Sam with his canon ready to go. Sam hears the noise as well and catches a glimpse of Bee out of the corner of his eye before turning back to the Decepticon so he doesn't draw attention to Bee's position. A wave of relief washes over me as I see Bee slink into the alley.

He moves closer as Sam distracts the Decepticon buying Bee enough time to get into a good position. He tip toes closer before meeting my gaze. He only holds it for a second before turning back to sneaking up on the enemy but in that one gaze I feel reassurance and comfort flood through me. I know Bee will never let anyone harm us.

"And you know what, you need me because I know about the Matrix" Sam continues despite the gun shoved in his face.

"Don't do it Sam, listen to me they're gonna kill us all anyway" Ron yells failing to contain his fear any longer.

"Please Dad" Sam pleads before turning back to the enemy.

"Hey, hey look this what you want right here" Sam softly purrs redirecting the Decepticon's glare back to him instead of Ron.

I diligently follow Bee's path as he climbs onto the nearest building and prepares to attack.

Once Sam sees Bee on the roof he gives up the distraction and calls out Bee's name.

"Bumblebee!" he screams as he runs over to Mikaela and Bee takes that as his que to move.

He jumps down from the roof and flips in the air before kicking the Decepticon in the face forcing him to the ground close to our feet. Ron quickly slides Judy to the side and covers her with his body as the red bot lashes his whips at Bee after recovering from the initial attack. I reach forward and pull my aunt and uncle closer to the buildings and away from the clashing giants. As we pass by them uncle John latches on to Ron and Judy and ushers them in front of him so we stay together.

We crawl away from our previous vulnerable position and crouch close to the nearby buildings giving the fighters enough room to brawl without hitting us. Once I make sure the entire group is with me I turn away from the adults and back to my boyfriend as he fights for us all.

I wince as the red bot kicks Bee in the face before jumping up and slashing his side causing Bee to stumble. The enemy then lunges for Bee again, but he escapes his grip and twists free so they're facing each other. A smirk forms on my face as Bee flips his mask down and his visage gets very serious.

"Kick his ass Bee," I cheer him on as I sense his changing mood.

In the nearby corner I hear Sam muttering similar encouragement as he prompts Bee to kill the Decepticon.

Bee punches his opponent in the face twice before having to dodge a counter attack. After dodging the fist aimed for his cheek he kicks the enemies ribs.

After a few unsuccessful attempts the Decepticon finally gets a good shot in and throws Bee back, but Bee quickly recovers and jumps to his feet. He leaps up high before the Decepticon can leverage his advantage and knees the bot in the face sending him to the floor while landing on his chest.

Bee then leans down and grabs the bot's arm before twisting it so hard the arm breaks off causing the Decepticon to howl in pain and spit from his mouth. Showing no mercy Bee promptly kicks down on the other arm sending pieces of armor flying and loud snaps to vibrate through the air.

I watch Bee's level of fury in awe as he pummels the red bot into the ground. I know Bee is a fighter and I admire him for it, but I've never actually seen him in a real battle besides the few glimpses I got against Barricade. Let's just say I'm glad Bee is on our side and I'm not the one fighting him when he's pissed off.

It seems like Bee has this fight in the bag until a panther like robot springs out of the shadows and sprays Bee's side with bullets taking our protector by surprise. The panther then jumps on Bee's back and claws his armor sending metal and wires to the floor as he cuts any piece he can reach.

"BEE!" I scream as I unconsciously move forward in a futile attempt to help him, but John grabs my arm in a vice like grip before I can move very far preventing me from going forward.

I wiggle in his grip as I watch Bee get clawed to pieces and chirp in pain as he tries to shake the animal off his back. The panther crawls up and claws off a few pieces of his mask, but this change in position is the cat's ultimate downfall.

Before Bee couldn't reach him because of his position on his back, but when the cat moves up and onto Bee's shoulder he's in reaching distance.

Bee swiftly reaches up and pries the animal off his back with a growl. He twists and puts his hand on the animals lower back before sliding his other hand down the rest of the body stripping off the armor from the creature's spine instantly killing the animal. I stare flabbergasted as I see Bee use the spine to whack the red bot, who managed to stand up during the distraction, across the face.

As this is going on Sam grabs Mikaela's arm and drags her away from the fight and over to us. As I see them move closer I tap my aunt's arm and point at the two. Seeing the two teens moving our way she gets the others attention and we move to intercept them.

While Sam's parents crawl towards their son Sasha and John stay by my side as we take up the rear and keep watch. I keep the fight in the corner of my eye so I know what's going on throughout the entire thing while still paying attention to where I'm going.

And it's a good thing I am because not three seconds later a large metal whip comes flying towards us and I push my aunt and uncle to the ground before scrambling back to take shelter behind a beat up car as the whip rips up the stone path we were just on.

I flip onto my stomach and army crawl to the other side of the car before climbing to my knees to peer over the side to watch the fight.

Bee jumps over the mech and avoids his advances before flipping to grab him from the back. He wraps his arms around the Decepticon and knees him in the back while pushing down to break off of the bot's arms. Bee then slams the Decepticon into the ground killing him as he jams his knee through his chest when he hits the dirt.

I rest my chin against the car in relief as I see Bee turn and snap his mask up before looking at Sam and nodding.

"Yeah!" he hollers triumphantly as I run around the car and sprint for his leg.

I ram into his leg and wrap my arms around him as I cheer at knowing he's alive.

"Bee you're the best! I know I've said it a million times, but you truly are the best" I sigh before pulling back to see the beaming expression on his face.

"Oh and by the way that was totally bad ass what you just did. You scared me half to death a million times but you're a better fighter than even I thought you were and I didn't think that was possible because I think you're number one" I compliment as he crouches down and nods.

"Anytime babe. And see I told you… we'd be seeing each other sooner… than you think" he comments with a small grin as the others run over.

Sam's parents crush him in a hug while my aunt and uncle do the same for me.

"Julia what the hell is going on here" John asks in his calm but stern voice as he releases me and stares me down demanding an answer.

"That's kind of a long story that I dont think we have enough time to fully explain at the moment. Basic premise is that we're in Decepticon territory and they're hunting Sam and I so they can take over the world. Stay away from all Decepticons and we should be okay," I say resulting in my uncle glaring at me.

"Oh is that all" he drips dryly and is about to say something else before we both crouch down when we hear an explosion not to far off.

"Alright lets continue this conversation later, right now we have to focus on getting somewhere safe," Sasha orders and we all nod before Sam and I take the lead guiding the group away from the empty clearing.

As we run I wipe the sweat dripping into my eyes off of my forehead. This stops the sweat from reaching my eyes, but only replaces my entire face with sand and dirt. I desperately wish I had a weapon with me as we run through the streets hearing the signs of battle everywhere.

It's a full blown war out here and we have no weapons to protect ourselves with.

Understandably Sam's parents are freaking out since they've never had to deal with Decepticons or war before. They're trying to keep it together for their son's sake, but it's very difficult.

My aunt and uncle are doing a lot better than Sam's parents are, but that's because they're trained for war like situations. Uncle John more so than my aunt since he's actually been in battle so he knows what this feels like. However the simple fact that we're fighting building sized alien robots is even throwing him for a loop.

"I don't know what's going on, but we gotta move" Ron orders before a missile shoots past and shakes the ground causing Sam to fall to the floor.

Ron grabs his wife while Sam grabs Mikaela from the ground.

"There's gotta be a way out of here come on," Ron yells as he holds Judy and runs in one direction before stopping when an explosion almost takes off his head.

Uncle John rushes forward and pulls him up from the ground before pushing him away from the fire.

"Back, back, back, back" Sam yells at us to run in the opposite direction.

"Against the wall, against the wall" my uncle quickly takes command as he ushers everyone to the side of a building in a somewhat protected area.

We run to a building with an outside awning to cover us from the incoming debris.

"Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam yells into the air and Bee walks up from behind a pillar.

He puts his ear towards us and comes into view, but keeps his canon up and ready to use in case there's any danger.

"You get them somewhere safe alright," Sam orders while pointing to the adults and Bee nods.

After Bee acknowledges the request Sam turns to his dad.

"You gotta get in the car. You need to get to safety," Sam tells Ron, but Ron shakes his head before grabbing Sam and pulling him forward.

"No listen to me this is not up for discussion. You're my son!" Ron screams in Sam's face refusing to leave him in this mess.

"I know!" Sam retorts, but Ron just continues before he can protest further.

"You're my son! We're all going together," Ron affirms as he shakes Sam again.

"Dad stop okay!" Sam hollers over his father, touching the man's face to shut him up.

"You get in the car he's gonna get you to safety. You run, you don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying?" Sam orders his dad getting more series than I think his parents have ever seen him.

They didn't see Sam in Mission City and don't know the extent of what we went through that day so they didn't understand the affect it had on him until now. Sam's face is firm and unwavering showing everyone that he's not backing down. He thumps his dad's chest with his finger while glancing back and forth between his parents to make sure they get the message.

Ron stares at his son evaluating his expression before deflating as he realizes he's probably going to lose this argument.

"I'll find you when you're safe" Sam assures him, but Ron disagrees as desperate tears freely run down his cheeks.

"No" he moans.

"You gotta let me go dad. You gotta let me go you have to" Sam softly pleads as he struggles to make his dad understand.

Ron may not show it all the time, but Sam is one of the most important people in his life and he cares about him deeply. Sobs escape his lips as he doesn't want his son running into a war zone without him or running into a war zone at all for that matter.

Surprisingly it's Judy who walks up and places a hand on Sam's arm while staring at her husband unusually calm.

"Ron" Judy whispers, but her husband doesn't pay her any attention and continues to focus on Sam.

"Ron, Ron! Let him go!" Judy continues while shaking her husband to get his attention.

Ron glances back and forth between his wife, his son, and the rest of us looking for someone to back him up, but no one does.

"You come back!" Ron submits and allows himself to be separated from us.

While Sam gives his parents a quick good bye I turn to my aunt and uncle and place a hand on my uncle's shoulder.

"You two need to go with them," I state while watching my uncle's eyes steel up like I've never seen before.

"Julia I'm a soldier. I'm not going to leave my niece in a war zone without me when I'm here to help. I know you're trained and you've done this before, but I'm here now so I'm going with you" John firmly argues and I sigh.

"Uncle I know you want to come along, but you don't know the situation like we do. Sam and I have done this before and know how to navigate against Cybertronians, you don't. I love you with all my heart, but you need to go with Bee. If it makes you feel better Will is less than 2 miles away and all we have to do is get to him and we'll be with the rest of the NEST group. Plus Sam's parents need you more than I do right now. I have Sam and Mikaela, his parents don't have anyone who knows how to deal with this. They're going to need your resolve right now more than ever, and I also know you don't want to leave auntie behind" I point out while reassuringly wrapping my hand around his bicep.

"Last time you went against these things you came back with a huge hole in your stomach Julia! You almost died, I can't let that happen again!" John yells in my face and for a second I stare at him wide eyed before quickly recovering.

"How do you know abo-" I start to ask before my aunt steps forward.

"Sweetie you gotta give us more credit than that. When you told us why you were actually in Mission City we called in a couple of favors and I did what I do best, hack into secure files to find out the full story. You really didn't think we'd find out?" she states like that's a dumb thought to have and I sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"That doesn't matter right now alright. We've gotta get to Optimus or bad things are going to happen. And if you haven't noticed this place is infested with Decepticons and there aren't that many places to hide. Therefore you both know a small traveling party is better than a large one because they'll have a better chance of avoiding detection. If you guys tag along you're only going to increase our chances of getting caught" I defend and I stare them down as I let that sink in since they know I'm right.

John huffs and glances around the battered town with his fists clenched by his sides.

Like Ron he reluctantly gives in and complies to our logic. He reaches up and cups my face in his hands so I'm forced to look at him.

"You stay safe you hear me. I can't loose you too. You come back to us" John orders me masking his worry behind sheer resolve.

I nod and pull him into a strong hug blinking back the tears that start to come to the surface.

"I'll be okay Unc" I promise as he releases me and I turn to my aunt.

A tear trails down her face as she puts on a weak smile and pulls me into a hug.

"Stay safe Jul's and bring em pain," she whispers in my ear before straightening and standing by her husband.

John grabs his wife's hand and prepares to go with Ron and Judy, but pauses before leaving.

"Bring em hell Jul's, make them regret ever thinking that taking over our planet would be an easy assignment," he says and I smirk before giving him a two-fingered salute.

"I'm a Lennox. It's in my blood to give em hell" I immediately answer and he grins.

"That's my girl," he mutters before running over to Ron and Judy who are just now finishing their goodbyes.

I watch Bee as he transforms into his Camaro form and opens his doors for the adults to get in.

As they pile in I run over to the driver's side and pat the door.

"Keep them safe for me Bee, but don't forget to watch your own back" I tell him and he beeps.

"You have my word I will protect them with every ounce of…strength in my body" he reassures me and I nod never doubting his claim before going over to Sam and Mikaela.

"Go with my parents" he tells his girlfriend, but she defiantly shakes her head.

"I'm not going without you," she protests while pulling her arm out of his grip.

"You might as well give up Sam. We're like the three musketeers. Wherever you go we go, especially in dangerous situations, which is pretty much everywhere since we always seem to be in dangerous situations. We've come this far together, no point in turning back now," I declare while folding my arms over my chest.

Sam glances back and forth between the two of us to make sure we mean what we say, which we do and he nods before tightening his grip on the Matrix dust sock. He grabs both of our hands and we recommence our sprint to Optimus.

I glance back just long enough to see Bee driving off with our parental figures away from danger while we run straight for it.

* * *

**And the battle begins!**


	23. Race To The Finish Line

**Race to the Finish Line**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its characters. I only own OC's and plot changes.**

_Italics: Bee Radio Speech_

* * *

Short, shallow pants escape my throat as I sprint down the road.

Sam, Mikaela, and I separated from our families long ago and are now on the opposite side of town.

As I stare into the distance I see a handful of soldiers shooting at the surrounding Decepticons.

"Sam, left!" I yell as a Decepticon aims his missile arm our way.

Sam immediately veers to the left and enters the nearest house structure with Mikaela right on his tail. I leap inside after her to avoid the explosion that erupts seconds after I leave the walkway.

As I scramble to my feet I hear a familiar voice from the other side of the window that immediately lifts my spirits and makes me sigh with ease.

"Spotted Sam" one of the Arcee triplets yells as she drives over.

My smile intensifies when I see Ironhide and the Arcee triplets moving closer while providing cover fire from surrounding Decepticon enemies.

"Ironhide!" Sam yells at our gruff friend as Elita- One swerves to a stop in front of our window.

"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus" she confidently declares and I'm about to agree before feeling Sam dragging me down.

"Look out!" he warns, but it's already too late.

I watch in horror as Elita- One turns around just in time to see a bullet pierce her spark chamber and tear her in half, killing her before her body hits the sand.

"ELITA!" I shriek as Sam pulls me out of the danger zone.

I jump to my feet and peer down at Elita's broken body after Sam releases me once he's sure the flying projectiles are no longer a concern. I swallow the lump in my throat and force myself to turn away from my dead friend as I return my focus to the situation at hand.

I understand we're at war and this is a battlefield so casualties are expected, but that doesn't mean I have to like it or that it makes it any less devastating when I witness a close friend die before my very eyes.

I watch as Ironhide and the two remaining Arcee triplets fiercely converge on the Decepticon who just killed their sister and friend.

"Sam, get to the pillars!" Ironhide orders as he fires at the Decepticon.

"Let's go" Sam prompts us as he grabs Mikaela's hand and runs out of the house obeying Ironhide's urgent command to find Optimus.

As I burst out of the half made shelter I internally pray that we're not hit by ricocheting bullets as we run straight through enemy territory. I use my arms to protect my head from the flying debris as best as I can, but they can only help so much.

I wince as an explosion goes off near the road causing a thick beam to blast in our path just inches ahead. My legs ache as I'm forced to skid under the unexpected beam to keep my rapid pace.

I ignore the pain as much as I can and continue to push my legs as far as they'll take me.

However, when I turn around the next bend I internally curse and almost stop running as I see the situation before me.

I knew it was going to be a dangerous journey to Optimus, but what I didn't expect is that we'd have to run directly through the pillars were the Decepticons have set up camp.

So now not only do we have to somehow run through a horde of Decepticons, but also through the area where NEST is shooting at since they're trying to hit the Decepticons and don't know we're here yet.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me" I groan as I run to catch up with Sam and Mikaela who gained a few extra feet during my brief pause.

As I run to catch up Sam glances back to make sure I'm staying with them and I swiftly nod to let him know I'm not going to get separated.

As we run into the thick of the fight I look around to take inventory of where the Decepticons are and how bad the situation is. Missiles from the far off NEST tanks blacken the ground as their intense heat meets the already hot sand. Missile shots and rapid gunfire are the only audible sounds over the excessive yelling and painful screams from wounded participants on both sides.

We get about half way through the pillars without incident before a dark blue Decepticon steps into our path. Thankfully his back is facing us since he's too focused on the soldiers shooting at him to notice our presence. He reloads his cannon arm and scowls as he rapidly fires into the NEST base.

Not long after he starts firing, his chest and throat are hit by a barrage of bullets causing him to tumble towards us. We barely make it out of the falling Decepticons path as he collapses to the ground.

Since the Decepticon still had his hand on the trigger when he died he continues to shoot into the ground around us blasting sand into the air as his body hasn't yet register that its master is no longer functioning.

We rush past the Decepticon and don't look back as we thankfully avoiding his blind gunfire, but as we get closer to the NEST compound it's getting increasingly harder to avoid getting shot. Since the soldiers can't specifically make out where the Decepticons are they're blindly shooting into the pillars hoping to hit something until they can identify a specific target. Because of this random shoot strategy bullets zip past us in waves as we head straight towards their originators.

Thus when we get our first clear glimpse of the Autobots and soldiers Sam yells while waving his jacket in the air to gain their attention so they can stop shooting at us.

As Sam tries to gain the soldiers attention I hear a series of loud booms and briefly twist my head to see what's making the sound. My eyes widen in fear as I see a ripple affect blasting through the sand causing multiple chain reaction explosions heading straight for us.

"Run! Run faster!" I scream as I pick up the speed in order to avoid getting blown to pieces.

As the explosions get closer and closer I realize we're not going to outrun them.

"We're not going to make it" I scream at Sam and Mikaela.

Sam, realizing I'm right, diverts from his straight forward path and leans to the right before jumping behind a small but still standing broken wall. We spring out of the explosions path and shuffle in the sand to avoid Decepticon fire. I press my back against the wall and duck my head to protect it.

As I kick at the fire near my feet I faintly register that gunfire from the NEST side has stopped except for the few tanks that continue to fire at the Decepticons, but nowhere near our location.

The three of us shuffle closer together and cover ourselves as a Decepticon missile skims just inches above our foreheads. After watching the missile go past I flip onto my knees so I can maneuver and see better. After righting myself and making sure to keep my body low I look up as much as possible to see something that makes my insides flip with joy.

Running towards us is none other than my brother, Epps, and a few select backup soldiers. They stop behind a taller and more stable wall sanctuary than our current set up before ushering us over.

"Come on get up!" Will yells while waving his hand to get us moving.

Before Sam and Mikaela can even attempt to get up I'm on my feet and covering half the distance between me and the two men I consider brothers.

I run into the safe haven just seconds before Will grabs Mikaela's hand and pulls her in. Sam quickly slips into a skidding halt and swerves inside a few seconds after his girlfriend.

Once Will double checks that we're all together and safe he lunges for me and pulls me into a brief but smothering hug. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to. I return his hug just as fiercely before we both pull back after a few seconds.

I glance behind me as I feel Epps' hand on my shoulder and immediately raise a hand to cover his. He offers my shoulder a brief squeeze before getting serious once again.

"Well look who showed up" Will sarcastically bites before getting serious.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here" he sternly says to Sam, obviously not happy with his men being in an unexpected gunfight with Decepticons in the middle of nowhere without backup.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asks completely ignoring my brother's comment.

"He's right over there, across the courtyard" Will answers while pointing to Optimus who is laying on the ground with a large green tarp over his body.

"I gotta get to him right now" Sam says as he holds up the sock with the Matrix dust.

"No, we got an air strike coming" Will shakes his head as he tightens the grip on his gun.

"I have to get to him right now" Sam urgently repeats and Will looks like he's about to yell a response before his face falls and he goes eerily silent.

I peer at him curiously, confused by his sudden switch in behavior, until I see the Decepticon he just spotted.

"Back, back, back" Will hisses as he pushes us into the farthest corner from the incoming Decepticon.

I squeeze in beside Sam and Mikaela so Will, Epps, and their men have enough room to be as far out of sight as possible. I'm smushed between Will and Sam with my back fully pressed against Sam's chest and my chest pushing against Will's back. Even though he's right in front of me Will keeps his right arm hovering near my side to make sure we all stay back.

I glance up apprehensively as I hear loud and angry cybertronian before seeing the long barrel of a gun hovering above my head. The Decepticon transformed a majority of his body into a large gun which is hanging over the top of the wall we're hiding behind causing the tip to hang over our heads.

Thankfully it doesn't seem like he's noticed out presence since the gun isn't pointed at us so we're safe enough for now.

I bite my lip to keep from shouting as my ears painfully ring when the Decepticon fires a massive round at the NEST team directly next to my ear.

I clench onto Will's extended arm as the NEST boys promptly respond to the assault.

With the overhanging Decepticon we're officially stuck between a rock and a hard place. We can't run away because the Decepticon will shoot us on sight, but we can't stay here much longer either because we'll surely be caught or hit by some of NEST's retaliating fire.

I'm about to suggest we make a break for it and take our chances running when I hear a noise that stops the words in my mouth.

"Incoming" someone hollers and I peer up just in time to see Jetfire flying in.

He transforms in the air before landing in a diving roll.

"Behold the glory of Jetfire!" he screams as he rushes in and uses his cane to slash the Decepticon in half.

The Decepticon's front half falls on top of the wall as Jetfire leans down.

"Now let me show you how we brought them pain in my day" Jetfire tells us as he grabs the squirming Decepticon and smashes him beneath his feet successfully knocking the bot's head off.

"Alright Jetfire" I softly cheer before seeing Will stare me down with a face that basically asks "who the hell is this!"

"I'll explain later, but he's a friendly" I quickly explain and he nods accepting the answer for now, but continues to eye Jetfire warily.

Just as I think we're finally making some progress I feel the ground quake beneath my sneakers. I brace myself against the wall and stare at the ground questioningly before snapping my head up when I hear a painful growl.

I look up to see Scorponok drilling into Jetfire's sides causing sparks and metal to clang down. Will leans over and uses his upper body to shield me from the falling parts while Sam does the same for Mikaela.

Jetfire hunches over as he's attacked bringing the two cybertronians closer and almost crushing us beneath their massive frames. However, after recovering from the initial surprise Jetfire promptly responds and takes action. He reaches down to grab Scorponok before banging him against the wall sending sand, dirt, and rumble raining down.

I scream as Scorponok's wickedly sharp tail barely misses its opportunity to slice Will's head in half by about half an inch.

Scorponok quickly escapes the hold and tries to go for Jetfire's stomach but the seasoned veteran grabs him around the waist and slams him into the ground abruptly stopping his forward progress.

Though he manages to quickly subdue Scorponok Jetfire tumbles to the floor due to his injuries and lies on the ground as Scorponok squirms beside him.

"I'm too old for this crap" Jetfire grumbles as he raises his cane to smash Scorponok's head in immediately ending his squirming.

After Scorponok is killed there's a few moments of silence as no other Decepticons come near us. Will removes his body from mine and helps me into a stable crouch.

"You okay?" he quietly asks as he helps me up and I wipe the sweat from my brow.

"Yeah, I'm good" I assure him as I swish a piece of stray hair behind my ear and out of my eyes.

We both break eye contact and glance down at the radio strapped to his hip when it crackles to life and warns everyone that the air strike they requested is en-route.

Will and I lock eyes as the same thought pops into our mind when the radio goes silent. Without speaking we both know that we have to be back on the other side of the pillars before the air strike happens.

"We're gonna make a break for the base on my command, okay? You guys stick with me; you understand? You stay on my ass" Will orders us as Epps moves to his side.

He goes down the row and looks us all in the eye to make sure we understand how serious he is. Once he's confident that we're all ready to run for our lives he turns back to staring at the NEST stronghold.

"Hope these F-16's got good aim" Epps says to Will as we prepare to run.

I shift in between them as Will glances around looking for any Decepticons before we split.

"Yeah, why is that?" he absentmindedly asks his friend.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke" Epps casually answers and I immediately pause my shifting.

I turn to my right and sigh when I see a group of orange smoke bombs releasing smoke all around us.

"Please tell me you don't mean that orange smoke" I begrudgingly ask while pointing to the thick orange smoke billowing in the air.

"It wasn't my best toss okay" Epps defends before the three of us go silent as we stare at each other.

After a brief pause we all jump to our feet and scream "RUN!"

Epps grabs Mikaela's hand and Will grabs mine as we run towards the NEST safe zone with all the speed left in our bodies. Will clenches my hand and pulls me along as we sprint as far away from the orange smoke as possible.

My heart thumps a million miles a second as I race to keep up with Will's rapid pace. The sound of my feet slapping against the ground is only overshadowed by the roar of the planes quickly gaining ground on our current location.

"Incoming!" Epps yells at his men.

"Come on!" Will encourages me as he starts to drag me along despite me running as fast as my legs will go.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I scream as I try not to stumble from Will's excessively rapid pace that I'm having a hard time maintaining.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ironhide running out of the smoky pillars with his chest on fire. Since he knows we're short on time he urgently tries to smother the flames as he continues to run.

We're almost to the safe zone when I see a squad of planes racing towards the pillars behind us. I can't see it, but I do hear when the planes open their undercarriages and drop a barrage of bombs on the unsuspecting Decepticons. Numerous small explosions shake the ground as the planes drop their loads before swooping around and out of the danger zone.

A few seconds after the plane troop delivers the initial blow I see a sleek black plane slicing through the air. This plane is a lot longer and skinner then the previous planes like it's specifically made for speed and agility.

I watch the plane until it passes over my head and out of my sight.

After it passes I stare straight ahead and only focus on making it to the NEST compound. Will's men are urging us to safety as fast as possible since unlike me they know what the black plane is carrying and how devastating the attack is going to be.

There's a few seconds of silence before it seems like the world collapses on itself. I don't turn around to see, but I feel the ground groan in protest and the resulting wind waves from the massive explosion as a megabomb hits the ground. The entire Decepticon stronghold erupts in a column of fire as the bombs level the entire area.

I almost stumble and faceplant when the ground shakes like we're next to a large scale volcanic eruption, but Will tightens his grip and manages to pull me up so I don't fall flat on my face.

As the explosions quickly gain on us I feel the heat in the air rapidly rising and pick up the pace as much as I can. When we reach the edge of the compound and basically sprint into safety I can't even bring myself to feel relieved.

As we run into relatively safe grounds I glance over at Ironhide and watch him leap forward barely escaping getting blown to bits as he jumps out of the explosion zone.

I force my eyes to leave him and turn to see Epps and Mikaela safely running next to us just as fiercely as Will and I. Once my brain registers that they're unharmed I turn to look for Sam but don't see him.

My heart skips a beat and almost stops as I whip my head around trying to find him while my brain bombards me with images of him not making it out of the explosion.

Just as I'm about to freak out and tell Will we're missing a member I spot Sam, but he's a lot farther away than he's supposed to be.

"Sam!" Will yells when he looks over and sees Sam diverting from the group to make a more direct path for Optimus.

For a split second I allow myself to believe that Sam diverting from the group is okay since all the nearby Decepticons are dead, but my small ounce of foolish hope vanishes when I spot a moving shadow among the few remaining pillars.

Out of the cloud of thick smoke emerges Megatron with his canon raised to fire. He's sprinting directly behind Sam who doesn't even realize he's being followed.

"SAM!" I scream as I see Megatron aiming at my best friend.

I try to lean and move in his direction but Will pulls me back to prevent me from doing so. My hair flies in my face as I struggle to warn Sam, before shrieking as I see its already too late.

Megatron shoots multiple rounds at Sam's feet causing him to shoot into the air as the earth beneath him bursts into the sky. I lose all the strength in my body as I watch Sam flip through the explosion and hit the ground a few feet away from his previous position. My knees buckle as I see him bash against the ground and not move an inch afterwards.

"NOOOOO!" I wail as I start to move towards Sam, before a large weight crashes into my back forcing me to the ground.

I kick and punch against Will's viper like grip as he wraps his arms and legs around me to stop me from moving. He wraps me up in a firm hold that even with all my skills and training I can't seem to get out of.

"Jul's you can't go yet, it's not safe!" he protests as he tackles me and watches his men open fire on Megatron.

If I were thinking rationally I'd realize that if I try to get to Sam now I'll probably die by friendly fire before I even get to him, but with my overwhelming anguish and despair I'm not thinking rationally at all. All I can focus on is that I need to get to my friend who is possibly dead or close to it as quickly as possible, and the only thing preventing me from doing so is my brother.

My various cuts and scrapes flare up and sting like crazy as I wiggle around successfully digging more sand into the wounds.

During this whole process I vaguely register Megatron getting pelted with bullets and missiles before flying away like the predictable coward he is.

As all of this happens I do something that I'd never normally do, but my mind isn't letting me think like a rational person right now. I lift my head and bite into Will's hand with all my strength causing him to growl in pain. He doesn't release me, but his grip on my upper half does loosen up a bit as his body naturally reacts. This slight adjustment allows me to push against his chest and kick his leg away from my ankles so I can break away.

Once I'm free of his grip I spring to my feet and fly like a bat out of hell towards Sam despite the gunfire whizzing past my face.

"Hold your fire!" Will urgently yells at his men as he runs after me.

Mikaela seems to have gotten out of Epps' grip a couple of seconds after I did because I hear her running towards Sam while yelling his name just a few steps behind me.

I skid on my knees and shuffle over to Sam before hovering my shaking hands over his chest. I try to assess the situation despite my frantic demeanor, but as I stare at my closest friend lying before me burned and bruised it's like all my basic first aid knowledge suddenly disappears.

His clothes are burned to shreds with more holes than fabric and parts of his body are black or red from severe burns.

Mikaela plops down on Sam's other side as I stare with unashamed tears flooding down my face. My tears cloud my vision as I can't stop the flood works from coming forth. Mikaela starts to reach for Sam until Will skids over and wraps his arm around her waist to pull her back.

"Get back!" he yells at us both as he jumps over to my side before starting CPR.

"Lennox do something!" Mikaela desperately yells at Will as she notices Sam isn't breathing.

As Will does compressions I dig my hands into my hair and try not to break down hoping and praying that CPR works.

"He's not breathing…he's not breathing…he's not breathing…Will he's not breathing" I shakily mutter to myself before directing the last comment at Will.

Small wisps of hair fly around my face as a medical chopper stirs the air, but I barely pay it any attention as I have tunnel vision for Sam and Sam only.

Will brings his ear down to Sam's chest and stays there for a second to search for a heartbeat. I watch him intently as his shoulders slump before sadly looking up at Mikaela while pulling his hands away from Sam's chest.

One look into my brother's eyes and I know everything he's trying to tell me without having to say a word. More tears run down my cheeks as I shake my head in denial refusing to believe Sam is gone.

"No, no, no, no we have to keep trying, we have to keep trying" I firmly declare before leaning down to continue compressions on Sam's chest.

In the background I hear Judy's piercing scream and faintly register that his parents, my aunt, uncle, and Bee have arrived just in time to see Sam's prone body lying on the ground.

"Come on Sam, don't give up on me now buddy! You didn't give up on me when I went down in Mission City and I'm not going to give up on you now. You come back to us you hear me! DAMN IT SAM WAKE UP!" I scream as I bang my fist against his chest trying to force him awake.

"Julia stop, stop" Will tries grab my arms, but I shove him away and continue the procedure, not willing to accept reality just yet.

"I'm not letting him die Will, I'm not letting another member of my family die today!" I cry as I shake Sam and scream in his face.

I'm so focused on Sam that I don't notice the medical team pushing their way through the crowd, but Will and Epps do. Will looks up at Epps who nods at his friend in understanding before they both react knowing they have to do something they don't want to for Sam's benefit.

Just as the doctors move in and swarm around Sam, Epps and Will move to grab Mikaela and I. Will wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me away from Sam despite my many protests.

"You gotta move!" he tells me as he picks me up and forcibly moves me away from Sam.

"LET ME GO WILL, LET ME GO!" I spit in his face as I kick and beat against his shoulder trying to get him to release me.

My muscles strain against him, but with the suitable size difference, extra strength, and decent weight difference due to his heavy gear I'm finding it harder to escape his grip this time no matter how much I wiggle.

The best I can do is twist in his arms so I'm facing Sam to see everything that's going on since I can't get to him.

"Clear! Take a shot!" One of the doctor's order as he charges up his defibullator and puts them on Sam's newly exposed chest.

He presses the buttons on top and Sam's body jumps off the ground as a surge of electricity shoots through him. The doctor brings his ear down to Sam's chest, but doesn't hear anything.

"Do it again!" Will prompts them as he pushes me down further to retain his grip.

Epps is having an equally hard time keeping Mikaela in check as she fights against him harder than I am against Will if that's even possible.

The doctors comply with the request and try the defibullator one more time before staring at Sam hopefully. Once Sam doesn't open his eyes or make any sort of movement they shake their heads and lower the device.

My heart plummets and shatters as I see them give up on trying to bring Sam back.

Will sighs and leans back with a look of pure anguish on his face as he releases me. I release a wail at the highest octave vocally describing the physical pain of my heart shattering inside my chest.

I crawl to Sam but can't bring myself to fully get there as my body loses all its strength and I collapse in the sand.

"Sam!" Mikaela yells as Epps lets her go and she scrambles over to Sam while everyone backs away.

I'm only a few inches away from Sam and lift up just enough to touch his hand which is lifeless and missing a pulse. I hold his hand as I look up to his lifeless body before allowing myself to give into the despair that it's been fighting since I saw Sam get blasted away.

I slide down to the floor and place my shaking hands over my mouth as I sob loudly. My throat's scratchy and dry so I can't physically shriek anymore, but my body acts as if its screaming. I lie on the ground and bury my face into my arms as I allow my tears to freely flow down my face not caring if anyone sees.

"I can't keep doing this, I can't keep losing people. Not Sam oh God please not Sam" I cry before feeling strong hands lifting me from the dirt.

I don't offer the hands any resistance as they pry me off the ground and guide me into a sitting position. I feel my back press against someone's chest before a familiar arm wraps around my waist.

Will holds me close and raises a hand to my head before coursing his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner. He doesn't utter a word as I lean my head into his shoulder and watch, oblivious to the world, as Mikaela brings her head down to Sam's with tear track's staining her pretty features.

"Okay listen to my voice. I love you and I _need _you. Please, please come back to me Sam please I LOVE YOU!" she screams in his face before placing her head on his unmoving one.

My heart breaks even more as I see her crying over her dead boyfriend who she just declared her love for. My pain only increases when I spot Bee on his knees with his wings drooping in sadness as he stares at Sam.

"_Not again"_ I faintly hear him say before I turn away not able to see his defeated face anymore.

I peer at Mikaela one last time before fully turning into Will's shoulder to block out the world as much as possible. I continue to cry into his shoulder for a minute or so until I hear a loud gasp.

I peak out from behind Will's shoulder to see what caused the sound before whipping forward when I see the scene before me. Sam gasps awake and rapidly flicks his eyes around like he's disoriented and frantic which I imagine happens when you return to the land of the living after being dead for several minutes.

Mikaela jumps forward and grabs his face as he gasps to catch his breath; his body demanding the necessary oxygen needed to start up his bodily functions once again.

"I love you" Sam tells Mikaela through various gasps as he cups her face and stares into her eyes like she's the greatest sight he's ever seen.

Since I'm further away from the two I'm the only one who sees the spilled matrix dust on the ground magically come together and reform into a solid version of the Matrix of Leadership.

I only allow myself to flabbergastedly stare at the Matrix for a second before tearing out of Will's shocked grip. I barrel over to Sam and flop down on his chest before wrapping him up in a spine breaking hug.

"My god Sam! Don't you EVER do that to me again!" I scream as I squeeze him tightly reminding myself that he's alive and not dead on the ground.

After a few seconds of smothering I reluctantly pull back and allow him to lift his chest off the ground. He softly groans as he rises before propping himself up on his elbows.

No words are exchanged as he raises a hand to my shoulder and stares into my eyes like he's trying to reassure me that he's okay while also making sure I am. Fresh tears spring to the surface as I lift a hand to his and give him a curt nod letting him know that I'll be fine now that he's back.

For the first time since we've known each other Sam manages to return his focus to the mission at hand before I can. He reaches down to grab the miraculously refigured Matrix before giving me one last glance.

I give him a firm nod and we both stand as I wipe the tears from my eyes. He gives Mikaela and I both shoulder squeezes before reverting back to mission mode. After the emotional heart break I just experienced I can't fully immerse myself back into full mission mode just yet, but I pull myself together as much as I can.

I try to shake off my emotions as I run after Sam who's making a beeline for Optimus' body.

Will and the others follow as we run to Optimus about to fulfill the whole reason we're here in the first place.

While Sam climbs Optimus' leg Mikaela and I grab the green tarp over Optimus' body and tug on it. After realizing who we are and what we're doing a few soldiers quickly join in to help us remove the tarp.

Once the tarp is lying on the ground I step back and join the circle of onlookers forming around Optimus as Sam climbs onto his chest plate. As Will and Epps walk up on my left I grab Mikaela's hand and silently pray that all of this wasn't for nothing.

I watch Sam as he pulls the Matrix back and screams before plunging it into Optimus' spark causing an electrical jolt to trail down his body.

I hold my breath as I stare at Optimus expectantly while everyone else looks around confused.

"Come on Optimus, come on" I mutter to myself encouraging Optimus to wake up.

After a few tense seconds Optimus' eyes suddenly glow as his body shakes to life. He coughs loudly as he tries to breathe for the first time but sand, dirt, and rust block his airways. Once Optimus finally gets his breathing under control Sam quickly jumps off his chest as he moves to sit up.

The biggest smile I've ever produced emerges on my face as I watch Optimus move for the first time in days and return to the land of the living just like Sam did a few minutes ago.

"Boy, you returned for me" Optimus nods to Sam who's grinning from ear to ear.

A happy squeal escapes my throat as I hear the deep and commanding voice that I've been wishing to hear after seeing a knife plunged through his chest a few days ago.

"A living Prime! Ha, ha, I don't believe it!" Jetfire gaps in amazement as he stands behind Optimus too overwhelmed by the reality of seeing a living Prime to worry about the pain coming from his torn and exposed abdomen.

Optimus slowly places a hand on the ground to help him stand when a loud warping sound fills the air. I curiously peer around the circle before jumping back as the Fallen teleports into the middle of the huddle. He lands on the ground in front of me with his eyes glowing in fury. Mikaela and I fall to the floor just in time to avoid the pointy end of his staff as he slashes it through the air to force the circle back.

Before anyone can react he places a foot on Optimus' chest and roughly pushes him into the ground.

"My Matrix" The Fallen growls as the Matrix floats out of Optimus chest and into his evil clutches.

Once the Matrix is in his possession he stomps on Optimus's chest one more time for good measure before teleporting away. I whip my head in a circle to see where he teleported to and subsequently go speechless when I see him reemerge at the top of a pyramid. For a second I don't see the significance of teleporting to the top of a pyramid until I see the large metal structure extending out of the tip.

"Ohhhh we're so screwed" I choke as I realize this must be the machine Jetfire was telling us about.

Now the Fallen has the machine and the Matrix he needs to power it and destroy our sun.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Sam yells at Optimus who is struggling to stand as everyone quickly climbs to their feet.

"Get up Prime!" Ironhide yells at his leader.

I stare at Optimus with a mixture of sadness and apprehension.

Normally I'd be the first to Optimus' defense and reprimand everyone for demanding so much from him just seconds as he's brought back to life, but under the circumstances I understand their urgency. On one hand I want to give Optimus as much time as he needs to regain his strength and come to grips with the fact that he died before going off to fight, but unfortunately none of us have that luxury.

"Oh no" Jetfire mutters as he places a hand over his open stomach while staring at the Fallen just like I am.

Optimus is still on his back and slowly moving to get up, but nowhere near fast enough to do what needs to be done.

"He's gonna turn on the machine, you gotta stop him. Get up!...OPTIMUS!" Sam shrieks at Optimus even though Optimus is doing the best he can.

As Optimus struggles to regain his bearings I turn to Will and Epps as Kyle sprints over.

"He's teleported to the top of the pyramid Sir" Kyle informs Will who turns to the pyramid for the first time.

Since I know it's going to take Optimus a while to get back on his feet we have to buy him some time and distract the Fallen. I run over to the three as they start discussing battle plans.

"Will you gotta distract him until Optimus can get there. Now that he has the Matrix the Fallen is going to activate the machine and if that happens you can officially kiss our sun goodbye. Optimus is the only one who can stop him, but we gotta buy him some time until he regains his strength" I interrupt to my brother's surprise.

Despite his surprise Will immediately takes my words to heart and orders his men to action.

"Enemy target on top of pyramid. Engage, engage, engage" Epps yells into his radio causing all the tanks to turn and fire at the Fallen not really caring that they're shooting at a historical landmark in the process.

"How is it that every time something happens you always seem to know more alien stuff than any of the government agencies I work with" Will asks as he gives his men a hand signal to send some of them out towards the pyramid.

I shrug and offer him a small smile.

"Because my boyfriend along with half of my family are Autobots who always manage to drag me into crazy situations where I learn more than I probably should" I explain before turning back to Optimus to see his progress.

Unfortunately, he's still struggling to get off the ground as I walk over to urge him on.

"Come on Optimus you've got this" I say causing him to look at me for the first time since he woke up.

I give him a small smirk and an urgent pat on the leg while moving my hand to signal the phrase let's get moving.

"Come on big guy I know you've got it in you. I've seen you dig deeper than this before and pull out immeasurable strength. We just need you to do it one more time" I say to Optimus and he stares at me long and hard before moving with new vigor but still weaker than usual.

I'm just about to say something else when I hear loud screaming in the distance. I step out from behind Optimus to see what's going on before my eyes widen in horror when I witness our front line lifting into the air. All of our tanks, heavy artillery, and the soldiers on or near them lift into the air against their will before flying towards the pyramid.

The Fallen attracts our front line towards him like a massive and powerful magnet until everything is hovering around the middle of the Pyramid. Once they're close enough to cause the most damage the Fallen releases his hold and everything feels the weight of gravity once again.

I don't want to but I can't turn my eyes away as I see the soldiers smash into the hard stone or collide with falling tanks as everything topples down the pyramid. The only men who might have survived the drop are the soldiers inside the tanks, but that's only if their tanks don't explode on the way down.

Despite the devastating blow our remaining forces continue to fire at the Fallen with revitalized vigor. After receiving a few hits, the Fallen lifts large chunks of rock into the air using them as a moving barrier to surround the pyramid as F-16's fly by trying to find an open shot.

Jetfire, being the wise and experienced fighter that he is, sees our side struggling against the Decepticons before looking down at Optimus. He quickly realizes that Optimus isn't going to be able to muster the strength he needs to stop the Fallen in his current condition.

"All my Decepticon life I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus take my parts, and you'll have power you've never imagined" Jetfire says ominously and I stare at him curiously.

"Jetfire?" I ask curiously trying to figure out where he's going with this.

"Fulfill your destiny" Jetfire tells Optimus before reaching into his open spark chamber and ripping his spark out sacrificing himself for the greater good.

I sadly stare at Jetfire open mouthed as his body falls to the ground.

Ratchet and Jolt move to Jetfire's side and Ratchet immediately takes control of the situation not wanting to waste any time.

"Jolt, electrify!" Ratchet orders Jolt who does as instructed and latches one electric wire to Jetfire and the other to Optimus.

As electricity courses though the wires Jetfire's parts sail through the air and transfer to Optimus transforming his body and reviving his strength. I watch in amazement as Jetfire's parts meld with Optimus' giving him a jetpack and a bulkier build while revitalizing his strength so he can stand tall and strong.

After the last piece melds into his shoulder Optimus fires up his new jetpack and prepares for battle.

"Let's roll!" Optimus says before flying into the air determined to end this madness.

After seeing Optimus on the move Will and his team move towards the pyramid to provide support.

"Fire, aim towards the pyramid" Will screams at his men as they move forward.

I see them leave but only watch for a few seconds before refocusing my attention on Optimus as he zooms towards the levitating rock barrier around the pyramid. Unlike our jets who explode after hitting the rocks Optimus bulldozes right through them.

I cheer as he tackles the Fallen from the pyramid and as he falls raises his cannon to shoot the machine destroying it with one shot. The rock barrier falls to the ground and the machine explodes as the Primes tumble through the air and land out of view to finish their fight.

I can't help the smile that forms on my face when I see the sun destroying weapon disabled, but I bite my lip and nervously wring my hands as we're forced to wait to see who emerges victorious.

Sam and Mikaela walk up to stand beside me and as we stare ahead I place a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're not dead" I sincerely whisper causing him to snort and smile.

"Thanks, me too" he answers with a tiny smirk.

After a few minutes of explosions and gunfire the air goes eerily silent. All sounds of fighting cease and my stomach fills with butterflies as I realize there is now a clear winner between the two Primes. Hopefully that winner is Optimus and not the Fallen.

I clench my hands together and place them over my mouth when I hear loud footsteps getting closer. I stare ahead apprehensively before jumping for joy when I see Optimus walk out from behind the Sphinx while shaking off his extra gear.

Everyone smiles and lowers their weapons as it sinks in that the fighting's over. Whoops and hollers fill the air as we celebrate our victory and being alive to tell the story. I turn and wrap my friends in a massive group hug before running to Optimus.

Sam and Mikaela embrace and have a sentimental moment while I race towards Optimus.

I yell his name as I run causing him to look down at the ground. When he sees me running towards him he squats and kneels to get closer to my level. Just seconds after his knee hits the ground I launch myself at him and wrap my arms around his neck stuffing my face into his metal crevices.

I feel Optimus' face shift as his mouth moves to form a smile before my body shakes as he chuckles softly.

"It's nice to see you too Jul's" Optimus smiles as he raises a hand to my back to return my hug.

"Glad to have you back Big man" I smile through happy tears as I step back to finally look at him.

He's battered from the fight but overall looks healthy and almost fully like his normal self. Fresh tears come to my eyes as I simply stare at him soaking in the fact that he's actually standing in front of me alive and not lying on the ground dead.

"I am alright Jul's" Optimus softly states as he sees the concerned look on my face and I shake my head as I lift my eyes to his.

"I know, but after everything that's happened in the past few days that doesn't stop me from worrying" I answer with a small shrug as Optimus glances over my shoulder.

"You will have to fill me in on everything I missed during my absence later, but right now I believe someone wishes to speak with you" Optimus states as he rises from his crouch and stares behind me.

I turn to see who he's talking about before seeing Bee standing behind us but from a respectful distance so he doesn't interrupt our conversation.

I smile as I see Bee standing there alive and well and when he notices the two of us staring at him he walks forward.

"I look forward to convening with you after checking in with the rest of the Autobots. And thank you for saving my life Jul's, that is something I will never forget" Optimus thanks me before walking off to join the rest of the Autobots.

I nod and watch him leave before rounding on Bee and stepping into his offered hand. I anxiously wait as he raises the hand to his face before quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. Bee croons sweetly as I hug him and relish in knowing that both of us made it through the craziness alive.

He snuggles his head against mine and I sigh as I let his natural warmth envelop me.

"_You okay, Jul's?" _Bee softly whispers as he starts to pull back, but I tighten my grip just hard enough to make him stop moving.

"Just…give me a second okay. Let me simply enjoy this moment" I request as I simply enjoy the moment of being in Bee's arms.

Bee goes still and doesn't move anymore as he gives in to my request and simply brings a hand to my back to give me a hug allowing me my moment of reflection.

After a few seconds of hugging, relishing in his presence, and processing everything that's happened in the past few hours I lean back and lovingly place my hands on his cheek.

"Thanks for that, I just needed a good hug and a moment of reflection" I say through a smile while rubbing my thumb against his warm cheek.

"_I understand…are you okay now?" _Bee asks sincerely and I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine, my hearts still racing like crazy but other than that I'm fine. How are you though, I saw you earlier and you looked just as distressed as I felt" I ask and watch him closely as he unconsciously glances down at Sam who is talking to his family off in the corner.

"_I am fine now that…everyone is okay" _Bee responds and I nod in understanding.

"I'm just glad you're alright. How are your injuries, and don't you dare say you don't have any because I saw you receive at least twenty first hand in two different fights" I ask before pointing an accusatory finger at Bee knowing he tends to under represent his injuries when he talks to me because he doesn't want me to worry.

Bee huffs as if he's offended by my accusation.

"_I would never lie…to you about my…physical health" _Bee retaliates and I roll my eyes before folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh that's a load of crap Bee and you know it" I disagree as I stare him down.

"_I'm fine babe, I wasn't that badly hurt during the battle" _Bee responds and I raise a skeptical eyebrow before leaning over and softly pinching a protruding gear in his shoulder from his fight with the panther looking Decepticon.

When I apply slight pressure Bee winces and flinches back before releasing an involuntary beep.

I quickly retract my hand and place it on my hip as I stare at him with a look of disbelief on my face.

"Not badly hurt huh?" I say sarcastically as Bee moves his shoulder to relieve the pain.

"_Okay I might be a little…more banged up than I…originally thought" _Bee sheepishly revises his statement as I place both hands on my hip.

"Oh you think!" I yell before glancing down when I see my aunt and uncle looking up at me expectantly after calling my name.

I hold up a finger and give them the hold on one-minute sign before turning back to Bee.

"I should probably go talk to them before they go crazy. Thanks for keeping them safe for me by the way I owe you one" I sincerely thank him before leaning forward to give him a kiss.

Bee releases a cheerful chirp as he smiles.

"_Anytime sweetspark" _he quickly answers as he lowers his hand so I can hop down.

I step out of his hand and look up to give him a bright smile in thanks before he chirps in answer. He glances at my family and gives them a cheerful nod as he stands back to his normal height.

"Optimus told me to tell you he wants to talk once you finished with Julia. He's having a meeting with all the Autobot's" Uncle John tells Bee before pointing to Optimus and the others huddled off to the side.

Bee nods to my uncle before turning to go to his group. I give him one last smile and wave before turning back to my family just in time to be enveloped by my aunt and uncle.

The hug is brief but emotion filled as I'm squished between the two.

"You had us worried kiddo" uncle John states as he ruffles my hair before placing a hand on the back of my neck.

"I'm fine guys" I promise and my aunt gives me a highly skeptical look as she looks me up and down probably seeing a million scrapes, bruises, and burns telling her otherwise.

"I'm fine auntie I promise. A few scrapes and bruises but I'm fine" I reiterate as I place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, but you're getting those burns checked out the minute we're out of this blistering desert" my uncle tells me and I chuckle at his stern tone.

"Yes sir" I answer before my uncle continues.

"Your boyfriend did a good job of keeping us safe by the way" Uncle John praises Bee resulting in a proud smile forming on my face.

I can't help but smile when someone compliments Bee.

"Yeah, he's pretty good at keeping everyone out of danger and safe except for himself" I state light heartingly and my uncle grins.

"If you're putting your all into protecting the ones you love, sometimes that requires you having to put yourself in harm's way. I admire people who aren't afraid to put everything on the line for the ones they love" John comments and I bump my shoulder against his.

"Don't encourage his dangerous behavior unc, I have enough panic attacks as it is" I joke and my uncle innocently holds his hands up.

"Well I'm just glad you're alive and no longer on the world's most wanted list" Sasha comments before I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion.

"Um, sorry to disappoint auntie, but I'm pretty sure I'll be on the world's most wanted list for a while until the news spreads that the Fallen's threat is invalid now that he's dead" I respond before my aunt gives me an 'are you for real' face.

"By the time I'm done you'll be off the list by the end of the week. After I chew out every government official who called us to demand we tell them where you were when you first disappeared I'm going to work my magic and remove your name from the list you should have never been on in the first place. And I'd like to see anyone try and stop me from doing so" my aunt reassures me as I raise a surprised eyebrow before turning to my uncle.

"Hey, don't look at me kid I've given up being amazed at the things your aunt can do years ago. All I can say is that I wouldn't mess with your aunt unless you're prepared to receive her wrath" my uncle casually states and I laugh loudly.

"Well then I feel bad for the men standing in your way" I reveal and my aunt nods.

"As you damn well should" she mutters while placing her hands on her hips.

Just as we all laugh I hear my name being called and look up to see Will standing with Epps and Kyle off to the side. Once he sees me looking at him he waves me over and I nod to let him know I see him.

"Well it seems like I'm being summoned" I say to the two and they turn to see my brother waiting for me.

"We'll see you after you're done talking" Sasha acknowledges before stepping forward to kiss the top of my head.

"I'll come find you after I'm done with Will" I nod giving them both a hug before running towards my brother.

I slow my pace and come to a casual walk as I come up to the three men.

"Thanks for the heads up on Sasha and John being here sis?" Will sarcastically states as I walk up to the three resulting in me giving him an are you kidding me face.

"Well I didn't really have much time in-between running for my life, dodging bullets, bringing people back to life, and once again saving the world from imminent destruction to say hey by the way your aunt and uncle are here as well just to let you know" I quip back while placing a hand on my cocked hip.

Will rolls his eyes before draping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side.

"Whatever Jul's you could've warned me, but I'm glad you're okay" he responds and I lightly bump my hip against his.

"Same to you, all three of you" I say to Will before directing the last part at Epps and Kyle as well.

"On a totally different note, you mind explaining how you always seem to end up in more alien craziness then the three of us combined who actually work for a government alien task force" Kyle asks and I lift my foot to kick his side.

"Because everyone knows I can get the job done better than all three of you" I answer and they all scoff skeptically.

"Oh whatever Jul's, don't forget who pulled your ass out of the fire about an hour ago" Epps retaliates as he slings his gun around so its strapped to his back instead of bouncing on his chest.

"And you remember who supplied you with the intel on what the Decepticons were doing and how to bring Optimus back so he can stop the Fallen and save the world" I challenge back without missing a beat.

Epps opens his mouth to respond but Will cuts him off.

"Actually if I remember correctly I believe it was Simmons who provided us with the drop location. And speaking of Simmons, was that him on the other end of the phone, and if so why the hell were you hanging out with Simmons of all people" Will demands as he removes his arm from my shoulder and steps back to evaluate my expression.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call it hanging out by any means, more like forced partnership, but yeah it was Simmons on the other end. _But_ I was the one who gave him the number and the information so technically I'm still the one who provided the info even though I didn't say it" I point out and Will crosses his arms.

"You still didn't answer the question on why you partnered with the man who you've personally described as the man you despise the most in this world" my brother declares and I shrug.

"Trust me when I saw I didn't want to, but when you're on the world wide watch list your sources of information and contacts on alien matters becomes severely limited real quick, and unfortunately he was the only one close by" I explain before looking up when I hear someone yell out that two unidentified figures are approaching from the pyramid.

The four of us nervously glance at each other before walking to the edge of a small hill to see what's going on. Since the sun is going down and light is starting to disappear I squint into the distance before grinning when I recognize the two figures walking towards the camp.

"Speak of the devil" I mutter before moving to intercept the two.

"Tell your men they're friendly's" I tell Will as I walk forward to reach Simmons and Leo as the two head towards camp.

I hear Epps speak into his radio and send it through the wire that the two are friendlies and not to shoot them. Will, Epps, and Kyle follow me as I walk up to the two and give them a small grin.

"Well look who made it back in one piece" I say as I come up on the two men and Leo rolls his eyes.

"Barely, Simmons didn't help much by running off after a huge bulldozing Decepticon that eats Pyramids" Leo scoffs as I walk up and give him an actual hug.

Leo is so shocked by the act that he doesn't respond for a second before finally wrapping his arms around me in return. After a few seconds I pull back and see the huge grin on his face.

"Since you're in a generous mood and my face suffered some serious injuries during my battle with the Decepticon, you mind giving it a kiss to make it feel better" Leo tries causing the three men behind me to raise their eyebrows.

I quickly raise a hand and clip Leo on the back of the head causing him to wince before pointing a warning finger at him.

"Don't push your luck Leo, you're lucky I hugged you at all after everything you've said with that perverted mind of yours. And don't forget I'm still not afraid to kick your ass right here and now" I warn as Leo sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Eh can't blame a guy for trying" he responds softly and I shake my head before softly punching his shoulder.

"Uh yeah I can" I state as I turn to Simmons.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad you're not dead" I deadpan as I place a hand on my hip and Simmons scoffs before answering.

"Well gee thanks that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside" Simmons sarcastically responds before saying somewhat seriously "And I guess I'm glad you're not dead as well."

"Ummmmmmmm did I miss something 'cause the last time you two say each other you hated each other's guts" Kyle comments as he points between the two of us.

I glance at Kyle before lifting an arm to casually lean it against Simmons' shoulder.

"Oh trust me I wanted to shoot him in multiple different places when we first met, but unfortunately I didn't have my gun with me so I couldn't. But after the past few days and searching for the Matrix together he's not as bad as I originally thought. He's still annoying as hell, but now I can be around him without wanting to shoot him into oblivion" I explain and Simmons gives me a look.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment hotmouth?" Simmons asks using the nickname he seems to like using for some reason and I shake my head.

"It's the closest you're going to get" I quickly respond with a sly grin and Simmons rolls his eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jul's?" Epps asks wide eyed as he cautiously pokes my arm causing me to give him a blank stare.

"I don't follow" I say not understanding the question.

"The Jul's I know would never be this…casual with a guy she claims to hate" Epps clarifies and I scoff as I cross my arms.

"I can change my mind you know" I comment and Will laughs dryly before giving me a critical look.

"Uh since when? _My sister_ is stubborn as hell and never changes her mind once it's made no matter how idiotic her decision is" he protests and I shoot him a nasty glare.

"I'm not that stubborn" I adamantly protest before being interrupted by the entire group responding "yes you are."

I stare at everyone with fake betrayal on my face as I place a hand on my chest.

"And to think I actually liked you guys. Well you're all officially deleted from my friend list, except for you Simmons since you were never on my friend list to begin with" I say but everyone just brushes off my statement and ignores me.

"Where's Sam and Mikaela?" Leo finally asks and I point over my shoulder to where Sam, Mikaela, our families, and the Autobots are standing.

"They're over there" I tell him and Leo spots them before walking off to meet up with Sam and Mikaela.

"I see you got the big guy back on his feet" Simmons observes as he spots Optimus among the group.

"How else do you think we won" I say matter of factly and Simmons stares me for a second before following after Leo to meet up with the others.

After Simmons and Leo walk off I turn back to my brother who's watching Leo and Simmons walk up the hill.

"Who's the kid?" Will asks while nodding to Leo with his hands on his hips.

"Sam's excessively flirty roommate" I truthfully answer causing Will and his friends to turn and stare me down with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I ask before seeing their expressions and rolling my eyes.

"His flirting never worked on me since he's obviously not that good at it as you all just saw. Plus I'm pretty sure he's scared of Bee so he won't try anything" I state with a shrug.

"And what's this I hear about you threatening to kick his ass_ again_?" Kyle inquires and I grin as I start to walk pass them.

"Let's just say the first few times he hit on me I warned him that even if I'm wearing heels, boots, or sneakers I can still kick his ass into next week" I answer as I walk past the three and don't look back to see their reactions.

"Now that's a sight I'd pay to see" Epps comments and I laugh.

"Which part?" I ask.

"You kicking ass in heels, that is something I have yet to see for myself" he explains and I chuckle as the others follow.

"Trust me it's a lot more impressive than kicking ass in sneakers" I nod as I feel Will walk up and drape his arm across my shoulder.

"I'm sure it is" Will states as we walk towards the group getting ready to finally head home after a long day.

Fighting's over, my families back together, and now it's time to head home.

* * *

**And that's almost the end of the movie scenes from Revenge of the Fallen. I can't believe I've just completed another movie!**

**Next few chapters will be about the end of Revenge of the Fallen and some plot developing points for the time in-between Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon. I can't wait to get into the material and hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks a million times again for all the support and feedback from everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. I appreciate the support and glad you all love this story just as much as I do.**

**I just started college a few weeks ago which is why I haven't had time to edit and update this chapter until now.  
**

**Until Next Time Everyone!**


End file.
